VANDREAD THE MOBILE SUIT WARS
by Zero H Gundam
Summary: temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

VANDREAD THE MOBILE SUIT WARS

Disclaimer I do not owe Vandread or Gundam Seed or Wing they are copyrighted by their respective companies.

The music Gundam Seed opening one

Chapter 1

A new life

Deep in space, we find a large ship this ship is a colony ship that has just left earth to find a new home. It is here that our story begins. In the ships engineering section we find a large crystal that is used as the ships reactor. All seems quiet until red lights start flashing and alarms going off. "What is going on?" said the chief engineer in a strong voice.

" Sir the pacses has developed a crack in it and two small pieces has broken off. The pieces are the size of a basketball and are very unstable and could explode at any minute." Said one of his subordinates.

" This is not good pieces that size can destroy a city the size of Chicago." Said the chief. He had to come up with an idea and fast he came up with one but before he could see what it is another one of his subordinates said.

"Excuse me sir but another two-pieces have broken off and are the same size as the first two. In addition, judging by the readings that I am receiving all four pieces will explode in two minutes."

The chief is now sweating bullets he has very little time to put his plan into action. He starts to give out orders telling them to put two pieces in two separate containers and dump them into space. They follow his orders to the letter and dump the them. The colony ship executes a jump taking them to safety. On board the ship cheers are going off everyone celebrating the averted catastrophe but little did they know that at that very moment a raft of an imaginable strength was happened this little rift would destroy the relationships between men and women for almost a century. Even now no one knows what caused the little rift .

Meanwhile back at the two containers they are about to explode when to pieces of space debris hit them these pieces of space debris come from a blown up Sun and have strange qualities. They hit the containers causing the piece of crystal to open up two different holes in the dimensional wall. Propelling the pieces in to two different realities.

In a different universe the planet Earth it is after colony 200 we find HeeroYuy he is in Brussels Germany were the last war was held. Three years of almost undisturbed peace it is also been two years since the war started by mariemaia kushrenada the daughter of the late treize. In which she had tried to take over the world supposedly following her father's ideals. She had almost succeeded if not for the gundam pilots showing up and putting a stop to her plans. we find Heero Yuy now 20 years old he is now much taller almost 6 feet 3 inches tall and his body was much more grown up. his hair had grown out it was now to the middle of his back. He is wearing black blue jeans a black muscle T-shirt and a leather trench coat think Kadaj leather coat from AC I do not own AC and a leather cowboy hat along with steel toe shoes and fingerless leather gloves. He is currently riding his motorcycle. On his way to a party that is being held to celebrate the peace at the world preventers headquarters mansion as he nears the mansion he passes a preventers base that is near the mansion. He pulls his bike alongside the military bases fence. He is looking inside the bases in the center of the base is his badly damaged mobile suit the Wing Zero custom and right next to it was the equally badly damaged Tallgeese III right next to it is the Mage Launcher also in bad shape . He decides to go look at his Gundam seeing as he had some time before the party. Geting off his motorcycle he decides he will jump the fence most people would think that's crazy no one human would be able to jump it Considering that the fence is almost 2 stories tall but Heero is not your average person jumping this would be easy for him. While Heero was a baby he went under genetic enhancements making him stronger and faster smarter and able to heal much faster. After he jumped the fence he approached his gundam looking at it. It looks like How he felt on the inside broken and destroy. The gundam was badly mangled it was missing its head its left arm as well as other pieces. When he finally got their he jumped up to the mobile suits cockpit-getting inside he looked around the badly damaged cockpit circuit and relays were all over the place. He flicked a few switches and nothing happened just like he knew it would his gundam nuclear reactor was removed a long time ago and even if it still had it the gundam operating system was out to. Even the once feared zero system was off-line there was nothing left to salvage. Getting out of the cockpit he looked around and found the badly damaged twin blaster rifle. That great weapon was also far beyond repair. It was destroyed when he was pushed it beyond its limits.

"Sad is it not the two greatest mobile suits ever to be built in history are now in such bad shape" said a male voice.

"Who ever is out there show yourself right now or suffer the consequences." Said Heero taking hold of his handgun.

"I can not believe you do not remember me but it has been quite some time since we saw each other." said the voice.

"Wait a second I do recognize your voice now. Come on out Zechs were ever you are." said Heero.

"I am right over here Heero." said Zechs. Heero then looked to where the voice was coming from and found his old rival coming out of the Tallgeese III. He was wearing dark blue jeans a leather jacket sunglasses boots and a red shirt.

"What are you doing here Zechs?" said Heero.

"I can ask you the same thing?"said Zechs raising an eyebrow.

"I am here to put my past to rest. However, I could not do it."

"Same here I find it hard to live in this peaceful time. After so many years of trying to get revenge and fighting for that cause. And finally in the end all that I wanted to happened did." said Zechs in a rather sad tone. He's about to speak again but Heero cut him off.

"And at the end you found out you couldn't handle civilian life or the life of peace. You once told me when you destroyed the Powercore of Libra that you would live the hard life of a warrior." said Heero.

You all right you look down. If you are just like me you also find it hard to live in this peace. You find you are on able to adjust . If you are just like me, you are a true warrior. Someone on able to live without war or fighting around him. Said Zechs.

"You may be right in that I can not live without war or fighting. However, I'm going to have to try. Although I may want to fight in my Gundam once more . I know this peace will last. I just like you came here to relive the happiest times of my life even though they were of war to me they were when I had a purpose to my life. After the wars I tryed to make a normal life for myself got work at a mass driver. I even started to go out with your sister. But in the end though her and me found out we were too different from each other. She like the other pilots are able to go to future. I am stuck here in the past unable to move forward. I just like my mobile suit am a relic of the past. " said Heero.

"You are not the only relic I am also unable to go forward. That is why Noin left me. Even now I look a round and find the world movieing foreword while I am stuck in the past. A past were I went under genetic manipulation to be a better pilot so could have my revenge. With my revenge and wars I had a purpose and now I have none. Hey would you look at the time we have a party to go to." said Zechs looking at his watch.

"Yeah let us get going." said Heero. Soon both men are walking back to the fence they both jumped it. Heero then makes his way to his motorcycle. As he is getting ready to go another motorcycle pulled up alongside his. On it is Zechs he turned and said looking back at both mobile suits.

"Rest in peace my admirable friend thank you for all your help. Well we should get going to that party."

"Yeah right but could give me a moment please." said Heero. Farewell Wing Zero thank you for all of the good times. May you also rest in peace? " And with that both men rode off to the party at the preventers headquarters.

Upon their arrival they both dismounted their motorcycles. As they walked up the steps to the large mansion Zechs decides to ask a question that has been bothering him.

"Heero might I ask you something why are you going to this party you know relean is there right ? You do know she has a new boyfriend right. I am greatly surprised you want to come here considering that she is here."

"I could ask you the same question you realize Nion is in their right she also has her new boyfriend with her." Said Heero.

"Well to tell you the truth I wasn't planning on coming tonight but the pilot of the Sandrock somehow found out that I was not going and called me practically begging me to show up. Saying my destiny had reached an impasse or some thing like that."said Zechs

"You to he also did the same thing to me telling me I had to come here saying that my destiny was going to be affected. At first I emphatically refused him but he kept calling me for days until I finally said all right all show up." said Heero.in his emotionless voice

"You believe in this destiny business?"said Zechs in a very serious voice

"Well knowing Quatre there probably is some validity to what he's talking about. But I make my own destiny." said Heero in a very strong voice.

"I too make my own I don't believe in fate." said Zechs. But little did they know that later on that night destiny and fate would somewhat prove them wrong.

They arrived at the front door and walked in and right away they were out of place everyone else was wearing tuxedos fancy dresses and all sorts of other stuff. This is making them feel uncomfortable not just because of all the fancy clothing but everyone in their was a bureaucratic or politician or some big business owner. Or some high-ranking officer in the preventers organization. They soon heard someone calling their names thay both look to see who's calling out to them it is the person that made them come here in the first place. And he's not alone the other three pilots are with him and they are approaching them.Quatre is the first to speak.

"I am so glad you two could make it tonight. How are you two doing?"he said with kindness in his voice.

"I fine." said Heero always in his emotionless voice

"I'm also doing just fine in fact never better." said Zechs trying to sound like he's telling the truth.

This dose fool most of them

But it does not fool Quatre one little bit. His space heart it was telling him they were not fine they were both in a depression. And he knows why both these men were meant to be soldiers and without war they have no more reasons to live. But that is why he had called them there that night. Prior to the party he was having strange visions. These visions were of war and fighting. The strange thing was the fighting was on scales that completely dwarfed the fights they participated during the colonies wars. He them he saw massive destruction people being killed and having unspeakable horror done to them. During one of his visions he saw a large ship standing up against this great evil and along with this great ship there are strange looking fighter planes, weird looking mobile suits he also saw weird looking machines that he could not place but the thing that got his attention the most was the four giant shadows that would always appear at the end of his vision. At first he could not recognize them then after a while he began to recognize two of them they were Tallgeese III and Wing Zero. He would sometimes hear voices saying. These four mobile suits were needed along with their pilots and soon fate would come for them takeing them to a new reality where they would find new purposes to live and die for. And it also told him that the time would come soon and that he would know when the time was right and that he would have to help them in the beginning to their new lives. This was going on for a month and then one day the voice told them it would be in three days meaning it would be at the party and when he found out that they weren't going he called them for two days straight until they both agreed to show up. And here they are ready to start their new lives even though they don't know it quite yet.

"While I am glad you two could make it to the party." said Quatre.

"Yes it's good to see you Heero." said Duo coming up to Heero and shaking his hand. "Man you really change over the years ." And it was true out of all the pilots he has changed the most wefui now had a beard and cut his hair short. Trowe was a little more hefty. Duo cut his hair to look more respectable considering he now owned the biggest scrapyard in all of space.Quatre looked almost the same except for the fact that his hair was little more gray.

"Well why don't we all sit down and reminisce about the old days." said Wefui. So they all went to a table that was reserved for them and begin discuss old battles . While they were talking everyone began to grow quiet. Everyone then turned towards the stairs of the great mansion all of pilots looked and there was Relean and her new boyfriend.

For Heero this was a little awkward looking at the woman he once loved with another man. The man she was with was a colony ambassadors Son. Heero didn't really know the guy but from what he knew was a bit of a spoiled brat.

Next to them was her female bodyguard Nion and her boyfriend who was also a bodyguard. for Zechs this was tough he once planned on marrying her but over the years he grew more distant with her.She could not understand why and in the end they broke up she went back to earth where she met a bodyguard that was working for Relean at that time .

Relean made her way to a podium where she made a speech about how the piece was obtained and how it must continually be defended and so forth her speech lasted for about two hours and at the end of it everyone exploded in to cheers of appreciation. Then came the part of the night Heero and Zechs were dreading the dancing both men not wanting to be there for that part went outside to have a discussion with each other. They both went out unnoticed or so they thought Quatre did though realizing.He knew how tough this must be and realizing that soon it well all be over and they will be happy .

While all this was going on in another reality we find another Earth it is C.E.72 the Ord Union we find two best friends they are at a abandoned military base/junkyard looking at the remains of their mobile suits Freedom and Justice.

The Freedom was missing a leg its head and arm various weapons and so forth while the Justice was just its bank unit it head and left arm. Both pilots were in a sad state right now.

Kira the pilot of the freedom was thinking about his former love Lacus he was planning on asking her to marry him a few months ago when she dropped a bomb on him she was going to marry Atlantic Federation politicians Son to help maintain the peace between the earth and the plants. Even now he can remember her words.

**It was a starry night in orb and two people were out taking a walk along the beach Kira had everything planned tonight he was going to ask Lacus to marry him. He turned to her and asked "Lacus will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive." He then brought out a beautiful 2 diamond ring. He was about to take her right hand and put it on when she stopped him. he looked into her eyes expecting to see happiness and joy over this but what he saw surprised him he saw sadness and pity in her eyes. She then spoke to him.**

"**Kira I'm glad you want to marry that makes me happy but we can't get married you see on going to marry Atlantic Federation's politicians son to help maintain the peace between the Earth and space. And before you say anything like what about us. Think about the people should are happiness overshadow the greater good. Even though I loved dearly I can't do that. So I'm going to have to turn you down please forgive me. "and with tears coming out of her eyes she ran off. He was going to pursue her but he couldn't.**

**Several emotions were going through one was a great sadness it took him a five-month to get over Flays death to propose to her second was anger he thought she'd loved him more than anything but what she just said proved that may be not enough. He then left to go home to the apartment he shared with his best friend Athrun Zala. When he got home his best friend wasn't there and he knew why tonight he was proposing to his twin sister. Both boys had it all planned out a double wedding where they would both be each other's best man as well as groom. He sat down on the couch in their living room and began to cry. **

Back to the present even now remembering that day makes him cry.

His best friend Athrun Zala the pilot of the Justice turned his head to look at his best friend understanding how he felt he asked his best friend's sister to marry him and also got turned down she told him she was going to marry Yunna Seiran to keep the peace of the Orb Union. He remembered the night he proposed to her it was the same night Kira was going to propose to Lacus.

The past

**Athrun brought Cagalli to a very secluded spot inside the city park where he was going to ask her to marry him. He knew at that very moment Kira was asking Lacus to be his bride. Both of them have it all planned out they are both going to get married in a double wedding so they could both be each other's best man in each other's wedding. He brought her to vary beautiful pond that was inside the park taking her to a bench that overlooked the pound they both sat down he then turned to her and said.**

"**Cagalli I love you very much I love you more than all the stars in the sky that is why I'm asking you to be my bride. " As he said this he brought out the box containing the2 gold diamond ring. He then took her right hand and he continued to say . " I Athrun Zala want to have children raise a family and to grow old with you which is why I'm asking you to marry me. Than taking her hand he tried to put on the ring. But she put a stop to that motion. He was stunned by this he then looked into her eyes she was crying and they were tears of joy they were of sorrow she started to speak all while crying.**

"**Athrun I am so glad you want to marry me but I can not you see I have to marry Yunna Seiran to keep a civil war from striking the Orb Union. I know you're going to say what about us but we can't be selfish you know I am a leader of this country and I can not allow it to fall into civil war. Please understand that I can't marry you but I will always love you. " And with that she ran off crying into the night.**

**Athrun was shocked he did know what to do his first reaction was to follow her but from what she just said it would be no use. So he decided to go home to hopefully find some solace in his best friend. When he got home he saw Kira crying on their couch approaching him he asks what happened after Kira explained Kira begins to cry harder. It is then Kira notices tears in his friends eyes after asking what happened both men start to cry over their lost loves.**

**Several days later it was all over the news the marriages of their girlfriends. It was also at this time they got visions of war but not of any war of wars that were so big it frighten them in the visions they saw humans being dissected and killed and other horrible things being done by a great evil force. They also saw a great ship it was standing up to this evil. They also saw strange looking mobile suits as well as strange looking mobile armors. At the end of their vision the also saw weird looking machines and four big shadows for a while they could not recognize them . But after a while two became recognizable they were Freedom and Justice. They also heard a voice saying soon you will have a new fate to follow. It also told them they would know what to do when the time was upon them.**

Back to the future military base a few months later.

A few days ago they both started to feel that it was time they both tracked the feeling to today. They followed their feelings to this basis. Despite the fact that today was the double wedding of their girlfriends. Even though they were invited they decided they would follow their hearts which is why the are here waiting for what they have no clue. All they do know is the fact that the feeling that they have is getting stronger every second.

Both realities at the same time a rape in the dimensional wall has happened in A.C 200 the container holding two pieces of the Crystal has appeared so badly damaged is that container that it rips open both pieces of Crystal are now in space each one of them is then joined with a piece of the destroying sun turning them green they start to to plummet through the atmosphere on their way to Brussels Germany. Back in C.E.72 the second container has appeared it also is badly damaged it also rips open spelling out its pieces. The pieces are joined with the pieces of the destroyed sun makeing the Crystal green they begin to fall through the atmosphere going straight to the Orb Union .

A.C. 200

Heero and Zechs had just stepped out onto the mansions large grand staircase. Out there they began to talk.

"You know Zechs at one time you were my greatest adversary. But now you are probably my greatest friend. I can tell because the last time we fought it was more for the enjoyment of fighting than anything else." said Heero.

"Your right our last flight was more about the pleasure of fighting. I like fighting you more than anything else. I get a great feeling fighting you Heero it makes me feel alive." said Zechs.

While they were talking inside the party Quatre got a very strange feeling at first he couldn't place it but after a while he knew the time for Heero and Zechs departure was upon them.

Back outside the two men had just finished talking and were now shaking hands when a noise got there attention looking to where the noise was coming from they saw two streaks of green light heading towards the military base where there destroyed mobile suits are. They both take off for the base. They arrived there just as the two green lights hit their respective mobile suits. The explosion created by the impact throws both men back. When they regain their footing the site that they see leaves them speechless.

The pieces have just hit their respective machine and are now starting to unite with their mobile suits.

On the zero the Crystal has lodged itself in the green crystal on the zero. From there it became a liquid spreading all over the mobile suit. It seeped into burnt out circuitry power systems so on. Then hit the learning computer once it hit that start to learn all about the Wing Zero custom. As it was doing this it regenerated all the lost parts making the Zero hole again. The liquid that hit the sleeping zero system and once it got there it started to repair and awakened it. As all the information from the zero system and learning computer was downloaded into the liquid it also got information on the pilot of the gundam HeeroYuy. The Last thing the Crystal did was become a power source for the missing nuclear reactor.

While with the Tallgeese III the same thing was happening to it. The piece of the Crystal hit where the old reactor on the mobile suit was and then from there spread all over the Tallgeese III It started to repair the damaged mobile suit. It then hit the learning computer where it learned all about the Tallgeese III including the pilot Zechs Merquise . It then finally reached the inactive zero system on the Tallgeese . The last thing it did was become a power source for the great mobile suit.

At the end of all of this both mobile suits began to rise to their feet. This shocked both men not just because both mobile suits stood up on their own but were also regenerated. Then to the greater astonishment the Zero walked over to the destroyed twin buster rifle it than took hold of the destroyed weapon and just like with the mobile suit liquid came out of the mobile suit hand and covered a great weapon and started to repair the great weapon. With the tallgeese III following suit with the Mage launcher.

Then to their greater astonishment both mobile suits turned their heads looked at their respective pilot they both came forward. And with one quick motion scooped up their pilot.

Heero was in shock as he was brought into his once destroyed mobile suit. The mobile suit then closed the cockpit on him. The next thing that happened was a bright green light. It then vanished never to be seen in that reality again

Zechs was surprised as he found himself once again back in his old friend the Tallgeese. What happened next surprised him even more. The hatch was closed and then there was a bright green light. And he along with his mobile suit was gone never to be seen it that universe again.

Back at the party everyone came running out at the sound of the explosion and they were all shocked by what they saw in a span of one minute two destroyed mobile suits were repaired and were now standing up. And to add to their surprise both mobile suits got their respective pilot's and they were then surrounded by a bright green light and were gone.

Everyone was shocked all except for Quater as both mobile suits vanished he got a vision of both men. Heero had two beautiful women hanging on him at all three that were smiling. While Zechs had another beautiful women with him. As the vision faded he said this. "Goodbye Heero and Zechs my you both be happy with your new life."

C.E.72

Kira and Athrun both got a weird feeling it took them a while to register it but after a while they know the time to leave was almost upon them. They both hear a noise they then look up and see two balls of light coming towards their mobile suits. The balls of light hit their mobile suits causing a great explosion from where they our they are blown back by the explosion. Once they get their bearings they see something that is very shocking.

A piece of Crystal lodged itself in the Freedoms Powercore right where the nuclear reactor was. Once in their it took shape of the reactors housing. It then fed power through though the mobile suits power relays and circuitry. Once it reached the main computer terminal it got information on the freedom it's pilot and so forth. It then started to regenerate the mobile suit. Once it was all finished the Freedom was as good as new.

The second piece of Crystal hit the Justices back unit where it hit the power plant used to be once there it took shape of the core housing. Then it spread through the back unit until it hit the on board computer where it learned about the original Justice it then extended out hundreds of little liquid energy arms to the surrounding area when it came in contact with things the Crystal enhanced computer thought was useful it took it. The only things in the area were three badly damaged M1 astrays and of course the head and left arm of the justice. It took the head and left arm it then grabbed two legs and torso and one right arm it then fused all of them together re-creating the Justice.

In less than a minute both mobile suits were as good as new. They both stood up and made their way over to Kira and Athrun both mobile suits then extended both of their

right hands to their pilots.

They both got on their respective gundams right hand they were then brought to their cockpits were they both got in then both mobile suit's.As they were starting to get situated they got to an emergency all points radio communications coming from space. Apparently the wedding for both of their ex-girlfriend's which was being held on an asteroid was under attack by blue Cosmos . Both of them decided they would rescue them. They then had their mobile suits blastoff into space. Not really paying attention at the time that they did not need boosters to escape the planets gravity. When they got their they saw a group of M1-astrays along with a group of strike daggers within a few Ginns being led by the rebuilt and repaired buster and duel Gundam's intercepting a group of mobile armors equipped with nuclear weapons. They quickly joined the battle in defending the large asteroid. As they join the fight the pilots of the other two Gundam's got in contact with them.

"About time you two got here." Snarled Yzak as he destroyed two nuclear missiles.

"Glad you guys could make it." Said Dearka as he shut down some mobile armors.

Neither Kira or Athrun replied as they attacked all of the nuclear missiles that were in flight. They thought they had destroyed all of them when out of nowhere the last nuclear missile headed straight for them.Kira guided the freedom to shoot it down. The beam connected as the nuclear missile was in close proximity to them. There was a bright light neither pilot nor mobile suit was seen after the explosion.

"There gone." Said a shocked Dearka

Soon everyone came to realize they were gone. Everyone then mourned the loss of the two great pilots. But the two that mourned the most were Lacus and Cagalli.

In a new universe it is the year 5083 A.D.. There are two plants the male tarke and the female planet mugare. These two planet have been at war for about a century. Right now there is a battle going on.

A male fleet from Tarak was having a ceremony to commission their latest ship the Ikuzucha when they were attacked by female pirates from Magair.

Things on the battlefield were going badly for the men the women were winning very easily. They have already captured the older section of the Ikuzycha. Even though the women were winning one of their pilot's ended up getting stuck in the old section. Where she met her first male person.

Wall that was going on a bright flash of green light appeared in the middle of the battlefield and out of that light which shown brighter than the brightest sun came Tallgeese III and Wing Zero custom.

Inside their respective mobile suits Heero and Zechs were just finishing putting on their space suits which were under their cockpit chairs. During their transit to wear they are they were puting them on. Once they were ready they took a long look around they were shocked by where they saw they were not on earth Hell they were no where near Earth.

Wall that was happening there is another flash of light this one is green to and is a million nuclear explosions. Out of that light came the Freedom and Justice who had escaped their nuclear destruction somehow. The two pilots of them were already in their respective space suits before they vanished they were already putting them on.

Kira and Athrun were looking around and were also very shocked they were in space and nowhere near the planet Earth in fact they were above a weird looking planet.

Kira in his temporary shock accidentally hit one of his energy weapon switches and opened fire with his back weapons system the shot went right for the Tallgeese III.

Inside the Tallgeese III Zechs got a weapons incoming signal he then effortlessly evaded the shot he turned his machine to where it came from he saw the freedom and justice. Getting in contact with Heero he said. " Heero two unidentified gundam's at 10 o'clock. They appear to be hostile. I'll take on the one that shot at me while if you don't mind you take on the other. I also think we should reframe from using the Zero system for now."

"Agreed you take on the one with the weird looking wings while I take out the red one. I also agree the zero system will be our ace in the hole if they are to dangerous." Said Heero to his now tag team partner. With all that said.

They both shot off towards Freedom and Justice intent on taking out two supposedly hostile Gundam's. Heero was the first to open fire using his Wing Vulcans he fired upon both mobile suits. When he opened fire energy rounds came out this was a little shocking at first but Heero took it in stride. Both men know they would have to look at their machines specs later but right now they were in a fight.

Back with Freedom and Justice their pilots just got over their shocks when they gone an incoming enemy fire alert. They both easily evaded it. They then turned to where it came from . The site that greeted them was two hostile mobile suits closeing in on them. Athrun was the first to speak.

"Kira we have company you take the white one all take the one with the angelic looking wing's. Also we should not go into seed mode it will be our trump card if these guys are too dangerous. " Said Athrun.

"Yeah you're right we don't wanna expose all our abilities to soon. Good luck to you my friend." Said Kira.

With those words said both Freedom and Justice shot off to engage their designated enemy.

The mobile suits ment halfway then there was a clash of beam sabers as both sides opted for close quarters combat.

While all this was happening the female pirates along with the man of Tarak were shocked at first by the appearance of these strange vanguards and then to the greater surprise one opened fire on another one causing two of them to charge at the other two engaging them in a fight. The weapons they were using were even more surprising both sides seem to be using some sort of energy blade.

Several on the battlefield were transfixed on the fight they were women. One had blue hair the second green they were looking at the one with the angelic looking wing's. To them it was almost like they were the called to it. Another was bigger but had green hair she was looking at the one that looked like a white knight with a red blade. Another women with long blond hair was looking at the one that first opened fire she was transfixed on it almost like she was being called to it. While not on the battlefield but out in space many light-years away a young woman in a suspended animation capsule cracked a smile. She had blue hair.

Heero was having the fight of his life While he was engaging the red mobile suit in a saber fight. His opponent was very tough just as tough as him without using the zero system at first heero thought this would be an easy fight but after a while that idea went out the window. He had just missed a uppercut by the enemies being saber he then began to open fire with his Vulcan gun's he pelted the enemy suit with 200 rounds per second.

Athrun was having a hard time he had to admit the pilot of that suit was good just as good as him without going into seed mode. He tried to deliver an uppercut with his beam saber only to have his opponent easily dodge it. Before he could react he found himself under energy fire he was worried his phase shift armor can only withstand solid rounds he thought he was in for some heavy damage but to his surprise the armor with stood the onslaught. Like it was nothing .He deciding after the battle he would look at his mobile suits data. But right now he had a opponent to defeat deciding to connect both of his beam sabers together he charged at his opponent.

Zechs was currently using his heat rod trying to take out his opponents right arm but to no avail the pilot of the suit he was fighting was pretty good just as good as he was without using the zero system. He then swung his beam saber in the hopes of removing the legs of this Gundam.

Kira was really having a hard time taking out this white mobile suit. The pilot was just as formidable as he was without going into seed mode. He just evaded a downward slash by the enemies beam saber he retaliated by firing his head mounted Vulcan guns in hopes of pushing him back. It seemed to work giveing him some space to counterattack. He then launched into a series of saber slashes at the enemy mobile suit.

As the shock of the four strange vanguards appearance begins to wear off the male and female forces begin their struggle once again. Soon The men were in retreat they also left behind the old section of the Ikazucha the women were quick to capitalize on this and surround the ship. The dreads then began to circle it while their mother ship came closer. It is then that the captain of the pirate ship got in contact with all her fighters she said.

" Attention all dread units you are to return to the mothership. Meia you a long with Jura and Barnette are to board the captured ship and locate Dite and to make sure she is all right." She was about to close the com channel when Meia got in contact with her.

"Captain what about the unidentified vanguards are we to leave them just the way they are.? She asked.

"Yes leave them where they are there too busy fighting each other to pay attention to us. And what a very impressive fight it is. Those four strange vanguards put the others to shame. They may even be better than our dreads."said the captain.

"Yes mama doing as ordered and heading straight towards the captured ship to start looking for Dita." And with that said she and the rest that were assigned to her went to look for their way word pilot.

Back with zero and Tallgeese III they were at a stalemate with the two hostile suits it was then both Heero and Zechs decided to use the zero system and finish off their opponent's both of them tight into their computers the code zero activating their zero system. On the outside of their mobile suits their eyes glowed green and with that they charged forward to destroy their opposition.

Freedom and justice were evenly matched with the opposition it was then that Kira and Athrun decided to use their seed mode to finish off the opponent. Once they were both in seed mode they charged forward their gundams eyes glowing green. The fight that was already beyond anything the men of Tarak saw or the women of mugaer saw just got more intense.

All four mobile suits charged at each other with fierce ferocity. Neither side giving any quarter. Heero charged at the justice intending to impale the cockpit with his beam saber but inside justice Athrun Saw the move coming and dodged to the left of the attack he then tried to use his beam saber to cut off the Zero right hand which held the beam saber but Heero expect the move brought out a second beam saber and used it to block the attack. Heero had the justices energy weapon position between both of his weapons right for with the justice trying to drive it energy weapon down on top of the chest area. While that was going on Kira decided to use long-range attacks on the Tallgeese. Using his all-out fire mode he sent a long series of energy attacks at the Tallgeese. Inside the Tallgeese Zechs nearly got hit but with a few quick maneuvers he dove right for the Freedom evading all the shots. He then brought down his beam saber on the now supposedly defenseless freedom but the last second Kira had a energy sword in his right hand. Effectively blocking the attack. Then a quick series of sword slashes was exchanged between the two. Then both sides backed away from each other.

Everyone were shocked at the display . No one had ever seen a fight so intense or violent. And it still looked like they were still warming up. And that thought alone was very scary.

Meanwhile on the male battleship that separated from the old section a man prepared their ultimate weapon to destroy the female pirate. Even though the blast would destroy the unidentified vanguards it was well worth it for victory. When the missile was ready it was launched straight at the old section where the female pirates and strange vanguards were dueling.

Onboard the female pirate ship the crew tried to get out of the way but they were too slow the captain thought that this was the it. She thought this hit or miss it is destiny.

Well inside the old section for women and a young man were trying to get out but it was no use they were trapped.

Outside on the battlefield all four mobile suits detected the missiles their computers showed they were like nuclear weapons as if coming to some on seen agreement they stopped their fierce battle for now . The Zero brought out its twin buster rifle and took aim at one of the missile while the Freedom prepared a full shot attack. At the same time they launched their attack trying to intercept the enemy missile.

Back inside the old ship it reactor core let off a powerful energy wave engulfing all around and just as it did this the attacks by the gundams hit the missiles there was a bright flash of light the ship was gone but not blown up the crystal transported them out of their.

Inside their respective mobile suit each pilot saw some one or if you were Heero he saw two people. They then saw many more people falling with the at least eight not counting them there is also a weird oval shaped item falling with them they were all following it to a sea of blue and green . Then all of the pilots could hear someone saying in a screem "MR. ALIEN." Last thing each pilot saw were giant weird looking shapes.

Ending music original Vandread season one.


	2. Chapter 2

Vandread the mobile suit wars

Disclaimer I do not own Vandread or gundam seed or wing they are owed by their respective creators. Though I wish I did. I am not the first one to try this first one was gundead a must read. On this site look in Vandread.

Note in this story gundam seed destiny never happen. This is the AU for the boys from seed. In addition, the Tallgeese III has the zero system. It is a part of the copit like on the wing zero.

The pairings in this fic for the pilot's are. Heero, meia and Barnette. Then Zechs and Gascogne. As well as Kira and Jura possibly Ezra. Then Athrun and Misty. And of course Dita and Hidiki. Note might change.

Chapter 2 first meetings

Start gundam wings first opening music. With scenes from gundam seed, wing and Vandread.

In the depths of space, there is a bright flash of light and out of that flash came two ships they were the pirate ship and the Ikazucha both were badly damaged from their unexpected trip. Both ships were starting to drift in space. The ships were drafting in a field of space rock Also drifting in space with the ships is armor plating' computer circuitry, from both ships among all of this we find three damaged Gundam's and the Tallgeese III.

Inside the Wing Zero Heero had just come out of his blackout he started to check out his Gundam's status before he could go find Zechs and the Tallgeese III. He started to look at the life-support system finding out that it was okay he moved to the weapons specifications. " _Wing Vulcan guns A-OK. However, it also seems whatever brought back the Wing zero also made them stronger than they were before. They also seem to use energy bullets instead of solid ammunition. And also judging by the schematics they were nearly limitless energy bullets. Apparently the energy bullets were regenerated within the Vulcan guns housing._ " He then looked at the beam sabers specifications they were also improved upon. They could now last two times longer than before and were twice as strong as before. He then looked at the twin buster rifles specifications. The weapon was three times stronger than it was before. It now had a 30 shot capacity at full power. It also had its own Powercore effectively reducing recharge time. Before the weapon would have to recharge off the Zero. He then looked at the gundanium it was four times stronger than before. But he then noticed his weapons were all off-line. They were stunned by what ever transported them here. He then looked at his navigation it was also off-line. His engines were also currently unavailable. So for now he was stuck here. Deciding to use his communications which still worked he decided to contact Zechs to see what his status was.

" Come in Zechs can you hear me?" said Heero.

Inside the Tallgeese III Zechs was just starting to stir. after he came to. He quickly looked over his mobile suits status. Starting with the Life support." _Life support doing OK". _ He then looked at the weapons. " _Heat rod functioning normally."_ However, he also noticed whatever hit his machine back there made it better. It was now twice as strong as before. He then looked at his beam sabers it was also improved it was two times stronger than before. He then notices his head mounted Vulcan guns. Were better and were from what the schematics said energy based with a regenerate ammunition stores. He looked at the mega launcher it was as strong as the zeros buster rifle if not stronger and now had a 30 shot capacity at full charge. He then looked at his mobile suits armor it was four times stronger than before. He then noticed his weapons were all temporarily off-line stunned by whatever brought him there. He then looked at his engines and navigation they were both off line right now so he was stuck here. It was then his communications started to come to life.

"ze..can..yo...me..is..Heero." It was Heero trying to contact him. However, all the debris in the area was breaking up his signal. Quickly switching to a laser-guided signal which would allow them to talk without it breaking up and it would also ensure that there conversation was not heard by anyone but them.

"Heero this is Zechs I can hear you. " He said." I also switched over to a laser-guided signal I suggest you do it as well."

"Zechs I have switched over to a laser guided signal as well. I need to know what your status is?" Came Heero's reply.

" Everything is off-line. All except life-support. What is your status?"

"Same goes for me. I have been trying to get my weapon's system back online as well as my navigation. However, I have had little success. However, I have not yet detected the two hostile Gundam's yet."

"Good cause in the shape we are in we would not stand a chance. My computer indicates it will take five hours before my system becomes usable. What is year-estimated time before you are operational?"

"According to my computer readouts about five hours just like you."

"So until then all we can do is hope we are not attacked. I just hope there in the same spot as us. " Said Zechs.

While this conversation was going on elsewhere in the debris field we find the freedom and the justice.

Inside the justice Athrun has just awoken from his blackout. He starts to check his machines status. He first started with the life-support system it was working within the specified parameters. He then checked his mobile suits weapon status. He found them all to be off-line temporarily stunned by their transport from that battlefield. He then notices they were all a lot stronger. His beam rifle was twice as strong as before the twin beam boomerangs were also twice as strong as before they also had a shorter recharge time. The two beam cannons on his back were also twice as strong. His beam sabers were also much stronger. Last of the weapon stats came up they were the Vulcan's and cannons they know longer used solid ammunition but were energy based. With a regenerating magazine meaning he would never run out of bullets. He then checked out his armor it was no longer the phase shift armor that it used before. From what the computer said its new armor was called gundanium. This new armor was four times better than the old phase shift armor for what the readout on his computer said it was immune to all solid round based weapons. It also was immune to energy-based weapons up to a certain power level. For what he could tell it could withstand several of the Archangels lowengren shots without getting a scratch. He then moved on to his navigational and propulsion system. They were both temporarily off-line as well. He then checked his communications equipment and found they were still functioning. Deciding to contact Kira.

"Come in Kira this is Athrun do you read me."

Inside of the Freedom Kira was checking out his Gundam's status. He first wanted to make sure he still had life-support systems. Finding out they were OK he moved on to the weapons system. Finding out they were all temporarily off-line. He then found that they were improved upon from what the computer readout told him. All of his beam weapons were at least twice a strong as before. He then noticed that his Vulcan's and cannons were all energy based. In addition, judging by what the readouts said the Vulcan's and cannons could regenerate their spent ammunition giving him an endless supply of energy rounds. He then moved to the gundams armor specification. He found out he no longer had the old phase shift armor there instead he has something called gundanium for what the readouts said it was four times stronger than the old armor system he had. This new armor was able to nullify all Connecticut-based attacks. It also could negate most energy-based weapons up to a certain degree. For what the readouts said, it could withstand consecutive lowengren attacks without getting so much as a scratch. He then moved on to the navigational and propulsion system finding they were both off-line. It was then he'd noticed that his communications still worked because he was getting a signal.

"Come...kira...is...ath...un... do...read..." it was his best friend Athrun trying to get in contact with him but his signal was being disrupted by all of the debris around them. He decided to use laser induction to get a clear signal from him. This would also allow them to talk to each other without anyone listening in.

"Yeah I can hear you Athrun." Said Kira. " I also switched myself over to laser induction so our conversation would be private. I suggest you also do it."

"It is good to hear your voice Kira." Said a very relieved Athrun. " I am now switching over to laser induction. Kira what is your status of your gundam mine is temporarily off-line nothing is working except for life-support and communications and radar."

"Mine is also in the same shape. The good news is the unidentified gundam and that weird looking mobile suit are nowhere in the area form what I can tell. However, with all the debris it is hard to tell." Said Kira.

"Yeah my radar shows the same thing. Nevertheless, as you said with all the debris are ability to locate them is greatly diminished." Said Athrun in a very serious voice.

"Also from want my computer says I'll be off-line for about five hours. Until then I am pretty much defenseless. I just hope were not attacked." Said Kira in a very serious tone. "I also would like to know what you're estimated time tell your gundam is functional."

"About five hours as well. I have been trying to get my weapons back online as well as my navigational array. However, I have had no luck thus far. In addition, you are right were defenseless without our weapons online. However, let us hope they're the same boat as us." Said Athrun.

Then all four them noticed a bright light from their spots in the debris field. They all saw blue tentacles reaching out from a very old looking ship and grabbing everything around it including another ship. They were all shocked by this. This was similar to what happened to them.

On board one of the ships at old women started to wake. Deciding that she was not dead considering she figured that the afterlife would not have such headaches. It was then she noticed the Crystal starting to devour everything around it. She decided she had to give out orders to her crew that was on the bridge with her.

"Where the hell are we? Give me a status report. What is happening to the ship?"

As the crew on the bridge explained to the best of their knowledge, of what happened the old woman heard something very interesting coming from one of her bridge girls.

"Captain on picking up those four weird vanguards on my visual screen. Said a woman by the name of Ezra.

"This is also very strange Captain But I cannot detect them on the sensor array. " said a woman with blue hair."The only way to detect them is visually."

"Also the material that they are comprised of his unknown to us." said a woman with blond hair.

"_Interesting these machines look like vanguards but are made out of different material and are bigger,"_ thought the old woman by the name of Magno. "Is anyone alive in them?" she asked.

"Yes I am detecting life signs from all four unidentified machines." said Ezra.

"Therefore, who ever they are there alive. In addition, they are probably going to need rescuing." Said magno. She thought about rescuing them. After all two of them tried to save them from destruction at the hands of the Tarak military. She was also not the Magair military that would leave the male pilot's to die. She was just to kind hearted to do that to leave someone to die without doing something was not her style of doing things. In the end she decided to help them. Nevertheless, there was a little problem in doing that. In their current situation she was undermanned. All the crew was doing something to help with the situation. Leaving no one to help. She then got a message from her head of supplies Gascogne.

"Captain I think I can help you out. Right now rage Central is off-line. In addition, according to parfait it will take some time before its back online. Therefore, if you want to I can take the supply ship and go and get them." she said.

""Do it bring them back here. I want to question the pilots of those machines." said Magno.

"Will do. When I get them were do I take them?"

"Take them to the male part of the ship. I will meet you there in a little while. I am going to check on the pilots I sent after Dita."

"All right will do captain."

With those words said Gascogne ended her conversation with Magno. Gascogne then contacted Parfait to tell her to meet her in one of the Vanguard hangers. She then left her station, boarded her supply ship, and took off into space to recover the weird looking Vanguard's.

Back with the Freedom and Justice Kira made a startling discovery about why they were attacked by those two mobile suits.

"Athrun I know why those two attacked us. Apparently I accidentally fired at them." said Kira.

"If that is the case we should contact them and tell them what really happened. We do not want to make them our enemies if we do not have to. I will send out an omni directional signal stating what you just said." Said Athrun in a very serious voice with his face showing his concentration and thinking.

Back with the Zero and Tallgeese III both Heero and Zechs were receiving a signal. It said this

" Come in unidentified mobile suits. This is Athrun Zala I am one of the pilots you battled before . I realized we attacked you first but it was on intentional. My friend's weapons misfired. We are not hostile towards you. We request a chance to talk to you two. To clear up any misunderstanding. " Then the transmission ceased.

The two pilots thought this through before Heero spoke.

"Zechs should we trust them or not?"

"I think we should. Something about that kid's voice tells me he is not lying to us." said Zechs.

"OK if you think they're trustworthy. I will go along with it for now. However, if they are hostile I am going to kill them." said Heero very seriously.

"Okay. I am going to go open a channel to them." He then sent a communication piggyback on Athrun's signal. Once it reached him he switched over to a laser guided signal so there conversation would be just between the four of them. Then on their monitors appeared two young men.

"Greetings my name is Zechs marquees. Pilot of the Tallgeese III."

"Hello, I am Heero Yuy. Pilot of the Wing Zero."

"As I said before I am Athrun Zala. I am the Pilot of the Justice."

"My name is Kira Yammito it is a pleasure. I pilot the freedom. I am also the one that accidentally attacked you to. I am deeply sorry for this. I hope you can forgive me?"

"I would not say we forgive you as of right now. Nevertheless we are willing to work with you two for now. " said Heero in his cold voice.

"Therefore, until we figure out where we are you two want to call a truss." said Kira.

"That works for me. So are you guys coordinators? Or are you natural?" said Athrun.

"What is a coordinator? In addition, what do you mean by natural?" said Zechs.

"A coordinator is a person that had their genetics modified during the embryonic stage. A natural is someone that is not genetically enhanced." said Kira

"You guys don't come from cosmic era 72 do you?" said Athrun

"No, we come from after colony 200."said Heero.

"I do not suppose you heard of the Bloody Valentine incident?" said Athrun.

"Or the battle at Yakin due or the Genesis Cannon?" said Kira.

"I am afraid we have not heard of those things. Have you two ever heard of the Battleship Libra? Or the romeufaler foundation?" said Zechs. Starting to understand these guys came from a parallel reality if the answer to was no he would have his answers.

"Those names do not mean a thing to us." said Athrun. He to was also beginning to suspect that these two come from a parallel reality.

Heero and Kira were also thinking the same thing. Heero was about to address this when his proximity alert went off. He looked to see what was causing it and found a shuttle coming to get him. He figured it was not hostile because he was not getting any weapons locks from it. He then addressed the other three pilots to tell them they were going to be rescued.

"Listen up guys. I have a small shuttle approaching me. It is not hostile so I think were going to be rescued. Which means most likely when we get back to the ship this thing came from were going to be most likely prisoners? I suggest we come up with a plan. For when we are on board."

With those words, they all came up with a plan of action.

Gascogne was approaching one of the unidentified machines. She let out a little whistle, as she got closer." This machine is a lot more impressive than those Vanguards we fought before." She said aloud. She then shot a tethering cable at it. And brought it closer to her ship where she secured it to one of her delivery boxes. She then proceeded to do this for the rest of the unidentified machines. On her way back to the ship, she could not help but admire these machines quality. " _Considering what we have all been through them and both ships they look a lot better. I cannot see any major damage other than a few scratches. They seem okay."_ She then brought them on board the ship and gently laid them down on the hangar deck. She then left to do other things.

Elsewhere in the ship, four young women were beginning to stir. The first one up had blue hair her name was Meia she decided to check on the welfare of the three other pilots.

"Is everyone okay?

"I think I am okay." said a woman by the name of Jura.

"A. okay overhear Meia. "said Barnette in a somewhat casual voice.

"Where is Dita? " asked Meia.

"I am overhear." said the girl known as Dita. She was somewhat out of it. Well more so than usual. " Something went boom then whoosh boy alien power sure is something."

Meia was relieved that all of them were okay. She then noticed a ship as it is coming on board. When the ship settled, a ramp decided from it. Down it came the captain and the first officer BC. The captain walked forward and addresses Meia.

"Is every one okay Meia?"

"Where all okay Captain?" said Meia she then cast her gaze downward no longer looking at the captain. " Captain I want to apologize for getting us in to this situation. It is my fault for not getting us out of here."

Magno looked at her and said in a very understanding voice.

"It is not your fault you could not predict this. How were you to know that the Tarak military would try something so outlandish?" It was then she noticed a small boy on the hangar floor. She approached him and said.

"Is this the young man Dita was chasing?"

"Yes." said Meia.

"It has been sometime since I last saw a man. Were they always this crazy looking?" said Magno.

Then everyone heard a beeping sound. They all turned and looked at BC.As it was her communicator going off.BC opened it and said.

"BC here what is it?"

"Ma'ma we have a situation here at the hangar where the four unidentified vanguards are. Out of them came four pilots.And one of the pilots has taken Parfait hostage. The other three have weapons trained on us making it impossible for us to help her. " Said a female security guard.

BC pondered this for a while. Before she finally spoke. " I am on my way. Do not do anything until I get there."

"Yes ma'am." Said the guard.

B.C. than disconnected the communications. She then turned to the captain and said.

"Captain request permission to head to the Hager Bay and diffuse the volatile situation."

"Very well you may go. However, BC I want them unharmed. They are most likely defending themselves from us because they think will probably hurt them." said Magno.

With those words said BC left for the hangar bay where the unidentified vanguards are. On her way there, she picked up 12 more security guards. Telling them not to use deadly force.

Back inside the Vanguard hangar bay Parfait was very nervous. Around her were 20 unconscious security guards. She then looked to see the two that where not knocked out where being held at gunpoint. She herself was in a chokehold. She then thought to herself.

"_How did this happen? This is supposed to be a routine operation." she thought _After Miss Gascogne contacted her, she left her place in the engineering section. She then made her way to the Vanguard hangar. This was very easy to do considering the ships were fusing together. She could leave the female part of the ship and go to male part. On her way to the hangar, she met up with 22 security guards. They were going to help her in restraining the pilot's. When she and the guards got to the hangar bay the hatches to the vanguards cockpit areas were opened. However, before any of them could react two people jumped into the middle of them. She noticed one of them had very unruly brown hair and the most intense blue eyes she has ever seen. The other had black hair and the weirdest looking green eyes she has ever seen. The two of them together knocked out 20 of the guards in a blink of an eye. Leaving two of the guards unharmed. Parfait then heard a gunshot and saw a man with long hair holding a gun. She then looked past him and saw a young man with brown hair holding a sub machine gun. The man with long hair spoke first.

"You two guards up against the walls. " He then made a motioning gesture with his gun in his right hand."Heero take the one with glasses will use her as a bargaining chip."

Before parfait could react she found herself in a chokehold. She could then hear the guards that escaped calling for help. From there spot on the wall. She then heard more shooting. The black haired young man said.

"Keep it down over there."

She then heard put down your weapons. And let her go now. She turned and saw BC and 12 more security guards. They all had their weapons trade on the four pilots. She then heard one the pilots say promised not to hurt us. She then heard BC agree to that one command. To her surprise the three pilots that had guns put them down and raised their hands. To add to her surprise she was let go. She quickly rushed over to BC. She looked back at the pilots with an inquisitive look. She did not hold it against them for what they did. She knew they were scared and that is why they did what they did. In addition, on the bright side no one was killed or seriously hurt.

Just as the pilots mobile suits were strapped to shuttle they came up with a plan to ensure their safety they would capture one of the crewmembers and use a heavy-handed tactic to insure their safety. Heero was the one that came up with the plan.

"Okay guys here's the plan when we get on the ship will take a hostage to use as a bargaining chip. To ensure our safety." said Heero. " Athrun do you know head-to-head combat?"

"Yes. Back in the Cosmic Era I was a soldier. " said Athrun.

"Good. We will use our head-to-head combat to knock out the guards that will surely be there. We will then take one of them as a hostage. While Zechs and Kira use guns to make our threat a little more realistic. In addition, once you help me Athrun you will also use a gun. " said Heero.

"Isn't that a little heavy-handed?'said Kira. "What if they don't value their own crewmembers? We would be out of luck."

"I do not think they are those type of people that would sacrifice a crew member needlessly. Considering there coming to help us." Said Zechs.

"But still."siad Kira

"Don't worry the plan will worked out just fine." Said Athrun. Trying to reassure his friend.

"Are we all agreed?" said Heero.

A bunch of Yes were said.

Everything went according to plan. When the four of them board the ship and put their machines in a kneeling position. They notice the Hager was empty. Realizing they had time befor company came they found hiding places to ambush whoever came. A few minutes after they found their spots a group of women came in they quickly ambushed them. They left three of them conscious one for a hostage. The last two to contact someone higher up the chain of command. They then heard someone commanding them to drop their weapons and to let her go.Zechs addressed them and said what they all wanted. The woman agreed. They then put down their arms. Then they were escorted out of the hangar. All four of them had an idea of where they were going to the ships holding area.

When B.C. arrives the site that greeted her was complete and utter human carnage. 20 guards were knocked out. Two of them were being held at gunpoint. In addition, Parfait was being used as a hostage. She had to quickly take charge of the situation. She then spoke to the pilots. She demanded that they drop their weapons and let parfait go. She knew the pilots would probably have some demands of their own. To her shock they only had one not to be harmed. She assured them that no harm would come to them. After they dropped their weapons and let parfait go she had the security guards she brought with her take them into custody and ordered them to take them to the brig. After the four pilots were gone and she got a report from the two conscious security guards. After they explained what happened B.C. realized these pilots were not your average Tarak male. They would have to treat them with caution. She then left to help out with the ship.

After the guards left them the four pilots found themselves right where they thought they would be in the ship's breg. In there with them were two other men and a weird looking egg shaped metal thing. They could tell one was a D.R. you could tell by the way he is dressed. The other is a teen just as old as Kira and Athrun if not a bit younger. The D.R. and teen are talking about something that took place befor they got there. They heard the teen say in a prowd voice to the doctor.

"My name is Hibiki and I am not just some third class citizen."

The doctor whose name was Duero turned his attention to the four of them after that little declaration. He had asked them.

"Who are you people? In addition, what are you doing here on the ship? I do not recall seeing you at the ship's launching party." He said and they are too healthy and physically fit to be third class citizen. He thought to himself.

"That is because we were not at it D.R. said Kira.Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kira Yameto." He then extended his right hand to the doctor. Who shook it an introduced himself.

"And my name is Duero."

"Well since we are doing introductions. My name is Athrun Zala." He to then shook hands with the D.R. using his right hand.

"And my name is Zechs Merquise." Then Zechs extended his right hand and shook hands with the doctor.

Heero who was standing in the Conner with his eyes closed decided to finally opened them. He then introduced himself from his spot on the wall.

"My name is Heero yuy."

Hidiki was going to say something when that little weird looking egg started to talk they all turned to it as it said.

"Where am I? Who am I?"

Hidiki made some comment that the four pilots did not really listen to. Because they were too busy looking at the little robot.Kira looked at it and remembered that he left Birdie back at the Freedom. Both he and his friend were looking at it. Both knew that Birdie was a lot more advanced.Heero and Zechs looked at and decided it was of no importance to them.

Back at the hangar bay where the four mobile suits are parfait was getting a shock of her life. The machines were not badly damaged but had some dents and a few scratches. But right now they were being repaired. When one got close to two where the cracks in the armor were one could see green liquid repairing the circuitry as well as sealing up to the cracks and smoothing out the dents. Fixing the mobile suits. It was then one of her subordinates came up to her and said.

"Chief you have to take a look at the scan you had us perform. According to these readouts each one of these weird vanguards is giving off a energy reading like the Crystal that is causing all of our ships problems."

"That is incredible. I just wish I had the time to study these machines but right now saving the ship from being absorbed by the Crystal takes priority." Said parfait looking longingly at the unidentified vanguards.

"And here I thought the captain told you not to touch them yet . I thought that was the reason. However, you are right we have ship to save." And with that the technician left to help out with the ship. If she had stayed she would've heard Parfait say this in a low voice.

"That was the reason way I am not touching these things yet. However, just you wait I will find out what these things are. " With those words she left to go back to the engineering section were the Crystal was kept.

Back in the holding cells everything was pretty quiet. Athrun then noticed a group of 20 security guards coming to get them. Everyone except Hidiki realized it was time for their interrogations. The four pilots and the doctor quickly presented themselves for handcuffing. While Hidiki had to be reminded by having to be pulled to his feet by two of the security guards. Once they were all handcuffed they left the holding cell area. On their way to where the question were to happen the four mobile suits pilot's were taking in the root they used to get their. Therefore, when the time came to escape they would know where to go. The walk to where they were going was uneventful. Except for when Hibiki decided to get up close and personal touch one of the guard's butts. Said action earned him a slap to the face and a pervert from the guard he touched. Both Athrun and Kira were trying not to laugh but a few escaped them. Zechs just smiled and gave a little laugh. Heero was just like always his face impassive. However, on the inside he gave a little laugh. Soon all six of them found themselves in front of a door along with that little robot. The D.R. and the four pilot's knew this was were the interrogation would take place. The door soon opened. They soon were all inside .Heero immediately took notice that in their was other man. In addition, he looked scared. From Heero observations. Heero then noticed a woman in their with blue hair and a weird looking piece of metal on her left eye. They were all instructed to sit. The four pilots with permission from the guard's stood.Heero took a place on the wall just adjacent to the door on the left side. He then put his hands into his pocket, put his right leg up against the wall, and closed his eyes. Athrun and Kira took a spot on the right side of the wall opposite of Heero. Athrun leaned against the wall while Kira took a place right next his best friend.Zechs decided to just stand by the three already seated men. After a few minutes the door they came in opened the four pilots looked to the door and in came the woman that they surrender to and a woman from what the pilots could tell by the way she carried herself was in charge of the ship. Their suspicions were right when the blue haired girl addressed her and said.

captain here are the men you wish to see.

The little robot that came with the men started to dance around the captain say is interrogation time I will tell you everything.

"Good jod Meia".the captain said. She then looked at them they were kids and young man no older then 25 at most and 15 at the lest ."I was expecting men not children. They are all still wet behind the ears." And compared to her they were she was 109 years old. She then said. " And here I thought I would never find myself on this ship again."

This caught the attention of the three men that were seated. The brash one Hibiki spoke out.

"Hold on here this ship belongs to Tarak."

The doctor then spoke. "I was under the same repression myself." The third man that was seated shook his head. His name was Bart Garson. From what the pilots picked up when the three men that were seated were talking befor the captain came in.

The captain then said. "This ship was once part of a group of colony ships that left our home planet a long time ago. Then one night your cowardly grandfathers stole this section of the ship and ran into the night."

The little robot that came along with them for the holding cells spoke up once more.

"That is right. They then modified this part of the ship with living quarters and such."

"That is correct and now were taking back what is ours." said the captain. She then looked at a them all and said with a devious smirk. " Now all that is left is to decide how are we going to cook you guys? I always did like my men slow cooked."

At those words Bart and Hibiki went white as ghosts. The doctor remained silent and composed. The pilots were shocked by this but amused. They do not know how it happened but from what they have learned and observed. Sometime ago men and women stopped living together and went to war. The Captain was use the propaganda that was most likely spread on both planets to her advantage. To make her captives scared and it work on two of them at least. Heero was the first to speak.

"You do not actually believe her do you two?" He said from his spot on the wall looking at Bart and Hibiki.

"She is lying to you. "said Zechs from the right above them.

"She is just using propaganda that your planet used on you to make you scared." said Kira next to Athrun.

"She is not really going to eat us. If she were going to do that, she would not talk to us. We would already be cooking." said Athrun.

This made Bart and Hibiki even more scared than before. The captain just raised her eye to this. These four men were different along with that Dr.

Hibiki then turned to look at Zechs and said.

"Are you guys crazy? Women are monsters. I thought every man on Tarak knew this?"

The four pilots looked at each other and as if coming to some agreement Kira came forward and said.

"While we do not come from this Tarak."

This got the old woman's interest. Therefore, she asked them where they came from.

"If your guys are not from Tarak were are you from?"

Heero then came forward and said.

" I come from Earth or more specifically the L1 colony orbiting Earth." he said.

Then it was Zechs who came forward next.

"I come from Earth the Sank Kingdom."

Then both Kira and Athrun came forward.

"The two of us come from the orb union." said Athrun.

"If you are curious that is a nation on Earth." Finished Kira.

What they just said caught Magno's attention she then said.

"Earth now there is a name I have not heard in a long time." She said. " However, the names of the places you live are unknown to me. How can that be? It has only been maybe a hundred years since we left earth. And at that time there were no orbiting colonies or these nations you speak of."

The four pilots looked at each other. All eyes seemed to land on the oldest member of the group Zechs. With a sigh he knew he would have two explain.

"Before we explain why never heard of them. Could you tell us what year it is?"

"By the calendar we use it is 5083." said Magno.

"Just as we suspected. Captain Heero over there and me."said Zechs pointing at Heero. "Come from After Colony 200. Wall those two over there." He said pointing at Kira and Athrun. " Come from cosmic era 72. You see we come from two different realities than your own."

Everyone in the room contemplated what had just been said. Except for the four pilots that already knew this.

Elsewhere the ship in a beautiful garden we find two women one is Ezra the other is Dita. They are currently looking outside. And talking about all that has happened recently. Then something appears out space Ezra is the first to notice.

"What is that she asked as she pointed to a moving object?"

Dita came beside her with a dreamy look and said. " They're aliens ."

Back to the questioning room everyone had just gotten over the shock of what had just been said.Hibiki was the first to speak.

"Yeah right th-..."

Then boom the ship started the shutter. The captain then asked.

"What is going on?"

Then on a monitor Ezar and Dita appeared.

"Captain were under attack by unidentified objects." said Ezra.

In the background you can hear Dita saying the aliens are upset.

The captain had to think very quickly as a ship was under attack. She then turned to meia and said.

"Meia get out there."

"Right away captian." She said. She then left the room. On her way to the hangar bay she contacted Jura Barnette and Dita as well as rest of her squadron.

"All pilots report to stations."

One of her pilot's respondents said.

"Paiway has locked us in the showers and will let us out." said serenity a woman with long purple hair. And blue eyes.

"Damn. If anyone is available contact me now." said Meia.

"This is Barnette . Jura and Dita and myself are available will see you in the hangar bay."

"Roger." said Meia.

Once there were all in the hangar bay they noticed their fighters were different. Jura commented on this .

"There so beautiful and elegant."

They soon boarded their fighters. Once inside both Barnette and Meia are taking notice that their cockpits were different than before. But both of them pushed those thoughts out their mind for the time being.

Back to the holding cells the four pilots along with Hibiki were in their. Just after Meia left they were escorted back to the holding cells. But before they left one of the guards got hurt. So Dr. offer to help her and took her sick bay with a guard accompanied. Somehow Bart got himself out of going back to the holding cell by saying he was the helmsman. So two more guards escorted him along with the captain back to the bridge of the male ship where by some crazy circumstances they could control the ship. In the holding cells Hibiki was lamenting his life by saying.

"Why am I even hear? I should just stayed where I was."

This got the attention of the four pilots. Athrun decided to ask why he was there.

"So why are you here?"

"Well you see the reason I'm here is because I braged one two many times. I said I would steal a vanguard . Pretty stupid ." Hibiki said.

Heero then spoke.

"Why did you brag in the first place?"

"I brag that I could do better than just the third class citizen I was. It was stupid of me to want to do better I should just stayed at my station in life and I wouldn't be here."

Kira then said

"That's right you wouldn't be here. But is that necessarily a bad thing? You have shown great courage you shown that you will not have your path laid out for you you well make your own."

"But I'm just a third class citizen what can I possibly do in this situation?

Then Zechs spoke.

"You do whatever you can. In situations like this we all do what we can. You should not give up on yourself. Those that give up on themselves are destined to have people choose their ways for them."

Heero then said something. " Life is what you make of it. So what do you make of your life?"

Hibiki took this all in. After a while he said.

"You guys are right. On going to help out. And what I make of life is I don't quite."

In a conner unseen by them BC stood and said in a low voice.

"I couldn't of said it better myself." And with those words she left for the bridge.

On the bridge the captain got a communications the five people in the holding cells.

"You wanna fight little one?"she said to Hibiki.

"I want to make my own destiny. I want to make my life what I want not what I'm told. So I've decided to help you fight." He said With fire in his eyes.

Magno notice this and realized he had to do this for himself. She then turned to the four other pilots and asked.

"What about you four will you help us out?"

The four of them looked at each and each said.

"Yeah all help." Said Kira.

"I am not going to let my best friend go out there alone so all help to." Said Athrun.

"I don't want to die here. So I'll lend you my help as well." Said Zechs.

Heero just looked at her and said it is cold voice.

"All except the mission to defend the ship."

With that the captain ordered one of the guards that was stationed in the holding area to release them.

Out of the battlefield things were looking too good for the four dread pilots they were getting beat badly. The enemy was just enormous. All four pilots that noticed five large seedlike vessels most likely these things mothership's. Inside a red dread Jura said in a whiny voice.

"We need help out here."

The captain then spoke to all of them.

"Don't worry help is on the way."

"Who is our help?" asked Meia.

"The interesting ones." said Magno. "I hope they can provide a miracle for all of us."

"Who?" said Meia.

"I don't care as long as these women are helpful. "said Jura as she dodged enemy fire.

"Who said your help is female?" Said Hibiki a little upset

Once they were all free all five of them ran to the hangar bay where Hibiki's Vanguard is as well as the three gundams and the Tallgeese 3. Each pilot got in their respective machine. Inside the Zero and Freedom both pilots saw their cockpits were little different than before but not enough to affect their piloting. The first out of the hangar bay was Hibiki and the Vanguard but not before he commented about who was helping comment by Jura. The four pilots looked on as Hibiki launched.

"No way he did a full systems check." said Kira from inside the Freedom as he did a systems check to make sure everything was all right."He launched way to fast."

"He's a little rash. But we can help him with that."said Athrun from inside the Justice where he was doing his final systems check.

"Rash decisions lead to death. Only a fool goes out in to battle in a mobile suit without checking it out first."said Zechs from inside theTallgeese 3.

"Zechs is right on the battlefield a soldier must always keep a cool head and not act hastily." said Heero as he finished the Zeros systems check.

"Is everyone ready to go?" said Zechs. As theTallgeese 3 stood up.

"I am all set over here." said Athrun. As a Justice stood up next to the Tallgeese 3.

"Everything just fine over here". said Kira as the Freedom stood up.

"All systems are working to their optimal efficiency."said Heero. As he stood up the Zero next to the Freedom.

When they were all standing up they were ready to launch. The first one of the hangar bay after the Vanguard was the Justice. It was followed by the Tallgeese 3. Next on the line was the Freedom. The last out of the hangar was the Zero.

Once they were on the battlefield they saw their side was losing badly.Hibiki was getting hammered by these weird looking Cube fighters. Wasting no time the four pilots started their offensive against the enemy.

As they started the battle Jura caught sight of them and remarked.

How beautiful. She then caught the ship as it started to move in the background.

Inside the ship Bart was taken into the helm station where he started to activate the ship.

Back of the battlefield things are looking pretty good for the outnumber defenders.

Inside the justice Athrun had his mobile suit draw one of its beam sabers. With it in hand he charged at a group of enemies. In a series of attacks he slices through five of the six enemies he targeted. He then used his back mounted beam cannons to destroy the last one. Once the enemy was destroyed he went after another group.

Inside the Tallgease Zechs brought out his own beam saber. He then opened his back mounted Verneun and flew off to engage a group of six enemy fighters. As he approached them he opened fire with this headmounted Vulcan guns destroying two of the enemy. He then attacked one with his beam saber bring it down on the top of the fighter. He then used the heat rod a destroyed the last three. He then went after more enemies.

While with the Freedom Kira targeted a group of 20 enemies. Using all the freedoms weapons he destroyed all of them. He then took out his beam saber and charged at a new group of six enemy fighters. As he approached he used his chest mounted cannons and headmounted Vulcan's two destroy some of the enemy taking out three of them used his beam saber to destroy the rest in a quick series of attacks.

Elsewhere on the battlefield enemies are being turned into space debris by the wings zero wing Vulcans. Heero had already destroyed three fighters with gun fire. He then brought out one of his beam sabers. He then attacked a group of two fighters . He quickly dispatch them in a few simple moves. He then attacked a group of two more fighters with his chest mounted Vulcans.

The dread pilots were shocked they were having trouble with these enemies while those for machines for making quick work of them.

With Hibiki he was still doing poorly. While the others male pilots had quite the kill record he had no enemies shot down. It was then that the Justice came alongside.

Inside the Justice Athrun had his computer scan the Vanguard. The information came up and he found out it was like a Ginn in most respects. Deciding to get in contact with Hibiki he said.

"You're fighting the controls. Just go with it."

"Don't tell me what to do. Said Hibiki. Watch this Lighting fist. " Expecting something really flashy to happen. Nothing happened except he got pounded by the enemy.

"Listen up Hibiki. Your mobile suit doesn't have long-range capabilities. But you do have two energy sword that you can use for close quarter combat. " said Athrun. " Now I want you to follow my lead. And no back talk. I'm am an expert your not so listen up."

Hibiki could tell by the tone of his voice not to argue or he might be on the receiving end of an attack by the Justice. So he decided to follow Athrun's lead. He quickly picked up the fighting style that was being shown.

Elsewhere on the battlefield the enemy number was starting to become annoying. So Heero decided to take out as much of them as he could. Bringing out the twin blaster rifle he took aim at a group of 30 enemy craft. Pulling the weapons trigger. A powerful beam of energy went forth destroyed all in it's way all 30 enemy craft fell to that attack.

Inside both their dread's both Jura and Barnett were speechless. At that display of power.

"Did you see that he just blew away... ?" Said Jura as her voice start to fade away.

"30 enemy's with a one-shot." Finished Barnette.

"That is not possible." said Meia. Her eyes were wide when the group of 12 enemies each came from two different sides of the Wing Zero.

Inside the Zero Heero activated the zero system. With its help he got above the enemy units as they tried to grab onto him. Ones again using the buster rifle he destroyed all the enemy with that attacked.

Meia was surprised by that little move. To her it seemed he predicted what they would do. Allowing him to make a plan of action. If only she knew about the Zero system she would've known why.

Zechs decided to follow Heero's lead. He targeted group of 25 enemy fighters with the Mega launcher. Opened the weapon's barrel he started to charge the waepon. Once it was fully charged he fired it a destroyed all 25 enemy craft. He then targeted a group of 24 more and destroyed the.

Once again Meia and Jura as well as Barnette were speechless at that display of power from the tall white Vanguard.

Kira decided to take out a group of 100 enemy craft . He went in to seed mode and brought the Freedom to 50 of its maximum output. He then shot off all his weapons multiple times destroying all the enemies.

Meia Jura and Barnette couldn't believe what they were seening. These unidentified Vanguard's had turned the tide of battle single-handedly. Elsewhere on the battlefield Hibiki was getting a crash course in mobile suit combat 101 by Athrun.

Athrun was showing Hibiki the most basic Saber attacks. He was surprised at how fast Hibiki was picking it up. As he showed him the moves he guided him through his words. The two of them were doing pretty good against their enemies. Athrun the caught sight of a group of enemies approaching them. Deciding to intercept them he leaves Hibiki on his own.

After Athrun left Hibiki was feeling overconfident. Because he was doing so good. But he forgot that he was still very new at this. So He was taking greater risk than he should have. He decided to charge one of the enemy mothership's. But little did he know that on his tail was a blue dread.

Inside her white dread Meia saw what Dita was doing and contacted her.

"Dita what are you doing? Get back here."Meia commanded to her subordinate.

"Don't worry Mr. alien along with the other Mr. alien's are going to save of us." said Dita still following the Vanguard into the proverbial lion's den.

In his mobile suit Athrun saw what Hibiki was doing as he dispatched more enemy craft. And he was mad. "_What in the hell is that fool doing he's being led into a trap."_ Thought Athrun. As he saw the cube fighters closing in on Hibiki. He decided to contact him and tell him to pull back.

"Hibiki pullback this instant. Your being led into a trap you must pullback."

But Hibiki would not listen as he continued to charge forward. Right into the enemies mothership's mean weapon. Destroying him and the blue dread that was following him.

The dread pilots and mobile suit pilots all let out a scream except for Heero and Zechs.

"No that fool." Said Zechs.

"That air head." Said Barnette

"Oh no both are dead." said Kira.

"She just had to do that." Said Jura.

"I told him not to be a fool." said Athrun.

"Being reckless leads to death." said both Heero and Meia.

Inside the ship Magno was about to say all crew abandoned ship. When where the Vanguard and dread were destroyed a bright flash of light appeared out of it came a large blue robot.

"Look's like that miracle happened." said BC

Start the music Zechs had that was playing when he attacked and destroyed fortress barge.

The giant blue robot caught all the pilots by surprise. It was a little bit bigger than there mobile suit's. To add to all their shocks it charged forward at one of the enemy mothership's. Attacking it in close quarters combat . It Destroyed a good portion of mothership dy doing this. It then moved away and brought out two spiky looking cylinders over it's shoulders and fired the beam of energy which annihilated the mothership.

Heero and Zechs were shocked at the display of power. That things weapon was a strong as the buster rifle or the Mega launcher. Soon both of them noticed two more enemy ships coming from behind on that weird looking robot. Not wanting it to be destroyed both of them targeted them and fired their respective weapons at them destroy them. The last two mothership's tryed to escape but they met a swift end at the hands of both Freedom and Justice. The Freedom used all of its long-range beam weapons. While the Justice shot off both its beam rifle and beam cannons at the mothership they had targeted.

Inside the blue robot we find Hibiki and Dita both alive and well.Hibiki then notices her and is surprised. Dita is on Hibiki's lap saying.

"I knew you would save us.I just knew it."

"Is this the proof of what I make life to be?said Hibiki

End music.

The enemy was destroyed. The ship was unharmed. Inside the ship the captain was breathing a sigh of relief. When Ezra says.

"Captain the four unidentified Vanguard have turned their weapons on us."

This worried Magno. After seeing the display they put on she realized their lives were in their hand's. But her fears were alleviated when the pilots of those machines appeared on their monitors. As they appeared they lowered their weapons.

"There are no signs of the enemy."said Zechs.

"The ship is safe for now." said Kira.

"There is no damage to your fighter squadron either." said Athrun.

"Mission is a success." said Heero.

"Good job you guys. Please come back on board the ship." said BC.

A bunch of Rogers were heard.

Inside each of their respective mobile suits the pilots got vision of some place. In this vision they saw themselves and women along with little children playing and having a good time. At the same time with several women they also got a vision of the same thing. There were all thinking at the same time what does this mean. And with those thoughts the four pilots along the three dreads and that weird blue robot returned to the ship.

Narrator voice.

So life begins a new for the four mobile suit pilots. What strange adventures await them along with the crew of the ship. Only time will tell.

Begin Gundam seed Ending music that was used at the end of the series. With images from both Vandread and gundam seed wing.

Author's notes.


	3. Chapter 3

Vandread the gundam war's

Disclaimer I didn't own Vandread or Gundam seed or Wing they are owned by their respective creators

Chapter 3

New conflicts

Music Vandread stage one music. Use Seeds frist opening using Vandread Gundam Wing and seed characters and machinery.

It had been two weeks since the men were allowed to join the crew of the now named ship the Nirvana . In that time the crew have learned that the enemy they fought when they first arrived was a part of a much larger group. That was also planning on invading the male planet Tarak and the female planet Magair. Which was why the men were allowed to join the crew. It was to bolster the numbers of the ship's crew. It was pretty quiet on the ship. Considering it was six in the morning. Almost all the crew was asleep except for the night shift. But if you went to the male gym you could hear people talking. Inside the gym there were all seven men doing their morning workout. The idea to do this was suggested by Kira.

**About a week and a half ago.**

**In the men's quarters**

"**I think we should start working out to keep ourselves in tip top shape. So when we fight or to Dr. work or pilot the ship we won't get tired so easily." said Kira.**

"**Why would we want to do that. My partner does all fighting for me. So why should I have to get in shape**?" s**aid Hibiki**.

"**Staying in good health will allow you to use your machine better." said Zechs.**

"**How will staying in good health allow me to use my machine better?" said Hibiki**

"**I Agree with him on this. I don't see the point in working out?"said Bart**

"**It's quite simple actually." Said Duero. "Even though the machine does all the work in yours and the pilots cases. You're still burning energy up. By staying in shape you increase your ability to last longer on the battlefield. Our in my case it will allow me to operate longer with out taking downtime."**

"**I still say it's useless. I am a man." said an arrogant Hibiki. "I do not need to work out. All I need is my partner ."**

"**So without your partner are you anything at all?" said Athrun."Are you still a man with out it?"**

"**Of course I still am a man." said Hibiki. "I have been since the day I was born."**

"**You shouldn't just rely on your partner then." said Heero in his monotone voice.**

"**What do you mean? Why shouldn't I rely on my partner. Without my partner I'd be dead." said Hibiki.**

"**Wrong! Without you your partner would be useless." said Kira. **

"**Our you guys crazy without my partner... " Started to say Hibiki but was cut off by Zechs.**

"**You still don't get it do you a machine is only as good as their pilots are. That goes for the dread's are mobile suits and your Vanguard. Our machines are just tools just extensions of ourselves." he stated.**

"**But." Hibiki tryed to say.**

"**We know what we're talking about." said Athrun. "Back during basic training we had to under go rigorous workouts to get ready to pilot mobile suits. It was to prepare us for long hours of combat on the field without getting tired."**

"**I recall that as well." said Zechs. "The same thing happen to me during my basic training for OZ ."**

"**Same goes for me." said Heero. " To be ready to fight a soldier must be healthy both physically and mentally. I agree with what Kira said the training schedule would do us all good. You should also add self-defense training to our schedule for Hibiki. I also think we should train ourselves mentally just in case."**

**With that said the mobile suit pilots agreed to start their training together. Athrun then turned to the three Tarak men and asked.**

"**Would you care to join us?"**

**The three Tarak males thought about this for while each one came to their own decision.**

"**I would like to participate." Said the doctor.**

"**Why not I am in." said Bart.**

**All eyes were then on Hibiki.**

"**I still don't see why I should have to work out? And why do I have to learn self defense training. I can take care of myself. " Said Hibiki still sounding arrogant.**

**Then before anyone could blink Heero had put Hibiki in a choke hold.**

"**That's why. The self defense training will help you by allowing you to learn how to anticipate your opponents moves. That will help you on the battlefield. The physical training will allow you to keep up while doing all the other training regiments." Said Heero in a voice that could freeze hell over.**

**Hibiki was a little nervous. He then nodded his head saying he would participate in the training regiment.**

"**Good." Said Heero as he released the choke hold on Hibiki.**

**Hibiki than collapsed to his knees shaking from the experience. It was then that Athrun spoke.**

"**Now one of us should go ask the Captain if she has any gym we can use."**

"**I'll go an do it." Said Kira. "After all it was my idea. It seems right that I should ask her."**

**And with those words said Kira left for the bridge of the ship. Upon his arrival at the bridge he proceeded to ask the question.**

"**I don't see why you guys can't work out." Said Magno. " You can use the one closest to the male quarters. All have that designated as your gym."**

"**Thank you Captain. We're very appreciative of this gesture." Said Kira.**

**He then left the bridge to tell the others about what the captain said to him.**

The present.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Hibiki as he was tossed by his self-defense teacher Heero.Heero was wearing a karate Gi that was all black. His student was wearing a white Gi.

"Your moves are still very sloppy." Heero said. "You are also forgetting to keep your defense up." Heero then delivered a kick to the solar plexus of Hibiki. " Athrun would you mind taking over for while?"

"No problem Heero." Said Athrun. From on a treadmill. He then got off and walked over to where Hibiki was. He was wearing a pair of black shorts with a red muscle T-shirt.

"Thanks." said Heero. He then made his way over to the treadmill that Athrun just got off.

Zechs was weight lifting. He had on blue shorts and a gray muscle T-shirt. Kira was currently doing situps in a pair of green shorts with an orange muscle T-shirt on. The doctor was doing treadmill walking . He had on a basic gray pair of shorts with a gray top.Bart was wearing the same thing. In the background you could hear Athrun throwing Hibiki around and explaining the basics of tae kwon do. About an hour later they were all done with their early morning session.

"We should probably all go and get some breakfast. After we shower of course. " Said Athrun. As he grabbed his clothes and then made his way into the gyms attached sauna and shower facilities with built in Hot Springs type bath and whirlpool.

The others soon followed . After they were all cleaned up they got ready to head for breakfast it was about eight o'clock. Wearing the clothes they were captured in. Kira was wearing an all-black outfit.(The one he had in destiny) Heero was wearing the same outfit as before when he was at the celebration and the same goes for Zechs. Athrun was wearing the clothes he wore in destiny.

The seven of them soon found themselves at the cafeteria or the Trupasau as the females called it. They made their way to the food conveyor that had already prepared food on it.Heero took two pieces of toast and a bowl of oatmeal with a banana along with a glass of orange juice. He then proceeded to a tabel on the far side of the room and then took a seat facing the door they came in . Kira had two eggs sunny side up along with three pieces of bacon his drink of choice was milk. And then followed to were Heero was and took a seat on his left. Athrun had an omelette that had cheese green peppers tomatoes and Canadian bacon in it as well as two pieces of toast he also took a glass of milk as well. And site on the right side of both Kira and Heero. Zechs took two pieces of toast and some bacon he also took coffee to drink with creamer and two sugars. And took a seat next to the other three pilots right across from Heero. He then brought out a book on the politics of Magair. The doctor followed Zechs lead and had two piece of toast but instead of bacon he had three piece of German sausage. And a cup of green tea. He then sat in the middle of the cafeteria and took a book out on the causes of diseases. Hibiki had six pieces of French toast along with ten pieces of bacon. He had milk to drink. He then took a seat right next to the doctor. Bart had a bowl of cereal with two piece of toast. And a cup of regular tea. He then took a seat across from the doctor. While they were all eating the captain and one of her assistance came in to get the captain her breakfast to take with her to the bridge. After her assistant retrieved the captain's food the captain and her assistant made their way over to the pilots.

"Hello. How was this morning's training sessions?' The captain asked. She was rather curious about the progress they were making with the young one Hibiki. " How did the little one do today in head-to-head combat. Is he any better?"

"He's improving. But he still is a long ways away from being able to defend himself against anyone in a hand to hand fight." said Athrun. Looking up from his meal to address Magno.

"How about his piloting abilities?" She asked. As they were also training him in piloting as well.

"He has a lot of natural talent. In a few more months and he'll be quite the capable pilot." said Heero. Not looking up from his meal.

"I agree with Heero's assessment on that." said Zechs. "But Hibiki is still very arrogant. That will become a hindrance on the battlefield. That will also detract from his piloting abilities."

"Zechs is right on that assumption". said Kira. "But given time and training and battle experience he'll lose some of that arrogant thinking."

"Kira is correct. Hibiki just needs more battle experience and then he well start to lose that arrogant thinking. And once that's gone he will be able to become a great pilot." said Athrun.

"That's good know at least." said the captain. She's is about to ask them what they think of the current situation with the enemy when the cafeteria door opened again letting a group of girls in. In this group is Meia Dita Jura and Barnette. She immediately noticed that both Meia and Barnette were glaring daggers at a certain mobile suit pilot. That mobile suit pilot being HeeroYuy. With him returning the favor. As he looked up from his food to see who entered the cafeteria. "_I hope these three subtle their differences soon." _she thought to herself. She then recalls what led to this situation.

**About three days ago.**

**They were engaged in a fight with the enemy they encountered when the ship first arrived there. On the battelfild a bright light apers.**

**A group of Cube fighters vanishes in a column of energy. Heero in the Wing Zero has just destroyed a group of 10 enemy craft. He then quickly took stock of the battlefield. Both Freedom and Justice were engaging two Cub type mothership's. While the Tallgeese III was engaging a group of eight cube fighters with his beam saber.Hibiki was right beside Heero .Hibiki was learning how to fight better.The Four pilots decided to take turns in training him in mobile suit fighting. This time it was Heero's turn. Things were going pretty good for the defenders of the Nirvana. But then the enemy made a change in their attack strategies. The four mobile suit pilot's easily handled it. The same went for Hibiki because he had Heeros help.Heero used his years of experience to help guide them through the carnage. He then noticed that the Dreads were having some problems. As the enemy switched their tactics the dreads squadrons found themselves in a bad situation.Heero upon seeing this contacted the other three mobile suit pilot's.**

"**Come in Kira Athrun and Zechs. The dreads squadrons could use some help. I would help them but right now I'm helping Hibiki ." Said Heero.**

"**I would love to help. But right now I am kind of busy." said Zechs. "Eat this." He then charged the Mage launcher to 60 of its full power. And destroyed the group he was fighting. He then engaged in a group of 12 more enemy fighters with his beam saber.**

"**That goes for me to." said Athrun. He then proceeded to go into Seed mode as the mothership he was fighting launched a group of 30 cub fighters. He decided to use his double beam saber and destroyed them in close range combat.**

"**I would really like to help but I'm kind of busy to." Said Kira. He then went into Seed mode and used all of his long-range weapons to destroy a group of 12 enemy craft that the mothership that he was fighting launched into space.**

"**You'll have to help them ." Said Zechs. He then activated the zero system on the Tallgeese III. He then proceeded to bring the Tallgeese III up to 80 of its full capabilities. He then charged at a group of Cub fighters and destroyed them with his heat rod.**

**Heero had a tough decision to make. He could leave his trainee and go and help the dreads squadrons or he could hope they got out of the situation. He decided to activate the Zero system and use that to find the answers. As the cockpit was bathed in yellow light the answer came to him. He then contacted the dread leader.**

"**Come in Dread squad leader. The enemy is..." he never finished that sentence as he got yelled at by Meia.**

"**How did you get my frequency? I want you off it right now. And I don't need your help. " She said.**

**Heero watched this as their dreads were being bunched up effectively limiting their true capabilities.Heero found out from schematics that he 'downloaded' from the ship's archives that the dread was a basic hit-and-run fighter. It had speed and firepower but was lacking maneuverability. The enemy was using that fault to their advantage by forcing them together effectively taking their maneuverability that they did have a way. He then contacted Hibiki.**

"**Hibiki follow my lead. I'm going to send you a battle plan."**

**Before Hibiki could protest a battle plan was on his screen. He had no choice now but to follow it.**

**The dread pilots were surprised as the two Mech started to dive into the enemy formations effectively breaking them up into three separate groups comprised of 12 cub fighters. To add to their shock thet two machines began to dive at one of the groups. The dread pilots then notice on their sensors a huge energy build up coming from the wing zero. It was pointing it's buster rifle at the group they were charging. The group started to move out of the way but the attack was all a fate on the wing zero's part.Heero than proceeded to divide the buster rifle into its two separate part's and fired at the two groups that were not targeted. This action caught the enemy offguard completely so they had no time to react. Both groups were annihilated in twin beams of energy. The group they broke off from were now getting sliced a part by Hibiki's energy sword. As well being shot at by the newly freed dreads squadrons. The enemy began a strategic withdrawal from the battlefield. The battle looked like it was a victory for the defenders. But one enemy mothership fired one last salvo of energy shots. The attack was heading straight for a light red dread. The pilot of this dread is Barnette. She had no time to save herself. But suddenly the Wing Zero got her out of harm's way. The Wing Zero than proceeded to fire its newly united twin buster rifle at the mothership destroying it completely. The rest of the enemy forces soon found themselves unable to retreat as the tallgeese III and Freedom and Justice destroyed the remaining units.**

**It was a victory for the Nirvana. The Dread pilots were all cheering for their new victory. All except two. That being Meia and Barnette. Meia because she had just been upstaged by someone else. And to add to her shame it was a man that showed her up. For Barnette it was because she was saved by a man. To her that was the lowest of all insults. For a proud woman like her to be saved by a man.**

**To Heero though this didn't matter. To him victory was achieved. The ship was okay the enemy was utterly wiped out. Their side suffered no casualties. To him this was a victory in the greatest degree. **

"**Mission is accomplished." he said.**

The present.

Magno let out a little sigh. Since then the two dread pilots have harbored a lot of ill will towards Heero. The three of them possessed strong personalities that often clashed with each other. Plus all three were proud of their piloting and command abilities. She inwardly hoped that they would settle their differences. Fractioning in the crew morality would not be very good. She also hoped that the girls didn't do anything to make him mad or the other mobile suit pilot's. Even though up till now Heero has yet to show any emotional caring about the way the girls were acting towards him she still had some concerns. These concerns were that they made him or the other pilots so mad they decide to leave the ship. Even though most of the girls on her ship would say they did not need the men to save them .They were wrong. The four mobile suit pilot have become an indispensable part of the ships Defense force. And having the pilot's angry at them would severely weaken them. She really hoped the three of them worked it out between them. She then left to go back to the bridge.

Sometime later that day.

In the medical area we find Ezra getting a checkup .

"Will everything looks okay looks like the baby is developing well." said the doctor as he finished her checkup. It was then that Kira walked in. With birdie right behind him.

"How are you feeling Miss Ezra?" he asked." And how is the baby doing?"

"I am just fine Kira. And the baby is okay to."she said as she said this birdie landed on her left shoulder. " I also want to thank you for helping me out back there on the bridge when I collapsed."

Past

**Kira is helping on the bridge shortly after they arrived on the ship. While he was working one of the bridge crew members collapsed. Kira being the only one capable of caring her to sick bay he did so. When he got there the doctor wasn't there. And considering she was in bad shape he had to take care of her. After running some scans he found out the problem. She is with child. After taking care what seemed to be simple exhaustion they started to talk and became friends.**

The present

"There's no need to think me. I was glad to help. I was wondering if you wanted walk with me to the kitchen to get something to eat?" Finished Kira

"I would be delighted. I was planning getting something to eat any ways. " And with that they both left for the kitchen.

Elsewhere on the ship we find Zechs. He's in the ships beautiful garden. Reading a new book called law and political ideology of Tarake.

Elsewhere though we find Hibiki getting more training in fighting.

"AHHHHHHHHH." Scremed Hibiki as he found himself in another training session. His teacher this time was Athrun. Athrun was wearing a blue gi. He was continuing Hibiki's tae kwon do lessons from earlier. In the room with them was Heero. He was watching the little one-sided fight.

"You charge in without thinking." Said Athrun as he dodged a sloppily thrown punch by Hibiki. He then proceeded to deliver an uppercut to Hibiki's face. " Look before you leap."

"DAMN. I'LL GET YOU YET." Scremed Hibiki as he charged recklessly yet again. Having similar results as before. With him eating the floormat." Damn," he said under his breath. He then tried to attack Athrun once more. But this time he received a strong shot in the face. He looked to see who did that and found it was Heero. What did you do that for. " This was supposed to be a one-on-one fight You are ch... "He never got to finish the sentence as Heero knocked him in his face again.

"Those are your rules. In a fight there are truly no rules. Just like on the battlefield. Remember that when you're out there. That our enemies are playing by their own playbooks and will do anything to win." Said Heero as he stood over a prone Hibiki.

As Hibiki pondered these words before he blanked out from the below heero gave him.

A few hours later.

A grown could be heard in the medical Bay.

The doctor looked up for this work and found his new patient Hibiki was starting to wake up.

"Were am I?" Asked Hibiki from on a medical bed.

"You are here in the medical bay." Said the doctor as he approached Hibiki's bed. " You were brought here after the training session with both Heero and Athrun."

"Mann does my head hurt." Said Hibiki as he rubbed his for head. " Who brought me here?" He asked

"It was Heero that brought you here. Here you can take this for the pain." Said the doctor giving him some painkillers. "You should be okay within a few hours."

"Those guys could have taken it easy on me." Said Hibiki. He then took the medicine the doctor gave him.

"From what I've seen of you when you were brought in. They were takeing it easy on you." Said the doctor.

"How do you know that?" Asked Hibiki in a somewhat eratated voice.

"Well a few days ago I was talking to the four of them. And from what I've learned they were taking it easy. Heero was trained to be a soldier a pilot as well as an assassin. He was also genetically enhanced to be both to make three times stronger and smarter than your average person. Both Kira and Athrun are both coordinators. And before you ask a coordinators are people that had their genes manipulated during their embryonic development. They are three times stronger and smarter than your normal human being. As for Zechs he was also genetically enhanced but it was done later on in his life. It also gave him three times the normal human abilities. Trust me if Heero or Athrun were to fight you seriously you would be dead within 10 seconds at the most." Said the doctor.

This made Hibiki go pale. As he dissected the information he was given. He was also beginning to see the four pilots in a new light_. Maybe I can learn something from them after all. Maybe I'm being a fool by not paying better attention to their lessons._ He thought to himself. He then left the medical bay to get something to eat and to think about what he had learned.

A few hours later

We find the four mobile suit pilot's along with Hibiki on there way to the pilot briefing room where all strategies were made . When they got their all the dread pilots were there. They quickly took their seats. In their for this meeting also was Gascogne.

"Mr. alien." said Dita as she left her seat to sit next to Hibiki.

"You five are late." said Meia in a harsh voice." We were about to start the strategy meeting."

"Sorry about that." Said Kira in a very kind voice Hoping to calm her down a little.

"Well don't let it happen again." said a less angry Miea. " All right everyone today we are going to discuss how to." And with that the meeting started.

20 minutes later.

"Well that concludes this strategy meeting." Said Miea. She then looked on as all the other dread pilots left. She then looked at Heero Yuy and got very angry again. During the entire meeting Heero looked like he was dissecting her strategies on squadron formations. That in itself was not new. He always seen to be dissecting her strategies. As if they were not good enough or something. But this time during the meeting he actually voiced his opinions.

10 minutes ago.

"**And then squadron C led by Barnette will engage the enemy from .3 to 7. " said Meia as she pointed at a monitor that indicated there battle lines.**

"**That is quite the plan. But overall it won't work for long." said Heero.**

"**WHAT!" scremed Meia.**

**All your battle plans are basically the same plan. All you do is just change different aspects of them. said Heero. Your last battle showed that the enemy knows this as well. Which was why you were boxed in during that last fight .**

"**What do you know about strategy? All you do is fire that large beam weapon . You just rely on your machinery to get you through the battle. " said a now very angry Meia.**

"**I am not going to dignify that cheap shot with a response. But as for strategy. I can easily find the holes in your little plans. Allow me to show you." Said Heero with some anger in his voice. He then proceeded to show all of her battle plans faults which were quite a few. **

**Three minutes later.**

"**There the enemy will be able to turn the tide of battle on you. I recommend you come up with some new battle plans that don't follow the standard guidelines." said Heero. "I recommend you do this." He then explained a new battle formation. "There you see the advantages?"**

"**Your plan is to narrowminded in my view." said Meia. She was now very upset "My plans are perfect. So you can just go back to rely on your machinery to win your battles while us real pilots use strategy and our skills to win."**

"**Your plans as I said before are good but we'll get you killed." said an equally now upset Heero." And I'm still not going to dignified that obviously low shot. I mean criticizing someone's piloting. Someone must be compensating for their own lack of abilities." That little attack rarely burned Meia's brisket. **

**What don't like to hear the truth when it is spoken to you. said Meia. She then walked over to Heero. Who also walked over to her. They met halfway. The atmosphere in the room was tense. This could degenerate into a fistfight very soon and it would be one Meia would lose. It was Gasgonu that settled it before it got any more out of hand.**

"**Heero's right in some ways Meia. A little custom-made strategy might be useful. Now Heero you have to understand that sometimes you have to go with what you know. Now both of you settle down so we can finish this meeting."**

**Both Heero and Miea parted. And from then on the meeting had no more discussions like that.**

The present

She watched as all five Men left with Heero giving her a very nasty glair. Which she returned.

Two hours later.

BC had contacted the captain. They were sending out a communications pod to Magair to warn them of the invasion .

"Captain request permission to send out the communications capsule?"

"Permission granted. By the way what is with that other capsule?" Asked the captain looking at a second pod.

It's for Tarak. She then noted the captain's confused expression. " Their planet is in danger to ."

"Go ahead do it." said Magno

BC then sent out the pods they got about 100 yards when they were shot down by the enemy that had somehow gone unnoticed. Then theret was a call for.

"All hands to battle stations." Said Ezra.

In the vanguard/mobile suit/Pegasus enhanced dread hangar.

"Dita what are you doing?" said Meia as she along with both Jura and Barnette arrived. "Get into your fighter."

"I was just watching Mr. Alien leave. Along with Mr. Zero" ( Heero).

"You mean they already left? But the call to battle stations just went off two minutes ago." said Jura.

"That's because Heero was telling Hibiki how to prep himself for launch. So they were already in here." Said Athrun as he along with Kira and Zechs came in to the hangar. They were already in their respective pilots suits.

"But that is very reckless of them. they should have waited for backup." Said Meia

"Don't worry though. With Heero out there everything will be fine. I think he wants to give Hibiki a chance to fight without anyone helping him to help him get rid of his arrogance." Said Zechs.

"It was still very reckless. They both should've waited for my orders." Said Meia in a very earutated voice. " I'm in charge of the ships defenders." She said that last part under her breath.

On the battlefield.

"You all better be ready because Hibiki is here." And with those words Hibiki charged at a group of cub fighters very recklessly. They easily evaded his sloppy charge and attacks. Also on the battlefield Heero was watching the fight. He was not too worried about Hibiki. The enemy was just a recon team of 12 Cub fighters. But if Hibiki got into any real problems he would help.

"Hibiki your letting the enemy guide you. " Said heero. " Let them come to you. You're also forgetting to keep your attacks shorter."

"Just shut up I know what I'm doing." Said Hibiki still very arrogant. Watch this. He then sliced through one enemy fighter. But he forgot to look before he attacked. He then got attacked from both sides by two enemy fighters. These two fighters then crashed into his vanguard destroy themselves. But Hibiki was okay. You see I can take care of myself. But he soon found itself under attack by the remaining 10 cube type fighters "AAAAAAAAAH" he screamed. As his vanguard got pelted by enemy fire. Then all of a sudden the attack stopped he looked around and saw that the Wing Zero used its chest mounted Vulcan guns to destroy five of the enemy fighters. It then used its twin buster rifle to destroy the last ones.

"Watch your back to. The enemy will not warn you." Said Heero. " You're lucky I was out here. Because if I wasn't you would be dead. Now let's head back to the ship."

Back inside the hangar bay.

Both pilots exited their machines.

Heero was first to notice that Meia was there. And did she look up set.

"That was very reckless." Meia said with a stern voice."You could've got killed out there."

"I know the movie we made would normally be very reckless. But this was nothing but a reconnaissance team sent here to check out the ships defenses. By taking care of them much sooner we made sure that the information they did get would be negligible." Said Heero looking at Meia who had come up to him after he dissented from his mobile suit. "We also also saved the captain from having to launch all units. Thus conserving the resources we have which are limited."

"That does not matter. You along with the rest of the male pilots are supposed to act on my orders." Said Meia ground out through her teeth.

"Afraid you're wrong. The captain gave us automunes attack privileges. Stating the mobile suit pilots are charge of their own sorteys. That also includes Hibiki and his vanguard there also under our control. You have no authority over us." Said Heero sounding very angry. He then thought to himself. " _What is wrong with me. Since when do I let my emotions show." _He then looked at Meia realizing she was the one doing this to him. Even though he reverted back somewhat to his old self the perfect soldier. This female somehow got him to show his emotions. Also something about her screamed strength just like it did for Relena back when he first met her.

"Doesn't matter. I'm still in charge of the ship's defense." Said Meia. Now getting into Heeros face. " Your little move might have cost us the ship. That is why there are strategy sessions."

"You mean the strategy sessions that will get us all killed. Because they lack originality." Said Heero.

"I'm not going to take some advice from a man that relies on his machine. And a large beam weapon." She shot back.

Heero had had it with her. " All right then you and me have a little challenge."

"What type of challenge?" Meia asked.

"A duel. me in a dread versus your dread. The winner takes all. And I well show you how good of a pilot I am." Said Heero.

"You are on. We'll have it within three hours." Said Miea.

About three hours later.

On the bridge.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Said BC to the captain.

"I think this will do them both good." Said Magno. " This might break the bad feelings they both have for each other. By clearing any misconceived perceptions of each other. Plus I want to see what Mr. yuy can really do."

"Ma'am I have just finished installing the program's for the battle simulation. " Said Parfait over a monitor in the hangar bay. " There ready go at any time."

" Good. Tell Heero and Meia to launch." Said Magno.

Back in the hangar bay parfait gave the orders to launch. The fight would be held in an abandoned what appeared to be space station orbiting a dead planet. There were small rock and ice fragments around it.

Out on the battlefield to make sure no one interfered are all the dread squadrons and Gascogne's delivery ship which had the Wing Zero on board. The three mobile suit Tallgeese III Freedom and Justice were also out there .Hibiki was ordered to sit this one out because of all of the debris.

"The should prove to be quite the little match." said Zechs.

"I hope no one gets hurt." Said Kira.

"Don't worry Kira their weapons have been turned down. So they can't do too much damage to each other. But the way parfait set up their computers. There machines will respond as if though they were damaged by full powered weapons." Said Athrun.

While these conversations are going to. Three tread pilots were having conversation of their own.

"Who do you think will win?" Asked Dita.

"Meia will walk all over that man." said Barnette.

"I would not be too sure. Heero as those other men that come from parallel realities are much tougher than those men on Tarak" Said Jura

"Are you saying Heero will win?" Asked Barnette.

"No I'm just saying that underestimating him will be a mistake that Meia hopefully won't make." Said Jura. In a very

Back on the ship.

"Come on Heero show those women that men are superior." Said Bart." Show them Tarak is superior."

"You're forgetting Bart that neither Heero Kira Zechs and Athrun do not come from Taruk." Said the doctor.

"What difference does that make?Heero will show them that men are superior. So it doesn't matter that he does not come from Tarak." Said HIbiki.

"You're wrong it is not about beating anybody for Heero." Said the doctor.

"Then what is it about?" Asked Bart.

"That is something you must figure out on your own." Said the doctor. " Looks like they're about to begin." He then pointed to where a blue and red dread went by shortly after that they saw a white dread go by.

Back on the battlefield.

"_All right. Meia's dread has overall speed and firepower on me. So I should probably keep this in close quarters. Considering she not as used to close quarters combat as I am."_ _Thought heero. "_ _But the problem is getting closer to her."_ He then saw a piece of space ice. He then got an idea. He then started to formulate an attack plan. He also thought about using an old trick as well as some new ones.

"_He'll probably try to make this fast and come in close and open fire. So I have to keep this at long-range comebat. The best part is that he does not know how to use that dread to it's full potential. I got the perfect plan."_ Thought Miea. She quickly typed in a battle plan into her computer. There is takes advantages of all my dread abilities and utilizes all the disadvantages Heeros has. Her monitor then gave her incoming object. She thought that it was Heeros dread by the size of the object.

"Come on. Just a little closer." She said. Just as it entered her visual range she screamed "'AAAAAH." I was not his dread it was a piece of space ice. She quickly evaded the space ice . But befor She can recover her Bread is surrounded by bright lights temporarily taking away her vision. She then felt a large bloow. Then it dawned on her she had just been fooled. She then looked around and saw Heero's dread flying away from her. She gave pursuit.

Back on the bridge.

"Interesting move. He used the piece of ice as a cover to get closer to her. And then used some sort flare or fireworks to temporarily take away her vision allowing him a free opportunity to attack." Observed BC.

"Yes. That also means he's now setting the tempo of this fight. He wants to keep Meia playing his way." said Magno. " And it's working." She finished as she observed the fight.

Back on the battlefield.

"That was very low" Yelled Miea. "You tricked me into thinking that piece of space ice was you. "

"That may have been low in your book. But not in my. But you also have to remember that your enmys don't play fair either." Said Heero. " They'll do whatever they have to to win. Remember that. He then opened fire on her with his dread's laser guns. Doing some light damage. Hoping to slow her down. But to no avail. He then saw some large piece of Ice that he saw before.

"Time to use that little trick." Said Heero. He then activated some dummy balloons that he got from the Zero and placed on his dread. Shooting them out the back of his dread he temporarily added more targets to her radar. " That will keep you busy for a while now for that ice." He then opened fire on some large chunks of space ice that was in front of him. He then flew right into the piece that he shattered. By doing this he made his heat signature much harder to detect. He then latched onto a large piece and shut off all of his systems in his dread. "_Now all I have to do is wait." He thought_

"That was very clever with the ice." said Kira. " And then using those fireworks to temporarily distract her was good to"

"That move with the ice to cover up his heat he did that with me." Said Zechs.

"It was very clever though. By first using that large piece of ice he temporarily at first to confuse her gave him the advantage. And then using those dummy balloons now to distract her was also very clever. Plus also using the ice he destroyed was also good. I can't even find his heat source he must of shut off most of the systems on his dread." Said Athrun.

"He's lying in wait waiting for her to come to him. She so angry that he got the first attack in she not thinking very clearly. So she's not using her head as much. Heero now has two advantages working for him. The element of surprise and psychological advantage." Said Zechs

"Mr. Zero is really cool." Said Dita. With awe in her voice

"He's cheating. Using that piece of space ice to get closer to Meia was very low. Also using those fireworks and balloons is cowardice." Sneered Barnette.

"Aren't you being a bit of a hypocrite? We use the same type of tactics as pirates." Said Jura. "So how is his move any different from what we do?"

"I I I..." Said Barnett as she tried to think about why that move Heero used was illegal.

Back on the ship.

"Quite the clever maneuver." Said the doctor as he observed the first attack made by Heero. He then observed as Heero started to destroy ice chunks while he was placing from him what he could tell dummies in her path to obscure her radar. And then heading into the ice field that he destroyed a good portion of to hide his heat signature.

"What is he doing destroyed all that ice for? And why did he use those bright lights before when he first attack on her?" Asked Hibiki

"He is using the ice as a shield to help mask his heat signature. As for the move involving the lights it was to help distract her while he made an attack run . " Replied the doctor.

"Okay that explains that. But what is with those balloons?" Asked Hibiki

"Their purpose from what I can tell is to add more objects to her radar making it harder for her to locate him." Said the doctor

It was then that Bart joined the conversation. After he observed what Heero is doing to her.

"Heero is really taking it to her. This will show these women their places."

"Yeah you're right they will no longer be able to push us around after this. Heero is really showing them that were superior." Said an arrogant Hibiki.

"Like I said before you two this is not about showing who is superior. And you Hibiki you work with him and the other pilots. You should have a good idea why he's doing this." Said the doctor.

"While I don't know ? So why not tell me?" Said Hibiki .

"I would like to know to". Said Bart

"Fine I well tell you." Said the doctor with a sigh. " The fight is about showing that thinking that your superior is a very good way to get yourself killed. He's also showing her that pride has no place on the battlefield. You see Meia has a lot of pride in her abilities. When Heero showed her up in that last big battle her pride was damaged. He's also showing her that always letting your pride guide you is a big mistake. Now why don't we observed the rest of the fight to show you what I said is true."

And with that the three went back to watching the battle.

With Meia

Even though she would never abated to any one else . Heero was giving her a real run for her money. " _His skills are quite exceptional. Looks like I was wrong about him relying on his Gundam." _She thought to herself. She had followed him into a large group of ice chunks. Only to have him start shooting the pieces of ice and flying into them. She soon lost his heat signature in the ice debris. She knew that he must of turned off his engines and was probably laying a trap for her but she did not care. Her pride had blinded her right now to where she didn't really care. She then charged into the ice field looking for him.

Back with Heero.

Heero is lying in wait. He then sees Meias dread approaching the traps he has set up. When she was final in position he sprung the trap.

With Meia.

Meias soon fond her dread surrounded by many bright lights. Once again obstructing her vision. She then got a heat signature from behind her. She knew by the size of the object and the way it was moving it had to be Heeros dread. She tried to turn around and face him but it was too late she was under fire from Heeros laser cannons. His attack did considerable damage to her dread taking her reaction time down considerably. She then noticed Heero moving away from her. She opened fire on him hoping to do some damage.

With Heero.

After he sprung his trap on her he restarted his engines he then moved in her and opened fire. After his attacks hit he moved away from her. Thinking that she had lost the ability to retaliate he became a bit careless. But he soon rectified that when she got some shots in on him bringing his dreads abilities down to about 60 capabilities. He knew he couldn't take to many more hits like that. He decided to finish this duel now. Bringing his dread about he headed straight back at her. He had one more trick to play.

With Meia

Meia is taken back by Heeros apparent suicidal move. But she didn't care she would keep on course straight for him. She would open fire on him just as he came into range of her weapons.

The battlefield.

The two dreads were approaching each other fast. Everyone was waiting for the final clash between the two. As the distance between them closed people were thinking this

"_This is about over."_ Thought Zechs

"_The next blow will decide this." _Thought Athrun

"_I hope they don't get hurt."_ Thought Kira

"_Meia has won this." _Thought Barnette

"_Wow this is awesome."_ thought Dita

"_Looks like this is the end."_ thought Jura

"_Heero is going to win this."_ thought Hibiki

"_We men got this one ."_ thought Bart

"_The fight is almost over."_ thought the doctor

Just as the two got into each other's firing range it happened BOOM there fighters came under attack. The enemy had attacked the duel.

Back on the bridge

"Where did they come from?" asked BC" And I also want a reading on how many there are."

"It appears they were hiding in the ice field." said Celtic. "There appear to be 5 seed mother ships and at least 200 cube fighters and some large weird looking ball."

"Tell all units to engage the enemy forces. Have Hibiki launch in his Vanguard as well. Also have Bart report to the bridge. And tell Heero and Meia there little competition is over." said Magno.

"Yes right away captian." said Ezra she then gave out the orders.

Back on the battlefield.

"Kira you and Athrun take the mother ships well I help Heero and Meia ." said Zechs as he then powered up the Tallgeese III and headed to were Heero and Meia were.

"Roger that." said Athrun as he and the Justice headed off for two of the five seed mother ships. when Ahtrun was in range of the motherships he opened fire with his beam weapons.

"Right behind you Athrun ." said Kira as he and the Freedom headed off to attack the other three ships. He then activated the HiMAT system and engaged the last three mother ships in long-range combat.

Back inside the ship Bart just got into the navigation station where he took control of the ship. He started to move the ship back from the fighting.

Back outside on the battlefield Hibiki had just joined the fray in his Vanguard. Getting his orders from Zechs.

"Hibiki I want you to join the dread squadrons for the time being." Said Zechs.

"Roger that Zechs." said Hibiki as he joined up with the dreads.

Back with Heero and Meia they were having a hard time with their weapons systems still in simulator mode they cannot use their weapons at full power. At this very moment though Heero is trying to undo the power limiters that were placed on his dreads weapon system. He had just taken off the limiters when a group of cube fighters attacked him and Meia. They were going to hit them when the Tallgeese III came alongside there dreads it used its shield to protect them from the majority of the attacks. But a few did hit Heero's dreads engines destroying them almost completely. Heero could no longer maneuver his dread very well. As for Meia her computer would no longer except the deactivation codes for her weapons systems letters from the Nirvana. They would have to be downloaded through a physical wire connection. After they fond out what had happened to their dreads Zechs got in contact with them.

"Heero and Meia what is the status of your dreads?" he asked.

"My engines are currently down to 8 capabilities my dread is pretty much useless right now. My only hope is to get back to the Nirvana and get into the Wing Zero (note he doesn't know that Gascogne has the zero right now in her delivery ship)." he said

"You mind your own business about me and my dread ."spat Meia and she was still trying to get her weapons back online and haveing no success whatsoever.

Zechs was about to say something when Parfait got in contact with him.

"Zechs Meia's dreads computer has suffered damage causing it not to accept my command codes telling it to bring the weapons back to full power." she said

"So how do we fix that problem?" Asked Zechs

"Meia will have to have the code delivered straight to her computer through a wire connection ." she replied

"If that's the case I can help you with Meia's dread problem. As well as Heero's problem." said Gascognr putting her two cents in. " I'll personally have my computer download the deactivation codes through a wire connection into Meia's computer. And Heero I have the Wing Zero on board so you won't have to return to the Nirvana." She said as she brought her delivery ship over to Heero's and Meia's dreads she then docked her delivery ship with their fighters. she the began to transfer the command codes that would take off the one letters on Meia's dread.

While all of that was going on Heero left his dreads cockpit and entered the delivery ship through a connecting tunnel. he then made his way to his Gundam Wing Zero. Once he was there he made his way into the cockpit of the mobile suit. He then began the startup sequence. While doing it he found out that he did not have the twin buster rifle stored on the Wing Zero. He decided to contact Gascogne to find out where it was.

"Come in Gasgonu I need to know where the Twin buster rifle is?" He said

"I have the buster rifle stored in a separate container from the Wing Zero. I'll send it to you after you depart from the ship." She said. " Now get ready to launch into space because I am opening up the hatch."

Once the hatch was opened the Wing zero headed out into space. Once outside Heero turned the zero around so it was facing the delivery ship.

"I am ready to receive the weapon any time." He said

"Roger that sending out the twin buster rifle ." Came the reply. Gascogne prepared to send out the buster rifle. When a group of enemy fighters broke through the Tallgeese III defense and attacked her ship causing a short-circuit in the launching capabilities of the small ship. She could no longer send out the weapon until she could bypass the damaged circuitry. That would take her at least 10 minutes or more. But on the bright side Meia was ready for action again.

"Heero I can not send you the weapon for at least 10 or 15 minutes.That last attack damaged the launching capabilities of my ship. I'll contact you when I can send it out Meia your dread is ready to go. Also I loaded up some pursuit missiles onto your dread." said Gascogone

"Roger that." said Heero. As he headed out onto the battlefield using his beam saber to destroy 12 cube fighters. He then opened up the wing Vulcan guns and took out 2 to more enemy craft.

Thank you Gascogne. Said Meia. She then took off for the battlefield. She opened fire with her laser cannons destroying 3 three enemy craft. She then sent a barrage of missiles at a group of 7 enemy craft taking them out of the fight.

While with Kira and Athrun they were taking to the 5 mothership's. Athrun has already taken out 1 with his beam cannons and beam rifle. He then switched to his beam sabers combining them into a beam Lance he then charged at the second mothership he had targeted earlier. Kira had taken out 2 motherships with his HiMAT system. He then guided the freedom to bring out its beam saber . Once the beam saber was in the freedoms hand he then charged at the last mothership.

Hibiki who had joined the dread squadrons was doing pretty good here are ready taken out 3 enemy cube type fighters. Right next to him Dita and her dread were covering him. Jura and Barnette were leading the dread squadrons and were making quite to kill count they have already taken out 30 enemy craft.

Else where on the battlefield 50 enemy craft had disappeared the tallgeese III had used its Mage Launcher to destroy them. The enemy was losing ground fast they only had one mothership left the seeing as Athrun has just taken out the one he was fighting. And a few cube type fighters and that large round ball. The defenders thought they had this all wrapped up when a large ball began to move towards them it then sprouted large spikes that began to rotate around it. It then charged at them. It is first attack it took out Jura Barnette and the Tallgeese III taking them out of the fight. It then charged at the freedom and justice. Kira and Athrun seeing this opened fire on it only to have their shots have no effect. The large ball then shout out its spikes at them taking them out of the fight to. The large ball then regenerated them . Their side was losing to this weird looking object. It was then that Gascogne fixed the circuitry in her ship and could now send out the buster rifle. Because that was the only weapon that could probably blast right through the spikes and destroy the ball .

"Heero I am sending you the buster rifle ." said Gascogne

"Copy that." said Heero

Gascogen then sent out the weapon. The enemy once they saw what was going on decided to intercept the weapon before it reached the Wing Zero. So a group of two cube fighters sped off to intercept it. Once Heero saw this he headed towards his weapon. Meia also seeing this also headed for it. Even though she hated to say it she saw the strategical importance of that weapon. As both Heero and Meia headed towards the weapon they were thinking this in unison." _I have to get that weapon it is are only chance at destroying the enemy._" If someone was watching the medical station on the bridge that monitored the condition of the pilots they would see the synchronization of both Heero's and Meia's heart rate mentel wavelength blood pressure and so forth. They soon both converged on the weapon. Then there was a bright flash of light.

On the battlefield everyone turned to look at it.

"What is going on?" said Kira from inside the damaged Freedom.

"I have no clue" said Athrun from inside equally damaged Justice.

"I think something happened to both Heero and Meia." said Zechs from the damaged Tallgeese III

"I wish I could see but it's too bright to see them." said Jura from her badly damaged dread.

"Do you think they collided with each other?" Questioned Barnette from her damaged dread .

With both Dita and Hibiki. Dita was trying to coax Hibiki into combined with her. When the light from both Heero and Meia's machines die down enough for everyone to see something incredible.

Heero's Gundam was swallowed by Meia's dread. A compartment on her dread opened up allowing Heero's Gundam to slide in place. The compartment then started to close. But not before the wings on his Gundam combined into Meia's dreads wings causing them to change shape. They split apart on each side showing a tangent between them. Next thing happened was the front of Meia's dread became much longer and thicker and much wider. Then Meia's dreads back engines started to change they started to grow longer and join together with Heero's Gundam's leg's they then split down the middle makeing two separate engine systems. Next the Buster rifle combined with a much bigger nose section 1 of each side of the new section. The Paint job was rather remarkable. The majority of it was white with some blue for the arms and legs with a red trim. (Note looks like a cross between Wing Zero original in neo bird mode and Vandread Meia).

Music the one used when both Kira and Athrun first used the meteor system

Everyone was shocked by what they saw.

"Would you look at that?" said Athrun. With a little bit of shock in his voice.

"Never seen anything quite like it." said Kira. Stating the obvious in a little bit of a stupor.

"It kind of looks familiar to me." said Zechs. As he looked at the strange looking

machine.

"What's with our machines doing this crazy stuff?" said Hibiki with a little melancholy in his voice

"WOW IT IS TOTALLY AMAZING." Scremed Dita

Barnette was just quite

"It's so elegant and beautiful." said Jura with a little bit of jealousy in her voice.

On the bridge.

"Would you look at that looks like Meia's dread can combined to." said Magno from her chair.

"So it's another Vandread?" Asked Belvedere

"I can't be a Vandread." Said Amarone. " Because it is a Gundam that was used instead of Vanguard."

'Gundread." whispered Ezra

"What was that Ezra?" Asked Celtic.

"It should be called a Gundread. Because it is a Gundam and a dread combined." Said Ezra.

"I like it what about you caption?" Asked BC

"It seems appropriate." Said Magno._ " I just hope that both Heero and Meia can work together to use that Gundread" she thought_

Inside the newly christened Gundread Meia was livid . Inside the cockpit she found yourself in a Verity interesting position she was on Heero's lap and apparently was strapped to him by a harness they shared meaning she could not pull away from the very interesting position. She also noticed her hands had Heero's on top of them. While with Heero he was too busy looking at the cockpit to look at the position he was in right now. That was until a certain part of his anatomy was beginning to be stimulated.

'What do you think you're doing? I do not what your help. said Meia as she squirmed on his lap. She was also taking note in a certain part of her body was begin to be stimulated by the way she was moving onto his lap.

"Well guess what? I don't want yours either. " said Heero angrily finally having it with her attitude. He was also trying to fight back against the discomfort he was currently experiencing. "So why don't you get lost? And get out of my cockpit."

"WHAT! How dare you this my cockpit not yours." said Meia she then began to push with her right hand up against his jaw. " NOW GET OUT! " She screamed finally losing her temper.

Heero was really losing patience right now with her. He was trying not to get angry with her. He was about to reply to her shout when there shared machine started to shatter they were under attack by that weird looking ball. He decided to take one last look at the cockpit to see if there's anything he could do. He quickly found out the machine was designed for both of them to operate as a team. Realizing he had to take charge right now. Taking a firm grasp of her hands he began to squeeze them really hard. This caused Meia to almost cry in pain. She turned to look at him to give him a piece of her mind when she saw his eyes. His eyes told her he wanted no arguments right now. She nodded her head indicating she would to thoroughly capitulate to him. Soon both of them began work the machine together. The machine took off into the battlefield at unsurpassed speed. It blew through the last mothership destroying it completely. It then destroyed the last of the cube type fighters.

Outside everyone was shocked as the machine began to move faster than anything they have ever seen before.

"That things faster than the Tallgeese III." said Zechs

"And its attack power is something else." said Athrun as he watched the battle before him.

Back with Heero and Meia they had easily disposed of the last mothership and what was left of the cube type fighters. All that left was the ball with spikes. They charged in on it hoping to destroy it with their speed. But the enemy countered by shooting off its large spikes. Causing the two of them to have to dodge the fire. They tried several more attacks using their speed only to find that their speed would not help with this .

"_I really wish I was in my Gundam because we'll have to destroy that they in close quarters combat." Thought Heero_

Almost as if responding to his mental tirade the machine began to transform into a large robot. That looked like a Gundam the buster rifle reformed and went to its right hand. The large nose became a shield on the left arm.( note cross between Wing Zero in mobile suit mode and Vandread Dita) the two engines became legs. The wings then came together and became two back mounted engines. As it did this the cockpit began to close in on them causing an unforeseen affect on Meia. She started to ramble uncontrollably while starting to thrash about . Which caused the newly transformed giant robot to start thrashing about.

"NONONONONO!." she screamed. "SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP."

"_No Meia is showing all the signs of claustrophobia. This is causing her to behave quite erratically which is causing the ship to behave quite erratically. I have to help her but how? Her problems in her mind." thought Heero." Wait a minute maybe I could use the zero system. It could pierce whatever is going on in her mind giving her the strength to fight it. Or it could destroy her mind completely. Also I've never had a second person in here before. So I don't know how this will affect me as well. But I have no choice her erratic behavior will get us both killed."_ He then type in the following code Z.E.R.O into his computer. Activating the zero system.

Meia soon fond her fear was beginning to fade away. She also found herself surrounded by a bright light that was coming from the cockpit. She also found herself being bombarded by tons of information on the battlefield situation. It was kind of scary to her and threatened to drive her crazy at any moment. That was until she heard a voice from behind her saying.

"Don't worry I'm here to help you. Go along with the information that's being presented to you. That way it will not overwhelm you." Said Heero in a voice that resembled kindness.

Meia followed his advice and began to let the information flow through her like she was a conduit for it. During this process she began to notice her movements were matching Heero's perfectly. And sometimes she thought she could hear his thoughts. But she quickly dismissed that as battle fatigue.

Heero after giving her that advice their movements began to match perfectly. It was as if they had one Mind now because he thought he could hear her thoughts in his head. But he decided to dismiss it for the moment.

Together as one they directed the machine to bring out its shoulder mounted beam saber. Once it was in its right hand they ignited the blade. A green energy blade appeared. They then charged at the ball. The enemy ball shot out its spikes at them. They effortlessly evaded them and came in close. In a series of slashes they badly damaged the enemy sphere. The enemy sphere then began to back away from them. Only to have itself being targeted by the twin buster rifle. When the enemy moved back they put away their beam saber and brought out the buster rifle. They began to charge the weapon. The weapon as it charged changed the barrels split apart into four different sections while gathering the energy. On their back the wings came over the shoulders of the machine. They began to gather energy as well. Inside of the machine in the cockpit both Heero and Meia watched the power built up. It read 20 30 50 80 and finally 100. Once their weapons were finished charging they said this together.

Die!

The energy beams raced forward from them the color of the beam was bluish green. As it struck the enemy craft it completely vaporized it along with a good portion of the asteroids that were around it.

Everyone was speechless at that display of power that was even more than Vandread Dita could ever do. It was Athrun that found his voice first.

"I'm reading no signs of the enemy."

"Same here." Said Kira. " Considering they were annihilated by a weapon that was as strong is if not stronger then Genesis."

"That display of power sure was something." said Hibiki."But who really cares we have won the day" after that a little more silence. Then Cheers what out from everyone at their victory the enemy was destroyed they were victorious there were no serious casualties on their side. All in all it was a good day.

"All forces return to the ship for a celebration of this great victory."said BC

and with that ever one began to return to the ship the Nirvana.

Inside the still combined Gundread Meia was thinking this._ " Looks like I was wrong about Heero he really is a good pilot maybe as good me maybe better."_ But she shut that thought off she was ready to hand over her title as the best just yet She then heard this in her head.

"_Not bad Meia you handled the zero system well." Said a voice that sounded like Heero _but once again she wrote that off as fatigue or to the strange feeling she was getting by sitting on Heero.

With Heero he was thinking how well she held herself when he heard in his mind what he thought was Meia committee she was wrong about his piloting and that he was good they be as good a she was if not better. But for now he wrote that off as fatigue and a bit of sexual frustration. Considering she was still on his lap.

Music Gundam Wing Ending

Narrator's voice

Were both Heero and Meia actually hearing each other's thoughts? And if they were how will this change their interactions with each other? Only time will tell.

Notes Chapter 1 and 2 are being redone as well as having a couple new things added to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vandread mobile suit wars**

**I do not own Gundam Wing or Gundam Seed or Vandread or the show I am using now**

**The past**

_Thicking_

SHOUTING

_**Thicking in past**_

Vandread stage one music

Chapter 4

Ground Operations And New Weapon's and an old friends

In the male part of the ship we find Athrun in his room that he shares with Kira the room had two nice sized beds one Dresser a good size closet and a bathroom with all of the amenities. He was working on his computer it had plans for two new parts for the Freedom and Justice . While he is working Kira comes into there room with birdie right behind him. He then went over to were Athrun was working and said.

"How are the plans comeing ?" he asked looking over Athrun's shoulder at the computer screen.

"Good I should have them done very soon." said Athrun as he typed in more data.

"They look different from the originals we had last time." said Kira

"I upgraded their designs to make them more powerful. I also had Heero and Zechs help out with the weapons designs " Said Athrun still working. "There done. I finished the plans." He said he then massaged his eyes to help relieve some of the soreness in them as he's been at this for about two days straight.

"Let me take a look." Said Kira he then looked at the computer screen

The computer screen read Neo Meteor System mark 2

Kira began to look at the plans the plans read

N.E.O M.E.T.E.O.R S.Y.S.T.E.M 2

Weapons

Buster rifle x 2 Inc. and mounted on the front of the Meteor one mounted on the long front end . Weapon based upon the technology used by the Tallgeese III Mage launcher. Four shot capacity before needing to be recharged. 20 minute recharged time.

Heavy anti-ship beam sabers x 2 Inc. in to the buster rifle weapon system. Coler green based on the Wing Zero Beam saders

Inc. beam rifle x 2 inc. into the same system as the buster rifle system weapon's strength is twice as strong as the rifle used by the freedom and justice.

Missile launcher system mounted throughout the meteor a total of 200 missile can be launched at a single time.

Homeing lasers x 10 inc. throw out the Meteor. Designed for missile interception as well as helping out in full out HiMAT attack .

Beam based weapon x 4 mounted on the sides of the meteor. Strength equal to the beam rifle used by Freedom and Justice.

Defense system.

Armed with phase shift armor giving the meteor a black coloring when activated .

Anti-beam codeing with the capabilities of reflecting shots up to launcher pack power .

Capabilities of the Neo meteor 2 .

Atmospheric reentry capabilities as well as abilities to fly within the atmosphere .

An Inc. cloaking device capable of cloaking the mobile suit along with the meteor for three hours. With a 30 minute recharged time.

Long-range radar double that of the freedom and justice.

Power system

One nuclear reactor equipped with the N-Jammer canceler providing unlimited energy. To run although the systems on the meteor.

After Kira was done looking at the specs he turned to Athrun and said.

"This is quite impressive. When do you start building them?"

"Hopefully soon. I am going to present the plans to the captian today." Replied Athrun

"I'm really glad we had these plans on our computers in our mobile suits." said Kira now looking at Athrun

"Me to. we are going to need them very soon if the last battle was an indication of what is to come for us." Said Athrun as he recalled the Nirvana's last encounter with their foes.

**About a week ago**

"**There's no end to them." said Hibiki as he and his Vangard sliced through another enemy craft.**

**The Nirvana had just entered a star system when they came under attack by their enemies. The battle had rage or about 45 minutes. The enemy had set great numbers to defeat them. More so than any other time in the past. The ship defenders were holding out but the fight was tough. At least for the more inexperienced pilots like Hibiki and Dita.**

"**Someone help me." Said Dita as fighter was being attacked. The enemy was was just about to go in for the critical blow on her."AHHHHHHH." She shrieked as she closes her eyes.She is about to be shot down when. **

**The enemy craft explode around her. She looks to see the Zero taking care of the enemy craft with its shoulder mounted energy Vulcans.**

"**Thank you Mr Zero."she said as she headed out back to the battlefield looking for Hibiki. So they could combind**

**Heero let out a sigh._ " I really wish she stop calling me that ."_ He thought to himself. He then rejoined the battlefield using his beam saber as he did . He then Destroyed three enemy craft that were in his way with his beam saber. He then noticed a group of 50 enemy craft approaching Meia , Jura and Barnette who were leading a squadron of dreads. He decides to take the wing zero up to 100 of its full powers he then activates the zero system while still approaching the 50 enemies.**

**Elsewhere on the battlefield we find Meia Jura and Barnette along with the dread's under their command were engaging a squadron of 30 enemy craft.The three squadrons that were led by Meia Jura and Barnette were working together to take out the cube type fighters. They were doing quite well but it was still an uphill battle. They have just takeing care of 12 of the enemy with laser fire when they got incomeing alert. 50 more enemy fighters were coming in from the left of them. Things were starting to look bad for them now with that new group of enemy's comeing into the fight. **

"**Meia what do we do now?" said Jura with some worry in her voice. As she dodged enemy fire. From the new enemy squadron.**

"**Switch to battle plan 4 all dread pilots." said Meia**

**And with that all dread's launch a barrage of missiles at the enemy taking out 30 of the enemy craft. After they did that the enemy that was left found themselves on the receiving end of Heero's Buster rifle. The large beam of energy completely destroyed the enemy units. Heero then left before Meia could say something to him.**

**Elsewhere with the freedom and tallgeese III " Kira enemies incoming at 10 o'clock high." said Zechs who was using his beam saber to destroy two enemy fighters. Kira who was using the HiMAT to destroy 30 enemy fighters in front of his position had failed to notice the large group pf enemy's sneaking up behind him. But lucky for him Zechs did not fail to notice.**

"**Thanks Zechs." Replied Kira as he turned the Freedom around drawing its beam saber. In a quick series of motions he dispatched the three enemy fighters. After he dispatched the enemies more came onto his radar screen about 100 enemy craft were approaching him. "I do not know much longer I can last like this." he said going into Seed mode and brought the freedom to 100 of its capabilities. He once again engaged the HiMAT system and begin to engage the enemy in long-range combat. In his first volley he took out 60 of the enemy craft. Then putting away his beam rifle he took out both of his beam sabers and connect them together to form the beam javelin. He then charged in with his backmounted weapons firing.**

"**No problem Kira." Said Zechs as he watched Kira engaged the new enemy. He decided to bring the tallgeese III up to 100 power. He then engaged the Zero System. The system guided him to use the mage launcher. Charging the weapon up to 100 he opened fire on a group of 30 enemy craft and three mother ships he destroyed all of the cube fighters he destroyed one of the mother ships critically damaged another he did partial damage to the last. He then decided to use his heat rod on the badly damaged one cutting it in half. The last used his beam saber on taking it apart piece by piece.**

"**This isn't good will run out of steam before they do." said Zechs as he say 15 more enemy fighters closing in on his position. He decided to use the heat rod on them. Charging on the enemy he destroyed three of them in one pass. He then opted to use his beam saber on the rest.**

**While both Zechs and Kira were dispatching their enemies Athrun was defending the Nirvana form the enemy that got close to the ship. He was using his beam saber to keep the enemy back. He was currently fighting 20 cube type fighters. He was destroying them left and right. On one he rammed through with his beam saber on a group of three he used his beam Bomeragy. He then detached the justices back unit and used it to destroy 12 more enemies with it's beam. He was holding them off pretty easily until he spotted a group of 30 more approaching him from behind. **

"**You're right Zechs At this rate will be overrun by them ," he said as he went in to seed mode and brought the justice to 100 of its full capabilities. He then mercilessly charged at the enemy. Hacking away at the piece by piece.**

"**There's gotta be something we can do to drive them back?"**

"**I have an idea ." said Heero as he headed towards a group of 5 seed type mother ships." Kira , Athrun and Zechs I want you three to attack from long range with me. Meia I want you and the dreads to launch a salvo missiles. Dita and Hibiki I want you two to combined and join Me and the other Gundam pilots attacking long-range. Our combined firepower should be able to destroy the rest of the enemies." He finished with such a commanding voice that no one would argue with him.**

**And with those words everyone launched their attacks the attack was so powerful it destroyed all five Cube type mother ships and what was left of the enemy fighter squadrons.**

**The battle was won. Cheers went out for the most the pilots and the crew. But one pilot was thinking something along these lines.**

"_**Things are going to get tougher from here on out probably. Were going to need some more firepower." Thought Athrun.**_

Back to the here and now.

"Athrun come on let's go." said Kira. As he waved his hand in front of Athrun's face.

"Wue..." said Athrun as he came out of his thoughts. "Go were Kira?"

"To see the captian Athrun of course." said Kira

"Your comeing to Kira ?" Asked Athrun

"Yeah I want to talk to her about something." said Kira

"What is you want to talk to her adout Kira?" Asked Athrun

"I want equip the dreads with phase shift armor as well as a magnetic codeing. " said Kira. "As well as upgrade their weapons systems with technology from the freedom and justice." He then looked at in his longtime best friend. He expected to see look of surprise or shock or even a little bit of anger about what he said. But what he saw surprised him. Athrun had a smirk on his face he then proceeded to let out a little laugh.

"I knew you were going to do something like this Kira." said Athrun

"You mean you're not mad at me for suggesting this?" Replied Kira still trying to process what Athrun said to him.

"No not at all. As a matter of fact I think it's a good idea. As I said before if the last battles an indication of what was to come for us the dreads have to be upgraded. Come on let's go." said Athrun.

And with that both left there room and made there way to the bridge to talk to the captain. When they finally got their they found her situated in her chair reading reports that were handed to her by BC. She then notice the two of them.

"What can I do for you two boys?" She asked.

"Wish to discuss something with you captain." Said Athrun.

"Okay what do you two want to talk about?" Asked Magno

Both Kira and Athrun looked at each other before Kira spoke to her.

"Would like to discuss this in private if we could?"

She looked at them and considered looks on there faces. It looked like they want to talk about something very seriously and I did want the rest of the crew to hear this.

"All right but I want BC to partake in this little discussion." she responded. But before she left she could see the concerned face on Ezra . Ezra was looking at Kira. Seeing that concern made the old woman smile .

"We have no problem with that." said Athrun.

"We'll go to the conference room. Let's go BC." said Magno

"Of course captian." said BC

And with those words the four of them left the bridge as they left the four Bridge bunnies began to discuss things about what they could be talking about.

"I wonder what there going to talk about?" Asked Belvedere.

"I don't know but it has gotta be good. Considering they're doing this in private." Said Amarone

"I hope everything is all right." Said a concerned Ezra and she thought about her normally kind and caring Kira-kun looking out of character. Wait a minute her Kira

when did he become her Kira. He was a man her enemy but he was just so kind to her and helped her out back before anyone found out she was pregnant. All these feelings and thoughts she was having were very confusing but for now she decided not to think about them.

Back with Kira and Athrun they along with the captian and BC have just arrived at the conference room. They then proceeded to sit down. BC was the first to speak.

"What you two want to talk about now?"

Both the boys looked at each other before Athrun spoke.

"I'm sure you've noticed that during our last counter with the enemy forces we were greatly outnumbered."

Both women shook their heads indicating they knew that already. They then motioned for them to continue.

"I'm sure you also noticed that we were almost defeated." said Athrun again they responded with a nod of their heads. "Well after that last battle Kira and me started to think that this could only be the beginning of what could be much bigger attacks. We started to think about ways to give our side a little more firepower to counter them if that were to happen."

"So I take it you two have come up with something ?" Questioned BC

"Yes we have." said Kira

"And what would that be?" Asked Magno

Once again Kira and Athrun looked at each other before responding.

"In the world we came from our two Gundam's each had an auxiliary weapon system. That could attach to them. Increasing their firepower and overall performance." said Kira

Magno and BC each had a smile on their face as they looked at each they realized where this was going. It was Magno who spoke up.

"And you want our help in building them am I correct?"

"Yes you are. You see with the technology you people possess we can have them built in a month or two. We can also upgrade them with your technology. All we need is your help to build them." said Athrun he realized they were probably go along with this but he decided to show that there would be benefits to them as well." But don't get me wrong there's also a benefit in this for you. Kira and I are prepared to share some of our technology with you. This will allow you to improve your dreads performances twofold. As well as give Parfait limited access to our mobile suits to study them of course it would be under our supervision. So what's your decision?"

"We'll go along with this. But before we continue with the details of this little trade I would like to have Gascogne and Parfait join us because it will be their divisions that will help you build them." said Magno " BC would you please contact them for me?"

"Sure right away."

BC then contacted both of them.

Elsewhere at REG central. As the first parts of the meeting were taking place.

We find Gasgonu playing cards with her newfound acquaintance Zechs. After the ships last encounter with the enemy in which he saved her life she could remember that battle now.

**The past ( Note same battle as before)**

**She was out there refueling some of the dreads when a group of enemies began to attack her. She thought she was dead when she was saved by the tallgeese III.**

"**Are you all right if there?" Asked Zechs. As he was taking care of the enemies.**

"**I am all right thanks to you Zechs." She said with a slight blush on her face at the thought of Zechs coming to her rescue. She was lucky though that her blush was unnoticed by Zechs it was too busy taking care of the enemy around her. She watched him take care of the last of the enemies that were around her as she was watching something inside her started to feel funing. She had no idea what this feeling was but it made her feel good. She was brought out of her thoughts by Zechs's voice.**

"**I suggest you get back to the ship once your finished." He said as he brought the Tallgeese III beside her. " I'll protect you until your finished."**

"**Thanks I appreciate it." She replied as she severed their communications link . With yet eight other blush on her face. She soon after that she finished her job and started back to the ship. But before she got back she contacted him**

"**Zechs after this you want to get together and play some cards with me?" She asked. **

"**Sure sounds like fun."**

**Back to the present.**

Even now she has no idea why she asked that day for him to come play cards with her. This was their seventh time playing together since then . She was brought out of her thoughts by a communications coming from BC.

"Gascogne could you please come to the captain's office?"

"Sure on my way." She replied. She then looked at Zechs and said. "Sorry to do this to you but have to go . Could we pick this up later?"

"Sure anything for such an enchanting lady as yourself ." said Zechs knowing the reaction he would get. And he wasn't disappointed as she blushed very profusely. He knew that she was probably in love with him. Even though she herself did not know just yet. But he could wait. He himself liked her something about her just kind made him happy and he didn't know why . Also ever since he met her he hasn't thought about Noin very much.

"I guess I'll see you later ?" She said as she left reg central.

With the door behind her closed Zechs got up and said.

"I guess I'll go and have some lunch." He then proceeded to leave reg central he then proceeded to the cafeteria.

Back with Magno BC Kira and Athrun.

"There on their way captian." said BC

"Good. Now for you two I trust you have a presentation for us on what you're planning to build?" said Magno

"Yes we do captian." said Kira

And with those words they waited for there two guests . About 12 minutes later Gascogne and Parfait arrived.

"Gascogne and Parfait here as ordered." said Gascogne.

"Good now both you please take a seat there something we must discuss." said Magno

"What did you wish to see us about captian?" Asked Parfait

"Kira and Athrun have come up with some plans that could help us out if the enemy we're fighting were to ever increase their attacks on us. Like they did recently." said BC

"And you need our help or more specifically our departments right to build them?" Said Gascogne.

"That's right. Your departments are the only ones capable of building them." said BC. "Also they're willing to share their technology with us as well as give you parfait limited access to their mobile suits Freedom and Justice under their supervision of course."

Parfait's eyes immediately lit up with the prospect of examining the Freedom and Justice. Ever since she saw those four machines she's wanted to look at them but she had to have their permission to do so. If she did look at them without the four pilots permission there could be problems for all of the. She recalled what the pilots told her they might be willing to let her look at them but not until they were ready. And if she were look at them without their permission there would be swift repercussions. And here now was that opportunity at least look at two of them and all she has to do is build two things for them plus there is added bonus to this as well they're willing to share their technology and some of it is pretty impressive. She decided she would speak up with her answer.

"Well you count my divisions help." She said sounding like a little girl getting a new toy.

"Sure why not what helps you will help us so you could count Reg in." Said Gascogne after she thought about it.

"Excellent now let us show you the design for the N.E.O meteor 2." said Athrun hooking up his computer that he brought to the hollow projector in the conference room. Soon the design for the neo meteor appeared. The presentation lasted for about an hour with occasional questions from parfait and Gascogne as well as BC and Magno which were silently answered by Kira and Athrun. After the presentation they went into details about how to go about building them. They also discussed the technology exchange and when Parfait could look at Freedom and Justice . At the end of all the talking everyone had a smile on his or her face.

"Will begin them obediently." Said Parfait getting up to leave." "That was a good idea you had Gascogne about using too badly damaged dreads for the base of the neo meteor."

"Don't mention it know it could pilot them again so why not use them for this purpose." Said Gascogne getting up to leave as well. "We'll see later everyone I have a lot of work to do if were going to build these things in the two month time frame you gave us Athrun"

And with both of them left to get started on their projects. That left Kira and Athrun along with Magno and BC. Then both Kira and Athrun got up to go as well they both looked much more happy then befor they got in there. They were almost at the door when magno called out to Kira.

"Kira I was wondering if defor you go if you could look in on Ezra for me?" she said . " To see if she's doing all right."

"Yeah sure I'll check on her. But I don't see why you want me to considering you're going back to the bridge." said Kira sounding somewhat confused. He also had a slight blush on his face when he thought of Ezra. Ever since he helped her out back when he first got there the two of them had become quite close do to the fact they often had their meal times with each other as well as most of their free time. He had to admit it to himself that he was somewhat crashing on her and could easily see why she reminded him of Lacus. With her soft nature caring attitude willing to help others and loads of compassion for all those around her.

"Well I'm going to discuss the meteors with BC for a while as well as some other matters." said Magno

"Okay then come on let's go Athrun." said Kira still somewhat blushing and with that both of them walked out of the conference With Athrun heading towards the cafeteria to get something to eat and Kira making his way towards the bridge.

While back inside the conference room Magno had a smile on her face as she saw that Kira still had a small blush on his face as he had left She was hoping to get those two together she was also hoping by doing so they would show most of the crew that men and women could live together in harmony and even love each other. But for right now they had more important things to discuss like getting supplies for their ship as of right now they were OK but that could change in the near future. It was BC that had an idea how to get more supplies.

"Captian as I mentioned earlier before Kira and Athrun came to talk to us that there was a planet about a day's travel from here." she said looking at the old captian that she had a great deal of respect for. "Also our long-range sensors have detected power sources on the planet. For what we can tell is that there of mechanical origin and not a natural phenomenon."

"So the planet is inhabited then?" said Magno

"There is an 80 possibility of that I suggest we had their and if we do find life we should do what we pirates do best and liberate us some of their supplies." said BC with a smirk on her face.

"Agreed but considering this will be a ground operation will have to use the remaining male vanguards considering our dreads can't function in the atmosphere." said Magno.

"Yes you are right well have to use the vanguards to go on the planet. But who will participate in the ground operation as well as lead the operation?" Replied BC

"That's simple enough Zechs and Athrun will go down considering they along with the other two have ground operation experience from what they've told us. I also think the little one should accompany them for more combat experience. Meia along with Dita should go as well." said Magno

"Okay so there's the team but who will lead them?" Asked BC

"Zechs will lead them down there. Considering he's had more experience as I said before. He's also older than Athrun which gives him seniority over him. Do you agree we should put Zechs in charge of the operation." said Magno

"I agree that he should lead them." said BC. She then decided to ask a question. "Should I get the Meia and Dita started on the simulators to get them ready to go down?"

"Yes also have the other dread pilots report to the simulators I think it would be a good idea if all our pilots had some experience with the vanguards. Also take some girls from security and Reg to I think we should have as many backup pilots if we should we ever need them. " said Magno

"I concur with that idea. Now if you'll excuse me I have an announcement to make." said BC as she got up from her seat and left for the bridge to make her announcement.

But before she left Magno let out a sigh and said.

"Hopefully some of the girls will take to those machines because I would really like to start defense unit with the Vanguards. The enemy is guaranteed to increase their attacks on us an haveing a squadron of 20 vanguards might be a good idea to help defend the ship. Now all that's left to do is choose a squadron leader for that squadron if things work out."

"That's a good idea with a squadron of vanguards helping out our defenses should be that much greater in case of attacks." Said BC as she finally left.

Magno then went over recent battles that the four Gundam pilots were in she wanted to see which one would be the better choice for squad leader on a more permanent basis. After a while she saw her first choice the pilot that would lead the squadron she then saw her second choice if the first one refused. "Now all I have to do is asked them after this operation is over. Hopefully one of them would want to lead it."

Back on the bridge we find Kira talking to Ezra. Both of them have a blush on their face as they're talking to each other. BC came in from her talk with the captian. she had already got in contact with Gascogne as she was the head of reg and the head of security. She told Gascogne of their idea she agreed and said she would gather up the best she could find for this. BC then made her way over to the ships intercom were she made her announcement.

"Attention all dread pilots report to the simulators for training on the vanguards for an upcoming operation. That is all" she said

After she had made her announcement Kira came up to her and asked what the operation was about. After she gave her explanation Kira was somewhat angry understood why they had to do it. Even though personally he would never back it.

Else were on the ship

We find Heero in the simulators working on a program to allow there Gundam's specifications to be downloaded into the simulators for battle training. Next to him was Meia . In the recent weeks after their first battle where they combined the two of them have been spending more time together. It all started after the battle.

**Battle when the Gundread was born**

**After the battle Heero and Meia returned to the ship. After their machines un-combined the two of them got out of their respective machines and made their way out of the hangar. While they were doing this they kept looking at each other as if they were holding a conversation and that was because they were.**

"**_How do you think this happened to us this mental link?" Question Meia_. To the person who she now had a strong mental connection to. During the battle they thought they could hear each other thoughts. But both of them contributed it to the excitement of the battle. But even after the battle they still could hear one another thoughts. In fact it was getting stronger. Before it was just little thoughts now they were reading each other's minds. At first this worried them but they found out so much about each other because now they basically had one mind between them. Meia saw Heero's past and all of the things he did. Heero saw her past. Both of them realized they were not so different from each other.**

"_**I think I have an idea remember what you saw in my mind about the Zero system. I think it somehow merged our thought patterns. That's the best guess I've come up with." Replied Heero telepathically." I'll see you later."**_

"_**Heero". Called Meia**_

"_**yes."**_

"_**Would you like to get together later to talk."**_

"_**Sure how about over dinner ." He suggested**_

"_**That sounds good." Came her happy reply.**_

**Back to the present.**

And ever since that dinner the two of them have become much closer. As they have lived each other's memories of when they were younger. Neither one was ready to say they were it love yet. But both of them for sure did know that they liked the other ones company.

"While that takes care of that." said Heero. As he finished downloading their machines designed into the computer. "We should be able to use our Gundam's now in the simulators." He opted to speak out loud because it would not draw as much attention. Both he and Meia decided to use their little telepathic connection when it was really necessary.

"That is good." said Meia looking over his shoulder. " How but after this we go and get some lunch. I happened to be a little hungry and I know for a fact that you are."

"You have been reading my mind again haven't you?" said Heero with a smile on his face. The two of them had at times turned that mental connection into a game. The game was to guess what the other one was feeling.

"Maybe just a little." She replied with a smile on her face. That's another thing both of them were smiling more. As both of them no longer felt alone. They both felt complete with each other while almost complete something was missing. And they didn't know what .

"Sure ,"

They both got up to leave to the cafeteria when the announcement went out all over the ship. Both of them then looked at each other.

"_Looks like we'll have to do this later."_ Said Heero telepathically this time sounding somewhat disappointed.

"_Yeah you're right. And I was looking forward to it to."_ Came her reply. She to was somewhat disappointed.

"_I could stay and help out if you wanted?"_ Said Heero as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"_I would like that very much ."_ Came her reply. And with their telepathic conversation came to a close. It was just in time to. As the dread pilots came into the simulators with several people from security and Reg who were led in by there leader Gascogne. With them were Kira Zechs Athrun Jura and Barnette as well as Hibiki.

Elsewhere prior to the announcement.

We find Athrun having a grilled cheese sandwich with Monterey jack cheese he was also having a bowl of Miso soup along with a glass of water for lunch eating with him was Zechs who was having breaded chicken with green beans along with a cup of green tea. They were eating at their normal table. While they were seated they became discussing the plans for the neo meteor system. While they were talking they heard this.

"Wait for me Mr. alien please." said Dita and she followed the objects of her supposed affection into the cafeteria.

"Would you leave me alone and would you stop calling me Mr. alien" said Hibiki as he took some food from the conveyor belt. He then sat down by the doctor who was in their having lunch to.

Everyone was halfway through their meals when they heard the announcement. All of the pilots that were in of the dread squadrons got up to leave with Dita going with them. A short time after they left Zechs and Athrun as well as Hibiki followed after them.

On the way there they encountered Jura and Barnette who are coming from the Jacuzzi area. They then kept going towards the simulators. They then encountered Gascogne with some Reg and security girls. When Barnette asked what all was going on with them having to learn how to operate Vanguard's. Gascogne told her to wait until they were in the simulator room for an explanation. The group then proceeded to the simulator room where they found Heero and Meia already there waiting for them. Once everyone was inside Gascogne began to explain about the upcoming operation as well as their timetable for when the operation was supposed to begin. And also why they had to use the vanguards. After her explanation was over she got several questions by Barnette.

"So who will be in squadron?" She asked

"The squadron will consist of Meia, Dita, Hibiki, Athrun, and Zechs." Came Gascogne reply. " That is if Zechs and Athrun do not have problems with it that is?" She finished looking at the two.

"I have no problem with the team selection." said Athrun

"I am perfectly content with the selection as well." said Zechs

"Good." Said Gascogne she then asked if there were more question

"I have one." Said Barnette

"And what would that be?" Question Gascogne

" If there making up the squadron I take it Meia will be the leader of this little operation since you put her in there?" Question Barnette

"No Meia will not lead this operation due to her lack of ground operation experience. The leader of the ground operation will be Zechs." She Replied

After she said that a lot of the female pilots and the girls from Reg and security had objections. They all said that Meia would make a fine squad leader for the operation. But all their objections were soon silenced by Meia herself.

"Everyone I appreciate your confidence in my ability to lead this operation. But Zechs would do a much better job due to the fact that he has much more experience in such operation." She said.

After she said that everything was pretty quiet everyone that knew her were shocked. Never before has she ever admitted that she could not do something. But what was even more shocking is that she had a smile on her face and she said it. Like she was happy to say that there was something she could it do.

Meia noticing their surprise wasn't surprised herself. Ever since that battle where she combined with Heero she's learned that some things you can't do buy yourself and they're also things that some people are better at. Either it be piloting or commanding. Or just handling your past. People have certain things they're good at and commanded a ground operation was not one of hers specialties. And she was no longer afraid to admit to admit that. She then decided it was time for everyone to get started.

"All right enough of this gawky and let's get started. Judging from what Gascogne said we have about five hours to get ready." she said

And with that everyone got started . Three hours later everyone knew the basics of how to operate a Vanguard. Most of the dread pilots along with Reg and security detail did below anything deemed useful. There were however at least 25 out of the 80 candidates were exceptional standouts not including Meia(who got over her claustrophobia), Dita, and Hibiki. Who in themselves did rather well at least well enough for the operation. One out of the 25 candidates that was deemed good enough for piloting them her name was Serenity. She showed remarkable piloting ability. She along with the other 24 would become later on the new Vanguard unit. After everyone was finished the all began to disperse to get ready for the operation which would begin in one hour. It was also decided during the practice that the dread squadrons would be launched to protect the ship along with the Wing zero and Freedom just in case the enemy attacked.

After everyone left we find Kira and Athrun on their way to the hangar to prepare their machines for launch. The two them were discussing the last battle as well as several others. And what Kira saw during them.

"Athrun I think Jura might be like Mu. She shows exceptional awareness on the battlefield." said Kira

"I've noticed that too. You think she could handle a gunbarrel pack like the ones used by the Möbius zero?" Replied Athrun

"I think she could. I think after this operation we should discuss this with the captain. To see about me giving her the test that would confirm if she has new type abilities are not." Said Kira with his head on his chin.

"How are you going to test her?" Question Athrun while looking at his longtime friend.

"A long time ago Mu told me how they tested them to see if they could pilot the Möbius zero. All give her the same exact test." Replied Kira

"So what would you do if she came back positive?"

"I have the designs for the Möbius zero on the freedoms computer. I'll take the designs and customize them to suit her dread."

"That is a good idea. Hey Kira remember the battle we had before we got to this reality? Remember we went through the atmosphere without a need for a shuttle." Said Athrun as he remembered something important

"Yes I remember that now that you mentioned. Why do you ask?"

"I have been studying more information on how our machines work. Apparently they can launch from the ground through the atmosphere without the aid of a rocket or shuttle."

"That's good to know." Replied Kira as they both arrived at the hangar were the two of them began work on their Gundam's.

While they were doing that elsewhere we find Zechs preparing combat strategies in the ship's indoor garden for the upcoming operation. With him is Heero who was going over more information on the Wing Zero and Tallgeese. While he was studying the information he came upon something remarkable. He then spoke to Zechs on what he found.

"Zechs I have some information that you might find interesting."

"What would that be Heero?"

"Our machines don't need shuttles or rocket attachments to leave a planet's atmosphere. Apparently they now have enough thrust to do it on their own. I thought you might like to know that considering you're doing a ground operation."

"That is very nice to know that will no longer need assistance to escape a planet's gravitational field to get out into space." said Zechs as he continued his work.

About an hour later.

On the bridge.

"Captian looks like there are man made structures on this planet.but they all appear to be not in use." said Ezra . The structures that are down there they also appear to be badly damaged."

"This certainly is an unexpected development." Commented Magno on the damaged structures. "But it also makes our jobs easier we won't have to worry about civilians getting hurt. Tell everyone to launch on the double. Also tell the dread squadrons they are to remain alert to any possible attack."

"Roger. All units prepare to launch." said Ezra.

Elsewhere.

"This is Barnette heading out." She said as she launched into space from the mobile suit/enhanced dread/Vanguard hangar to help lead the dread squadrons that would patrol around the ship while the operation on the ground was going on. Once she was outside she was joined by the rest of the dread squadrons. She then waited for the rest to launch from the mobile suit/ enhanced dread / Vanguard hangar. She did not have to wait long.

"This is Jura taking off." Said Jura as she headed out into space.

She was followed by the Vanguard dropship. On the dropship was Meia's , Dita's and Hibiki's Vanguards. They then moved into position for descent onto the planet. After them came

"Zechs Tallgeese III heading out." said Zechs as launch from the ship. He then joined up with the dropship.

"Athrun Zala Justice launching." said Athrun as he launched into space . He then joined the group that was going down to the surface.

"Kira Yameto Freedom lets do this." said Kira as he launched into space. He then met up with the dread squadrons that were around the ship.

"Heero Yuy Wing Zero moving out ." said Heero as he headed out into space on the Wing Zero. He then joined a group of dreads that were patrolling around the area.

After everyone had launched they all waited for the captian to give the order to the dropship and accompanying mobile suits to head down to the planet. They did not have too wait long as the order came as soon as all were in position.

"This is the captain to the squadron heading to the planet commence operations."

And those words said the dropship the Tallgeese and the Justice made their way down to the surface. After about 10 minutes they arrived on the surface. The vanguards immediately separated from the dropship and landed on the surface without any problems. The quick training sessions had helped out. The two mobile suits also landed on the ground. It didn't take long for everyone to notice all of the destruction.

"This is a horrible." said Dita looking at all of the devastation.

"Do you suppose are enemy got here first?" Said Hibiki. As he observed all of the destruction.

"That's probably the most logical conclusion." said Meia as she remembered her childhood and thr horrible destruction in it. She then heard in her head and how she felt all alone.

"_Don't worry about that Meia I am here for you now remember that you're not alone now ."_ Said Heero telepathically to her.

"_Did not worry I remember that you're here for me and I appreciate that."_

"I think we should get started looking for supplies." said Athrun

"You're right Athrun. Come on everyone let's get looking." said Zechs.

And with that everyone began looking for supplies. They were about 20 minutes into the search. They had found absolutely nothing in the destroyed city that had any value whatsoever. Zechs decided to call it quits.

"All right everyone. I think it's safe to assume that there are no supplies here. A tall head back to the ship."

With that everyone prepared to leave the surface when the ground started to shake. Everyone thought it was an earthquake but they were shocked to when they found out what it was. Out of the ground came a giant robot it was at least as big as the Nirvana it had 14 large tentacles coming out of its back. It's 6 arms had six hands that were like lobster claws. It also had several large gun barrels around its body. The head of the machine looked like a shark. It was black and blood red in color. It was Zechs who came out of his shock first.

"Scatter." He ordered. As that large machine launched missiles from its chest area.

Everyone narrowly avoided the merciless attack. While they were recovery Zechs contacted the ship to tell them of their situation and to ask for assistance.

"Come in Captian we have problems down here sending you a visual now. Also I request backup" He said

"Zechs this is the captain we see what your situation is but we cannot send you any help. We are currently under attack. 12 cube type mothership's have launched an attack on us. For right now you're all on your own." said Magno as she cut the communications with him.

Everyone looks like were on our own. I am sending you all a battle plan. said Zechs.

Everyone received the plan . They all understood their part of the operation.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked

"Yeah" came the reply.

"Then let's take this thing out."

With that the battle began.

The battle started with Zechs as he took off into the sky. He decided to use the Mage launcher on the monstrosity. He brought the weapon up to 100 power he had fired the weapon at one of the arms. The energy beam destroyed the arm completely. This was followed up by a barrage of beam weapon entry from the Justice which destroyed one its tentacles. Next came Dita and Meia. Using throwing knives that their vanguards carried they did some damage to the head of the monstrosity. Last came Hibiki he used his energy swords to remove one more of the arms. These attacks did so major damage but the creature was still going strong.

Wall that was going . Back up in space their battle had also just begun as well.

On the bridge of the Nirvana

"Dread squadrons 1, 3, and 4 protect the Nirvana form the cube type fighters that breakthrough our defensive line." said BC she barked out orders from the bridge. Outside of the battlefield you could see the respective squadrons moved to their positions

As they took a defensive position around the ship. Elsewhere on the battlefield we find the Wing Zero engaged against 30 cube type fighters Heero was using his Gundam's beam saber and chest mounted energy Vulcans to eliminate them. In a quick series of slashes he destroyed 7 of the enemy with his beam saber. He then opened fire on them and destroyed 12 more. He then targeted the last group of them with his twin buster rifle charging it up to 60 of its maximum power he then fired the weapon at them destroying all of them in a pillar of light

As Heero was racking up quite to kill count elsewhere Kira was taking out 60 cube type fighters using the HiMAT system. In his first pass at the enemy he destroyed 38 of them. He then switch to his Gundam's beam saber to destroy the rest of them.

As the two Gundam pilots were taking down their enemies Jura and Barnette's dread squadrons were attacking one of the enemy mothership's. In their first pass they did considerable damage with their laser fire. They then charged at it again and used some of their rocket to finish off the mothership. They then turned their attention to a second mothership.

The battle was going well for them at first as they had destroyed 4 motherships and countless scores of cube type fighters. But eventually slowly but surely they were being overwhelmed. With five of their pilots absent their defense was compromised. Things the plant were going badly as well. The monstrosity they were fighting was still pretty much still functional. As they could not get help from the ship they feared that they would lose. At that exact moment Kira and Athrun were thinking almost the same thing.

"_At this rate will be overwhelmed. I really wish Dearka and the buster were here with us with their help we might be able to turn the tide of this fight." Thought Kira_

"_If Yzak and his duel were here we would actually have a chance to win this fight." Thought Athrun_

Little did they know at that time but inside the ship the Crystal heard their thoughts and decide to help them. It then began to glow blue as it was starting to open a gate through the dimension.

Back in the cosmic era

We find the buster and duel gundam's on an unauthorized patrol. They were patrolling the last place they saw the freedom and justice. Both pilots found it strange that there was no wreckage from either machine. So they decided to investigate the area. When they got to the area they started to pick up strange energy readings.

"Dearka what do you make of these readings?" Asked Yzak as he looked at all of the strange readings showing up on his computer.

"I have no clue what they are but somethings going to happen I know it." Replied Dearka

Then suddenly out of nowhere a blue portal appeared. Neither one of them had time to react as they were drawn into the portal and disappeared. Then just as suddenly as it had appeared the portal also vanished. Neither the pilots or their Gundam's were ever seen in that reality again.

Back at the space battlefield.

Things were not looking good for the defenders of the ship. Even though they have dispatched 2 more motherships they were being pushed back towards the ship.

On the battlefield Kira is starting to be overwhelmed by a group of 200 cude type fighters. Even though he's brought the Freedom up to 100 of its full power and he himself is in seed mode their assaults are to much even for him. Just as a group of 26 cube type fighters are about to attack him from behind they are obliterated in a stream of energy buckshot. Kira seeing this recognizes the attack. Turning his machine towards where the attack came from he spots the Buster Gundam with its beam shotgun assembled. Kira is quite shocked to see it. He can not believe that it is here. He is then brought one of a shock by a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Kira are you okay?" Question Dearka. Dearka and the Buster had just come out of a portal with Yzak and his Duel Gundam. Both pilots after they shook off their dizziness from the travel spotted a battlefield ahead. They upon closer inspection say the Freedom along with another Gundam and some weird looking mobile armors engaged in combat with some weird looking machines. They were all being overwhelmed by sheer numbers. They also intercepted a transmission from Athrun who was on a planet that was close by saying that the squadron he was on was losing to some monstrosity. And that they needed help down. It was decided that Yzak would go to the planet and help out Athrun while he helped Kira. After Yzak left for the planet Dearka made his way towards the battlefield. seeing Kira about to be ambushed from behind by a group of 12 fighters he decided to destroy them with his Beam shotgun. After that he contacted Kira.

"Yeah I am fine Dearka." said Kira.

"That's good to hear" said Dearka. "Now let's go kick some enemy ass."

"Yeah but first Dearka how did you get here?" Questioned Kira

Dearka then proceeded to explain how he and Yzak got there and what they decided to do when they saw what was happening. Kira was glad for the help. He was on pretty good terms with Dearka since the war. He even got along with Yzak to since the two of them talked out their differences. He would have to tell them how glad he was to see them after this operation.

"Dearka on going to send out a signal to all of our allies to tell them your friendly. " said Kira as he sent out the signal to all of the forces both in space and on the planet. After he did that he and Dearka began their counterattack. the enemy caught by surprise by this new enemy was being pushed back.

Everyone after they received the signal watched as the two of them begin their counterattack. The enemy which didn't expect this was caught offguard. This gave the much needed reprieve for everyone to begin their own counterattack. The dread squadrons were the first to follow after their attack with a barrage of missiles. Destroying 35 Cube type fighters and one mothership. Next came Heero who already had the Wing Zero at full power but he then activated the Zero system . Using the buster rifle he charges up to 100 full power. Once it was fully charged he fired the energy beam which destroyed 100 enemy craft. Next came Barnette and her dread. Using laser fire she destroyed 12 cube type fighters. Jura followed her lead as she fired at a group of cube type fighters taking out 10. The enemy that began to retreat from the area

Down on the planet things were going pretty good since the arrival of the Duel. When he first got there Yzak saw that the machine they were fighting was his big as a warship. He then decided he would use his anti-ship missile on it sneaking up behind the machine he opened fire. The attack did considerable damage to it. Apparently it had very little armor where all of its tentacles were. So when it got attacked their it did considerable amount of extra damage. The enemy machine was brought down to about 30 of its efficiency. There was even cracks in its armor. This gave the other pilots a chance to finish it off.

Athrun who already have the justice at 100 power decided it was time for him to go into seed mode. Once he did that he launched a full-scale frontal assault with his beam weapons. The attack did quite a lot of damage. This attack caused pieces of its armor to fall to the ground. Exposing its Powercore to the mage launcher of the tallgeese.

Zechs seeing his opportunity to finish off his opponent charged his main weapon to over 100 full power. When I was finally ready he launched the devastating attack. The beam pierced the core of the enemy unit destroying it completely. As the machine fell to the sand below it is started to glow.

Meia began to scan the machine and what she found frightened her.

"Everyone this thing is going to self-destruct in about 10 minutes with enough explosive force of 100 nuclear bombs. We have to get out of here." She said

With that everyone began their departure from the planet the vanguards would use their atmospheric rockets to escape. The duel which did not have the capabilities to leave the atmosphere got a lift from both the tallgeese and justice which grabbed onto it they then rocketed through the atmosphere and to safety as the giant machine exploded.

Backup in space

The enemy units that thought was retreating begin to combine together to form a giant machine. It looked like a giant robot(think megazord but without the dinosaurs from the original Power Rangers if you don't know what that TV show is search on the net) it then attacked them. It easily pushed back the Buster with missile fire. It then sent its targets on four major threats.

Kira , Heero, Jura, and Barnette who were attacking the machine together found themselves on the receiving end of a monstrous assault. Heero and Barnette were separated from Jura and Kira when the assault began. They were taking heavy damage. But neither one of them would give up the fight. Just like what happened with Heero and Meia happened between Heero and Barnette. As the attack on them continue to increase they were thinking this.

"_I can not lose I will not lose."_ They thought as the enemy fired one last salvo at them were dead on there was a bright flash of light.

While they were being attacked both Kira and Jura were avoiding that things gigantic arms. They were doing quite well until the machine launched a barrage of laser fire at them causing the two of them to run straight into one of its giant hands. The thing grabbed both of them. In its right hand. Both of their machines were pressed up against each other. Inside their machines both pilots could hear their machines giving way to the great pressure being applied around them as they heard their machines starting to break apart. Both of them were thinking this at the same time.

"_I will not die I shall not give up."_ Just as they thought this machines were crushed by its monstrous hand. There was a bright flash of light as that happened.

People on the bridge of the Nirvana saw all four of them being destroyed and thought they were dead.

"_Kira."_ thought Ezra as tears came from her eyes.

Elsewere Dearka saw it and couldn't believe it.

"There gone just like." He said

Just above the planet the surface team just arrived to see four of their comrades die at the hands of another monster.

'Heero no." Said Zechs as he saw his once greatest rival and first true friend die before his eyes.

"Kira no not again please not again." Yelled Athrun as he had tears in his eyes as he watched his best friend die.

Dita just cried on able to say anything.

Hibiki just saluted them.

"Yamato you said you would not die until you fought me again." Yelled Yzak. Even though he no longer hated him he still wanted one more chance to fight Kira just to test his skills.

The one that was surprisingly quiet was Meia she know Heero was not dead. Her telepathic link told her so. But it was different their telepathic link. It felt like there was one more person leaked to them now.

Back at the monstrosity it thought it had won the battle. When the two giant balls of light that it made shot it with energy beams.(Music Athrun when he first entered seed mode)

everyone saw that and they were shocked by that. But what shocked them even more out of the light came two giant robots just as big as Vandread Dita. One was red and had giant semicircular things on its back as well as one large circular object that had four large cylinders on its back. It's left hand had a double barrel cannon it also had two hip mounted energy weapons. Around that were floating 12 wedge shape objects. It looked like a cross between Freedom and Jura's dread. The second one was bluish pink . It had two shoulder mounted beam cannons a giant shield on the left arm that had a two barrel Gatling gun attached. In its right hand there appear to be a giant six barrel gun. The right shoulder also looked like it had a missile launcher and incorporate it in. They to everyone's surprise attacked the monster.

Just as Heero and Barnette's machines were to explode they combined together. As Barnette's dread split apart and combined with Heero's Gundam. Heero's angel like wing detached from the back of his Gundam and combined together to form a large Shield with two heavy-duty Gatling guns attached the shield then attached itself to the left arm of the machine. Barnette's dreads laser weapons detached it became a large handgun with six barrels it then got grabbed by the right hand. The twin buster rifle split apart and became a backmounted weapons system. And the missiles from Barnette's dread place themselves in the right shoulder. At the end there was a new Gundread it was bluish pink.

Inside of the machine Heero found Barnette on his lap. But unlike when he first combined with Meia she was not struggling . He also thought she would look angry but she wasn't if anything she looked sad. And he didn't know why until he felt a sharp pain in his head. He then saw her life pass before his eyes. After it had ended he understood why she was sad she saw his life like he saw hers. It didn't take long for both of them to know that they weren't now telepathically linked to each other. They were brought out of all of their thoughts when they came under attack. They then decided to begin their counterattack.

Just as there machines were about to be crushed Jura's machine swallowed the freedom into it. The back weapons of the Freedom detached from the Freedom were they combined into a single double-barreled energy weapon it then attached itself to the left arm. Then the front of Jura's fighter folded back over the Freedom where it mounted itself as the new backmounted weapon system. The large circular object on the Freedoms back then sprouted four large cylinder objects. The rest of the freedom pretty much stayed the same. The last thing that happened was that 12 wedge shaped objects began to float around it. The color of this new gundread was red.

Inside the two-seater cockpit Kira was in the back seat it kind of looked like his old cockpit it was also where the majority of the controls were for the body of the machine were for what he could tell. Jura had a more spherical look to where she was seated. There were barely any controls by her. The only thing it are cockpit was a pair of three round objects that were positioned above her head. Form what Kira observed she controlled all of the little wedge shaped objects and probably four large cylinders. As he was taking it all in Jura started to talk.

"This is so elegant."

Kira just rolled his eyes that remark. He then decided that she could look at it later as there was the battle to fight.

"You can say how elegant this thing is later we have a job to do."

Jura was about to rebuff him when she realized he was right. She said.

"You're right let's go"

And with that they charged onto the battlefield.

The first to attack was Gundread Jura. Using their left arm beam weapon they targeted the monsters left leg taking it off in one shot. That was that followed by Gundread Barnett. They opted to use their double-barreled Gatling guns. The attack was aimed for the right arm of the monster. The attack turned the arm into Swiss cheese. This was followed by another attack by them. Bringing down there shoulder mounted weapons they targeted the right leg firing they took it off completely. Kira then contacted everyone.

"Hey everyone let's finish this together."

A bunch of Rogers was heard.

The first to attack was the tallgeese with its fully charged Mage launcher. The energy beam struck the body of the monster. Next came the Buster Dearka using his Beam sniper rifle targeted the body as well. Both of their attacks did considerable damage. Next came Athrun and Yzak who use their machines beam weapons on the head of the monster destroying it completely. Next came the dread squadrons using all of their missiles they targeted at the badly damaged right arm the attack completely destroyed the arm. The last two to attack were the Gundreads. Gundread Jura used its 12 shaped wedged objects along with the four cylinder objects to surround the machine. Jura that gave the mental command to open fire they all opened up simultaneously doing some heavy damage to the already badly damaged machine. The last attack came from Gundread Barnett using a full fire attack all the weapons opened fire on the last of the machine destroyed it completely. As the last of it blewup cheers went out from everyone. But celebration was short-lived. As the captian got contact with everyone.

"Everyone listed up it has just come to my attention why were being attacked. Apparently our enemies are bent on harvesting us as well as all other humen's for our organs. It's apparent they will keep coming after us till they've harvested us."

Everyone then became quite with this information that was until Hibiki spoke

"Who cares . I will not let them harvest me."

Everyone took what he said in. Then everyone started to shout things such as I will let not them harvest me and so.

Back on the ship Magno smiled. And thought

_That's the right attitude to have. "With this attitude they surely will not be harvested. I do however wonder what our enemy will do it next."_

She then gave the order for everyone to return to the ship. But little did everyone know but at that moment their enemy was plotting something even worse than their last failed attack.

On almost dead plant

In a room there are four men they are discussing their current problems with the Nirvana

"I can't believe they keep defeating us. No matter how many we sent at them. " Said the dictator of the plant.

"Don't worry soon they will fall to us ." said a very cool and collected voice." Soon their luck will run out."

"How are they doing?"

"Just fine with your technology we were able to fix their flaws in their personalities. No way will they lose to anyone. And specially those two machines and their pilots." Said the voice as he pointed at the Freedom and Justice.

"Are you sure about that those two machines are pretty tough along with the other two?"

"Not to worry they almost beat those two last time they met in battle. And that was before they were fixed now there twice as good as they were before they should beat them no problem. Plus we have a little help this time to isn't that right." said the voice. Looking at man that was in the room with them.

"Yes he just got lucky last time but not this time with my help those two will fall." Said the voice with great anger

"All right but what about the other two and the two new machines that showed how will you handle them?" Questioned the dictator

"Leave the first two to me I've been itching for a chance to prove my technology against them and their pilots." Said a new voice that sounded much older than the other two.

"All right but what about the two new ones?"

"I'll handle that as well." Said the voice that sounded so angry.

"Good now how do we handle the other pest?" Questioned the dictator

"I'll handle that as well. With my rebuilt machine they will be of little challenge to me." Said the angry voice.

"Good all right everyone I'm counting on you dismissed." Said the dictator.

Everyone then walked out to begin preparations for their attacks.

Soon the harvest will have no opposition. Soon our planet will be saved. Hahahahahahaha. Laughed the dictator.

Vandread stage one music ending

End chapter 4.

Well here it is everyone chapter 4 hope you all like it. Also chapter1 and 2 have been redone. There might be some spelling mistakes but hopefully not a lot. Also I would like to thank everyone for reading my story as well as for everyone that reviewed. Also I looking for a beta reader. Also my updates will take longer than I would like I've just started college again so I will be busy.

Here is also something that I have been given permission to write Vandread fantasy look for it in the summer to fall of 2007.

This is Zero H Gundam see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vandread mobile suit wars 5**

**Disclaimer I do not own Vamdread Gundam Wing or Gundam Seed**

**Pairings Heero x Meia x Barnette and Athrun x Misty x? Kira x Jura x ? some Ezra and Zechs x Gascogne and Yzak x OC x? and Dearka x Belvedere x? and ? x Celtic and ? x Amarone and Hibiki x Dita and some more Pairings to be revealed later in the upcoming chapters.**

**Information on the Buster and Duel Gundam's**

**Buster gundam is basically the same as the one used in the show. It still has Phase shift armor and it's still has the same weapons. The only difference about it is that it has the N-Jammer canceler equipped. So it now has a nuclear reactor.**

**The Duel Gundam is basically the same. It has its assault shroud on. It also has an N-Jammer canceler. So it is run by a nuclear reactor. It still has the original armor system.**

**Also there is a vote I am going to bring in at least two Gundam's from wing. I want you guys to vote on who the pilot will be along with the mobile suit. Here are your choices also vote for who will be the love interest for that pilot. The candidates for that are Celtic and Amarone**

**1. Duo with Deathscythe Hell from the tv show. Or the custom model from endless waltz.**

**2. Wufei with the Altron from the TV show. Or from the endless waltz movie.**

**3. Trowa with the Heavyarms from the end of the TV show or the endless waltz version.**

**4. Quater with the Sandrock from the last few TV show episodes or the endless waltz model.**

**Please vote only once for the one's you want the two highest well be put in the story. Voting will last until Chapter 6**

**Chapter 5**

**The continuing journey and the return of old enemies to the battlefield**

**Music Vandread season one**

Out in the vastness of space we find 16 vanguards of the newly formed Vanguard squad along with the Duel Gundam engaging a group of 50 cube type fighters in an asteroid belt. The 17 machines were the only ones that were able to launch from the Nirvana. Before there attackers took out all the launch bays. So far they were doing pretty good. The 16 female Vanguard pilots were listening to their Sub commander Yzak Jule. As he gave out orders and watched their backs.

"Serenity incoming cube fighter from behind you." Said Yzak to one of the new Vanguard pilots as he dispatched a group of 12 cube fighters useing the Duel's full on attack .

After hearing this Serenity turns her Vanguard around but it was too late her Vanguard was destroyed by the cube fighter.

Stimulation terminated read her computer screen. As the computer simulated battle came to a finish.

"Kuso." She said as she exited one of the Vanguard simulator's. She had on a green space suit ( think the ones that the regular Z.A.F.T soldier where). She was not in the best of moods as this was her third time losing in the simulators. She then made her way over to one of the walls in the simulator room where three other pilots who also had on green space suits were waiting they also had mad looks on their faces. Elsewhere in the simulator room the other new Vanguard pilots were sitting or standing thay to had on green space suits all of them either had a look of anger or depression on their faces. They all looked deep in thought when he heard.

"What the Hell was that?" yelled Yzak as he exited another simulator that was on the far side of the room he was wearing a red Z.A.F.T uniform . " I thought Athrun and I told you always keep an eye out for enemies coming from behind?"

"Sorry sir." She replied. " But it was because of this space suit it is to hard to get used to. I do not see way we need them?"

"Sorry won't cut it . If that was a real battle you would be dead right now." Yelled Yzak. "And you need them if during a fight your machine is damaged and it starts to lose oxygen. The spacesuits will help provide you with oxygen. Now for the rest of you that was pathetic each of your performances. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. " He continued to yell

Sorry sir . All of the other pilots replied in a sad voice.

"Hey go easy on them Yzak there still very new at this." Said a voice from the control room for the simulator.

"Athrun would you please stay out of this. Remember you wanted me to help you train these girls in mobile suit combat ." Said Yzak to the newly created Vanguard squad leader Athrun Zala. " You know as well as I do that we have to be firm with them during the simulations. We have to make sure they understand all the basic maneuvers here in the simulators where an error in their piloting will cost them their lives. If those errors are not handled here they well die when the time comes to fight the real battle against our foe."

"I know that Yzak but they're still rookies at this. We can get mad at them for the few mistakes they make in their first few trial runs. So could you take it easy on them for awhile Yzak. Also could you apologize . " Said Athrun

"What?" Questioned Yzak

"I want to build strong sense of teamwork. And yelling at these girls will not help build that camaraderie I want. So could you please apologize to them for your earlier yelling session please Yzak."

Yeah yeah. All right girls sorry I yelled at you but I want all of you to be able to survive on the battlefield. When I see you all making mistakes that should be made it gets me all upset. From what I can tell so far you're all all pretty good . You know how to use your Vanguard to your advantage. Also everyone you haves a lot of natural ability. And you also rely on your Vanguard to get you out of any bad situation. And I can see you all know you do. I can also see that you think that it is enough. But it's not if you were to come up against someone like Kira and his Freedom your natural ability won't get you girls anywhere. For one your Vanguards are not as strong as Kira's gundam second he is a lot more experience than you."

"But the enemy we're fighting has no one like Kira in their ranks. And they have nothing remotely as powerful as the Freedom , Justice, Tallgeese III ,Wing Zero, Buster or Duel in their ranks. They mostly rely on their cude type fighters. And those no match for vanguards. Anything stronger than that is handled by the dread squadrons or the enhanced dreads or your mobile suits. And if the enemy force is to overwhelming we always have the Gundread's or Vandread to handle that. So why do we have to worry." Questioned a girl with long black hair by the name of Motoko Star. ( She looks like motoko from love hina I do not own that as well)

"You have to worry because you never know what your opposition could throw at you. You also never now where our mobile suits or the dread squadrons could be on the battlefield. You could find yourselves isolated by a strong enemy and be isolated from us as well. If you just relied on your natural abilities as well as the vanguards you would be overtaken. That's why we have you training so that cannot happen easily. It is also way I well not take nothing less than 100 effort from all of you. I want all of you survive out there no matter what the situation is okay. And if you need help you can always ask me or Athrun." said Yzak

After he said that the girls looked at each other for a while. As if trying to come up with a response to what Yzak said to them. After a while Serenity came forward.

" We are very sorry . We'll try harder the next time."

"That's all I ask. " Said Yzak

"Sir where wondering if you could give us some pointers and tips on how to be better at this." Said Motoko

"I'd be glad to." said Yzak. He then began to give the girls pointers and tips on how to better use there Vanguards.

Back in control room Athrun who had on a red Z.A.F.T uniform was watching and listening to what had been said by Yzak. He then looked on as Yzak gave the girls tips and pointers on how to better use's there Vanguards. As he is looked on he recalled when he expected the appointment to lead the newly formed Vanguard squadron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** The past two weeks ago.**

"**Athrun Zala and Zechs Marqise would you please report to the captain's office for a very important meeting." said Ezra over the ship's intercom.**

**Athrun who was covered in Greece and oil was helping out with the neo meteor system in the dread launch area had heard the announced. Getting up from his work he made his way over to one of the control panels to contact the bridge to tell them that he would be late to the meeting. After he got there he pressed a few buttons to contact the bridge. On a small screen in front of him appeared Ezra who asked.**

"**What is it Athrun?"**

"**Ezra tell the captain I will be up there in about 15 I have to take a shower." He said to Ezra**

"**Will do ." Came her reply. As the communications screen went blank.**

**He then made his way out of the dread hangar. He then proceeded to his quarters. Where he stripped down ( no Looking Now ) and proceeded into the shower. After he was finished he got out and got dressed in a Z.A.F.T. red uniform one of 7 Yzak had He also had one white uniform in his mobile suit in case of emergency like political affairs. Yzak decided to hand the red ones out to Heero and Kira as well as Athrun. He then saved one for himself and Dearka leaving two in storage. Of course Heero had to have his changed a little to fit him as he was a bit bigger then them. Zechs was given the white Z.A.F.T uniform like the one Le Creuset had. Athrun had decided to where his because he thought it showed poise and dignity more than a civilian attire would. After he was finished getting ready he made his way towards the bridge. Upon his arrival the bridge he saw Dearka who was in his civilian clothing ( the one he had on during the first attack of orb) talking to Belvedere about some of the battles he's been in. She seemed interested from what he could see. He then noticed that no one seemed to know that he was there. He then cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. Every one that was their turned to look at him and were shocked by his appearance.**

"**Athrun what is with the outfit?" Asked BC looking at him**

"**I figured this was probably very important so I thought I should look my best." Replied Athrun.**

"**I think it's a bit much." said Amarone looking at the Z.A.F.T specials uniform.**

"**I think he looks fine." said Ezra**

"**Thank you Ezra now if you excuse me I'll go see the Captian." said Athrun as he was about to head to the captain's office. But before he could leave Zechs came in wearing his new white uniform. Once again everyone except Athrun was shocked by what they saw.**

"**I see you had the same idea." said Athrun**

"**Yes I thought it would be appropriate to wear something like this for the meeting." said Zechs**

"**You're right it is appropriate to wear something like this. It shows we have respect for the captain. Now let's go we don't want to keep the Captian waiting for us." Said Athrun as he made his way to the captain's office.**

"**You're right." said Zechs following Athrun to the captain's office.**

**When the two of them reached the captain's office door. Athrun then proceeded to the knock on the door.**

"**Come in." Came the Captian's voice through the door.**

**With that the two of them entered her office.**

"**Athrun Zala reporting as ordered." said Athrun as he came in to the room and saluted her**

"**As well as Zechs Marqise Captian."said Zechs as he came in after Athrun and following his lead also saluted.**

**After both were in the room they waited for the captain to say that they may be seated.**

"**You two please take a seat." She instructed them. " Now you both are Probably wondering why I called you ?" She said as they sat down in front of her Athrun on her left Zechs on her right.**

"**Yes I was wondering why you called me here?" said Athrun**

"**As was I" said Zechs**

"**I called you both here to discuss a proposition." Said Magno**

**Both Athrun and Zechs look at each other deciding which one would speak first . After a while Zachs spoke.**

"**What is this proposition that you want to discuss with us?"**

"**As you said once before Athrun their attacks on us as of late have increased both in the numbers of attackers. And frequency of the encounters we have with them. " said Magno**

"**Yes and that last battle proved what I believed to be true." said Athrun "I also believe that the enemy strongly believes were a big threat to them."**

"**What makes you think that?" Questioned Magno**

"**Those two giant robots that we countered about two days ago at that plant. If the enemy believed us to be nothing but a nuisance they would not have sent those two against us. The fact that they did prove that they think of us as a large threat to their plans. " said Athrun**

"**You're probably right in that assumption. This also makes where about to discuss more important. As you both are aware of we have a number of Vanguard's on the ship that are not used." said Magno**

"**Yes we know that. Wait a second I think I know what you're suggesting. You want to create a vanguard squadron to help protect the ship." said Zechs**

"**Yes you are correct. I want to create a vanguard squadron to help protect the ship. That's why I called both of you here. I want to appoint one of you as squad leader." she said. "I want to discuss that with both of you. You see I've been watching all of the battles of you mobile suit pilots and you two came up as the best possible candidate's ."**

"**Will let me save you the trouble of choosing I will not be leading any squadron." said Zechs.**

"**Why?" Question Athrun**

"**Let's just say you do not want the killer of his own men to lead this squadron." said Zechs in a voice that said he did not want to talk any further about it.**

"**Well that just leaves you then Athrun congratulations on your new appointment." said Magno**

"**Wait a minute I never agreed to any of this. I'm not sure I am qualified to do this." said Athrun**

"**I think you would do a fine job. You have the personality of a great leader. You showed it in past battles. " said Zechs**

"**How to you figure that?"**

"**You always keep a cool head. Even in the most dire situations. You never ever had ever yelled at your own teammates. You also helped train Hibiki when we first got here. You'd never yelled at him for making a mistake you had great patients with him. Which means he would never yell at a group of rookies learning how to pilot the vanguards. But you also know how to be firm. " said Zechs**

"**Those are all good qualities that a leader must have." said Magno**

"**But I'm not sure if I should do this. If I should mess up a lot of people could die. " said Athrun in an unsure voice.**

"**You'll do just fine." said Magno**

**But even if I were to do OK I still need a sub commander help lead the squadron. Who would you choose. I think both you and I know that they'll have trouble accepting orders from a man. So you have to choose a Female to be the second in command to help ease ill feelings towards me. But that in itself would also cause problems. A second in command should be some one you trust with your life. And know pretty well. But since I wouldn't be choosing it would take a long time to build trust up." said Athrun as he was now grasping at straws.**

"**You would get to choose your sub commander. And as for the women under your command I'll tell them that it's in order and leave it at that." said Magno with a smile on her face as she took away his last attempt at refusal.**

"**But but... oh all right I'll do it." said Athrun knowing he was out of options .**

"**Good now I what you to have a sub commander chosen by the end of today." said Magno." And before you ask why choose a commander so soon I want to get started training these girls that will be the vanguard squadron by tomorrow."**

"**I already have someone in mind Captian." said Athrun he then said something under his breath. "I just hope he agrees to this"**

"**What already who do you have in mind?" Questioned Magno**

"**I'm going to ask Yzak Jule. "**

"**The pilot of the Duel correct?" Questioned Magno and she tried to think of the individual he had said.**

"**That is him. He's quite the skilled pilot and already has considerable combat experience." said Athrun**

"**Do you think he will except the position?" Questioned Zechs**

"**I think he will if I explain the situation to him." Replied after**

"**Will go ask him. The longer we wait the longer it will take the train these girls." said Magno**

"**Yes Captain." said Athrun as he got up to go find Yzak.**

"**Well if that's all I believe I'll be going as well?" said Zechs as he to got up.**

"**Wait I would like to speak to you alone Zechs. " said Magno in a voice that betrayed that this would be a very interesting conversation.**

"**Sure." said Zech as he once again took his seat.**

**Athrun was almost out when the captain told him.**

"**Athrun after you got Yzak's decision I want you to get in contact with me with his decision."**

"**Will do." said Athrun as he left . As the door closed behind him he hired both Zechs and Mgno beginning their discussion. From what he heard as the door closed it involved Zechs becoming some sort of mediator . Athrun hoped he would find out more later.**

**10 minutes later.**

**He found Yzak in the cafeteria haveing lunch at a table on the far side of the room. Athrun then approached him. As he approached Yzak he saw that he was reading a book called ancient medieval strategy.**

"**Yzak." said Athrun as he got closer.**

**Yzak hearing his name called looked up from his reading.**

"**What do you what Athrun?" He asked**

"**I need to discuss something with you." said Athrun as he took a seat across from Yzak. He then proceeded to explain what the captain had told him. And that he would like Yzak to be his second. At first Yzak was somewhat resistant to the idea. But after some more discussion he finally said yes.**

"**Thank you Yzak." said Athrun as he got up from the table to go find a communications relay to contact the captain.**

**Don't mention it ever. said Yzak in a dead serious voice. He then watched as Athrun left. Then something occurred to him. He didn't know when the captain wanted to start . "Athrun does she want us to begin?"**

**Hearing this Athrun said.**

"**Tomorrow if at all possible." He then left the cafeteria. From there he proceeded to the nearest communications terminal. Where he contacted the captain with the good news. The captain after hearing what he said told him that shall make an announcement in a few minutes to the rest of the crew of the Nirvana. Any a few minutes later he heard the announcement.**

**Attention all crewmembers this is the Captian . I have an announcement to make. Due to our enemies recent increase in their attacks on us on have decided to create a vanguard squadron using the vanguards we have on board. The members of the squadron will consist of the 24 capable pilots that did well in simulators their names are. She then ran off the list of names after she was finished she announced the squad leader and sub squad leader.**

**The squad leader of the vanguard squadron will be Athrun Zala. Before any of you complain about him being a Male know this he is a very capable soldier reversed and the ways of mobile suit and vanguard combat. And also the squad will have Yzak Jule as a sub commander. Also to all of the vanguard pilots training a combat practice will begin tomorrow you are to report to the vanguard hangar that also I am announcing the appointment of Zechs Marqise as strategy leader and ambassador for the ship is all. **

**Back to the present**

Well that is it for today. Meat us back here tomorrow at 8:00 am as always. said Yzak bringing Athrun out of his thoughts. Athrun then watched as the girls all lined up in front of Yzak saluted and said.

"Yes sir." All the girls said together before they left the simulators.

"Hey Athrun I'll see you later." said Yzak as he to left the simulator room.

"Yeah see you later." said Athrun. He too was going to leave when he decided to do some battle strategies just in case the squadron ever had to launch. "Better make up some battle strategies just in case these girls are ever forced to launch before their training is complete."

And with that he began work on creating new strategies.

Elsewhere in the ship we find Heero , Meia and Barnette in the ships target practice area. ( note the one Jura told Barnette in when she wanted to have a baby with a man's seed) They decided they wanted to practice their marksmanship using a targeting game that used a points based score system the points were based on how long it took to them to fire how accurate they were and how high a level was on the game they were playing. This had become one of their favorite group activities since three of them became telepathically linked together. Each one of them used a different fire arm.

Heero was using his favorite handgun a Beretta 95 mm with a 12 round clip (note I don't know if that's right or not) Barnette was using a 12 gauge pump action shotgun with slug shells. Meia was using her laser ring.

Bang. Went Heero's gun as he hit a target that was rather fast." 12 points to Heero yuy for a total so far of 200 points with no misfired shots " said a computer voice.

"_Not to bad Heero." _Said Barnette telepathically.

"_Thank you."_ He replied"_ It was not too difficult at all. "_He finished saying telepathically as smile appeared on his face

"_Really in that case."_ Said Meia and she looked at him and said out loud.

"Computer raise target evasion level to level 13. "And with that the targets moved even faster.

"_Now lets see if you think it's easy now."_ said Meia telepathically to him.

"_While this certainly makes it more difficult"_ he responded telepathically. As he watched all the targets move three times faster than before almost become a blur.

"_Well what are you waiting for then?"_ said Barnette. Looking at him.

"_Nothing really is just ladies always go first that is of course if you to do not think you can do this ."_ Said Heero a bit cheekily to both of them.

"_All right Yuy. We'll show you."_ The two girls said telepathically together with mock anger.

And with that both of them begin firing at the targets.

So what do you think of that? Question Meia as the computer read off their scores

"Meia 230 points with 100 accuracy. Barnette 225 points with 100 accuracy.

"I'll just have to do better." said Heero as he opened fire and again. At the end the computer said

Heero 240 points with 100 accuracy. Game time is now over would you three like to play again?"

All three of them then looked at each other. They were having fun it was apparent on their faces. In the past two weeks the three of them have become very close. Most people that knew them thought it will only be a matter of time before the three of the confess their feelings.

"Sure." They all said together. And with that they began their game again.

While those three were playing their game elsewhere the ship we find Hibiki and Dita along with Dearka and Ezra in the ships cafeteria they were all at the same table sharing a large pizza.

"I don't like this." said Dearka as he ate a piece of pepperoni pizza.

"Will you shouldn't be eating it Mr. Dearka." Said Ezra with kindness in her voice as she was about to take a bite of pizza.

"No not this. I'm talking about why our enemy has not attacked recently. It doesn't make any sense to me. From what I've learned from Athrun and Kira you guys are being attacked many times dailya." Said Dearka as he stopped eating.

"Why should we care that they stopped attacking? Should that be a good thing?" Question Hibiki.

"Yeah Mr. alien has a point do we not want to be attacked?" Questioned Dita

"No we don't want to be attacked. It's just doesn't make sense. Before the enemy would always attack and now they don't attack at all. It's like they've given up but I highly doubt that." Replied Dearka

"Could they have run out of fighters?" Question Dita

"I highly doubt that. My instinct tells me there probably building up their forces to attack us or someone else. But I just don't know." Said Dearka as he went back to eating.

And with that they went back to eating.

Elsewhere on the ship

"Please pretty please," said Jura in her whiny voice. And she was following Kira down one of the ships hallways.

"No for the last time. I'm not going to combined with you when we go out on the battlefield next time." Said Kira as he sped up his walking trying to put some space between Jura and him . This was Jura's 7th attempt at asking him to combined their machines together.Ever since the battle where the two of them have combined Jura has been pestering him to combined with her in the next battle. But luckily for kira the past two weeks have been quite with no enemy encounters.

"Way not? We were so elegant don't you agree? " said Jura as she to spend up

"Why because we should save combining for emergency. Also being elegant is not to important to me Jura." said Kira as he continued to walk

"What how can you say that? Being elegant is the most important thing." Replied Jura and she walked faster until she was right behind him.

Lo.. tried to say Kira as he turned around and bumped into Jura not realized she was right behind him. Causing both of them to fall to the ground.

When both of them finally regained their bearings they found themselves in a very interesting position. Kira found his right hand on Jura's left breast squeezing it lightly. His lips were locked in an accidental kiss with her his right-handed was under her butt also squeezing it somewhat. Jura found both her legs open with Kira's lower region pressed up against her. Her arms were around his neck. With her lips pressed firmly against Kira's lips. As both finally realized what position they were in they separated. Getting back to their feet both began apologizing as they did.

"I am so sorry Jura." said Kira with a large blush on his face as he finished standing up facing her. "I should've watched where I was going when I turned around."

"Nonono my fault should not have been following you so close." said Jura also with a blush on her face as she also finished standing up also facing him. She then decided that she had to get out of there for now and think about what had happened. "All of my I just remember something that I had to do. I'll see you around Kira."

She then turned around and began walking away. All while thinking.

"_That felt so weird but in a good way I want to do that again. Especially the holding and the kiss. That was something."_ She then touched her lips while thinking of that kiss._ "Also that warmth I got from him I want to feel that again."_ She continued thinking as she continued to walk away.

Once she was gone Kira was left alone to think about what had happened.

"_She has such soft skin. She was so warm. Even though it was an accident I felt so right holding her. So right in fact I want to do it again." _He to then began to walk away with more thoughts of a certain blond haired girl .

Elsewhere Reg Central we find Parfait along with Gascogne they are working on the neo meteor system.

"This is coming along good don't you think Gasco? At this rate we should have these two done inabout two more weeks. I never thought we get them done this fast" said Parfait looking at the meteor system that was being worked on by the girls from both engineering and Reg in the dread hangar through a monitor that was in reg central.

"They are coming along good at this we should have them done in two weeks. And the reason we are getting them done so fast is because we have not been attacked in two weeks by are enemies. And it's not Gasco it is Gascogne." she said also watching the work.

"Yeah you're right without the constant attacks on the ship we had extra time. But what I don't get is why did they stop attacking us? For a while there they were attacking us at least twice a day if not more. Then it suddenly stopped. Not that I'm complaining mind you. Because this little dry spell in our enemies attacks I've been able to do some much-needed research on both the freedom and justice." said Parfait

"While glad that you been able to research them and all. But I can't help wondering why they stopped attacking? It's really weird makes me think that they're planning something really bad." said Gascogne

And with that both them continued to work in silence contemplating what had just been said. But they weren't the only ones that thought that their enemies not attacking was really weird.

On the bridge Captians office

We find Magno behind her desk in front of her are BC and Zechs wearing his white uniform both sitting down. They are currently discussing why they have not been attacked lately.

"I don't like the captain. Our enemies have been too quiet as of late. Our enemies must be planning something either against us or someone else. " said BC

"I agree with her. Our enemies must be up to something. It's probably something major considering this two-week dry spell in their attacks."

"I agree with both of you. But what are they planning? That's what I want to know." said Magno

"They could be building up a large fleet to attack us? What do you think Zechs after all you our the strategy officer for the ship." Suggested BC

"I highly doubt that they are building a large fleet to attack us. If they were we would certainly have detected large troop movements around us. Remember we used to detect them all around us even when they weren't attacking us. We don't detect them anymore is like their gone. So my guess is they're attacking someone else." said Zechs

"What you do you think Captian?" Asked BC

"I have to agree with Zechs. I think they're attacking somewhere else . And most likely this attack is requiring much larger numbers." said Magno

They then discussed other issues. When they were done both BC and Zechs got up and left. Leaving Magno alone to contemplate in more depth their situation.

"I really wish I knew more about this enemy. Like where they come from and what they are up to now." She said she then went to work out some important reports.

Out in the depths of space we find a dying planet.

In his office the dictator of this planet called for his second in command. To come to his office. After about 10 minutes he heard a knock at the door

"Come in." He said.

After he said that a man came in. He had long blond hair and was wearing a silver mask. He was wearing blood red uniform (like the one Char wears in his movie).

"You called Sir?" He asked

"Yes. Has he already left with his minions?" Asked the ruthless dictator.

"Yes he and his group left about five days ago. As a matter of fact they should be at their target location in about one hour." Said the man with a mask.

"Good. Those three machines will take care of the third Mulonus fleet. Now how those repairs to your machine?" He question

"Good it should be done in five weeks." Replied the masked man

"Why does it take so long?" Questioned the dictator

"They're changing the machine's outside armor. It will take about five weeks to get all the necessary alloy manufactured." Replied the masked individual.

"OK just hurry up. Also how goes the other project. When will we have a squadron to test?"

"For what the chief of the project told me about two weeks may be three. To have about 400 operational. And from there you'll have about 100 a week beening able to be built."

"Good . You may leave now." Said the dictator to the masked man.

As the masked man was about to leave the dictator called out to him.

"I trust once your machine is done you will head off to fight the Nirvana?"

"No not right away. In the past few days I've been sensing something. Something familiar and it's coming from one of the Mulaonus fleets. And what strange I couldn't since this thing before. Once my machine is complete going to go and explore this." Replied the masked man.

"You better hope that whatever is your feeling is important enough for you to look past the much bigger threat right now. You may now go Rau Le Creuset." said the dictator.

Once Rau was gone the dictator turned around his chair to face a large window that looked out into space.

"I hope that those four take care of that fleet. Because once they're done with that third Fleet on going to send them after that blue ship." He said as he began to laugh.

Deep out in the vastness space we find the third Fleet of Mulonuus.

The third Fleet which consisted of 12 destroyers five cruisers to battleships in one large carrier were engaging a fleet of 7 seed type motherships. Their fleet was doing quite well as expressed by their radio communication.

"This is too easy." Said a fighter pilot.

"You got that right. Our enemies sent to few ships." Replied another pilot

"They must really think we're easy." Said yet another pilot.

A lot of other pilots were saying similar things.

Even the admiral of the fleet thought the enemy was really underestimating them.

"This is insulting. I can't believe they think so little of us that they sent such a small fleet. All ships target the enemy fleet. Once you're locked on opened fire will show them not to underestimate us."

As all the ships were preparing to fire they fell under attack. As long beams of green energy struck to destroyers destroyed them completely.

"What the hell was that?" Questioned the Fleet Admiral.

"Sir a new ship has appeared." Said his ships radar officer

"Put it up on screen I wanna see it." Said the admiral.

"Yes sir."replied the radar officer as he put the enemy ship on screen.

As the ship came everyone gasped. The ship was rather small. It had three large box like structures that were positioned two on top and one on the bottom they were connected together in the center by a circular object. On the three boxes were three large weapons that looked like they were the ship's main battery. The ship was as black as night.

"To all fighters in group 3 and 2 to take out that ship." said the admiral to his communications officer.

The communications officer replied and gave the orders out.

On the black ship a man with short blond hair began to give out orders to the three pilots he had who were in their machines.

"All right to three. This is your first assignment since your machines have been repaired don't screw it up like you did your last time you went out for the first time." To them over a monitor.

"Don't worry were better at using these things." Replied one of the pilots he had short semi orange hair.

"Plus we have to pay back those bastards for what they did to us last time we encountered them." Replied the one with long green hair. "So we are not going to lose here."

"Why don't you to shut up right now as you both are pest." Said one with short green hair

"All right you three time to get going we have some insects approaching us get out there and take care of them And Then Take Care of the Fleet" replied the blond hair man

And with that their respective launch bays opened. Once their bays were opened all three of them went out with their machines.

With the fighters that were approaching.

"Squad leader the enemy ship has deployed two weird cube type fighters and one large fighter. What are your orders do we fight them or not?" Asked one of the pilots

"We engage then we attack their ship. This should be easy to their 20 of us and only three of them. " Replied the squad leader

With the three machines

"Guys what do you want to do? Do we stay and fight them together or does one of us take them while the other two go after the ships and other fighters?" Questioned the one with orange hair.

"I'll take care of these guys you two go after the ships and other fighters." Replied the one Long green hair. As he and his machine blasted off towards the incoming fighters.

"Fine have it your way." Said the one with short green hair. As he and the other machine headed towards the Fleet.

The fighter squadron sent to get the ship

"Sir one of the cube type fighters is coming our way." Said one of the pilots. " And the other two are heading towards the Fleet. What are your orders?"

"We take care of this one first then we go after the other two." Replied the squad leader. "Now all fighters opened fire on the bogey in front of us."

With those words said all 20 fighters opened fire with laser weapons on their incoming opponent. All of them inspecting their shots to hit were in for a surprise as the enemy brought forward to sections that were on the side of it. Once they were in front of it the laser fire reflected off them. This shocked all of the pilots.

"How the hell did it do that." Said one of the pilots.

Back with the machine that had engaged them.

"Why those little. No one takes a shot at me." Said the pilot with a lot of anger in his voice. He then directed his machine to bring out a large Scythe. He then charged at the enemy.

What he did caught them all off guard as none had time to react.

In his first attack he destroyed three of them. He then started firing off beam weapons that went out in large arcs. This destroyed four of the fighters. He the went back to hacking at the enemy fighters. With occasional beam firing. After a while he destroyed all his opponents. After he was done he joined the other two.

Back with the other two machines and the third Fleet.

The two of them were nearing the third Fleet when they came under fire from war ships. While the ships fighters closed in on them.

"Squad leader what do you suggest who do who we attack first?" Asked a fighter pilot

"Well squadrons 1,2 and 7 will attack that large fighter while the rest of us engaged that cube type fighter." Said the captain of the squadrons.

At with those words the squatters broke off to attack the enemy.

Back with the two machines

Their pilots noticed the incoming fighters and prepared to attack as the enemy came closer to them.

The one with a large fighter quickly approached a group of 10 fighters all while saying.

"You know what I see targets." He said as he opened fire on with beam weapons that were on the front of his fighter. His attack destroyed all 10 fighters. He then decided to transform his machine.

This caught the fighter squadrons that were engaging him off guard. As they'd now found themselves fighting a large robot.

The large machine neared a group of three fighters that were close together.

"Exterminate." He said as he threw a large Hammer at the three fighters destroying them.

While he was doing his partner was tearing through the fighters around him.

"Well now I can't seem to make up my mind. Right there." As he opened fire on a group of 12 fighters with his chest mounted beam weapon Oberlin rating all 12 fighters. He then lowered to backmounted cannons. Using them he destroyed a group of 20 fighters.

While they were doing that the third Fleet watched in horror. As these three machines were destroyed their fighter squadrons like they weren't even there. This left everyone in a stupor. That was until one of their cruisers was just destroyed. Everyone on their ships turned to see the third machine. It had just sliced through a cruiser with it weapon. As they were watching more explosions occurred. Everyone turned to see the other two machines had just finished off their fighter squadrons and were attacking the Fleet.

"Open fire keep those things off us." Said the admiral.

The ships opened up with AAA fire. But the enemy machines were to maneuverable for them to catch.

"This is soooo easy." said the one with short green hair. As he took out three ships.

"Yeah too bad they not a decent challenge." Said the one with Long green hair. As he took adding a few ships with his beam weapons.

"These guys aren't even good warmups for when we fight those bastards." Said the one with orange hair as he took out the last of the ships the carrier with his machine hammer.

When they were done for third Fleet was annihilated. There was not a single ship left or fighter.

Once they were done the three of them return to the ship. Were they would receive their next orders. And they hoped these next orders would be to go after those two bastards. Once they were on board they were contacted by the man with short blond hair.

"Nice work you three. I'm very impressed." He said." You handle that Fleet very well. I'm also very glad that the raider the forbidden and calamity handled well after they were rebuilt. "

"Save the flattery for some one who cares Azrael." said the one with short green hair.

"Yeah Orga is right. Plus those guys were no problem." Sais the one with orange hair.

"Yeah all we care about right now is who are next opponents are right Clotho and Orga." Said the one with Long green hair.

"Shani is right. And we hope our next opponents are those two bastards." said Orga

"Yeah so what our next orders? And it better be against those two and there the ship their on. "said Clotho

"While I don't know yet but I think they will contact me soon." said Azrael to the three pilots. " And to be honest I hope to go up against that ship to. After all they oppose the preservation of our pure world." He then began to laugh his crazy laugh.

End of chapter 5.

Narrator's voice. With the emergence of Azrael and his three cronies how will this affect the journey of the Nirvana. Also what was the presence Rau felt out in space. Also what role will he play only time will tell us. And what is this project that the dictator of the harvest has. The future for the Nirvana as well as the humans in the galaxy looks bleak. Stay tuned for chapter 6.

Vandread season one closing music.

We'll hear it is folks chapter 5. I hope you all like it. So please don't forget to review to tell me what you think of it so far. Note constructive criticism is welcome to help me make a better story but no flames they will be ignored. And remember to vote.

Also still looking for a beta reader.

See you all next on Vandread the mobile suit wars this is Zero H Gundam signing off till next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vandread The Mobile Suit Wars 6**

**Note I do not own Vandread or Gundam wing or Gundam Seed or the shows I am using right now .**

**Here are the voteing results so far**

**Duo and his custom Gundam 3 love interest 0**

**Trowa and his custom Gundam 2 love interest 0**

**Ouatre and his custom Gundam 1 love interest 0**

**no love for Wufei as he has zero Votes**

**vote to last to Chapter 7 now the winners to come in some time in chapter 7 or 9**

**Chapter 6**

**Encounters at a space mission and the birth of the super Gundread.**

**Music stage one**

Deep in space we find the Nirvana it is approaching a large structure. This structure looks like it has not been used in a very long time. On the bridge of the Ship we find Magno and BC. They are currently discussing the large structure in front of their ship.

"So that is one of those space missions from back in the old colonizing days?" said BC she looked at the structure.

"Yes it is. Back when earth was still colonizing the outer reaches of the galaxy these places were hubs of activity. They were used as supply depots, shopping centers, even message relay stations. But after the colonization era was over they closed all of them down. " said Magno

"Even though it has been closed for almost 60 years the facility still looks pretty good." said BC

"Yes they built these things to last for ever." said Magno

"Captain I have a question are you sure will find supplies here for our ship?" Asked BC

"Yes we should find some supplies. When they closed these places down they did not take anything from them. " said Magno

"Why would they not take the supplies captian?" said BC

"I am not quite sure. But I think they decided to keep the supplies here just in case of future colonization." said Magno. " Now don't you think we should get started and retrieve those supplies. Is the scouting party ready to go? By the way you never said who is in it ?

"Yes they're ready to they are already in their hangar bay. And the scouting party will be Heero, Hibiki, Dita, Jura, Barnette, Meia and Pyoro who's catching a ride with Hibiki. "

"Good. Please order them to launch also I want everyone else to launch after they leave."

"Everyone Captain ?" Question BC as she looked at Magno.

"Yes I want all are units out there just in case we are attacked."

"But the enemy has not attacked us in almost 4 weeks so why should we launch everyone?" Question BC

"I want everyone to launch just in case the enemy decides to attack us now. We would be at a disadvantage right now with those people on the station. So I'm not going to take any chances. Also it be the perfect opportunity to test the new Vanguard squadron considering they just finished their training. "

"Roger that. Ezra tell all the dreads pilots and Vanguard pilots that they'll be launching and to report to their machines. Also contact Dearka , Kira , Zechs , Athrun and Yzak and tell them they'll be going out to."BC

"Yes commander." Said Ezra. " Attention all pilots dread and Vanguard pilots please report to your hangers for store tea. Dearka , Kira Zechs , Athrun and Yzak please report to your mobile suits as well for store tea." She finished.

All over the ship pilots rushed to their respective hangers. For most of the pilots this was standard routine nothing to be nervous about. But for a group of 24 girls they were very nervous. They had just finished their training under their new command Ahtrun and their sadistic sub commander Yzak. Even though they knew they were ready they were still somewhat nervous as this would be their first storetea . And some of them feared they would screw up. While others feared they weren't good enough just yet. Even though they knew their fears were irrational as their commanders would not let anything bad happen to them. Eventually the group of 24 girls reached a large locker room. Once inside they all changed into their green space suits. They then exited the locker room and made their way to their vanguards to await orders.

Also in the hangar are the mobile suit pilots along Hibiki and the enhanced dreads pilots getting into their machines. Once they were already they began to launch into space. First ones out were the dread squadrons followed by the enhanced dreads.

"This is Barnette heading out." She said as she and her dread headed out into space.

"Jura taking off" said Jura as she headed out.

"Dita here let's do this." said Dita in her always cheerful voice as she took off.

"Meia here I go" said Meia following the others...

"Hibiki let's rock 'n roll" he said as he took off in his Vanguard.

After they had launched next came the newly trained Vanguard squadron or the deadly vixens as they were called now officially they were getting a pep talk form their commander Athrun.

(Cue Patton music when he talked to the troops at the beginning of the movie Patton note I do not own that movie even though it is good and a must see)

"All right everyone this is your first mission. I know probably most of you are worried. You're worried that you're not ready that you well screw up or that your not good enough or that you won't know what to do if the enemy attacks. Some of you might even think that you will run from them. Let me assure you that both Yzak and myself have complete and utter confidence in you that you won't screw up and you are indeed good enough to be out there. Don't even think about what you'll do when the enemy attacks trust me on this you'll know what to do when the enemy attacks. You'll know what to do when you see your friends and fellow team members under attack and you'll know what to do. When you see your friends being killed you'll know what to do. Now I want all of you to get to your vanguards and prepare for my order to launch."

End the music

"Yes sir" replied all of the pilots as they to made their ways to there vanguards . When they got to them they proceeded to their vanguards cockpits awaiting their orders to take off.

After he was done talking to them Athrun made his way over to the Justice. He was the last of the mobile suit pilots to get to his machine. As Heero ,Kira, Dearka, Zechs and Yzak were already in their respective mobile suit. Once he got into his Gundam he ordered his squadron to launch.

"All right girls time to launch."

"Yes sir." They all said as they maneuvered their vanguards into position to take off. As each Vanguard made their way to the catapult to launch into space you would notice a difference about them. Over the past week or so parfait and her engineering crew painted each of the vanguards in a different color scheme that the pilot wanted on them. Another difference that you would notice was that four of them had a bit of a larger cockpit. The ones with the larger cockpit were two-seater vanguards one for the pilot and one for the radar operator. These vanguards were caring long-range radar , infrared, thermal imaging, advanced communications equipment. Which is why they were two-seater's. Athrun had these things made for long-range reconnaissance missions and the like. After they launched into space next came the mobile suits.

"Heero yuy Wing Zero heading out" said Heero as he took off into space.

"Kira Yameto Freedom lets do this" said Kira as he followed Heero out into space.

"Zechs Marqise Tallgeese III lets go" said Zechs as he followed Kira out.

"Yzak Jule Duel moving out ." said Yzak following Zechs

"Dearka Elsman Buster taking off." As he to follow the other pilots.

Athrun Zala Justice launching. said Athrun following after Dearka into space.

After everyone finished they waited for their orders to come from the Captian. They didn't have to wait long three minutes after everyone was outside the captian contacted them.

"All right everyone here's what I want you to do. Kira you will lead the dread squadrons 1-5. I want you and your squadrons take point 7, 8,and 9. Got that Kira?" said Magno

"Yes Captian. Alright dread squadrons 1-5 lets go." said Kira to the dreads he would led.

"yes sir ." they said with out any complaints unlike in the past. In the past month or so with the help of Meia and Barnette and others female crew members the women of the dread squadrons have lost their prejudice towards men . But it was just them many on the ship have begun to lose their prejudice to men. As they began to follow him where they would be stationed.

Just as they were about to leave for their position which was behind the ship Gascogne got in contact with them.

"Kira and Athrun I've got news for you." She said with a large smile on her face.

"And what would that be Gasco?" Asked Athrun looking at his communications monitor

"Parfait and I have just finished the meteors and we thought you two would like to try them out and it is not Gasco it is Gascogne." she said to Athrun

"But I thought they would not be done for another month at least?" said Kira after hearing that the meteors were finished.

"While since the enemy hasn't attacked us in almost 4 weeks this gave us a lot of free time to work on them. Time that before was used most of the time to prepare for attacks or to repair damaged machines. And since we longer had to repair or prepare we worked on them they're pretty much finished except to adjust them to your machines but after this operation we should have a better idea of how to adjust them to the freedom and justice. And since this operation is not supposed to have any fighting I figured this would be the perfect time to use them before they have had to be used to fight. So do you two what me to send them out?" She replied

After she said that both Kira and Athrun thought about it. It made sense to them to test them now before a live combat . They then contacted her with their decision.

"Sure I'll take one." said Kira as he prepared the freedom to combine with the meteor.

"Same for me." said Athrun following his friends lead and preparing his machine for linking up with the meteor.

"Roger sending out the meteors." She said. She then opened up the dread hangar bay where the meteors were stored. She guided them to the launch platform where she launched them to space. Once they were outside they proceeded to their Gundam.

The meteors then got behind their Gundam. Once they were there the Gundams were guided by their pilots to dock with them.( the docking is the same as the show).Once they were finished docking with them Athrun and Kira turned on the phase shift armor. The meteors turned black. They then began to check their respective meteors weapon system power system radar system and so forth. Once they were done checking the meteors and found that everything was fine. They contacted Gasco to tell her everything was OK.

"While miss Gasco everything for my meteor is A-OK. You and Parfait" said Kira. He then went back to leading the dread squadrons he was placed in charge of to their assigned position.

"Same here You two did a good job." said Athrun as he and his Gundam remained stationary. As he has not received his orders.

"That is good to hear and its not Gasco its Gascogne" she said. She then cut communications and went back to work in Reg.

After she cut her communications the captain went back to giving orders.

"Zechs I want you to lead the rest of the dread squadrons. I want you at points 1, 2 ,3 and 4 . And I am also making you overall leader out there." said Magno

"Got it Captian . All right lets go squadrons." said Zechs. As he led his squadrons to their positions. That were above and below the ship.

"Dearka and Yzak you two will take position five and six." said Magno

"Roger that." Came the reply from both pilots. As they maneuvered their Gundam's to the left side of the ship.

"Athrun I want you and your vanguard squadron to take positions 10 , 11 , 12 , 13 , 14." said Magno

"Yes ma'am. All right you heard her lets go." said Athrun as he lead his squadrons to their position. He along with nine Vanguards took their positions on the right of the ship while the rest took the front of the ship.

After everyone was in position Magno contacted the boarding party to give them the go-ahead for the operation.

"Now scouting party commenced operations. Go over there and secure the station and supplies before we said over the recovery team Heero and Meia you're in charge."

"Yes ma'am." Came the reply from group. They then moved their machines towards the station. But little did they know but at that moment they were being watched by a cube type fighter that was hiding behind space debris that was around the station.

When they finally reached the station they all saw a large docking bay that was closed. They had no idea how they were going to open it all except Heero. Who patched himself through the stations docking bay protocols. It took him about three minutes to get through all of the security programs he then got a map of the place . Once he was finished he opened up the docking bay. The group then guided their machines to the large docking bay. Once they were all in inside of the station docking bay Heero close the doors to it. After the doors were closed everyone exited their machines. Each one of them was wearing a spacesuit this was a suggested by Kira to the captain. He told her it would probably be a good idea that all pilots wore spacesuits encase their machines were damaged and started to leak oxygen she agreed that it was a good idea and since then it has become mandatory that all pilots wear a spacesuit during combat. They even took it one step further during any operation were the possibility of oxygen being lost they were to use them. Each one of them was wearing an almost different one. Heero has on a black spacesuit ( Like the one he had in the end of Wing) Hibiki was wearing a standard Green Z.A.F.T spacesuit. Jura had on a the light red one(like the one Cagalli used in destiny I don't own that either) Meia was wearing a black spacesuit similar to Heero's the same went for Barnette. Dita was wearing a bright pink spacesuit it was similar to Kira;s spacesuit. Some of them were even armed with weapons Heero had his handgun out the holster was strapped to his right leg and a sub machine gun ( like the one used by Athrun in the last episode of Gundam seed.) Which was over his right shoulder. He also had a combat knife strapped to his left leg. He also had on a ammunition vest that also served as a flak jacket.(Like the one Athrun had on in the last episode of seed) he also had several grenades and a couple packs of C4. Meia also had a sub machine gun in her hand just like the one Heero had with him. Normally in the past she would just use her laser ring. But with a suggestion from Heero telling her that it might be a good idea to have a weapon with good stopping power with her sometimes might not be such a bad idea. She took his advice and started training with projectel weapons. She also had her laser ring with her just in case she too had a couple grenades. She also had on an ammunition vest. Just like the one Heero had on. Jura had her saber that was strapped to her left leg. She also had a handgun in her right hand she borrowed from her friend the guns holster was strapped to her right leg. She too was wearing an ammunition vest like the other two. Barnette was the most heavily armed of the group she had a very 30 caliber machine gun that was belt feed two handguns one on each leg. An ammunition vest like the other three and few grenades. She also had some C4 explosives. Hibiki and Dita had no weapons. As they had not been trained in firearms proper usage. But one thing they all had with them were handheld computers.

After they were on the ground they took a look a round the docking bay it had two floors the lower floor had a lot of boxes . They were on the left side of the room. Right next to them was a door. On the right said of the room was a door and a forkleft next to the door. And on the wall that was in front of them was a large door that was almost as big as the room. On the top floor was what looked like a control room and a door. After they took it all in Heero spoke to the group.

"All right I think it would be better if we split up and search for the supplies. Jura and Barnette you two search the promenade. Meia you well lead Hibiki and Dita and search the reactor area and sections 4-7. All handle the control room and the rest of the areas. And remember to stay in contact regularly every 50 minutes. I also I have digital maps of the place I'll download them to your handheld computers." He then proceeded to download the information to their handheld computers."We'll meat back here in 2 hour 's got it?" he said. He then Made his way to the left side of the room and exited through the door.

"You heard him let's go you two." Said Meia to her group. As she made her way to the right door.

"Right Meia . Come on Mr. alien ." said Dita in her cheerful voice as she followed Meia.

"Coming coming." said Hibiki in a board voice following them with their little round robot following.

As the three of them reached their door Meia opened it. She then took a step inside brandishing her weapon. With the coast was clear she signaled for the other two to follow her.

Once they were gone Jura and Barnette made their way over to the large door that was in front of them. When they got in front of the large door Jura made her way over to the doors control panel and opened it up. As the door was opening Barnette readied herself with her weapon just in case there was trouble. But luckily there was not as the door opened. When it was fully opened the two of them proceeded through.

With that the group began their securing of the station that they thought was deserted. But little did they know that back in the cargo bay where they were three figures were headed in the shadows. One was on the far side of the room behind crates on the second level and was impossible to see even by the other two figures that were up there with it. The other two figures were in the control room on the second level. One was a man the other was a large orangutan. The man was conversing with the orangutan.

"Looks like it won't be as easy to gain their trust as I thought." He said

The orangutan just give a few grunts in response.

"I agree we should reveal ourselves to those three and that robot. Come on let's go." He said as he left the control room with his orangutan following..

Once they were gone the first figure began to speak in a metallic voice.

"Targets have entered station. We will begin operations in two hours. Do you wish for us to take the scouting party alive?"

"Understood will take target Heero Yuy alive and will exterminate the others. Also Human number 7 is here what do you wish for us do with him."

"Understood if operation is a success number seven has outlived its usefulness."

The figure then stopped talking. It then proceeded to make its way towards one of the upper-level boors . When it reached the door it wanted it opened it up to reveal 50 robot's about the size of a Man. The robot's were silver in color and were very bulky each had one eye in the center of their heads. The eye moved back and forth on their heads all while making a sound.

"Voooom Voooom Voooom"

They were also caring laser rifles. One of them asked a question.

"What are our orders?"

"We are to capture Heero Yuy and eliminate the others. If the operation is a success we are to terminate number seven. As he shall have no use to us." Said the original figure.

"By your command." said the others together in their metallic voices.

And with that they began to move into the cargo hold to ambush the scouting party when it returned.

Outside of the station everything was quiet. All of the pilots were pretty bored and some of them were talking others were sleeping. The majority of them figured this would be pretty easy. But little did they know but out in the large debris belt around the station. Was a large group of enemy seed type motherships there were about 20 in all with probably 4,000 cube type fighters. Along with them were 2 large spherical objects . They were all moving it to position to attack the ship in about two hours.

Inside of the station 1 hour into the search everything was going pretty good.

Heero had cleared out the majority of what he has set out to do. He was now on his Way to the last area he had to check the control room and then he would head back to the cargo bay. Elsewhere Jura and Barnette have checked the promenade and decided to stick around for a while and explore the promenade. Elsewhere Meia and her group had made their way to the reactor after they finished searching the other sections they were give .

"Looks like the reactor is still overall functional." said Meia and she looked over the reactor controls.

"So?" Questioned Hibiki who was right behind Meia .

"So when the time comes for the boarding party to come over to take the supplies back to the ship will turn on the reactor so it can provide power to the station making our jobs easier by providing us with light and much more stable gravity. It can also provide power to the air cleaners so they can start recycling the air." said Meia as she continued looking at the reactor controls.

"Yeah I guess you're right. We'll need all the slack we can get when it comes time to load the supplies. Considering all the stuff we found. I can't believe we found more than enough food and other necessities to supply the ship for almost 3 years." said Hibiki

"Yeah with all those supplies we found we won't have to stop on our journey home." said a very cheerful Dita who was right beside Hibiki.

"That may be true but this is stealing." said the Nani robot

"Will be our pirates. And I don't like to think this is stealing after all this place is abandoned so think of it as repossessing used goods." said Meia as she finished looking at the reactor's controls.

Hibiki was about to say something when something caught his eye.

"Hey did you two see that?" He questioned

"See what Mr.Alien ?" Asked Dita

"I thought I saw something. And it was making its way towards the promenade. I'm going to go check it out." said Hibiki as he left towards the promenade.

"Wait..." said Meia but it was too late he was gone. " Kuso Dita were going after him."

"Why ?" said Dita

" To give him support if there is somebody ." said Meia as she got her submachinegun ready. She then contacted Heero and Barnette their telepathic link to inform them of the situation.

"_Heero and Barnette we have a possibly problem."_

"_Was this possible problem ?" _Questioned Barnette

"_Yeah you in troubled ?"_ Questioned a somewhat worried Heero.

"_I don't think were in serious trouble right now but a little while ago Hibiki thought he saw something makeing it's way towards the promenade. He went off to investigate and me and Dita are on her way to help. I decide I should warn you two that we might not be alone." _said Meia

"_Thanks for the heads-up. Barnette if there is somebody heading towards the promenade I what Jura and you too find a hiding spot. If this is a person I want to be prepared if this person turns hostile."_ said Heero. "_Meia I want you and Dita to keep a close eye on Hibiki but keep a low profile we don't want this person to know that you're there and let his guard down. I myself am on the way to the promenade I'll be there shortly. Good luck you two please be careful."_

"_We will Heero."_ Thought the two girls together.

The three of them then broke off their telepathic communication.

Meia after her conversation quickly told Dita what the she wanted to do. Once they were at the promenade two of them quickly found a good place to observe Hibiki with out being spotted.

Barnette after she was finished told Jura that she had a feeling that there might be someone else on the station and that they should probably find a hiding spot to facilitate a better defense. The two of them quickly found a large dumpster to hide behind. The dumpster offered them a great view of the promenade.

Heero after he was finished doubled his pace towards the promenade. As he continued on his way there he noticed an airlock that was in use. This proved that there was someone else there besides them. He quickly contacted both Meia and Barnette inform them of what he had come across. He also told them that he would investigate the ship before he got the promenade. He also told them to proceed with caution. Once he was finished he then proceeded with caution into the airlock and onto the ship.

The first place on the ship that he arrived in was a large cargo bay. There were a lot of steel crates. He also noticed a large robot that resemble a primate of some sort. He quickly spotted a computer terminal. Walking up to it he quickly accessed the ships schematics whereupon he found the bridge. He decided to proceed to the bridge. On his way there he'd noticed that there was no one on the ship. Because if there was he would probably be under attack. Once he was at the bridge he proceeded to access the ships main computer. He had first thought of looking at the files while he downloaded them onto a cd. But he decided against that as he didn't have the time for that. Once he was done with downloading the information he proceeded off of the ship. Once he was off the ship he proceeded to the promenade .

Back at the promenade Hibiki with Pyoro right behind him had yet to find what he was looking for. That is until something dropped in front of him. Giving him quite the spook.

"What is that ?" He questioned as the creature jumped over him and onto Pyoro causing a little robot to yell for help. Hibiki was about to help when a voice drew his attention.

"Knock it off Oton." Said the voice.

Hibiki after hearing turned around to find a Man right behind him with an eye patch over his left eye. Hibiki ran up to the man not caring that he could be hostile.

"Hey your Man right?" Questioned Hibiki before the man grabbed him and forced him to face the same direction as him the man had a gun pointed in the opposite direction.

He was pointing at Meia who had her gun ready.

"Well now what do we have here?" The man question

"That's none of your concern now released him." Demanded Meia

Meia having seen what happened came out of her hiding spot with Dita. She was going to try and see what this man wanted when she found a gun pointed at her.

"And if I don't." Questions the man

" My friend behind you will have to kill you." Said Meia

The man looked behind him to find a woman with green hair pointing a machine gun at him. Barnette and Jura seeing what had transpired came out of their hiding spot to apply pressure to this man.

"Alright alright ." Said the man as he released Hibiki and gave his gun to Jura now had her sword pressed against his throat.

"So who are you people?" He asked

"We are pirates." said Meia still holding him at gunpoint.

"Really all of you even that cute little girl over there?" He said pointing at Hibiki

"Hey I'll have you know I'm a man." said an angry Hibiki

"Really well sorry pal I mean you have to admit it but you're just a cute little thing." said the man laughing.

"Why Yo..." tryed to say Hibiki but was interrupted by a yell from Dita. He and everyone else looked at her she was being harassed by that weird creature.

The man made some jesters to say that he would like to go and fetch the creature. Meia indicated that he could. The man casually walked up to the creature. He quickly told the creature how disappointed he was in that it would abandon its partner. The creature looking a little ashamed of itself shook its head. The man then did something that know what would expect he threw the Pyoro at Meia knocking her down. The creature then jumped on Barnette pushing her down to the ground as the jump to some rafters that were above her. The man had to do so dodge a slice by Jura's saber. The man then ran away. The group was about to give chase when the very large station began to shake.

"What is going on ?" Asked Jura.

"Were under attack." said Heero who had just arrived on scene. "We have got to get back to the cargo hold with our machines."

"Right." Replied the others together.

With that they began to run towards the cargo hold.

Outside of the station the enemy has caught the defenders of the ship off guard almost. The mobile suit pilots along with the vanguard squadron were the only ones ready for defense.

"Were did they come from ?" Questioned Dearka as he used the busters missile launchers on a group of 12 Cube fighters.

"I think they were hiding in the asteroid field ." said Zechs using the tallgeese III head mounted Vulcans guns to take out seven Cube type fighters. He then switched over to his machines beam saber and began to take apart a group of 12 cube fighters

Elsewhere on the battlefield Yzak and the duel were engaging 30 cube fighters. Yzak was using his machines Beam saber to take out 13 of the 30 he was fighting. He then unleashed all of his weapons on the last of them.

"That take care of those." He said he then went after a group of 12 more.

Elsewhere on the battlefield a couple hundred of cube fighters have disappeared at the hand of both the justice and freedom using their meteor systems.

"They just keep coming." said Athrun as he unleashed a barrage of beam energy from his meteor and mobile suit at a group of 30 cube fighters destroying all of them.

"Yeah. But we cannot give up." said Kira as he went after three seed type motherships with his meteors beam swords. On his first pass he sliced through one of them diagonally. On the second one he slashed horizontally as he approached. The last he ran straight through. He then went after a group of 300 cube type fighters.

Elsewhere the vanguard squadron was taking out the cube fighters that have gotten close to the ship so far there kill count is 80. 30 of those being Serenity's.

The dread squadrons were still in disarray as they were caught off guard in the beginning. But as they began to get orders they started their counterattack taking out 5 seed type motherships with missile fire.

The defenders were holding but they could really use some help.

Back inside the station Heero and his group have just arrived at the cargo bay. They were making their way over to their machines when they were fired upon. The all turned to where the fire was coming from even as they were dodgy the fire. To see a group of 50 silver robot shooting at them. The group quickly hid behind a large group of steel crates for protection. Heero was hidden behind one by himself. Meia and Dita about 2 yards away from him hiding together. Jura, Hibiki and Barnette were about 3 yards away from Meia and Dita hiding together.

Once they were safe they opened fire. Heero who had his hand gun out put it away and brought out his submachine. Meia also used her submachine gun. Barnette was using her M60 machine gun that was built feed. Jura was using the handgun she borrowed. Their group opened up in a barrage of fire power. In their first attack they took out 3 robots.

"Where did these guys come from ?" Asked Barnette as she threw a hand grenade at a group of robots taking out two.

"I don't know but I have the feeling they're part of the harvest." said Heero as he continued firing on the robots that had not taken cover behind some crates.

"I think you're right. They must be here to keep us inside so we can not help our friends outside ." said Jura as she continued to fire.

"My question is how did they know we come here ?" Asked Hibiki as he cowered behind the steel crates he was hidden behind.

"My best guess is they figured we need supplies some time. And considering they have been following us all they had to do is estimate where we go for supplies. And since this is the only place with in several light-years they knew we come here." said Meia and she continued to fire at the robots.

While they were talking Dita was shaking as the firefight continued. She was also wondering how everyone was doing outside.

Outside on the battlefield.

The defenders were doing quite well after the initial shock wore off they were pushing back the enemy. They had managed to put quite a large dent in the enemy with all most 3000 cube type fighters destroyed along with 12 seed type motherships. They thought they had it all wrapped up when out of nowhere two large spherical objects attacked.

In their first attack the spherical objects took out 12 dreads with their spike missile attacks. They then went after the vanguard squadron's taking out 7 of them by running into them.

"What the hell are those things ?" said Dearka as he tried to destroy one with his gundam's sniper rifle. But the attack was of no avail as the beam was dispersed by the spikes on the object.

"Yeah whatever they are there tuff ." Said Yzak as he tried to take one out with one of the duel's beam saber. Only to be pushed back by a barrage of spikes coming towards him.

"We really don't know but the only way to destroy them is to be able to get close enough and destroy them after they launched their attacks. That is when they're defenseless ." said Zech as he dodged enemy fire coming from one of the few remaining seed type motherships.

"Which means we need Gundread Meia out here ." said Athrun as he destroyed 250 cube type fighters using the HiMAT system along with the meteor.

"Yeah as they are the only ones with enough speed to do it." said Kira as he took out 3 Seed type motherships with his meteor's beam saber's. "Captian could you please contact Heero and tell them to hurry up and get out here." He said as he contacted the bridge of the Nirvana.

"There already on their way. But they ran into some trouble at the cargo bay where their machines are apparently there was an ambush there for them. They're currently fighting their way out. But I will contact them and asked them what their situation is right." said Magno as she cut her communications with Kira. She then contacted Heero.

"Heero how are things going in there. Have you and your group managed to escape yet because they could really use your help outside?" she said. As She waited for a response she could hear gunfire and laser fire over the radio.

"No we haven't the enemy has us while pinned down." said Heero. " And what is the situation outside?"

"The enemy has sent in two spherical objects like the one they sent before. It's doing some real damage to our forces. And only the Gundread you make with Meia has enough speed to do anything." said Magno

"That's not good." said Heero as he continued to fire. While he was firing an idea came to him." Captian tell everyone out there to hold on I have a plan."

"Alright I'll tell them. Good luck to you Heero." Said magno and she cut communications with him. She then contacted the ship's defenders to tell them that they had to hold on that help was on the way.

Back inside the station Heero instituted his plans

"Meia , Hibiki , Jura and Dita." He shouted getting their attention." The captian just contacted me they need help outside. I along with Barnette will distract the enemy while you 4 make a run for your machines."

"But what about you two ? " said a worried Dita

"Barnette and me will be along shortly." Responded Heero. "Now get ready when I say go Barnette and me will open fire to keep them pinned down ."

"GO!" He shouted as Barnette and him opened fire.

Jura , Hibiki and Meia all made a run for it as the enemy could not open fire as they were too well pinned down. The only one that didn't join them was Dita and she was too scared to run she was shaking and crying.

Meia seeing that Dita was not coming try to go back for her only to have Heero signal to her that he would take care of her. And that she should go. Meia followed his instructions and made it back to her Dread. The others were already there and getting ready to take off. She followed suit and prepared her dread to take off once they were ready they all took off into space.

Heero noticing that Dita was not moving and that Meia was going back for her to Meia that he would take care Dita. Once he saw that they took off he made a run towards Dita's position. Once he was there he saw the bad shape she was in. She was crying heavily and shaking badly. Heero seeing this did the only thing he thought would help her. He brought her into a hug and told her.

"It's going to be alright Dita I won't let them get you." He said. Looking down at her.

"Mr. zero you really mean that?" said Dita and she looked at him with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Of course I will not let anything happen to you." said Heero." Now let's go towards Barnette's position okay. I know it's scary but I know you can do it." He said to her in a very comforting voice.

"OK." She said

With those words said both of them ran towards Barnette position. Once they got their Dita quickly hid behind some crates that were behind Barentte. Heero on the other hand told her a plan..

"Barnette I want you to distract the enemy while I sneak up behind them and throw these C-4 charges at them." He said as he began to set the C-4 explosives so when he threw them they would explode when they reached their target.

Barnette after hearing this became somewhat worried.

"Heero are you sure. What if they spot you? They'll kill you." she said in a worried tone of voice as she looked at him.

"That is a chance I have to take. Because if I don't will never be able to get out of here and help our friends outside ." He responded also looking at her.

"All right I'll do it." Said Barnette.

"Thank you." Said Heero and he got up he then got ready to put his plan into action .

"Heero wait ." Said Barnette as she approached Heero as she did she opened up her space helmets visor. She then proceeded to open up Heero's visor.

"What are..." he tried to say but his lips were caught in a kiss with Barnette. This caught him by surprise at first but after a while he deepened the kiss with her by sticking his tongue in her mouth to play with her's. She followed suit with her tongue. Pretty soon both of their tongs were wrestling with each other each trying to gain leverage over the other ones tong. After what seem like an eternity the two parted with a string of saliva connecting their mouths. " What was that for?" He asked

"For luck please be careful." She said as she got herself into position to provide the distraction.

"I'll be careful ." He said as he got ready to move.

"NOW." He shouted as he bolted from the crates to the other side of the room where there were other crates.

When she got the signal Barnette opened fire with everything her M60 could muster trying to keep the enemy's attention on her. The plan worked as the enemy was to preoccupied with her to notice that Heero had escaped and was making his way behind them.

Heero what he was behind them tossed a large pack of C-4 at them. Once it reached them it exploded taking out all the robots in a cornucopia of colors. Once the explosions was over Heero proceeded over to the robots to make sure they were down for the count.

Once the robots got word that the attack outside started they prepared themselves to ambush the scouting party when they returned to the cargo bay. When they spotted the scouting party they opened fire hoping to take out the nonessential targets. But their first barrage didn't hit anything. This gave their enemy the opportunity to take cover. Thus turning the simple capture operation into a firefight. After they saw three of them leave they thought they would have the advantage. But this proved to be a flaw in the reasoning as a large pack of C-4 dropped in on them destroying all of the except for their squad commander who contacted the harvest home world.

"Operation was a failure target Heero Yuy has escaped capture. Entire Centauri unit destroyed." It said in its mechanical voice. " I have incurred major damage will cease functioning in a couple of minutes."

But the machine didn't have to wait as Heero came upon him and shot the machine through the head.

Heero seeing that all the targets were down told Dita and Barnette that it was time to go and help out there fellow comrades. The three of them made their way towards their respective craft and boarded them. They then took off into space to join up with the fighting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with a mysterious man.

After he had left the promenade he made his way back to his ship. He decided he would keep ship in the dock until the fighting died down some what. And once the fighting was no longer as fierce he would go out there to help and fake some problems with the ship to gain access to that blue ship.

"Those machines certainly are something a outon?" He said as he watched both the freedom and justice take out a large group of cube type fighters.

His little friend gave a few grunts in reply all while holding his favorite new toy Pyoro who was just talking in a daze.

His companion noticing the little robot made some comments before turning back to the battlefield. I continue to observe as the blue ship's defenders were doing quite well until two large spheres joined the fight turning the tide against them. He then noticed some fighters coming out of one of the cargo bays heading towards the battlefield.

"I wonder what they can do?" He asked as he watched them join the fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meia lead her group out of the station and onto the battlefield. She quickly noted that a large group of enemy fighters was approaching the ship. She quickly gave orders to

her dread squadrons. After she gave out her orders the dread squadrons reformed themselves around the ship. They then opened fire with laser weapons pushing back the enemy craft that were approaching the ship. She then decided to delay the spherical objects until Heero and Wing Zero joined them so they could become Gundread Meia to take care of them.

Jura decided that she would join up with Kira and hopefully combined into Gundread Jura. When she finally located him she headed off to join him.

Hibiki decided he would head after one of the spherical objects.

It didn't take long Meia and Hibiki to long to find one of them they quickly attacked it only to be repelled by the large spikes. Hibiki attacked it again but once again he was repelled but this time he incurred damage to his machines right arm. Meia tried to help him but was repelled when the spherical object shot at them with its spikes. It then went back to attacking the rest of their comrades.

Both of them quickly gave pursuit. With Hibiki's vanguard in the lead with Meia's dread right behind him. As they neared the object it opened fire again on them causing Hibiki to fall back and collide with Meia's dread. The collision did some damage causing them to draft. The spherical object seeing that decided it would finish them off. As it approached them Hibiki and Meia were both said .

"Is this the end? No I won't let this thing beat me." They said as the object decided to ram them. As it collided with them there was a large explosion.

Elsewhere Kira was taking on the second spherical object. And it wasn't easy he was barely holding his own. He had just taken some damage to his meteor what it was struck by one of the spikes the spherical object through . The damage caused him to abandon the meteor. It was then that Jura arrived. Kira seeing her contacted her.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kira as he avoided a barrage of spikes that the sea urchin shot at him.

"I came here to combined with you. After all you said we should only do it in an emergency and I think this is an emergency." said Jura in her sultry voice. As she too dodged a barrage of spikes.

"You're right I did say that. All right let's combined." said Kira as he moved his Gundam into position so they could combine.

Jura positioned her Dread right above his Gundam. When she was ready the two of them were about to begin when they saw a bright explosion coming from somewhere else on the battlefield. They both turned to look at where the explosion and saw a miracle take place .

Heero along with both Dita and Barnette had just left the station after they took care of the enemy. Once they were far enough from the station the enemy attacked them.

Heero not wasting any time activated the Zero system to help guide him on the hectic battlefield. The Zero system guided him to use the twin buster rifle on a group of 50 cube type fighters approaching in front of him and his machine. Charging the weapon up to 100 power he opened fire destroying all of the enemy craft. Once they were gone he contacted Dita and Barnette to give them instructions.

"Dita I want you along with Barnette to keep on my flank. You two will take any enemy that I miss."

"Okay Mr. Zero." Said Dita as she took her position right behind the Wing Zero on its right side.

"Roger that Heero." said Barnette and she took up her position right behind the Wing Zero on its left side.

They then began to move forward all while taking to a large portion of the enemy that had come in front of them. They were doing quite well when a bright explosion caught their attention. The three of them turned their machines towards the explosion they saw something incredible.

The mysterious man decided it was time to go and help out when he saw the appearance of a large machine with angel likely wings. Turning to his companion he said.

"All right outon I want you to go out there and it helped out. And if my plan works out they'll think we're allies and let their guard down."

His little creature gave a response before it took the controls that were on the bridge of the ship for the robot they carried.

The man then got ready to launch the robot was there was a bright flash of light from an explosion. Turning to see where the explosion came from he saw something unbelievable .

Elsewhere Zechs along with Yzak and Dearka have joined up to create a stronger offense against last of the seed type mothership.

Zechs powered up his Mage launcher to 100 and opened fire taking out three of the seed type mothership's.

Yzak opted for close quarters combat as he approached one of the mothership's. The mothership launched a barrage of laser fire at him. But he avoided it easily and continue to approach. When he was in range he took out a second beam saber and prepared to do a cross slash. When he was finally on top of it he struck right through the heart of the ship destroying it instantly. He then changed targets and went after another one. But this time he used his beam rifle and missile launcher. To destroy this one.

Dearka used the buster is beam shotgun on the last four taken them all out of the picture.

Just as they finished up they saw a bright light on the battlefield they all turned their machines to see what it was and they were shocked by what they saw.

Athrun who was leading the vanguard squadron against the last of the cube type fighters saw the bright light. This distracted them as they turned their machines to observe what happened. And what they saw was surprising.

Hibiki and Meia thought they were done for when Meia's dread combined with Hibiki's vanguard. A hatch on Meia's dread opened up swallowing Hibiki's vanguard. The hatch then closed then something on the nose came forward a pair of legs appeared on the bottom and two wings came on the side. Vandread Meia has been born.

Inside the machine's cockpit Meia found herself sitting in a front seat with Hibiki right behind her in his own seat. She quickly took noticed that she had all the flight controls wall Hibiki had all the weapons systems. But she had very little time to take anymore in as she had to avoid a barrage of spikes that were fired at them. The machine easily outmaneuvered the attack. Meia seeing that realizes that this machine could easily take out that spherical object.

"This machine is pretty fast not as fast as the Gundread model but it will have to do." She said as she maneuvered the Vandread around for an attack on the object. " Now let's finish this thing off." She said as she headed straight for the spherical object.

"Yeah let's do it." said Hibiki as he gripped the weapons controls.

After the explosion died down Heero and his group were surprised by what they saw as Meia's dread combined with Hibiki's vanguard.

"Would you look at that ." Said Barnette as she observed the new fighter.

"It's so cool." Said Dita in her childlike voice

"Apparently we can combined with more than just one set of machines. That's good to know." said Heero as he observed the new machine.

Kira and Jura were in awe of the new machine.

"It's so beautiful." said Jura

"It's impressive I'll give it that." Said Kira as he observed the new machine and what it could do. " But we can admire at later come on Jura let's combined."

"All right let's do it." said Jura

With those were said the two of them combined to form Gundread Jura.

Zechs along with Yzak and Dearka couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Looks like there's no end to the things they can combined into." Observed Zechs

"I looks like a dragon." Said Dearka with some awe in his voice.

They then watched as it dodged an attack that was made on it.

"And its speed is something else." Said Yzak.

Athrun just couldn't believe it he always thought that only Heero's Gundam could combined with Meia's dread. But what he saw disproved that theory.

"Looks like we have another new machine on our hands ." He said to himself.

The one that was really shocked but at the same time happy was the mysterious man. He was shocked at the appearance of the new machine but also happy because the appearance of it has cause the defenders of the ship to stop their fighting to observe it leaving a large group of almost 240 cube type fighters for him and his orangutan friend to get rid of.

"This is perfect. That new machine is distracting the defenders of that ship. Leaving themselves open to an attack. Thus giving us the perfect opportunity to gain their trust by defending them. Get ready Oton we have the time this just right."

His little orangutan gave a few grunts in response.

As Hibiki and Meia dived towards the enemy object in front of their machine began to glow with energy. As they approach the object opened fire only to have the machine avoid them. When they finally got in range they ran right through it destroying the enemy object. After the object was destroyed the two of them separate back into their separate machines.

Elsewhere Gundread Jura has deployed its detachable parts and surrounded the object they were fighting. Once the object was surrounded Jura instructed the attachments to attack the spherical object. The spherical object on able to avoid all of the attacks was destroyed . They too separated back into their separate machines.

After the distraction of the spherical objects everyone remembered that they still had 240 enemy fighters left to take care of. As they turn their attention back to the they found that the cube type fighters are being taken care of by a weird robot. In the span of almost 2 minutes at 240 enemy craft were destroyed. After they were destroyed they were contacted by whoever commanded the ship the robot came from. Even as they all returned to their ship.

"Well I guess that takes care of them." He said. " Now then I believe you guys owe me a little bit of help now."

"Now how do you figure that young man?" said Magno

"While since I had to attack the enemy that you forgot they attacked me and caused some damage to my ship. So it makes sense that you help me a little bit." He responded

"While we did not ask for your help. And since were pirates were not obligated. Well have a nice day." said Magno she was then going to have their communications cut when the man interrupted.

"Hey now don't be hasty. The help I want is to do some trading. You see I am a merchant so the best way for you to help me is to engage in a little trad. I'm sure I have soom goods your group might want." He said as he gestured towards Pyoro

"Oh no we forgot Pyoro." Said Parfait who is beside the captian.

This got Magno thinking. A little trading with a merchant might do the crew some good get their minds off all the fighting. Plus they had to get Pyoro back.

"You got yourself a deal I also trust you to return our little robot back to us?"

"Yes yes of course." He replied

They then cut their communications. Magno was about to order a security detail to meet the man when Heero got in contact with her from the Nirvana's hangar deck.

"What is it Heero ?" She question

"Captian I don't trust that guy. Something about him seems fishy." Heero replied.

"What makes you think that?" Questioned Magno

"It is just a feeling I have." He replied

"Do you have anything to back up this feeling?" Magno questioned

"No not yet. But when we were over there on the station I infiltrated he's ship and downloaded all his files onto a disk on going to examine that disk to prove my feeling." Heero said as he held up the disk he downloaded from that man's ship.

"All right but I want you to report to me the findings you find on that disk." said Magno

"Roger that . Oh and on a side note stations all clear you can send over a team whatever you want for the supplys." said Heero as he cut the communications with the bridge.

After he was gone Magno let out a long sigh.

"Is something the matter captian?" Asked Ezra.

"No just thinking about something. But thank you for asking Ezra . Celtic contact the boarding parties tell them it's all clear to head over to the station." said Magno

"Yes." Said Celtic and she contacted the boarding parties.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he was finished with the captain Heero left the hangar deck and made his way towards his room. After about 10 minutes of walking he arrived at his private quarters. Using his access code he opened his door and stepped inside his room.

His room had one king sized bed on the far side on the wall in a conner of the room on the left side. Right next to his bed was a night to stand with a lamp on it. Next to the stand was a large Window that showed the beautiful scenery of space outside the ship the window went all the way to the other side of the wall. On the other side where the window finished was a large desk with a lamp at his old reliable lap top computer on it. Right next to his desk was his bathroom with a large shower and toilet facilities and a course a scenic. By the door that he came in was a large cupboard that served as his closet. He then made his way over to his desk and inserted the disk into his laptop and began to study all of the files. But he first decided he would contact Zechs and tell him to keep an eye on this man. After he contacted Zechs he finally got to work.

About an hour later

There was a loud bang.

Heero slammed his hands on his desk he was mad no scratch that he was furious.

"That son of a bitch. How could he do that intentionally. I got to share this information with the captain and the rest of the crew." He then grabbed his laptop and made his way out of his room to share this information with the rest of the ship's crew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Heero had left the hangar bay Kira , Athrun , Yzak , Dearka , Jura made their way to the cafeteria. The vanguard squadron pilots went to their rooms or the simulators or the gym. While Zechs , Meia , Barnette , Hibiki and Dita made their way towards were the merchant would be coming on board. After about 10 minutes or so walking they arrived at where the merchant would be coming aboard. When they got there BC along with Gasco and Parfait and some guards and Paiway who was doing one of her Pai checks was off in one of the cornners of the room. It had been quite some time since she's done one. The last one she did was on Heero about a week after they joined the Ship. She was following him and he caught her and let's just say the words he told her made sure she wouldn't spy on him or anyone else for quite some time . After a few minutes Zechs got a communications from Heero.

"Zechs here." Said Zechs as he opened up his communications.

"Zechs this is Heero I want you to keep an eye on this merchant. I don't trust him. I would do it myself but right now I'm decoding information that I got from the ship this man's on."

And with that Heero cut communications with Zechs. A few minutes after Heero contacted him the airlock opened that connected their ship to the merchant ship. Out of the airlock stepped the mysterious man with his primate partner who was carrying their little robot.

The man looked around before you begin to speak.

"Allow me to introduce myself the name is Rabat and trading is my game." He then handed out little trinkets and such. His little act got the security guards dismissed. As he was doing that he was being observed by Zechs who right away did not trust him. And he wasn't the only one both Meia and Barnette along with BC and Gasco were observing him with caution and paranoia.

"_I don't like the looks in his eyes. They seem deceitful."_ Thought Meia

"_Better keep my guard up around this man."_ Thought Barnette

"_Heero was right there's something about this guy I don't trust. He looks like the type of guy who would stab you in your back when your backs turned."_ Zechs thought he was then brought out of his thoughts when the man asked something.

"Now then before we begin trading I was wondering if I could get some food?" He asked.

Dita with their very childlike ways on life decided to help.

"Sure if you would please follow me all show you the way." She said.

"Sure thing." He replied

With that they both left towards the cafeteria leaving Hibiki ,Gasco, BC , Meia , Barnette , Zechs and Parfait was chasing after a little orangutan who was still holding Pyoro.

It was then that Zechs spoke.

"Can I talk to you in four alone?" he said as he gestured towards BC , Meia , Gasco , and Barnette.

The four of them looked at each other before they all said yes. They then left the airlock area leaving behind Hibiki he was watching Parfait chasing the orange orangutan around and was having a good chuckle.

A few minutes later they were in one of the hallways that led to Reg central it was here they began to talk.

"I don't trust that guy. And I know you don't either." said Zechs as he leaned up against the wall on his left side.

"Yeah he's hiding something." Said Barnette and she opted to stand up.

"Do you think he could be working for the harvesters?" Questioned Gasco

"That is a possibility. But until we know for sure we should keep an eye on him." Said Meia.

"Agreed. We should also make sure he does not go near any of our principal sections. Zechs I want you to find Yzak and Dearka and asks them to keep an eye on him." Said BC

"Sure I'll ask them." Said Zechs as he left towards the cafeteria where he thought he might find Yzak and Dearka.

Once he was gone the other four left to do various things BC returned to the bridge to talk to the captian about their guest . Meia and Barnette went to their quarters to relax. As for Gasco she went back to Reg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the ship's cafeteria we find Yzak ,Dearka , Jura , Athrun , and Kira. The five of them were sitting with Bart ( yes he's back in the story and yes I did forget about him and Paiway) who is looking at ships designs from the cosmic era.

In the past few weeks Bart had become fascinated with the ships form the cosmic era. He had heard stories about the three legendary ships the Archangel the Eternal and Kusanag from both Kira and Athrun. The story's so interested him that he asked the two if they could get him the designs of the ships. He has spent long hours studying the blueprints of all three ships and in his book they were quite impressive but one ship really impressed that was the Archangel . He thought that ship was beautiful and so elegant as well and powerful. He knew all about the ships weapons its capabilities and its strengths and weaknesses. He would have loved to have been it helmsman.

The five of them were talking when they heard the cafeterias doors open up. They all looked except Bart to see Dita and that merchant man . They then watched as the two of them got the man some food. And then sat on a table in the center of the room.

Athrun , Yzak , Dearka ,did not trust this man. Both Jura and Kira had a weird feeling about it him it told them not to trust this individual. While they were looking at him Zechs came into the cafeteria and proceeded to their table. When he arrived at their table he sat down with them and that turned towards the man with Dita he then spoke to them.

"I see you all think the same thing as me. That guy can't be trusted." said Zechs in a low whisper.

"Yeah something about him I don't like." Said Yzak.

"He seems like the type that would backstab you when you are not looking. But that's just my impression of him." Said Dearka

"Also something about him seems off. Why would he help us the first place. What was he to gain other than some trade with us. That alone doesn't make sense the risk of helping us I'll did any possible profit." said Athrun

"And I get these weird feelings from him like he's hiding something and he's afraid we'll find it." Said Kira

"Same here. He's hiding something pretty big from us. But what I don't know." Said Jura

"I am glad we agree on him. That's why I've been asked to ask Yzak and Dearka to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't go where he's not supposed to. Also Heero has got data from that guys ship. The information he finds will definitely support what we think right now. Oh yeah and before I forget his name is Rabat. " said Zechs .

This made both Yzak and Dearka look at each other before they responded.

"Sure will keep an eye on him Zechs." Said Yzak he then noticed that both Dita and Rabat were leaving after he had finished his meal. Apparently from what he lip read she was going to give him a tour of the ship." It looks like they're getting ready to go. Come on let's go Dearka."

"Thank you both of you." said Zechs as he to got up to leave. He then proceeded out of the cafeteria. He then headed for the bridge.

When Zechs was gone both Yzak and Dearka made their way towards Dita and Rabat When they reached them Yzak decided to ask them what their plans were.

"So what are you two doing?" Asked Yzak.

"Oh hello Mr. grumpy and Mr. funny. Mr. merchant has asked for a tour of our ship." said Dita.

Hearing their nicknames Yzak and Dearka gave a little frustrated sigh before they spoke.

"Well that's really nice. How about Yzak and me join you on this little tour?" Said Dearka

"Yeah why don't we join you we can help you give the tour." Said Yzak.

Hearing what they said made Dita's eyes light up at the idea of spending time with more aliens.

"Sure why not." She said

Hearing this Rabat was not happy_."Kuso with those two around I won't be able to get any information on those machines from this girl."_ He thought to himself.

"On second thought I think all start trading now." said Rabat.

"Ahhhh all right ." said Dita. " Would you like me to show you where you can set up shop?"

"I wou..." he tried to say but was cut off by Yzak.

"No will show him the way Dita. You should go and get some sleep. After all you had a pretty busy day."

"Now... that.. you. mention it I could.. use a nap." said Dita as she yawned. " Thank you Mr. grumpy." She then bounced away towards her room.

Once she was gone both Yzak and Dearka approach Rabat. They both wanted so very much to kick this piece of shit along with his orangutan off the ship right now but they had to be civil until Heero had proof that he was up to something.

"Would you please follow us." Said Dearka.

"Sure." Replied Rabat

And with that they headed towards where Rabat would do his trading.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero had just arrived at the bridge. He then made his way towards Magno.

Magno seeing him and the angry look on his face realizes he found what he was looking.

"I take it you found out what you wanted?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Could you please show me the information?" She asked

"Sure but I want all the crew present. This is something they must see. " said Heero

"Sure. But what will they see?" Question Magno

"Things that will make them forget their silly little gender war. The things I have he seen will make them realize how silly their war is." said Heero

"I'll gather everyone up. I'll have them all report to the ships cafeteria." said Magno

"I appreciate that. By the way make sure Rabat is not there." said Heero as he spat out Rabat's name. He then left heading towards the cafeteria to set up his little slideshow.

"I think I can arrange that I'll tell him that there is a big conference for the crew and that he should stay where he is because this is a ship matter." said Magno as she watched him leave.

"Ezra would you please patch me through the entire ship." Said Magno

"Of course captian." Replied Ezra as she hit the intercom button for the entire ship.

"Everyone this is your captain speaking. There is a mandatory meeting happening in the ships cafeteria all crew members are to report there immediately this is for crew members only. That is all."

"Well let's go everyone." said Magno and she got up and left the bridge she was followed by the three bridge girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All over the ship everyone made their way towards the cafeteria.

Yzak and Dearka left Rabat where he was doing his trading they told him they would be right back and that he should stay put. They were joined by several girls who had come to look at his stuff among the girls was Paiway and Parfait who had got Pyoro back from the orangutan.

Elsewhere Meia had just stepped into the shower when she heard the announcement. Turning off the water she stepped out of the shower with water dripping off skin she had. Her body had no blemishes. She began to dry herself off. When she was done she stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed. The first thing she did was bind up her luscious C-cup breast with breast's tape the reason why she did that is because she thought they would get in her way. After they were bound up she put on her usual jumpsuit. She then left her room and headed for the cafeteria.

In her room Barnette was on her bed in a large red T-shirt that went down to her feet over her bar and panties that were white. After she heard the announcement she got dressed in her usual clothing and left towards the cafeteria.

In reg central Gasco lead although the reg girls to the cafeteria on their way there they ran into both Dita and Hibiki were also on there way to the cafeteria they also ran into the doctor was also go to the cafeteria.

Elsewhere BC ran into the captian and the bridge crew on her way to the bridge. After she greeted the captain she followed her to the cafeteria. On their way there they ran in to Zechs who also joined them.

About 20 minutes after the announcement everyone was in the cafeteria. In front of everyone was a large projection screen it was connected to Heero's laptop computer. After everyone was seated Heero spoke to the group.

"Alright everyone what I'm about to show you is very graphic. It will also take care of any gender problems you all might still have. What you're about to see is nothing more then genocide. Could someone please turn off the lights. So we can get started" he said after the lights were turned off he pressed several keys on his laptop computer. On the screen numbers began to appear the event heard for those that recognized sRabat's voice.

( note very graphic ahead)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rabat's journal entry 3 I have just finished trading with the people of planet Starer. The trading was good and I got a lot of money." He said." I am now going to contact the harvest about their planet's defense system. Their defense was quite impressive . After I gained their trust you were glad to show me things that I wanted."

"Rabat's journal entry 4 still above planet Starer waiting for the harvest to come. They should be here any moment. I can't wait for them to get here so I can take back the goods I sold. The silly people actually thought I was their friend. Hahahahahaha what a laugh. Know what's even more funny a little girl down there gave me this stupid flower because a gave her piece of chocolate. Saying that I was her friend. Even her parents thought I was their friend. Here's a picture of the fools."

A picture flashed on the screen of a beautiful little girl that could not be more then four years old with her mommy and daddy. She had beautiful red hair beautiful green eyes. She was holding a little puppy in her arms.

"Looks like the harvest is here. Switching over to their visual sensors."

On the screen appeared a massacre as both men and women were slaughtered wholesale. The crew watched as women caring a little boy was stabbed by a silver robot. They also watched as people were being herded up on board large square like ships. They also watched as one of the inside the people were taken apart while they were still conscious. The bloodcurdling screams of pain made the crew shake. The images then stopped.

"Rabat's journal entry 7 it's been awhile since I last did this. Over the past month I took care of two more planets. I have just received orders from the harvest I am to go to the binary planet system of Tarake and magair. The planets are currently at war with each other. Form what I've learned from the date that the harvest gave me it's a war of genders the most silliest war ever. Apparently the men and women have forgotten their one people and the war there fighting is probably the most idiotic war ever to be fought."

"Rabat's journal entry number 8 I have just received photos of the harvest latest experimental camp."

Soon images of men and women in some sort of camp appeared the men and women looked like nothing but skeletons. They looked diseased .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later and many more images later the whole crew was furious.

"That bastard. I am going to KILL HIM ." Said Yzak as he yelled the last part.

"So many innocent lives lost because of him." said Kira as he looked like he was going to cry.

"How could he call himself a man?" Questioned Bart while clutching his fists .

"A man how can he call himself a human?" Snarled Dearka.

"He's not human he's an animal pier and simple. Wait I take that back not even animals would do what he did he's nothing but a monster. " said Athrun as he tried to control his anger.

Dita was openly crying at what she had seen. She had never seen anything so horrible.

Meia was contemplating what she had seen.

Barnette was just itching to go get one of her guns and kill this inhuman monster.

BC and Gasco and the captain were thinking about how to handle the situation with that man.

The doctor was contemplating all the information he had seen.

As for the rest of the crew they had learned that their war was nothing more than a farce. They had learned they had no reason to hate the male's.

"Looks like we were right sadly." said Zechs. " Now how do we handle the situation with him"

"Yeah what we do with him?" Questioned Hibiki

"Well for starters we take him off the ship." said Heero

"Why ?" Question BC

"Because I do want to stan the ship with his maggot infested blood." said Heero

With that everyone looked at the captain to see what she saw thought.

"I agree with Heero. We escort him off the ship then we eliminate him." said Magno. "Now let's get this scumbag off my ship."

"Yes ma'am." Said everyone.

Then everybody got up and got their orders from the Captian. Everyone else was to report to their stations so when the time came they would be ready. It was also decided that Gasco along with a security detail would escort the gentleman off the ship. They that all left the cafeteria.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rabat was getting tired of waiting it had been an hour since he seen anyone. While he was waiting his little orangutan came to him. As he was waiting the door opened and in came a large woman with three security guards.

"What's all this?" He asked

"Were heading out and I have been asked to take you to your ship. Now if you would please follow me." said Gasco

"Sure come on Uton." said Rabat.

They then followed her to their ship where they departed. After they departed they'd notice they were being followed by the ship and three machines.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero after the conference made his way towards the hangar bay with the rest of the pilots who were in front of him all except Meia. On his way there he was thinking about how he would handle the man . He was brought out of his thoughts by Meia.

"What's the matter Heero?" She asked with some worry in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." Responded Heero not sounding very sure.

"No you're not you're thinking about that little girl and her puppy." said Meia

Heero hearing that looks at her.

"When you saw that little girl and her puppy in those images it made you remember her. And how it was your fault and how you and that man are similar. But you're wrong you two are not similar what he's doing he's doing on purpose what you did you did by accident." She said

"But if..." tried to say Heero but could not as he was brought into a passionate kiss with Meia. There kiss only lasted a second until they broke apart.

"But nothing it was an accident. So stop torturing yourself over it." said Meia as she moved on ahead of him.

"Maybe she's right maybe I should stop torturing myself over that." said Heero as he caught up with her.

Soon everyone was in the hangar bays waiting for their orders to launch. As they were waiting Heero contacted everyone.

"Everyone can have your attention. I know we all want this man dead. But I would like to take him alone. Now before any of you protest I have to do this I need to do this" he said in a voice that portrayed great pain.

Everyone looked at each other over their monitors until Kira spoke.

"All right Heero will leave this to you."

"Thank you everyone" said Heero

They soon got the order to take off. Heero wasted no time as he launched into space. But he wasn't alone Meia and Barnette were right behind him.

"What are you two doing?" He asked.

"Were are going to help you forget your past." Said Barnette.

"And you cannot talk us out of this." said Meia.

Heero didn't know what to say. He could feel their every emotion they genuinely wanted to help him.

"Do as you two want."

And with that they headed after Rabat. When they were in range of him Heero opened fire with his Gatling guns. After the shots impacted they were contacted by Rabat.

"Hey what's the big idea? Why did you opened fire on me?"

"Simple we come to kill you for all those planets you sold out." said Meia

"What planet's what are you talking about?" He said as he tried to play stupid.

"That won't work we know about your little backstabbing operation." said Heero as he then played the recordings of his journal for him to hear.

Rabat after he heard that said one word." SHIT."

"That's right I found your journal. We know all about your little operation. And the three of us well make sure you never sell out another planet." said Heero as he prepared for battle.

"Well you have to catch me first." Rabat said as he sped away from them towards a local plant that looked like Jupiter.

The three of them gave chase along with the Nirvana. As they neared the planet Rabat's ship stopped just above the planet's atmosphere.

"Giving up?" said Heero as he brought out his Beam saber and ignited the blade.

"No just luring you to where I would have the advantage." Replied Rabat. He then pressed some switches on his ship. There was a loud explosion. The explosion had come from the Nirvana's hangar bays. "What surprised you see I had Uton plant explosives in your ship's hangar bays. Now it's just you three and me and the black star." He then pressed several more buttons. Then out of the atmosphere of the planet came a giant robot it was as black as night. It had two arms laft had a Gatling gun the other a giant sword. On the back of the robot was to launch energy cannons in the center of the robot was a giant torso laser. The robot was missing its head. But that changed as Rabat's ship combined with it to become the machines head.

"Now then let's get started." He said as he opened fire with his Gatling gun on them.

The three of them easily dodged it and returned fire. Heero used his Buster rifle at 100 power on the machines right side. The attack did little damage as it bounced off the armor. Next came Meia and Barnette as they used their laser cannons on the robot head but that also did little damage.

"HAHAHAHAHA. That was pathetic. You think that little attacks of yours could damage black star get real." He then opened fire with his machines chest mounted laser weapon doing some damage to both Meia and Barnette's dread's.

The damage those two received caused their dreads to lose some of their mobility and speed.

Rabat seeing that they were in trouble decided to finish them off. Preparing the backmounted weapons. He charged them up to they were at 100 and opened fire on them a beam of red energey came out.

Meia and Barnette saw the attack coming but could not do anything . As they both waited for the attack to destroy them they shut their eyes. But the attack never came. As both girls opened their eyes they saw the Wing zero in front of them it was shielding them from the attack with its angel wings. The wings were holding but not well. It would only be a matter of time before the Wings would give. It was then Heero contacted them telepathically.

"_Get out of here."_

"_NO"_ they both said with a ferocity.

"_You have to I don't know how much longer my machine will hold. Please leave. I want to protect you two. Please let me protect the two people I love."_ He thought to them.

"_You love us?"_ Question Meia

"_Yes I have for quite some time. The two of you are a part of me you complete me. And I won't let you to die. So please leave."_

"_Well guess what we love you too and you're also a part of us and we won't let you die either."_ They thought together

"Come on Barnette lets go and help." said Meia as she headed towards Heero in her dread.

"Right behind you Meia." Said Barnette as she followed

As they got closer the zero's wings began to give way under the stress of the attack. Just as the attack broke through them Meia and Barnette had just come up behind him. The attacker forced the Wing Zero back into there Dreads causing a large explosion.

On the ship everyone was in shock.

"No Heero Meia and Barnette their gone." Said Dita as she began to cry.

"I knew we should've gone with them." Said an angry Yzak.

"Rest in peace my old friend may you find peace in the afterlife." said Zechs

"He is going to pay for that." said Dearka as he clenched his fists inside his cockpit.

Hibiki just remained silent as he contemplated what he had just seen.

"Why didn't we go with them?" said Kira.

"We had to do it. Heero had to do this as those two had to help him." Said Athrun

"You can all mourn their loss later you have to get out there and defend the ship." said BC.

"Were trying but the doors are stuck and are Beam the saber's won't work on it ." said Zechs as he tried to cut through the hangar's door.

They all then heard someone laughing.

"Ahhh what is the matter can I get out. Here let me help you." said Rabat as he prepared his backmounted weapons. " And once you are all out of the way the harvest will have no problems. Now prepared to die" he then prepared fire the energy beam when he was struck by a beam of white light. Turning towards where the explosion was as that was where the light came from. He saw a giant robot coming out. It was as big as his own robot. The machine was white with a large horn on its head it also had to green eyes. There were two back extensions on it to it also had eight crystal like wings that looked like angels Wings. Then to his shock and horror the thing let out a large roar it then charged straight for him.

On the ship everyone was speechless as they watched this monster attack Rabat's robot.

Just as the explosion was about to destroy them their three machines combined together. They were surrounded by a bright white light as they came together. The zero grew in size. It also grew four more wings. The Wings themselves became almost like a crystal. The two dreads became a part of the large robot.

Inside the cockpit Heero ,Meia and Barnette were lined up and seated together . From right to left it was Meia and Heero and finally Barnette. There hands were on controllers in front of them. Meia had her hand on one controlled by herself while she shared the other one with Heero. Heero shared his controls with both of them. As for Barnette she had a similar setup as Meia. Their legs were pressed up together.

As they all came out of their daze they saw what Rabat was going to do to their ship. Wasting no time they opened fire with an energy cannon that was in incorporated into there hands. The beam was white . The energy beam hit Rabat's robot stopping his attack on their ship. They watch as he turned towards them. As he was turning towards them the memory of all those he killed an betrayed came back to them making them very angry. They wanted to tear apart this lowly excuse for a person. Their machine as if responding to their thoughts let out a large roar and charged straight for him.

As they approached he opened fire on them. But the shots were reflected off the angel wings as they came forward to defend them. When they finally reached him they grabbed his machine and began to tear it apart. They first started with its Gatling gun arm they've been formed in energy blade with their right hand they that sliced off his machines right arm. They then moved away from him . When they were a good distance from they cupped their machines hands together and charged up an energy blast.

"What the hell are you." Screamed Rabat as he watched the energy buildup of that machine.

"We are the light in the darkness we the answer to all living things that cry out for help. We are Heero , Meia and Barnette and we are your end." Said pilots of that machine together.

"NONONONONO I will not be defeated by you." Said Rabat as he charged his chest mounted laser weapon along with his backmounted weapons. He then prepare to open fire on them. When he was ready he fired Wall saying. "DIE." As he fired a beam of red energy.

"You will not defeat us." Said the pilots together. They then began to chant something that came to there minds by pure intuition.

"KA-ME-HA-ME." As they said that a ball of white energy gathered in there machines hands. They then waited for the blast to get closer to them before they said this. "HAAAAAAA"

With that they launched their attack towards the incoming energy beam both beam's collided midway. They're attacked easily overwhelmed his it then on towards contihis machine. It then connected with his robot. It then started to disintegrate his robot all while he was saying.

"I don't wanna ..." he never got to finish as his machine along with him and his partner were vaporized.

Elsewere everyone on the ship were shocked at what they had to see. Then cheers started to come from the crew.

"They did it they did it." Yelled a happy Dita

"Looks like I was wrong they did it need our help." said Kira

"That is one oppressive machine." said Dearka.

"It's definitely not your ordinary Gundread." said Yzak.

"Super Gundread." Said Ezra over the ship's intercom.

"Super what." said Hibiki.

"It is a super Gundread. Considering its three times as powerful as your ordinary Gundread." Replied Ezra

"Super Gundread I like that that will be that things name them." Said Magno as she gazed at it.

"_Looks like we've gotten quite the miracle today."_ Magno thought to herself_." But for this moment on we're going to have to be careful around people not from the ship. Also what will are enemy do when they find out about the Super Gundread? "_

End of chapter 6

What will the harvesters do when they find out about the super Gundread? Stay tuned to find out.

Closing music stage one.

Well here it is folks chapter 6 the longest chapter so far. I hope you all like it. Also thanks to those that have voted. And for those that have reviewed. Now can you people guess who the silver robots are also can you guess what the super Gundread is supposed to look like. The voting is still up till chapter 7. Remember to review and vote critiques are always welcome as long as they're not too bad. And also thanks to those that have tried out for beta reader I must inform all of you that for now I'm holding on that. I would also I think those that are reading this story .

While until next this is Zero H Gundam signing off .


	7. Chapter 7 part 1 of 2

**Vandread The Mobile suit Wars 7**

**Disclaimer I do Not own Vandread or Gundam Seed or Gundam Wing or Evangelion or Battlestar Galactica .**

**The winner's of the vote are Duo and his custom Gundam and Trowa and his custom Gundam.**

**Also I'm taking suggestions for the super Gundread's attack and the one I like the most will win. And just so you all know the attack it used before was used out of desperation on my part as I had serious writer's block at that time.**

**Also there are a lot more pairings in this story to be revealed so it you want to I will reveal them next chapter by just flat out telling you or just introduced them as the story goes. For me to reveal I need at least 4 votes that say yes.**

**Chapter 7**

**Protecting life and the redemption of a fallen angel Part 1**

Deep space we find the Nirvana continuing on towards their destination. It had been almost a week since the death of that low-down merchant. It also almost a week since the whole crew learned of the truth about men and women. And since then things on the ship between men and women have gotten better. Everything on the ship is pretty quiet as it is 5 in the morning. Most of the crew is asleep except for the skeleton crew on the bridge and the doctor who's right now in his lab/treatment area looking at information involving the female body. The reason why he was up is because this was the only time he ever had to himself. While he was working the door to his work area opened. He turned to see a frantic Ezra coming in.

"Ezra what's the matter?" Asked the doctor.

"Dr. I think there might be something wrong with my baby." said Ezra with great urgency and worry in her voice.

"And what would make you think that?" Question the doctor.

"This morning when I got up to use the bathroom there was some blood in my expulsions. And I know I can't have my menstrual cycle while I'm pregnant. "

The doctor hearing this realized why she was so frightened. This could be a sign of a misscarriage. Over the past few weeks he has studied up on female reproduction system in preparation for when he helped deliver the baby.

"All run some tests on you to make sure the baby is all right." He said as he then instructed her to go put on a hospital gown. After she did that she then took a sit on a table that had a large scanning device over it.

"Thank you Dr. for doing this." Said Ezra and she laid down on the table.

The doctor then commenced his scans of her body. After about 12 minutes he was finished. He then turned to her with a sad look on his face.

"Ezra I have some bad news for you. You're going to lose the baby."

Hearing this Ezra began to cry.

"Why... is... my ... baby... dying?" She said as she cryed.

"Your baby has a genetic abnormality in its genetic structure." Said the doctor.

"Genetic.. abnormality what is this genetic abnormality?" Asked Ezra.

"This abnormality in your baby genetic structure is that her DNA is breaking down. Apparently you and your donor DNA can longer hold genetic stability." Said Dr.

"So you're saying is her DNA is unraveling?" Question Ezra.

"Yes that is pretty much what is happening." Replied the doctor.

"Is there anything you can do to help my baby?" Question Ezra.

"Yes there is something I can do." Said the doctor.

Hearing this Ezra immediately brighten up.

"Really what is it." She question with some hopeless in her voice.

"I can strengthen her genetic bonds."

"How would you do that?" She question

"By using someone else's being DNA as a bonding agent to help strengthen her genetic bonds." He said.

"How would that help her?"

"The DNA would act as a solidifying agent on her genetic structure. Fixing the abnormalities that are causing the DNA to unravel ."

"So by using a donor's DNA I could take saved my baby's life?" Asked Ezra.

"Yes pretty much." Replied Dr.

"I'll ask either Meia , Barnette or maybe even Jura." She said.

"I'm afraid that will not work." He said .

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Because the genetic problem cannot be fixed by female DNA as they don't have the genetic agent needed. You'll have to use male DNA."

Hearing this Ezra began to think about who would she want as a male donor. And only one name came to mind Kira.

"I'll ask Kira if he would donate some of his DNA ." She said as she got up to go to Kira's quarters. But she was pushed gently back down on the bed by the doctor who had come up to her.

"I will go and ask him I want you to stay here and get some rest." Said the doctor as he left the infirmary. Leaving Ezra to rest up for the procedure .

He then made his way towards Kira's and Athrun's quarters. Even though it was still pretty early in the morning he wanted to get Kira's answer. About 10 minutes later he was in front of their quarters. Ringing their rooms bell (think like in Star Trek I don't own that either). He heard a rustling in the room followed by "Just a second please." He wasn't sure but he thought that was Athrun. His suspicions were confirmed when Athrun answered the door. Athrun was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a black T-shirt. He also looked half asleep.

"What... can I... do for... you doctor?" He said as he yawned.

"I need to speak with Kira on a very important matter." the Dr. said to Athrun.

Athrun was going to debate that it was too early to wake Kira up. But he noticed the doctors serious expression and realized that this was a very serious matter and it couldn't wait .

"Wait right here I'll go get him." said Athrun as he made his way back to Kira's and his room shutting the door behind him.

After the door was closed the doctor could hear more rustling is there room. You could also hear Athrun talking to Kira.

After Athrun left the doctor he made his way over to Kira's bed. When he was finally at Kira's bed he placed his hands on Kira's shoulders and began to shake him while saying.

"Kira the doctor is at to our door and wants to see you." He said as he continued to shake Kira. After a while Kira began to wake up. The commotion also woke Kira's pet Birdy who was asleep on a night stand that was right next to Kira's bed. Birdy immediately flew on top of Athrun's shoulder.

"Athrun...what..is...it." Kira asked as he yawned.

"The doctor is at our door he wants to speak to you about something and it seems to be very important." said Athrun.

Hearing that the doctor needed to see him Kira got out of bed. He was wearing gray cotton shorts with a gray muscle T-shirt also made out of cotton. Once he was out of bed he made his way towards the door with Birdy following him after getting off Athrun's shoulder. As Kira did that Athrun made his way back to his bed and went back to sleep.

When Kira finally reached the door he opened. Where he greeted the doctor.

"What can I do for you doctor?" He asked.

The doctor then explained the situation concerning Ezra and her baby. After hearing the doctor's explanation Kira was shocked. He really cared about Ezra and was looking forward to seeing the baby. After he got over his initial shock he said.

"Sure all help out in any way I can."

"Thank you Kira." Said the doctor.

"So when you want to begin the procedure?" Questioned Kira.

"As soon as possible. So if you would you please accompany to the medical bay?" Asked the doctor.

"Sure let's get going." said Kira as he left his room. He then turned and yelled back into the room." Athrun I am going with the doctor all be back later."

"Sure ... Kira." Came a sleepy reply from Athrun.

The two of them then made their way to the medical bay. When they got their they proceeded into the room. When Ezra saw Kira she was extremely happy.

"I guess you decided to be the genetic donor?" She asked as Kira came beside her . She knew that Kira wouldn't say no but she still had to ask to help lessen her anxiety.

"Yes." Kira replied he then turned towards the doctor and asked what he should do.

"Where would you like me to be?"

"Take the table right next to Ezra please." The doctor instructed." I'll be back shortly with the equipment all have to use." The doctor then left to go fetch the equipment he would use.

Kira did as he was instructed and took the table right next to Ezra that was on her left . A few minutes later the doctor returned with a square shaped machine that was on wheels. It was light in color it had several large round clear circles on it. It also had three long but not very big around tube's two on one side and one on the other. Attached to the tubes were what appear to be places to stick needles. The doctor brought the machine in between the both of them. He then went to plug the machine in to one of the outlets. After he did that he proceeded to take hold of one of the tubes. He then proceeded to put a needle on that tube. He went over to Kira. Were he began to clean Kira's right arm with rubbing alcohol. He then stuck the needle into his arm. You then proceeded to do the same thing with the other two tube's but this time he stuck them in Ezra's stomach area but not before he used rubbing alcohol. He then turned on the weird looking device. The device drew blood from Kira's arm through the tube and into the device it then ran through the large circles then out of the device through the other two tube's in to Ezra's stomach righted to the developing fetus. After he was sure the machine was doing its job he explained what he did.

"I suppose you're wondering what I just did?" He asked. Noticing that they both indicated yes he began to explain that what he did. He explained to them that by taking blood from Kira and transferring it to the fetus that his blood would begin to bond with the fetus taking care of its genetic flaws.

"Now it will be about an hour before the procedure is finished. And after that about at day or so before we get the results of what I've done. you both are also going to have to stay here for at least three days. Don't worry I'll inform the captian of what has transpired here. Now if you excuse me I have some other work to do in the other room." Said the doctor as he made his way into one of the other medical areas leaving Ezra and Kira alone.

"Once again I would like to thank you for what your doing Kira." Said Ezra and she reached out with her left hand and strokes his face very gently.

"There's nothing to say thank you for. I was glad I could help." Replied Kira as he used his left hand to grab her left hand he then intertwined their fingers. He then brought her hend to his lips where he kissed her hand.

This caused Ezra to blush profusely while she said.

"Yes there is you've always been there for me ever since we met. If it wasn't for you I might have died from heat exhaustion. You've also been a pillar of strength to me ever since this journey started."

"And I always will be there for you no matter what remember that Ezra. And it also goes for that little life you have inside of you right now." Said Kira.

And with that the two of them stayed quiet just enjoying each other's presence while still holding hands.

Elsewhere we find the doctor who has just contacted the Captian. He then explained the situation involving Ezra and her baby. And that he wanted to keep both Kira and Ezra off the active duty roster for three days so they could both recuperate and he can monitor the babies situation better.

After understanding the situation Magno reassured the doctor that she would keep both of them off the roster for at least five days so they could enjoy the recovery time. She also said that she would inform the ones that needed to know what has transpired. They then cut their communications . The doctor then went back into the medical bay area to finish up the procedure as it has almost been hour since he started it. When he got there he noticed that both Kira and Ezra were pretty relaxed given the situation. He then proceeded to finish the procedure. He started by taking the needle he placed in Kira's arm. This action got both of their attentions. Kira wondering what was going decided to talk to the doctor.

"What are you doing now Dr.?"

"Finishing up the procedure it's been about an hour." He replied as he continued to work.

What he said caught both of their attentions. They didn't realize that it had already been an hour since they started this procedure. This really shocked them especially Ezra and she thought she would be worried through out the whole procedure but with Kira there all of her fears just vanished.

They then watched as the doctor finished up the procedure. The first thing he did was drain the blood from the tube that had been in Kira's arm into the device. He then finished by draining the rest of the blood into the two tube's that were in Ezra. He then took out the needles from her once the blood was drained out of the device he then wrapped up the three tube's and then pushed the machine out of the way. Then from there he proceeded to finish up with a physical checkup on both of them. When he was finished he told them take two of the beds in the recovery area. He also told them that they would be off-duty for at least five days while they recovered.

When he was finished talking with them the two of them made their way to the recovery area as instructed. They both took beds that wre right next to each other. They then settled in to rest.

After a while Kira noticed that Ezra was a fairly peaceful despite the current situation.

"Ezra are you all right?" He asked as he reached out to her with his left hand taking her right .

"Despite the situation yes. As long as you here with me I feel like everything will be okay with my baby." said Ezra

"That is good to hear. Now let's get some rest we've both had a very early morning." said Kira.

"Yeah you're right I could use a little nap right about now." Replied Ezra.

They both soon fell asleep holding each other's hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hour's later.

The ship is starting to become more active as the crew is starting to wake up.

We find Athrun on his way to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. He is wearing his red Z.A.F.T uniform. While he was on his way there he ran into Bart and Gasco. The three of them exchanged greetings and continued towards the cafeteria. When they arrived at their they noticed that the place was starting to fill up. They noticed that Zechs who was wearing his white Z.A.F.T uniform , Paiway , Hibiki who was wearing his newly acquired Green Z.A.F.T uniform , Dita who was wearing a green female Z.A.F.T uniform , Jura who was wearing female Z.A.F.T uniform (like the one in destiny used by Lunamaria hawk note a do not own that show either). Yzak and Dearka who were both wearing their standard red Z.A.F.T uniform . Celtic and Belvedere who were both wearing green female Z.A.F.T uniforms. They were already there sitting at the same table eating their breakfast. The three of them quickly made their way over to the conveyor belt that delivered food.

There was a large line in front of them. So they had to wait. When it was finally their turn they picked up what looked appetizing to them. Athrun took a vegetable omelette with a glass of orange juice along with a grapefruit. Gasco took three piece of toast with a couple packs of butter and a cup of black coffee. Bart had scrambled eggs with toast and coffee with cream. Once they got their food they made their way over to the table with their friends. ( here are the seating arrangements Athrun , Zechs , Paiway . Hibiki and Yzak on one side with Dearka , Gasco , Bart , Dita and Celtic along with Belvedere.) Their friends eating quite a variety of food. Dita and Paiway were having some chocolate looking serial (think cocoa puffs I don't own that either) with two pieces of toast each and a large glass of milk. Dearka was having steak and eggs with the eggs being sunny side up and the steak was medium rare. Yzak was having a breakfast burrito with a cup of black coffee. Celtic and Belvedere were both having eggs Benedict with three piece of bacon with a glasses of orange juice each. Zechs was having four piece of peanut butter toast with a cup of tea regular. And Hibiki was haveing a large stack of pancakes along with a glass of milk.

Once they were situated at the table the group began to discuss the event involving the traitor of a merchant.

"So do you think there are more people like him that are working for the harvest?" Questioned a curious Dita.

"It's a strong possibility. I think those behind the harvest would not just rely on one infiltrate to gather information. There's got to be more like him. But I'm more interested in who are they where are they and when will we see them?" Said Athrun as he took another bite of his food.

"I still can't believe that a human would sellout his own race." said Bart.

"Yeah what did he stand to gain ?" said Celtic.

"Probably money or power or maybe even both. And it's not uncommon for humans to do horrible things in search for those." Said Yzak in anger. "Greed is a powerful mistress has been and always will be."

"You're right it's in our carnal nature sadly. It is a part of our souls and will always be there." said Zechs." But we must not forget that that is just one thing our souls are capable of. "

"You're right Zechs that our souls are capable of great evil but they're also capable of a great good." said Athrun. " Like what we're doing were not getting paid to go and alert those two planets of the approaching harvesters. Were doing it out of the good nature of our souls. That alone proves that humans are capable of great good to."

After that they remained quiet until the doors to the cafeteria opened. They all turned to see the captain along with her assistant coming to get Magno's breakfast. After the captain got her breakfast to take back to the bridge she approached their group. When she got in front of them she spoke.

"I need to see all of you in about three hours." She pulled and told them in a serious voice.

They all looked at each other wondering what she needed to see them about. All except Athrun who had an idea.

"Does this have to do with the doctor taking Kira to the medical bay?"

"Yes it does." Responded Magno. She then noticed the worried looks they had especially Jura's and decided to dispel them somewhat. " Let me assure you all that Kira is fine. The reason he was in the medical bay will be explained during the meeting in three hours."

She then left the group to head back to the bridge. Leaving the group to discuss the what other things the captian wanted to talk to them about while they were talking Jura was thinking.

"_Even though the captain said Kira's all right I'm still worried."_ Jura thought after a while an idea occurred to her_." I know after the meeting with the captain all go see you just make sure you're okay."_

As she was thinking that the group could continue to talk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the ship we find Heero he has just woken up and was now sitting up in his bed. ( note time is 7 am). He then decided it was time to get out of bed he was being careful as he did so. He did not want to wake up his bed's other two occupants or should he say his wives. Before he started to move he looked at the other occupants on his left side was Meia who was facing him. She was wearing a silk blue nightey that was somewhat see-through. She had a very peaceful look on her face as she continued to sleep. On his right was Barnette who was also facing him. She was wearing a red bra and panties. She too had a peaceful look on her face. As he observed the two women he loved. As he was looking at them he remembered the day he proposed to them.

**The past (note I know some are thinking this is too early for them to be married but you must remember Heero has known them for about five months plus with them sharing thoughts I figured it would happen a lot sooner. Plus I thought it was a good idea and this is my story so I went with it. So please keep the flames to yourselves about this if there are any)**

**They had just returned from their battle the traitorous merchant. They were in the launch bay which was quiet. Everyone else had left the hangar bay after the fight. After they exited their machines they approached each other and begin to talk what they had confessed to each other during the battle.**

"**Meia Barnette did you mean what you said when you said that you loved me?" He asked even though he knew the answer was yes he still wanted to hear it from them. He knew they would understand as he has complete access to their thoughts and feelings as they do to him.**

**Most women would be offended by what Heero had said but not Meia and Barnette. Since the two of the have complete access to Heero's thoughts and feelings they understood that he wanted to hear them say it to him outside of battle.**

"**Of course we love you Heero. You know us better than we do ourselves." said Meia as she approached him.**

"**You seen the hardships of our life's . As we have seen yours." Said Barnette as she too approached Heero.**

"**The past few months since we have come to know you have been the happiest of our lives. You make us happy Heero as we make you happy. So to answer your question again." said Meia.**

"**We love you Heero Yuy with all are heart and soul and will for the rest of our days." They said together as they came alongside him and planted a kiss on each cheek.**

"**Thank you I needed to hear that. Now let me tell you two I love both of you with all my heart and soul. I've been in love with both of you for the past few months and I've just been afraid to say it out loud." He said. He that reached into his pockets on his spacesuit and pulled out to small velt covered boxes that he picked up from the station during there scouting mission. He then handed one to each of them. The girls took them eagerly realizing what this was from his memories of his world. They then observed as he got on one knee in front of them.**

"**Meia and Barnette even though we've only known each other for a short while. With the help of the zero system it feels like a lifetime. Would the two of you do me the honors of becoming my wife's?" he said.**

**The girls looked at each other with tears of happiness in there eyes before looking at Heero still with tears in there eyes (note not crying real hard it's more like a few tears) they then responded together .**

"**Of course we will Heero." They said together before giving him a hug.**

**Back to the present.**

As he continued to leave the bed he decided to kiss both of his wives on their heads. He then made his way out of the bed and into his rooms shower. Once he was inside the shower he began to clean himself. While he was doing this he remembered the wedding they had.

**The past**

**It was a day after he had proposed to them. They had told the captain who had informed the crew. Normally in the past there would've been a big uproar about it. But over the past few months the crew had changed. The majority of them no longer looked at man as their enemy. The ones that still did were because they had their hatred so ingrained in to them. But they were in the minority plus they were scared of what might happen to them if they crossed certain man that had stairs that could freeze their souls (I wonder who that could be cough Heero cough ) kept them pretty quiet. The ceremony was held in the ships garden area. The captain did the ceremony for them. The ceremony itself was pretty small it was just Kira , Bart , Yzak , Dearka , Athrun , Zechs , Hibiki , BC , Gasco , the doctor , Parfait , the three bridge girls along with Ezra ,Dita , Serenity , Motoko , Pyoro , Paiway , and Jura. Heero was wearing his red Z.A.F.T uniform. His best man was Zechs who was wearing his white Z.A.F.T uniform. Meia was wearing a red Z.A.F.T uniform ( note most of the pilots now wear Z.A.F.T uniforms) her maid of honor was Dita. Barnette was also wearing a red Z.A.F.T uniform her maid of honor was Jura.**

**The ceremony was pretty short the captain gave the whole marital speech then asks for them to exchange their vow's. After that Heero kissed Meia then Barnette. From there they made their way over to some tables that have been set up with food. They all sat down and ate the food. From there they cut a wedding cake that had been specially made for this occasion. On the cake was one male figure and to female figures that were on either side of the other. After they cut the cake they several pictures with just them then with the rest of the group. After that the group dispersed as it was already very late. Heero and his too lovely wife's headed back to his quarters or rather their quarters. Once inside them they began to take off their clothing. After they were finished they proceeded to the bed where they did what all married couples do.**

**Back to the present.**

Heero had just finished his shower and was now drying himself off in front of the bathroom mior that was in their bathroom when two pairs of arms wrapped around his chest. He turned to see both of his wives behind him.

"Good morning." He said to them as he kissed each one of them on the lips.

"Good morning Heero." said Meia as they broke their kiss. After they were finished he then kissed Barnette.

"Morning Heero." said Barnette after they broke their kiss.

After he finished kissing them Heero noticed they were a little tired. And that was to be expected considering what they did last night. As he finished getting ready he told them that he would go to the cafeteria and wait for them. After he told them he left the bathroom and got dressed in his red Z.A.F.T uniform and then left for the cafeteria. On his way there he ran into Athrun. Who told him that the captain wanted to see Him along with his wives in about two hours. Heero after hearing told him that he would tell his wives when they were eating breakfast. After they were done talking Athrun continued on his way towards where ever he was going. Heero continued on his way towards the cafeteria. When he got there he ordered himself some oatmeal with chopped up bananas and a glass of orange juice. He then made his way over to the table his wives and always used now. After he reached their table he sat down and waited for his wives.

Five minutes later they arrived dressed in their red Z.A.F.T uniforms. They too made their way over towards the cafeteria conveyor belt and picked up the same food Heero had they then made their way over to their husband and sat down beside. Once they were seated Heero told them what Athrun told him. After he was finished telling them they began to eat. After they were finished eating and talking it was almost time to leave for the bridge. So they left the cafeteria and made their way towards the bridge.

When they got their they saw all of the command staff had gathered there as well along with several that were not on it. The command staff consisted of Athrun , Zechs , Gasco , Yzak , Dearka , BC , Ezra who was not present and Kira who is also not present. The doctor , the three bridge girls , Jura them of course and Magno. The ones that weren't part of the command staff and were there are Hibiki , Dita , Paiway , Bart , Motoko , Serenity.

They soon approached the group who was standing in front of the captian who was in her chair. Magno who was waiting for them along with the rest of the group said to them.

"I'm glad to see your here the reason why we called you all." said Magno as she began to explain what happened this morning.

After she was finished explaining everyone understood that for a while they would be under maned on the battlefield and on the bridge. They then began to discuss what they could do until those two were ready to return to duty.

End of part 1


	8. Chapter 7 part 2 of 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Vandread or Gundam Wing or Gundam Seed or any of the shows that I am using.**

**Note Vandread Fantasy is in the works but probably won't be out until October or December at the latest.**

**Also I am putting up a new vote should I bring in the three ships alliance?**

**Chapter 7 part 2 of 2.**

**Protecting life and the redemption of a fallen angel part 2.**

As they continue to discuss Ezra and Kira's situation the sensors on the ship began to go off indicating that something interesting was nearby and that it was worth investigating. Hearing the sensors go off everyone quickly stopped talking and went to their stations for the pilots it was to the hangar bays for the bridge crew it was to their assigned post after everyone was ready Magno began to talk from her captains chair.

"What's going on?"

"Captain the sensors have detected a planet with lifeforms just ahead of us and judging by the readings were geting there human." Said Celtic from her post.

"Also there appears to be a harvester ship of unknown origin and design just above the world. It looks like a giant cone." Said Belvedere from her post.

"Wait the ship appears to be coming straight towards us they're launching cube fighters." said Amarone from her station.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the ship the enemy harvester launched hundreds of cube type fighters. The fighters then began to circle around the ship attacking only to have their shots reflected by ships shield.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back inside the ship on the bridge Magno ordered.

"Have all mobile suits, Vanguard's, dread's launch tell them to engage the enemy and keep them away from the ship."

"Yes captian." said Celtic she then began to relay the orders to the pilots.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the pilots left the bridge they made their way to the mobile suit/dread /Vanguard hangar. On the way there they heard the announcement from Celtic as it came through their communicators. After they heard what she said they began go faster towards the hangar bay. On their way there Jura was thinking about something.

"_With Kira out of action I won't be able to combine."_ She thought she then noticed Hibiki and a smile came to her face. _" But if my dread is like Meia's dread I should be able to combine it with that man and become something elegant just like Meia did."_ She then began to come up with the way to combined with Hibiki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon they arrived at the hangar bay where they all proceed to enter their respected gender appropriate locker rooms. After they finished changing into their space suits they exited the locker rooms and proceeded to board their machines. After they were finished boarding their machines they proceeded to launch themselves into space.

"Meia taking off." said Meia as she launched into space in her dread.

"This is Barnette heading out." As she launched after Meia.

"This Dita moving out." said Dita as she launched after Barnette.

"This is Jura Möbius dread zero taking off." Said Jura and she launched her newly updated fighter the Möbius dread zero. It was her old fighter but with a gun barrel pack similar to the Möbius zero. She had it installed after it was found out she could control them. After they left the rest of the dread squadrons left from their hangar bay. After they launched the vanguards were next.

"This Hibiki let's rock 'n roll." said Hibiki as he launched in his Vanguard.

Next came the vanguard squadrons. After them came the mobile suits.

"Dearka Elsmen Buster taking off." Said Dearka .

"Yzak Jule Duel going out ." said Yzak following Dearka

"Zechs Marqise Tallgeese III launching." said Zechs.

"HeeroYuy taking off in Wing Zero." said Heero.

"Athrun Zala Justice launching." said Athrun as he launched into space. Just after he launched into space Celtic said this.

"Meteor lift off." she said. Right after she said that the dread hangar bay opened and out of it came Athrun's meteor.

Once it was launched the meteor docked with the Justice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone had launched they took up their positions around the ship. The formation they used for the defense of the ship was this. The vanguards were closest to the ship they would be the last line of defense. Just before them came the dread squadrons. And before them was the enhanced dreads and Vanguard. And just before them came the front line of defense the mobile suit squadron. After everyone was in their positions they prepared themselves for battle. The first one to attack was the Buster using it's beam shotgun taking care of 12 Cube fighters of the 4000 enemy craft.

After the buster opened fire the other mobile suits engaged in combat.

Heero had the Wing Zero take out a group of 50 fighters with the twin buster rifle. It then opened its shoulder mounted Vulcans guns and proceeded to attack a group of 12 enemies destroying them all.

While he was doing Yzak was getting up close and personal with a group of 12 enemy fighters using his beam saber. In his first three slashes he destroyed four of them and. He then used his head mounted C.W.I.S. on them taking out another four. One last group of four he launched a barrage of missile . He then took out his beam rifle in charge at a group of 8.

Zechs was using the tallgeese's heat rod on a group of 20 enemy fighters. On his first pass using it he took care of 10 of the enemy craft. The ones that he missed started to circle him preparing to attack them from all sides but before they could do that he used his head mounted Vulcans on them taking out 5. He then brought out the tallgeese's beam saber and used it to destroy the rest.

Athrun was engaging a group of 250 cube type fighters. Deciding to take a large group of them out of the fight he activated the Justice's HiMAT system. He then connected it with the meteor so he could launch a full-scale attack. When everything was ready he let loose with a full-scale attack taking out 140 of the enemy craft in a single pass.

As the mobile suit pilots were battling the cube fighters they failed to notice that they were being drawn away from the Nirvana by the cube fighters. They also failed to notice that a large group of 180 cube fighters was approaching the planet. Even though they did not notice the crew of the Nirvana did along with their escort as they had moved from their position to take care of the enemy approaching the planet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onboard the Nirvana they noticed a group of enemies approaching the plant Magno seeing this ordered the ship and their escort to intercept.

"Celtic I want you to contact the dreads and vanguard squadrons and tell them to follow us also contact Zechs and the others and tell them what's going on. And To join us after they're done with the enemies there engaging. And Bart said a course that will intercept those fighters."

"Yes ma'am." Replied Celtic she then proceeded to deliver the information to the mobile suit team. And then to the dread and vanguard squadrons.

"All right will do Captian." said Bart as he set a course to intercept the enemy fighters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship soon intercepted the enemy and began to fight.

"All right dread squadrons 2-3 want you to protect the ship along with vanguard squadrons 5 and 7." said Meia and she took charge before she engaged a group of 9 cube fighters. Using her laser cannons to take them out of the fight.

Dita was taking care of a group of 4 enemy craft using her two front mounted laser weapons. In her first attack she took out 2 of the enemy craft. She then turned her fighter towards the other two only to find they had been destroyed by Motoko and her vanguard.

"Thanks for your assistance Motoko." said Dita as she moved off to find Hibiki so they could combine.

"Not a problem." said Motoko and she went after another group of enemies.

Barnett was engaging a group of 17 enemy fighters with missiles. In her first set up attacks she took out 14 of the enemy fighters she then used her laser weapons to finish off the rest.

Elsewhere we find Jura taking care of a group of 15 enemies. In her first attack she took care of 7 of the enemies with her equipped laser weapons. She then detached her gun barrels and surrounded the last of them destroying them in a barrage of green laser fire. After she was done she noticed a group of 12 enemy fighters approaching the planet with Hibiki close behind. She quickly called back the gun barrels and began to follow him all while preparing her plan to combined with him.

Hibiki was busy taking care of a group of enemies when he saw a large group of enemy fighters heading straight for the planet. Deciding to go after them he quickly finished off the enemies he was engaging. After he finished them off he gave pursuit to the enemies approaching the plant. When he finally reached them he tried to take them out but they surrounded him and began to attack. Their attacks were pushing him back towards the plant. As he is being to fall back in to the atmosphere laser fire came out of nowhere and destroyed 4 enemy fighters.

Hibiki turning his machine towards where the fire came he saw Jura coming to help him.

Her attack did take care of four of the enemies and pushed the other ones back they eventually recovered and was again began to attack Hibik again pushing him back into the atmosphere. As he was being pushed up the atmosphere Jura followed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere with the mobile suit pilots.

Heero after he finished with his enemies he then turned the Wing zero towards the planet just in time to see Hibiki and Jura starting to enter the planet's atmosphere. Seeing that he quickly contacted them.

"Hibiki and Jura you both have to keep your distance from the atmosphere. You don't want to be pulled in as the heat could destroy your vanguard and Dread."

"I'm trying Heero but I think it's too late I think the planet's gravity has me because I am beginning to feel a pull on the controls." Replied Hibiki.

"That's not good. How is your machine so far is there any heat friction yet?" said Heero.

"Yeah just a little. But it's starting to steadily worse. What do I do?"

Heero was about to say something when Jura interrupted.

"I have an idea will combined and hopefully that'll allow us through the atmosphere."

Heero hearing this began to think. After he was done thinking he spoke.

"Your idea might work. All right Hibiki I want you to combined with Jura right now." said Heero in a commanding tone of voice.

Hibiki understanding that he couldn't argue the point prepared for the operation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hibiki quickly maneuvered his vanguard to wear he believed he could combined with her.

Jura following his lead moved herself at the position.

While they were doing this they were still going through the atmosphere. There machines started burning red hot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the atmosphere everyone was watching with baited breath. They were hoping this would work.

"This has got to work." said Athrun voicing everyone's thoughts as he continued to fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the atmosphere both Hibiki and Jura had just left the atmosphere but were still falling fast towards a large body of water. They were also under fire as the enemy had followed them. As they continued towards the water. They finished getting it to position.

When they were both ready they initiated the sequence. As they did there was a bright flash of light. But before anyone could see what the combined into they hit the water. Obstructing everyone's view.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Backup in space everyone had finished their opponents and were now waiting to see what would come out of the water. Soon they spotted something coming bursting out of the water once again obstructing it from view. But soon the water that hid it was gone giving everyone a clear view of the machine. As they saw the machine they were speechless. A few minutes past before.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA." Laughed Dearka. As he got over his initial shock of seeing the new machine.

There was a snicker from Yzak as he looked at the machine.

Athrun was barely containing his laughter as he looked at the machine.

Both Zechs and Heero had smiles on their face.

Meia and Barnette were laughing lightly at what they saw.

Dita looked rather sad at the new machine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the ship they were waiting for the new machine to show itself when it did the captain was rather curious.

"Curious looks like they became a new type of fighter." said Magno.

"Yes but that is..." said BC who is right next to the captain only to be cut off by Amarone.

"It is a crab."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the planet's surface Jura was not too pleased.

"This atrocious thing can't possibly be my?" she said as she started to cry. She then heard all the laughter coming from Dearka and the other pilots. This of course made her cry more.

While she was crying and complaining about what had happened Hibiki was busy studying the controls. While he was studying the controls the enemy that have followed them opened fire on them causing the ship to shatter. Hibiki realizing now was not the time to be whining.

"Would you shut up this is no time for whining or complaining we have to fight." He shouted at Jura.

Jura hearing what he said only had one thing to say.

"NOOOOOO" she then slammed her hands on her controllers causing their new machine to move forward towards a land mass off in the distance from them.

As they were moving the enemy that had come down with them started to attack. This caused them to stop.

Inside the machine Hibiki started to use the controls causing the machines arms to move.

Outside the arms started to attack the enemy fighters. The attacks of the arms was quite hilarious to watch as once again laughter could be heard coming from the pilots up in space.

Back inside the machine Jura after seeing her machine attack went into another tirade of whaling which only got louder hearing more laughter.

While she was doing that Hibiki was continuing to use the controls to fight he eventually pressed a button that caused several beams of energy to be fired destroyed all of the enemy fighters. After they were destroyed he relaxed. While Jura continued looking depressed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back up in space both Zechs and Heero together took out the large harvester ship with their main weapons.

While they were doing that the others to care of the last of the harvester cube type fighters.

At the end of the battle all the harvesters were destroyed leaving the victorious Nirvana. After they were finished the ship's defenders took up defensive positions around the Nirvana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Nirvana cheers went out from the crew. While they were celebrating Celtic was getting a transmission from the planet.

"Captian were receiving a transmission from the planet surface it's coming from the small island just a few miles away from Vandread Jura. I am putting it up on screen now." She then proceeded to put the transmission on the screen.

On the screen a women with long blond hair she was very pretty she was also wearing some type of ceremonial clothing. The woman then proceeded to address them.

"Welcome my friends to Anpothos the most beautiful planet in the galaxy. Now why are you here?"

Magno was the one that responded.

"We are traveling back to our home worlds. When we were attacked just above your planet."

The two of them from their continued to talk on till it was agreed that Magno and BC would go down to the planet to talk to the women face-to-face. When they were finished talking the screen went blank.

Magno then order Celtic to get in contact with Heero. Celtic followed her order and got in contact with Heero who soon appeared on the same monitor as the woman was on earlier.

"Captian what can I do for you?" Question Heero.

"Heero I trust you heard the conversation we had with that women?" Questioned Magno.

"Yes you're going down to the planet to discuss the harvest with her."

"Yes but I would also like for you to accompany me down to the planet as a bodyguard. Of course you could bring your Gundam as a matter of fact I would love you to bring it just in case things turned hostile down there." said Magno.

"Mission excepted all meet you at the dissent area." said Heero as the screen once again went black.

After he was gone Magno had Celtic opened up a communications link to Zechs.

"What can I do for you Captian?" Questioned Zechs.

"Zechs I'm leaving you in charge while me and BC go down to the planet." said Magno.

"Yes ma'am." Replied Zechs they then cut their communications.

After she was finished talking to Zechs Magno left the bridge with BC following her. After they left the bridge they made their way towards the shuttle bay area. When they got their they boarded the shuttle and took off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the ship Zechs started to give orders to the vanguard and dread squadrons and the other mobile suit pilots. His orders were they would all stay out in space to keep an eye on the large harvester ship .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While he was doing that Magno and BC were on their way to the rendezvous point where they would meet Wing Zero when they arrived there they proceeded to follow the Wing Zero who had taken the lead through the atmosphere.( Note Wing Zero atmosphere reentry is the same as in endless waltz I don't own that either). They were soon through the atmosphere once they were through the atmosphere they proceeded to the island that the transmission came from. When they got their they already noticed Vandread Jura was already there. They landed their shuttle and mobile suit just opposite to where Vandread Jura was. Then from there the three of them exited their respective machine. After they exited what they arrived in they noticed that Hibiki had come to greet them.

They then proceeded to talk about how they were going to handle the situation. After a while it was decided that Heero would be the only one that would be armed. Heero's weapons choice was his reliable handgun. After he was finished getting armed they finished up their discussion. Was they were finished they made their way towards a set of stairs that lead to the upper levels of the city. When they reached the upper level they'd notice the women with blond hair they also noticed a lot of activity going on around the. They then proceeded to walk over to her when they were in front of her they did their greetings they found out her name was Setsuna. After that they proceeded to a large tower in the center of the island. On the way they are they discussed all the activity they were seeing. To the crew of the Nirvana and it looked like a festival was about to take place. The woman was all too happy to explain what was going.

The festival was about celebrating no longer holding their old belief that harvesters are gods as well as four men and three women that had fallen to their planet and saved them from their archaic belief that the harvesters were their Gods. By showing them that they were not by defeating them in battle she also told them that right now they're 7 defenders were currently on the other side of the planet all along with the planet's militia that had been trained by the 7 if they defenders. Defending them another harvester attack that had taken place before they had arrived at their planet . Apparently the attack they had stopped was the main attack while the one their defenders were at was a diversion to lure them away from the city. They continued to talk on their way to the large tower in the center of the island when the sounds of rockets could be heard in the distance.

The group from the Nirvana turning towards where the sound was coming from saw a large group of mobile suits approaching them on some sort of sleds as they continue to look on several things caught their attention. The first one is three large fighters were in the group not just mobile suits.

One of the three fighters were red white and blue and had what looked like a laser weapon on top of it.

The second one had an orange paint job. But it looked a little bit larger than the other one.

The last fighter was all white and it looked like it had to laser weapons mounted on the front of it's nose.

After they finished looking at the fighters they looked at the other thing that caught their attention. You see the leading the group of fighters and mobile suits were a group of four Gundams.

The one in the lead had a black chest white arms and legs. It also had these weird looking foils on it's back it also had a shield on its left arm that had a large red symbol on it. And it was riding on a slide that apparently gave it the ability to fly.

The next gundam also had a black chest with a red spot in the center. It had white legs and arms it also had a shield just like the other one. It also was on a sled.

After they finished looking at those two they turned to look at the last two. As they looked they heard a gasp coming from Heero. Turning towards him both Magno and BC say a surprised look on his face and he was looking at something. Both of them curious about what could surprise him they turned to look at what he was looking at. What he was looking at were the last two mobile suits.

The first one they noticed had a large pair of bat like wings on its back. It was also painted black giving it a very sinister look. It is also caring a large object in its hands. It was also flying without the assistance of a sled.

The last one was painted greenish in the torso area. It had to white legs. And in each of its hands was a large weapon.

As they continued to look at them they could hear Heero mutter under his breath.

"Heavyarms and Deathscythe Hell what are they doing here is the reality?"

Magno and BC were about to ask if knew those machines but before they could they were interrupted by Setsuna.

"I see there back. Come let me introduce you to our protectors."

She then led them to where the mobile suits were going. They arrived just as the mobile suits and fighters were touching down. They were all in front of the large tower that was at the center of the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just defeated the harvesters that were attacking when they got word of another attack on the other side of the planet. They were about to head towards their when they were told that those harvesters were defeated by a group of people. They were also told they could come back to the island as the group of people was identified as friendly. Once they receive those orders they all prepared to enter the atmosphere.

"All right is everyone ready to enter the atmosphere?"said a 29 year-old man had red hair and light colored eyes. He was piloting a large mobile suit that had a black chest with a red spot in the center. The mobile suit also had six weird shaped objects behind its left shoulder.

"The Mk. II is ready to go Amuro-san." said a 24-year-old women with light brown hair and blue eyes. She was piloting a similar looking mobile suit except it didn't have the six weird looking objects on its back.

"This is the Zeta plus also ready Amuro-kun." Said a 30 year-old women with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her mobile suit in to flight mode.

"Good but remember Sayla to follow the wave pattern." said Amuro to Sayla Mass who was doing her second atmospheric reentry.

"All remember Amuro." Replied Salya

"Zeta is also ready." Said a teenager that looked 17 years old.

"This is Heavyarms also ready to go along with the Nemo's" said a 21-year-old teenager. Who was piloting a light green mobile suit

"And my buddy Deathscythe Hell are also ready." said another 20 year-old teenager. He was piloting a black mobile suit.

"Same for me and the Re-Gz over here." Said a woman with a little bit of melancholy in her voice she had light reddish hair and blue eyes. She was piloting a white and blue mobile suit. That then transformed into a fighter that had two lasers mounted on the front of it.

The women of the Mk. II heard the melancholy in her voice and asked what was wrong.

"Reccoa is something wrong?"

"Yeah even though I already apologized to you Emma for what had happened before when I betray the AEUG and for when I killed you. Even though I was being used at the time I still feel responsible for my actions." Replied Reccoa.

"Hey don't beat yourself up over it Reccoa I forgave you for that. And as for the AEUG I can't speak for all of them but remember Kamille forgave you right Kamille?" said Emma and she turned her Gundam to look at the Zeta Gundam that Kimille was using.

"Yeah I forgive you a long time ago Reccoa." said Kimille as he transformed Zeta into fighter mode.

"Thank you both of you all try not to get so down about that."

And with that they finished their conversation.

After their conversation their group entered the atmosphere. After they were through the atmosphere their group headed towards their home base. They were soon in sight of their home base which was a small island that had a large tower in the center of it. As they get closer their radars detected an unidentified mobile suit on the island this caused them to power up their weapons in preparations for a fight. As they were powering up their weapons all but two were powering up their weapons and the reason why they were not was because they recognized the mobile suit.

"Hey Trowa do you see what I see?" Questioned the pilot of the black mobile suit.

"Yes I do Duo it's the Wing Zero which means this is the place that light took Heero and Zero." said Trowa

"Yeah which also probably means Zechs is around here somewhere to considering they were together." said Duo

"It's a strong possibility." Replied Trowa.

The other Gundam pilots realize that Duo and Trowa recognized the mobile suit and thought wasn't a threat powered down their weapons. After their weapons were powered down they all released a held breath after they released their held breath did they realize how nervous they all were. When they saw that mobile suit they thought that the harvest had discovered a way to create a mobile suit and a Gundam no less but after Duo and Trowa recognized the mobile suit that was not hostile did they relax. After they were relaxed did start to think that it was foolish to believe that the harvest could create a mobile suit let alone a Gundam. Now that they look at it more close it really was foolish to believe that the harvest could create mobile suits let alone a Gundam. But little did they know that the fear they thought was foolish would prove to be true.

"So I take you two know the pilot of that Gundam?" Question Emma.

"Yes He-chan is a very good friend of Trowa and me. He's the pilot that we told you about you know the one that saved earth from a nuclear winter." Replied Duo realizes they knew what he meant. Shortly after they all arrived here they all talked about their worlds people on them the wars they fought and their comrades in arms.(Note I'll go into greater detail on how they got their in the next chapter.)

"You mean he's that Heero?" Said a surprise Reccoa.

"Yes we do." Said Trowa.

And from there they all listed as Duo and Trowa talked about the pilot of the Wing Zero Heero Yuy. The man who was the perfect soldier they listened as they talked about how Heero would not let personal attachments affect his mission objective among other things. But little did Duo and Trowa realize that over the past five months Heero had gone are through some pretty big changes.

But they would realize that soon enough as they all landed their mobile suits in front of the large tower in the center of the Island. After they landed their mobile suits they all left their cockpits and then proceeded to make their way to the ground. Once on the ground they all noticed a group of people approaching them they recognized some of the people approaching them they all recognized the leader of the plant Setsuna.

While Duo and Trowa quickly recognized Heero who was wearing his black spacesuit and was approaching them.

They however all did not recognize the other three that were coming with. One was young teenage boy that was probably no older than Kimille if not younger. Another one was a women in her mid-20s. And the last was an older women the looked about 80 years old.

Soon the group was in front of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they approached the tower BC finally asked Heero if he knew the pilots of those two machines.

"Heero I take it you know the pilots of those two machines." She said as she indicated to them.

"Yes I do know they're pilots. They were apart of the original 5 Gundam pilots from my world which I was a part of. Their names are Duo Maxwell he pilots the black gundam and Trowa Barton he pilots the green Gundam." Replied Heero.

BC and Magno hearing that there were other Gundam pilots quickly asked Heero for details about their world as well as the pilots. Heero quickly explained the story of operation-M and everything else about their world. When he was finished they were almost to the mobile suits.

When they arrived at the place where the mobile suits are they noticed that the pilots of the machine had already left their machines. They quickly took a look at them.

One of the pilots had red hair he looked almost 30 years old and was wearing a white spacesuit he had come from the black mobile suit that had the weird looking things on it's left shoulder.

The next was women with blond hair and she looked almost in her 30s as well. She was wearing a similar looking spacesuit. She came from the orange fighter.

Next came a young teenage boy with dark hair and he looked just as old as Hibiki if not a little older. He was also wearing a similar looking spacesuit and he came from the red white and blue looking fighter.

After him came a women with reddish hair she looked in her mid to early 20s. She was also wearing a white looking spacesuit. She came from the black looking mobile suit that had nothing on its back.

After her was a women with reddish hair that looked a little younger than the other women. She was wearing a yellowish orange spacesuit she came from the other red white and blue fighter.

Next came a young man that looked as old as Heero the young man had very long braided hair. He was wearing a black spacesuit just like the one Heero had on. He came out from the evil looking Gundam.

After him came a rather young man that also looked just as old as Heero. And his hair covered one side of his face. He too was wearing a black spacesuit just like the one Heero had on. He had exited from the green looking mobile suit.

They soon were in front of them greetings were exchanged. After their greetings were exchanged they all proceeded into the large tower. Once inside the tower they followed Setsuna to a large elevator door once at the elevator it's doors opened. They then proceeded inside the elevator. The elevator then closed its doors and proceeded down 30 stories. When it reached its destination it opened its doors. Everyone then proceeded out of the elevator. After everyone was out of the elevator they all took notice of the room. It was a large command center that had several computers large visual screens and a large round table at the center of the room.(Kind of looks like the command center of Orb.) Everyone then proceeded to take a set. Once everyone was seated they began to discuss the harvest and a possible alliance against the harvest.(note more on the next Chapter)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the universe we find the 20th Mlones fleet.

The fleet consists of 30 destroyers 18 missile frigates 12 light cruisers 8 heavy cruisers 6 battleships 3 space aircraft carriers and one new class of Ship it was colored silver.

Right now they're fleet is about to engage a large harvester force consisting of 12 seed tight motherships and thousands of Cuba type fighters. As they're fleet approaches the enemy all the ships launch fighters except for the new ship. After all the fighters are launched the new ship prepares to launch their fighters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the ship on the bridge a women with black hair and purple eyes is giving out orders.

"Prepare to launch all Mobile suits and the Z-armor." She said to her crew "And prepare the Dominion for combat .

"Yes Captian Badgerule." Said a Mulones female soldier. She then delivered the message to all the pilots.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the mobile suit bay five large mobile suits prepared for combat.

One mobile suit was black and had a shield that had three spikes attached to it. It was piloted by a young man that had Green hair.

Next came a red white and blue Mobile suit it had a shield and what appear to be a back extension on it it was piloted by a women with blue hair.

Next came three look-alike mobile suits. They were piloted by three young girls one had red hair one had glasses and the other had blond hair.

After they all boarded their mobile suits they prepared to launch.

After they were ready the Z-Armor it looked like a fighter but had 8 attached looking barrels it was painted blue and was piloted by a man with blond hair.

After he boarded his machine he prepared for his order to launch.

Soon that order to launch came. The first ones to launch were the three look-alike mobile suits.

"This the M1-Astray squadron launching" said the girl with red hair(note if you know their names please tell me which name go's to which girl)

Next came the red white and blue mobile suit.

"This is Aisha Toko Strike Gundam launching." said Aisha as she went out.

After her came the black mobile suit.

"Nicole Amarfi Blitz Gundam taking off." Said Nicole as he launched the Blitz.

Next came the Z-Armor.

"This is Mu La Flaga and the Z-Armor launching." Mu La Flaga as he launched in his mobile Armor ( Note it looks like the one he used in Destiny which I also don't own)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the bridge the crew was preparing the weapons for combat.

"Captian the Gottfedds are ready." Said one male crewmember.

"So are the valiants." Said a female crewmember.

"Eaglestelons are also ready." Said another female crewmember.

"So on the loweingrins." Said a male crewmember.

"The Dominion is ready for action." Said the first male crewmember.

"Good now I want you to proceed at half seed. Then I want you to fire the Gottfried's at the enemy to our left. Then launch a barrage of sledgehammer missiles at the group of Cuba type fighters at 11 o'clock." Said Nitarel to her crew.

"Yes ma'am" said the bridge crew.

"And Flay I want you to keep in contact with our fighters at all times." Said Nitarel to her communications officer."

"Yes ma'am" replied Flay Alster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the ship the weapons let loose with a barrage of fire destroying 8 seed motherships along with 500 enemy cube fighters.

While the ship was taking care of their enemies their mobile suit team was racking up quite to kill count.

Nicole had opted to cloak the Blitz and go after a group of three seed motherships when he was close enough to them he'd be cloaked himself and launched his three spear like missiles which destroyed one of the motherships. He then launched his grappling claw at another one running it completely through. He then used his beam rifle to destroy the last one. He then turned his attention to a group of five enemy fighters.

While he was doing Aisha and the strike for making faster work out of 20 enemy cube fighters with her beam rifle. She then noticed a group of 20 more approaching fast. This gave her no time to react. The enemy fighters started to circle her and began to attack her. The Strike shattered under the attack. She thought she was finished when several beams of energy destroyed all of them turning her machine towards where the fire came from she saw the three M1-Astrays they were the ones that had taken care of the enemy around her. She quickly gave the pilots her thanks before she went after a group of 12 enemy fighters.

While all of the mobile suits were engaged Mu went after the last enemy vessel. As he approached it he launched all eight of his gun barrels he then guided them to circle the object and to open five.

Beams of blue energy struck the enemy ship destroying it completely.

Pretty soon the Mlones fleet had won the battle. Everyone was ordered to return to ship.

As everyone return Mu was lost deep in thought.

During a battle he felt several presences through out the universe.

"_What these feelings? One I think is him but I'm not too sure the not too sure about the others I know what they are on 5 others beside him. But I do not know who they are. Think about this later this Mu right now you have other important matters to worry about."_

And with this thought he boarded his ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the universe on a dying plant.

A loud scream could be heard coming from the planets dictators office.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he shouted he has just received a report involving those annoying the Nirvana and other pests. "I don't believe this first it's Heero, Kira, Athrun and Zechs then Yzak and Dearka then Duo, Trowa, Amuro , Salya , Kimille Reccoa Emma and now it is Mu , Nicol , those three girls , and the Dominion."

He then continue to read the report until he came across more disturbing news.

"And the worst part is there taking out my forces easily."

He was about to read more of the report when there was a knock at his door. Telling the person to come in the door open letting in a man with blond hair blue eyes which had scar between them.

"What do you want Char?" Questioned the dictator.

"I just wanted to tell you that Project Omega is almost ready. Mr.Deacom Barton and we are about to begin the operation." Said Char.

"That's good but I thought it was supposed to take more time." Questioned Patrick Zala.

"It was but Qaez is a genius when it comes to getting an operation ready. We went from having only 200 Hizacks to now having 120000 we also went from 100 Rick-Dais to 10000 thanks to his hard work. He's also rushed to the reconstruction of the Providence Gundam. It should be ready by the end of this week." Said Char.

"Good good when everything is ready I want you and Rau to go after the Nirvana and with the Juggernaut. Also how goes Project-H?" Said Deacom.

"Good we should have three test subjects in two to three weeks. And before you ask their Mobile suits will be ready long before then. Now if you'll excuse me I have to prepare the Zazibi 2 for combat." Said Char as he left the room.

Once he was Deacom pulled out several files one file had the name Project-H on it opened it up there was a disk inside. Taking hold of it he inserts it into his computer freed up the information on the project. On the computer screen appears 12 large test tubes and inside each one is a redheaded girl. Alongside the images appears information As he continues to look at the information he begins to talk.

"Project-H soon the clones of Haman Karn will be ready and with them will crush all opposition."

He then started to laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 7 part 2.

Well here it is everyone part 2 I hope you like it and if you don't please keep it to yourself.

I would also like to thank all of those that like this story as well as to those that have reviewed and voted.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Vandread or Gundam Seed or Gundam Wing or Gundam Wing Endless Waltz or Gundam Zeta or Mobile suit Gundam Char's Counter Attack or any of the shows I am useing.**

**Note I am going to bring in the three ships alliance but they probably won't appear in this chapter.**

**Also there is a new Vote should Cagalli and Lacus get back together with Athrun and Kira. And if I do that should they have an uphill battle to regain their love.**

**Also should Flay get together with Kira or should she go with someone else?**

**Also should Murrue be with Nitarel or Aisha or that women who ran that spacestation does anyone know her name.**

**New pairings Amuro x Sayla and Kamille x ? amd Mu x Emma.**

**Ages**

**Kamille 17**

**Emma 24**

**Amuro 28**

**Sayla 28**

**Reccoa 23**

**Chapter 8**

**The making of an alliance and meeting old friends.**

Deep inside an underground military base on the planet Anputhos we find people working on a project.

"All right place the generator core in its casing." said Parfait to one of her engineers. She then observed as one of her engineers placed a power generator into a large satellite that would be placed into planetary orbit to help defend the planet from attack.

"It's finished chief." Said the engineer and she finished placing the generator. "And I am now beginning a check on the systems." She then preceded to check all of the power functions of the satellite and when she was finished everything checked out okay. "Everything is A-OK."

"Good." Said Parfait as she worked on the satellites weapons and radar system. parfait was really nervous because what she did would have a great effect on the Nirvana Anputhos alliance. This alliance is a guarantee to help each other in the fight against the harvest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the underground base we find Zechs he is currently talking to Setsuna about going to other planets and making alliances with them. The reason why Zechs was the one talking is because of his political background and diplomacy abilities. After the first meeting where they began to discuss the alliance it was decided by the crew of the Nirvana to use someone that was raised in politics so it fell to Zechs. He over the past three days he has finished the alliance.

It was decided that the Nirvana would help the planet build their own planetary Defense system using satellites. In exchange they would receive Trowa and Duo as pilots for the ship.

It was also decided that Zechs would lead any joint military operations between the Nirvana and the planet if the need should arise.

"All right all right I'll go and talk to the other colonized planets." said Zechs as he is just caved in on who would be the one to represent the alliance to the other planets.

"That's good." Said Setsuna.

"Now the only question is how will I get to these other planets to discuss alliances against the harvest?"

"That's quite simple really. We have a ship that you can use to get around." said Setsuna.

"A ship?"

"Yes a ship that our defenders helped us build. If you want I could show you the ship?" Said Setsuna.

"I would greatly appreciate that." Said Zechs.

"Then follow me." Said Setsuna as she left the conference room.

Zechs quickly followed her out of the room.

Once they were out of the room they proceeded down a hallway that was to left of them. As they walked down the hallway in the past by several open spaces that gave them views into large hangar bays. Inside the large hangar bays were Nemo's and occasionally a Gundam.

They soon reached the end of the hallway and were now standing in front of a large door opening the large door Setsuna led him inside. The room was very dark and was also very big by the way the sounds of their shoes were echoing off the walls. Setsuna then took out a small little device and pressed a small button on it.

Soon lights were on the room. As soon as the lights were on Zechs gave out a loud gasp of surprise.

The reason he was surprised was because in front of him was a large white space ship. The ship had to large hatches on the front of it one on each side and they were large enough when it opened to allow mobile suits in. The hatches were a part of a long section each that connected to a large square shape. The square shape itself had an extension on top of it that looked like it led to a bridge. It also had two large red and white extensions on one for each side.

"This is our ship will one of many ships were building. I would like to introduce you to White Base2 the ship that will act as your transport in the universe. It is a Pegasus class assault carrier capable of carrying 12 mobile suits which is an upgrade from the original version. It has three main beam cannons and a large variety of missile launchers and anti-mobile suit and anti-air artillery. You will also be taking command of the ship." Said Setsuna looking at Zechs.

"It is a very impressive looking ship. I look forward to taking command of the ship."

"That's good now we should discuss who you want for crew as well as what Nemo pilots you want."

"Agreed" said Zechs

And with that the two of them went about discussing who the crew would be as well as pilots they would use.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere on the planet's surface we find Duo and Trowa remembering the discussion he had with Heero on how they got their.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The past.**

**The first meeting had concluded and it was decided that more negotiations were needed between both sides. It was also decided that the representative for the Nirvana would be Zechs.**

**After the meeting was concluded everyone left the conference room as they left Heero who was in the conference room noticed that outside the room waiting for him were Duo and Trowa.**

**Heero quickly approached them. When he was finally in front of them the three of them quickly exchanged greetings. After that they got down to some serious business.**

"**Hey Heero could we talk to you for a second?" Questioned Duo.**

"**Sure I had some questions to ask you two anyway." Replied Heero.**

"**That's to be expected. But let's talk back at my room." Said Trowa.**

**Heero indicated that he would follow them to Trowa's room.**

**Trowa soon led them to his room. When they arrived there they entered his room. Upon entering his room Heero noticed that it kind of look like the room he woke up in at the circus. Soon the three of them took a seat around a small table that was in the room. Once they were seated Heero asked his question.**

"**So how did you two end up here and how did you get your Gundams back?"**

"**Well Heero it all started after you and Zechs disappeared in that bright light." Said Trowa. He then went on to explain how after they left in a bright flash of light they along with Wufei and Qautre. When they arrived at the place they started to search the area after a while Qautre came across two small glowing green objects that were about the size of a small baseball and they were made out of Crystal. Picking up the object Qautre told the others not to tell what they had found. That it wouldn't be beneficial to tell them.**

**Trowa then explained that several days later he was contacted along with Duo by Qautre he explained how Qautre wanted them to come to his colony in L5 for a very important discussion about their future. He then explained how when they got their how Qautre told them of the dreams he had involving Heero and Zechs before they left he also told them that in the past few days he had started to have more dreams involving Heero and Zechs. He told them that they were in danger from a great evil that had just appeared. He also told them that could send them there to be with Heero and Zechs if they wanted to help.**

"**Of course we agreed right away." Said Duo. "And that we would gladly go and help you but."**

"**We no longer had our Gundam's so we asked Qautre how could we help without them?" Said Trowa.**

"**Or so we thought Qautre apparently had all the pieces and was reassembling them." said Duo.**

**They then told him how Qautre rebuilt their gundams in one day using those two pieces of Crystal. Which seem to be able to rebuild their machines in no time flat. They then told him how they boarded their machines and were then whisked away to this reality were they ended up about this planet. Where they encountered the other Gundam pilots and how they all decided they would defend this world.**

**After the explanation they asked Heero some questions like how he was and if he thought of ever going home. They also told him that Relena broke up with her boyfriend because she realized that she did not love him that she still loved him.**

**Heero told them that he was doing great. And as for going home he told them he was very happy to stay in this reality. When he asked him why he told them he would explain to them in two days time.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the present. It was decided they would meet at a local restaurant.

"So what do you think Heero wants to stay here?" Question Duo. "I thought he would want to come back anyway. And since we told him about Relean I thought for sure he would want to come back just to be with her."

"While we'll find out soon enough because there is the restaurant." Said Trowa point at the restaurant they were going to eat at.

As they approached the restaurant Duo noticed two beautiful young ladys that were sitting at a table one of them has green hair and was wearing a red dress the other blue hair and was wearing a blue dress. They both seem to be waiting for some one while talking to each other. Duo seeing them decides to approach them and see if he could not get a date out of them. Trowa knowing what his friend was going to do just let out a sigh and followed.

"Hey there." Said Duo as he finally reached their table.

The two girls stopped talking to each other and looked at him the two of them quickly recognized him from their husbands memory but decided not to say anything as they would have some fun with them.

"What can we do for you?" Questioned the one with blue hair.

"Well I saw two beautiful ladies sitting here all alone and realized they needed some company. So I decided to come over here and give you some company." Said Duo.

"Well were not alone are husband left to go and get us some drinks." Said the one with green hair.

Duo hearing are husband was completely shocked.

"You two have the same husband?" He asked.

"Yes we have the same husband. Wait a second we don't even know who you are so why are we telling you this?" Said the green haired one.

"Right right I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Duo Maxwell I might run and hide but I'd never tell a lie that's me in a nutshell." Said Duo.

"As for me I have no name but if you must call me something call me Trowa Barton." Said Trowa.

After they introduced themselves to girls looked at each other before they responded.

"My name is... oh there is are husband now." Said the blue haired one gesturing off to where her husband was coming.

Duo and Trowa turned towards where she was gesturing and saw Heero coming out of the restaurant with a tray full of drinks. Seeing that she was pointing to him they were shocked. They continue to be shocked even as Heero approached them.

"Duo and Trowa I see that you two have met my wives." said Heero as he was finally in front of them.

Duo and Trowa were having a hard time processing what Heero had said to them. They just could not believe that Heero had two wives. Hell it was hard enough to think that he could have one. After a while it was Trowa that address them.

"Yes. We just met them. They were about to tell us their names to."

"Oh yes how could we forget. My name is Meia Yuy." said Meia.

"And my name is Barnette Yuy and it is very nice to meet you." said Barnette.

"Same for me." said Trowa. Before looking at a still some what dazed Duo. "And so is Duo." He said giving Duo a quick nudge to the ribs to get him out of his daze.

"Yeah it's very nice to meet you." said Duo as he came out of his daze. He then turned to Heero and said. "And congratulations to you Heero I am very happy for you." He then walked up to Heero and gave him a friendly embrace. After they were finished doing that they all took seats at the table where the two girls were.

Once they were seated they waited for their waiter. When their waiter arrived they quickly ordered. And considering it was a seafood restaurant they all ordered some sort of seafood they also ordered a bottle of champagne to celebrate the reuniting of old friends. The waiter soon left with their orders. About 10 minutes later he came back there food and a bottle of Champaign. The waiter placed there food in front of them and poured their champagne it to their champagne glass that he brought. After the waiter did that he left. After he left everyone started to eat and drink. While they were eating and drinking they were talking. They were talking about Heero and his wedding to the girls and other happy occasions. They all decided not to talk about the harvest as there would be plenty of time to discuss later.

Pretty soon they were finished eating and decided it was time to leave getting up from the table Trowa paid for the meal they had. After he was finished they all left the restaurant. After they all left they said their goodbyes to each other. After they said them they departed from each other Duo and Trowa would return to the underground base where they would start pack up what little stuff they had with them and prepare their mobile suits for transfer to the Nirvana. Heero and his wives would return to the Nirvana which was currently on the plant.

It was decided that it would be much easier if the ship was on the plant so the negotiators would not have to travel back and forth between the planet and the ship up in space. Currently the ship is resting in the ocean with a majority of it underwater all except for the top part.

As they approached the ship they noticed a lot of crewmembers that were in town shopping and having a good time. As they continue to walk they saw both Dita and Hibiki both in their civilian clothing at a local flower shop looking at some flowers well Dita was anyway. Deciding to see what they were up to they approached them they were soon next to them. And seeing as the other two had their backs to them they didn't notice them. Heero deciding to have a little fun quickly tapped about both their shoulders causing the two of them to jump and scream. After he did that he quickly addressed them.

"Sorry that I scared the two you but I just couldn't resist." He said in his usual cool voice not been affected by the truly nasty looking he was now getting from them.

"Apology accepted but please don't do that again." Said Hibiki no longer as mad.

"Yes Mr. Zero please don't do that again." Replied cheerful Dita once again back to her old self.

"So what are you two doing here shopping for some flowers for your wedding?" Question Meia in a teasing voice hoping to get a reaction out of them and she was not disappointed as she got what she wanted.

Both teens were blushing red at what she had said. After a while Hibiki spoke up.

"What are you saying like I would want to get married to her." He said with anger which sounded totally fake.

"Come on it's only natural for us to think that she's your girlfriend we all know that." Said Barnette.

At what she said both teens once again were blushing. After a while Dita spoke up.

"Me and Mr. alien are here to get some flowers for Ezra and Kira. Considering both just got out of the medical room." She said trying to get them off the subject of boyfriend and girlfriend.

It seemed to work as the three of them stopped teasing them about their relationship.

"That's a good idea I think we should get some too." said Meia.

"Yeah it is all leave you and Barnette to handle that. I've never been very good at stuff like that. So I'll see you two later." said Heero as he left for the ship.

After he was gone the four of them began to look at all the beautiful flowers will actually three because Hibiki was still not going to look at the flowers. After a while they all picked out three beautiful bouquets of white flowers. They then went to pay for them only to find they were on the House. When they asked why the flower shop owner who was older women told them because they're helping to protect their home. After that they left the flower shop and made their way back to the Nirvana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere we find Athrun, Dearka and Yzak they are currently on their way to the underground base to help with the construction of the satellite defense system. As they were walking Athrun asked them a question that was bothering him ever since they showed up.

"Dearka and Yzak how did the wedding go are both Cagalli and Lacus happy?

Dearka and Yzak hearing that looked at each with smiles on their face.

"Why are you two smiling?" Question Athrun looking at them.

"There was no wedding." Said Dearka.

"WHAT!" Shouted Athrun.

"You heard him there was no wedding." Said Yzak.

"How could not be a wedding I was there remember defended it from attack."

"Simple after you and Kira went missing the girls called off the wedding so they can handle your funerals. While they were handling your funerals me and Dearka were investigating the attack. While we were investigating we found out that the attack was planned by both the earth forces and the Sarins." Said Yzak.

"Why would they do that they're the ones that suggested the weddings." Questioned Athrun.

"They wanted to get rid of two big obstacles in their way." Said Yzak.

"But that still doesn't make any sense. I mean why would they attack their own people at the wedding?" Said Athrun.

"They weren't there. Neither fiancé was there." Said Dearka.

"How could that be?" Questioned Athrun.

"They were apparently supposed to be coming from Ord to the wedding area. Before the attack began they contacted the place and told them they were having engine problems and that they would be about two hours before they would get their." Said Yzak.

"So after we found out this information we have formed both girls. And boy were they after they heard what had happened. I've never see either of them so mad before." Said Dearka shuddering at remembering how mad both girls were.

"So what did they do after they found out?" Said Athrun.

"Cagalli had the entire Serin family executed for treason against the nation. She then launched a private investigation to make sure there is no other co-conspirators. Her investigation turned up that about half of her cabinet also had something to do with the attack. Of course she also had them executed. After she did all that she resigned from Ord and left taking along with her a good portion of the armed forces that had supported her." Said Yzak.

"As for Lacus she turned what happened to a big political event. This event caused several deaths of several high-ranking earth of officials as well as much stronger talks between the plants and earth. She also got a large number of earth forces soldiers to side with her. Considering they were so sick of all the lies their government had said both in the incident and through the war." Said Dearka.

"Okay I understand. How are they taking losses of Kira and me?" Questioned Athrun.

At hearing that question both were quite sad. Athrun seeing that realized the girls must not be taking it so well.

"They're both very depressed. Before we left we had talked to them. Both girls are always saying how they should've to their hearts and went with you two." Said Yzak.

"Oh." said Athrun. He realized he would have to tell Kira later about all this. He was about to say something they arrived at the entrance to the underground base.

"Looks like we're here." Said Dearka.

"Yeah. Now let's go find parfait so we can start working on those satellites." Said Yzak.

After they said that the three of them proceeded into the base.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere on the Nirvana we find Kira and Ezra they are currently in the cafeteria celebrating the success of the procedure that saved the baby Ezra is caring. They are currently sitting at a table eating a specially prepared meal to celebrate the occasion.

"I..am so... happy that... the procedure worked" said Ezra crying tears of happiness.

"So am I Ezra." Said Kire as he got up for this chair and proceeded over to where Ezra was sitting when he reached her he quickly embraced her. Ezra gladly accepted the embrace she was getting from Kira.

While they were doing unbeknownst to them Jura was watching them from the cafeteria door and getting extremely jealous as she watched. As she was watching them she was think.

"_How dare Ezra move in on my man she already has someone waiting for her."_ She watched them as Kira broke their embrace and once again took his seat. She then watched as Ezra started to flirt with him. _"Alright that's it I'm going over there."_ She's thought after seeing that.

She then approach to their table. As she approached she called out to Kira.

"Hello there Kira I heard you just get out of the medical day I thought I would come by to see how you were doing." She said as she took a seat next to Kira and then latched onto his left arm and lightly pressing her breasts against it. Kira quickly blushed at action. Causing a satisfied smile to come from Jura.

Ezra seeing what was happening started to get jealous.

"_How dare Jura use that overdeveloped body of hers to try and steal Kira from me."_ Ezra thought. While looking at them she got an idea how to get Kira's attention back on her and off of Jura.

"Kira I can't seem to finish this cake. So I was wondering if you wanted it?" She said holding up a half Eaton piece of chocolate cake.

"Sure." Said Kira not wanting food to go to waste he then reached for the plate the food was on only to have Ezra stop him. "Ezra why did you do?" He asks.

"Simple I want to feed it to you." Said Ezra as she stuck her for into a good-sized piece of cake and then present it him.

Kira not knowing how to respond only opened his mouth to let the food. Which Ezra gladly provide.

And after that things continued pretty much the same way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening in the underground base.

We find Amuro and Sayla eating dinner together. As they were eating they were discussing how they along with Emma , Reccoa and Kamille came to be here.

"It's hard to believe that we all came to be here almost the same way." Said Sayla looking at Amuro while taking a bite of food.

"Yeah we all came here at the moment of our greatest enlightenment." Replied Amuro. "And those greatest enlightenment moments were all pretty much the same."

"Yeah they all came at a time of great stress. For you it was your duel with my brother when you saved earth from nuclear winter. As for both Emma and Reccoa it was during their subsequent duel. For Kamille it was while he was battling with Scirocco. And for me it was when I felt you battling my brother." Said Sayla.

"And once we had them we were all brought here by a white light which seemed to repair our mobile suits or in your case give you a mobile suit." said Amuro as he took a bite of his food.

The two of them then continued to talk about the event that brought them there as well as the white light. Soon they were talking about just things in general this soon led to a discussion that was long overdue.

"Amuro how come we stopped seeing each other? Was it something that I did?" Questioned a sad Sayla.

Amuro hearing this became somewhat sad.

"No it wasn't something you did it was something that I did not do." He said.

"What was it what was it you could not do?" she asked him.

"I could not give up (her). At least not at that time you and me were seeing each other."

"Oh..." she replied very sadly as tears started to come to her eyes.

"But that was then this is now." He said with conviction he then left in his chair and approach her as soon as he was right next to her he then turns her chair so she is facing him. He then gets down on his knees he then looks up into her tear filled eyes and he tells her.

"Sayla I am so sorry that I hurt you before by not returning your feelings. Can you ever forgive me for that? Because I now realize how much I love Sayla."

"Of course I forgive you I'll always forgive you because Amuro I also love you." She said.

"Good because what I am about to do next all hinged on that one answer." He said he then reached into his back pocket and brought out a small jewelry box opening it up it revealed a lovely engagement ring. He then grabbed hold of her right hand and said." Sayla Mass will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"

Sayla was taken aback by this for a second until she was filled with incredible happiness at what had been said.

"Of course I will I was waiting for the day you would ask that question." she replied with tears of joy coming out of her eyes as she allowed Amuro to place the ring on her finger. After he did that she quickly hugged him.

After she did that the two of them discussed their wedding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere on a beautiful beach.

We find Kamille walking along the beach gazing at the water as it is being illuminated by the planets only moon as he is walking he is thinking about a vision he had just before he got to this parallel dimension.

His vision was of a beautiful young girl with blue hair and green eyes. As he looked at her he had fallen in love. As he continued to look at her a voice spoke to him and told him that that beautiful girl would become his future wife as well as his partner in fighting against the harvest. When he told the voice that the only way she could help is if she was a mobile suit pilot. After he said that his vision showed him a powerful looking Gundam and she was the pilot of that Gundam.

As he continued to walk thinking about what he had saw he began to realize that it was getting rather late. Deciding to think about it later he headed back to the underground base to get some sleep. As he walked towards the base the girl once again appeared in his mind with the girl came several other figures 1 was a young boy with black hair and standing behind was a Gundam. Next was a women with red hair she was standing in front of a Gundam as well and the final figure looked a little older than him and had black hair and he was also standing in front of a Gundam. After that he continued on towards the military base.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere on the Nirvana.

We find Zechs he had a few hours ago finished his business with Setsuna. He is now in Gasgonu's quarters getting ready to have dinner with her in her quarters. As he is waiting for the food that she is preparing they are discussing what he had talked about today with Setsuna.

"So Zechs what did you discuss during your meeting today?" Questioned Gasco as she continued to prepare the food in her quarters kitchen.

"We discussed me becoming an ambassador and going to other planets with a ship they will provide for me."

"Why would you discuss that?"

"We want to make alliances with other worlds to help fight against the harvest."

"That does make sense we could use all the help we can get." She said in her usual voice. She then thought about what he had said the then something dawned on her. He had told her that he would be going to other planets on a ship provided by this world. That meant he would be leaving the ship leaving her. This made her somewhat worried when she asked him this.

"So did you accept the position?" She asked In a somewhat worried voice as she started to chop several onions.

"Yes I accepted the position. And I've already discussed it with the Captian and she agreed with what we decided." Said Zechs.

Gasco after hearing that accidentally cut herself.

"Kuso." She said as she held her finger that she cut.

Zechs hearing that went into the kitchen to find her holding a bleeding finger seeing that he ran up to her and grabbed her hand gently and looked at the bleeding finger.

Gasco seeing what Zechs was doing pulled away her hand.

"Don't touch me." She said in a hurt failed voice.

Zechs is taken back by her action.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because I am mad at you that is why." She said.

"Why are you mad at me?" said Zechs.

"Why am I mad at you? I am mad at you for taking this job with out asking me how I would feel about it." she said still with hurt in her voice. "You're going to be leaving me." She said that last part in a low voice as tears came to her eyes.

Zechs hearing that last part realizing now why she was upset decided to tell her something that would cheer her up.

"Who said I would be leaving you behind." He said.

"What?"

"Your coming with me." said Zechs as he approached her and then took her into an embrace he then took the opportunity to take care of her injured finger.

"What are you talking about I can come with you I'm too important to the ship. The captain would never allow that." She said as she accepted the embrace and what he was doing to her finger.

"That's where you're wrong. I already talked to the captain and she agreed that you could come with me if you wanted to." Said Zechs.

Gasco was taken back by what he had said.

"You're saying the captain would let me go with you?"

"Yes she said she would gladly let you come with me."

"But who would take care of Reg central?"

"She said you could choose a replacement that you deemed worthy enough for the job. Now are you going to come with me?"

'Yes I will come with you." said Gasco and she brought her face to Zechs's face.

Zechs seeing that moves his face to meet her face in a passionate kiss.

From there the evening progressed with both of them talking about their relationship as well as who she would choose as a replacement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere on the ship in Heero and his wives quarters 1:00 a.m..

We find Meia and Barnette already in bed having fallen asleep waiting for their husband to return. As they are sleeping Heero comes back to their quarters. After he enters their quarters he gets ready for bed carefully not wanting to wake up his wives. He soon changes out of his clothing and is now in a pair of boxer shorts. He then enters their bed making his way into the middle between his two wives he prepares himself to fall asleep. Once he is situated where he wants to be he closes his eyes after he did that he felt two pairs of arms wrapped around him. He then here's both of his wives say this.

"Good night Heero see you in the morning."

Heero quickly responds by saying.

"Good night you two."

After that the three of them fall into a very restful sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the ship's medical bay we find the Dr. looking over several applications for a new assistant doctor to help him with the workload on the ship.

"Hinata Haven medical experience three years. Qualified surgeon , and pregnancy doctor." He said as he read the last application which was also the best so far.

"I think she'll do just fine all contact her tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the universe on a dying planet.

We find Dacom Barton talking to Char and Rau about the upcoming attack on the Nirvana.

"All right do you two understand?" He asked them.

"Yes sir you will send one more group of Harvester drones to attack the Nirvana at Anputhos to try and destroy them. And if they are to fail we are to go after them." Said Char.

"That's right. If this attack falls through you two along with Azrael are to attack the Nirvana and finish them. After that you are to go after the other insects out there. Now get out of my sight I have much work to do."

"Yes." Said both men as they left his office.

After they left his office he began to send out signals to the fleet that would attack the Nirvana.

"You've had it lucky up till now but now it's time for me to get serious. Let's see if you could withstand the ship I'm sending for you." He then started to laugh maniacally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Anpthos one week after the negotiations were concluded.

In space we find the Nirvana and though white base 2. Along with them are the Gundam defenders of the plant to see them off.

"Well Captian it's been fun serving with you. And don't worry I'll take good care of Gasco for you." Said Zechs over his communications line to the Nirvana from his ship WB2.

"It's been an honor to serve you Zechs and please take care of her she is like a daughter to me." Said Magno.

They then cut their transmissions. After that Magno watched as WB2 left the planetary orbit and went to space warp. Soon the ship was gone leaving the Nirvana and the planet's defenders.

Soon it was their turn to leave just as they were about to leave their long-range radar picked up something.

"Captian we have something on radar putting it up onscreen." Said Celtic and she put the image up onscreen.

On the screen appeared 200 seed type motherships along with 100000 cube type fighters. As they were all looking at them something caught their attention behind all of them was a long ship far bigger than anything they have ever seen.

Magno seeing this realized they had a fight on their hands. She quickly gave out the orders for all hands to battle stations. After she gave out the orders she muttered something under her breath.

"Looks like playtime is over for us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter.**

**Stay tuned for the next one.**

**As the Nirvana and the planet's defenders fight against a large Harvester force. Will they survive? Only time will tell.**


	10. Chapter 9 part1 of 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Gundam wing or Gundam wing endless waltz or Gundam Seed or Vandread or any of the other shows that I will be using.**

**Pairing Athrun x Misty x Cagalli and Mu x Emma and Murrue x Natarle and Kira x Ezra x Jura x Lacus with the three girls competing against each other for him and Hibiki x Flay x Dita love triangle and Nicol x Juri and Asagi x Mayura and Andrew x Aisha and Reccoa x Bart. And Duo x Celtic and Trowa x Amarone and Dearka x Belvedere x Mir and Heero x Meia x Barnette and Yzak x OC x OC and Kamille x ? Paiway x ? and Dr. x Parfait and Zechs x Gasco.**

**All right here are the things I should make clear.**

**Yes Tallgeese III has gone with Zechs.**

**I already have a love interest for Kamille and Paiway.**

**Chapter 9**

**A high price and a Christmas surprise. Part 1**

After the battle call went out everyone dropped what he or she was doing. And prepared for battle.

Heero and his two wives along Duo and Trowa were discussing upcoming battle strategies in the cafeteria stopped their discussion and headed towards the male and female locker rooms that was adjacent to their launch bay.

Dita and Jura who were taking a bath in the ship's bathhouse quickly got out of the water and then dried themselves off and then changed it to their Z.A.F.T clothing and made their way to the female locker room.

Athrun and Kira who had just gotten off sick leave were in their quarters discussing Lacus and Cagalli. They quickly stopped their discussion and headed towards their locker room.

Elsewhere Motoko and Serenity were playing cards with the new leader of Reg Sakura Stone who had chosen by Gasco to take up her job she has red eyes and blue hair. The two them after hearing the call to battle stations left Reg and headed towards the hangar bay.

Dearka and Yzak were both already in the hangar bay working there Gundams when call went out for battle stations they quickly stopped working on there gundams and made their way to the male locker room.

When they got in there they proceeded to their respective locker that had their name on it. As soon as they got to their lookers they to change into their spacesuits. While they were changing the rest of the male pilots arrived. Once they arrived they all made their way to their respective lookers and began to change to their spacesuits. Once they were all finished changing they exited the locker room and entered the hangar bay to find that the girls have also just enter the hangar bay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the opposite side of the male locker room the female locker room is starting to fill up with pilots. As each of the pilots arrived they all made their way to their respective lockers and began to change their flight suits. After they were all finished they exited their locker room and entered the hangar bay when they got into the hangar bay they found that the boys were also just entering it from their locker room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had noticed each other both groups made their way over to each other and began to talk.

"Is everyone ready to leave?" Questioned Athrun looking at his Vanguard pilots.

"Yes sir." Replied all the pilots together.

"I was really hoping we would have to fight." Said Hibiki. "It was really getting boring around here these past few weeks and considering how the past few fights were they should be easy."

"Only a fool wishes for battle. And thinking that this battle could be easy is a great mistake." Said Kira hearing what Hibiki said.

"Bu..." tried to say Hibiki only to be cut off by Heero.

"He is right don't ever wish for battle and you can not always count on past fights represent future fights."

"Oh come on every time we fight the harvest we always win." said Hibiki.

"That may be true but each fight is always different." Said Dearka.

"And this fight will prove to be no different." Said the captain over the ship's loudspeaker. She was listening to their conversations from the bridge."As a matter of fact this fight will probably be the toughest we've ever had."

"Why do you say that Captain?" Question Yzak.

"Simple because of this." Said the captain and she showed them images on a view screen that was the hangar bay of their enemy.

As soon as everyone saw the images of the large number of enemies they all went pale as they realized the odds were stacked against them and that their chances of winning the battle were less than 1.

Magno seeing that they all realized the situation decided to speak to them.

"Judging by all your faces you realize that the enemy greatly outnumbers us and that our chances of winning this battle are not very good. Some of you might even be thinking we should run that there is no point fighting a losing battle. Could you hold on for second I what the whole ship to hear this." Said the captain as she pushed a switch that would activate all the ships speakers so she could talk to the whole ship she then flipped one that would broadcast images of the fleet throughout the ship.

"Attention all crew members you are all looking images of a harvester force that greatly outnumbers us. And we are going into this even though our chances of winning this battle are less than 1 even with our allies to help us. Some of you are wondering why are we going to fight. That simple we don't fight them the planet behind us will fall for sure. I don't know about you but I am not about to abandon a planet full of people. People that have children and dreams for the future. I will not abandon such people at least with out trying to help."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All over the ship people listen to her speech.

In the medical bay the doctor and the new doctor Hinata Haven were going over medical procedures when the speech started. Stopping to listen and watch the images both of them realized they were about to get very busy. And that the captain was right they could not abandon this planet even if the odds were against them.

Elsewhere in the medical area Paiway was also listening to the speech and watching the images. As she watched she realized she would have to be a big help today with both doctors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge.

The bridge crew also listened as she gave her speech.

Bart was already in his assigned post be for the call to battle stations happened. As he listened to her speech he realized he had brave today that if he were to run today a lot of innocent people would die.

Celtic and her friends began to prepare themselves for the upcoming fight. As they were not about to suggest they run away from this battle and leave that planet defenseless.

Ezra also prepared herself for battle as she too would not suggest that they run away and leave the planet full of children helpless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now if you all still want to run away and fight a battle with better odds will do so. I won't force anyone to stay here to fight a probably hopeless battle." Said Magno as she finished her speech to the crew.

After she was finished no one said anything. Magno think they all want to run away said.

"I take by all your silences that you all want to leave." She said with a bit of disappointment in her voice. "Bart prepared to take the ship out of here."

"Sorry I can't do that. I have decided to stay here to help defend this world." Said Bart inside his station.

"But..." tried to say Magno but was cut off by hundreds of communication screens in front of her. In each of the screens were crew members of the ship and all of that were telling her that they did not wish to leave the planet.

Magno hearing that her entire crew wished to fight swelled up with great pride for her crew and their sense of duty to others.

After they were all finished talking to her Magno address everyone one last time.

"Everyone want you to know that I am very prodded the decisions you have made. Now everyone prepare for combat." She said.

There were a bunch of Rogers from the crew and then the view screens all disappeared as the crew went to their stations. After they did that Magno ordered that they contact the planet and inform them of the situation and tell them that they should have all the civilians go to underground shelters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the speech and them giving their answer all the pilots got into their respective machine and prepared to launch into their destiny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the enhanced dread vanguard and mobile suit hanger all the pilots had just boarded their machines and were preparing to take off.

The first ones to launch were the dread squadrons from their hangar. After they launched they were followed by.

"This is Meia Yuy..." said Meia.

"And Barnette Yuy..." said Barnette.

"Taking off." They finished together then they launched their Dreads into space.

As they were going you could here Ezra say. " Go ahead Meia and Barnette."

After them came Dita.

"This is Dita going out." she said as she went out into space.

Ezra gave her clearance. "Go ahead Dita."

After she was gone she was followed by Jura.

"This is Jura heading out." she said as she followed the other dreads.

"Go ahead Jura." Said Ezra and she gave her clearance.

When Jura was gone she was followed by the vanguard squadron. Once they were gone next came Hibiki.

"This is Hibiki let's rock 'n roll." he then launched his vanguard into space.

After he was gone the Gundams took off.

"Dearka Elsman Buster taking off" said Dearka.

"Go ahead Buster" said Ezra.

After he got clearance Dearka took off into space.

After he launched he was followed by Trowa.

"This is Trowa Barton Heavyarms launching." Said Trowa.

"Go ahead Heavyarms." said Ezra.

Trowa then launched into space after you got clearance.

As soon as Trowa launched he was followed by Yzak.

"This is Yzak Jule Duel going out." Said Yzak.

"Go ahead Duel." Said Ezra.

After he got his clearance he launched into space after him came Heero.

"This is Heero Yuy Wing Zero taking off." Said Heero.

"Go ahead Wing Zero." Said Ezra.

After he got his clearance Heero launched into space. After he was launched was followed by Athrun.

"This Athrun Zala Justice launching." Said Athrun.

"Go ahead Justice." Said Ezra.

After he got his okay Athrun launched into space. After him came Kira.

"This is Kira Yameto Freedom let's do this." said Kira.

"Go ahead Freedom," said Ezra.

As soon as Ezra give him his okay he went out in to space.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the bridge ship Ezra turned towards Celtic and told her.

"Kira and Athrun have just launched you can tell Sakura that she can launch the Meteors."

"All right." said Celtic she then contacted Sakura and told her that they could now launch the meteors.

Sakura told her that she would launch them immediately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside in space the dread launch bay opened up once more. Once they were opened Sakura gave the order for the meteors to launch.

"Meteors lift off."

As soon as she said those words the meteors were launched into space.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira and Athrun hearing that their meteors had been launched prepared to receive them. Soon their Meteors arrived at where they were. Once they were there Kira and Athrun guided their respective mobile suit to dock with one of the meteors.

Once they docked Kira and Athrun activated the meteors. Once they were activated they went off and joined the other pilots who were now waiting for their orders from the Magno.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While that was going on elsewhere Amuro was being contacted by Setsuna who was on the planet.

"Amuro I want you and the others to join up with the forces from the Nirvana that have just taken off ." Said Setsuna.

"Yes ma'am." Replied Amuro as he prepared Nu Gundam for combat.

"Also I want you to follow the orders of Magno and whoever she places in charge of the defense operation."

"Of course."

"Good could you also tell the other members of our forces about this to?' said Setsuna.

And with that she cut communications with him.

After she was gone Amuro contact on the other members of his party who were all busy talking about what was in front of them .

"All right listen up everyone." He said. "I've got our orders from Setsuna."

After he said that everyone quieted down so they could list.

"We are to join up with the Warriors from the Nirvana that have just taken off."

"Roger." Said all the Gundam pilots and Nemo Pilots.

They then all headed towards the Nirvana's forces.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Nirvana's forces were waiting for their orders when they were joined by Amuro and the other Anputhos defenders.

After they had joined up with them Magno contact at all of them to tell them all who was in charge of the operation.

"Alright everyone listen up I am placing Amuro in charge of this operation."

After she said that she cut communications. Once the communications were cut Amuro addressed everyone.

"Okay everyone hears the strategy. I want the dreads and half of the vanguard squadron to protect the Nirvana. Next I want all the Nemo's just before them along with the rest of the vanguards. also I want Meia , Jura and Barnette and their enhanced dreads right before them. Also Hibiki."

"Yeah?" Said Hibiki hearing his name.

"I want you to combined with Dita and take up a defense positioned right before the enhanced dreads position from there you two will provide long-range cover fire. Next will come Dearka , Yzak , and Trowa you will be the next line of Defense the three of you will provide mid range cover fire. Next before them will come Emma , Duo , Sayla and Reccoa you four will provide close quarter support as you all are the most agile. After all of you have taken your defensive positions Heero , Athrun , Kira , Kamille and myself will attack the Harvester forces as we are probably the best pilots. And remember you are only to engage those that get passed us." Finished Amuro.

After he finished giving out his order every one moved to their defensive or offenses positions.

After everyone was ready Amuro gave the order to attack to his team.

"Heero, Athrun, Kira and Kamille lets go and get them." said Amuro as he took off towards the Harvester fleet.

"Yeah let's go." Said Kira as he and the Freedom followed.

"Let's show them who's boss." said Athrun following his friend.

"I will not allow them to get any closer." said Kamille as he and Zeta followed after Athrun and Kira.

"Targets shall be eliminated." said Heero as he and the Wing Zero followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amuro was the first one encounter a group of enemies. He had encountered a group of 200 cube type fighters. Just as he was about to start fighting them he was contacted by Sayla.

"Amuro please be careful I do not want to be a widow just after a few days of you and me being married." said Sayla Mass or now Ray as the two of them have now been married for three days.

"Don't worry I'll be careful. And you be careful to I don't want to be a widower only after a few days of marriage either." said Amuro as he was about to engage his enemies.

"I'll be careful to." Replied his wife. She then cut the communications with her husband.

After she was gone Amuro came under attack by his enemies they all attacked him from every side. Using his new type abilities he easily avoided their first set of attacks. He then returned with some of his own.

Using his beam rifle he took out 10 cube fighters. He then launched a barrage of missiles from his shield at a group of 6 destroying them all. He then activated his new and improved funnel system. Launching three of his six funnels he then guided them to attack a group of 130. They responding to his orders quickly start circling the group they then opened fire on them destroying them. He then guided them to attack the last of the cube type fighters he was facing. After they had destroyed them they returned to Nu Gundam.

"That is 200 down only whole lot more to go." Said Amuro as he put his beam rifle into his left-hand so he could draw his beam saber with his right hand after he had drawn his weapon he then targeted a group of 160 cube type fighters.

As Amuro was teaching his opponents a lesson Heero and Kamille were working together taking out a group of 1200 enemy fighters.

Heero started by using his twin buster rifle on a group of 340 cube type fighters. We got a lock on he opened fire obliterating the entire contingent of enemies in a pillar of yellow light.

Hit attack was followed up by Kamille and Zeta Gundam's Mega launcher which had targeted 349 cube type fighters. When they were targeted he opened fire taking them all out.

After both of them did that they both brought out there beam sabers and then engaged last of them in close quarters fighting.

Heero in his the first few attacks took out about half of the cube type fighters. The ones that were left tried to attack him but were destroyed by Zeta's beam saber from behind them. After they were destroyed Heero and Kamille went after a group of 10000 cube type fighters.

Elsewhere on the battlefield 30000 cube type fighters disappeared in a barrage of fire power that had been launched from Athrun's and Kira's meteors which had been brought up to the first 100 of their full power. At 100 full power they could now use their incorporated buster rifle's. After their attacks both pilots entered Seed mode and charged at a group of 12 seed type motherships.

Athrun as he approached 4 of them he activated the meteors beam sabers and started to take swipes at them. In his first passes he destroyed two of them. He then lined up the last two and opened fire with his meteors missile launchers. A barrage of 100 missiles struck the last two motherships and completely destroyed them.

Kira following his friends lead also used in this meteors Inc. missile launchers. Launching the missiles at a group of 7 motherships taking 3 out of the fight and critically damaging the rest of them. The ones that were critically damaged tried to make a hasty retreat only to be destroyed long-range energy fire coming from Vandread Dita.

After they were gone Kira took a look at the battlefield.

Heero and Kamille were working together taking out a group of 10000 cube type fighters and were systematically taking them out with their beam sabers and Vulcans.

He then noticed that Amuro had just taken out of a group of 160 cube type fighters and was now engaging a group of 3000. He was using his beam rifle and funnels to take them out.

He then turned to look at Athrun who was taking care of 8 motherships using his meteors buster rifle's.

He then looked behind him and noticed that some of the enemy had somehow gotten past them and was now engaging the front line of defense.

He watched as Emma and the Mk2 which was using its beam saber taking out 20 cube type fighters left and right.

He also watched as 120 cube type fighters are being destroyed by Duo and Sayla. Sayla was using her beam rifle and was shooting them down. While Duo what hacking at them with his beam weapon.

He also noticed as Reccoa was strafing a group of 20 cube type fighters in fighter mode with her beam weapons.

Even though they were all making great headway with the enemies that were coming their way some managed to slipp past them and were heading towards the planet. But they were all stopped by a barrage of missiles that it come from Heavyarms the Buster and Duel.

As he was watching all of them he began to notice something.

"_Something's wrong we should not be doing this well. It's like the enemy is not even trying to win." He thought to himself._ He continued to look on as the enemy numbers continued to dwindle._ " They're not trying at all. Which probably means there up to something but what?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back are the dying planet in Decims office we find the dictator looking at a large viewing screen monitor he the battle in his office with him are Char and Rau.

Char and Rau were looking at each other and conversing in low tones.

"Looks like our forces are about to lose right Char." Said Rau.

"Yes it does and when they do Decam is going to be mad." Replied Char as he watched more of their forces get destroyed.

As they were both watching they heard Dacem laughing.

"HAHAHAHA this is great." He said.

This caught both men by surprise they thought he would be upset about the losing the fight so far.

"Sir you do realize were losing right?" Said Char.

"Yes I know but that doesn't matter." Replied the dictator.

"Why does that not matter?" Said Rau.

"All to you to why. As a matter of fact it's about time to let you two in on my plan anyway. You see I want them to waste their strength and that's exactly what they're doing. And when they're at their weakest I'll give the order to the true assault force to attack them."

"The true assault force?" Said Char.

"Yes the true assault force led by HIM and his special forces." Replied the dictator.

"Him sir you mean..." said Char only to be cut off by the dictator.

"Yes him. As a matter of fact he should be in position to attack right about now. He will along with specials that he has with him will take down that ship as a matter of fact all signal him now to start attacking." Said the dictator as he was again began to laugh like a madman. " And the best part is he has several S-projects with him."

Char and Rau also began to laugh realizing that there was no way that the defenders of that planet will last up against Him and his special forces let alone the S-projects.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the planet Anputhos away from the battlefield we find two harvest flag ships cloaked if they were on cloaked they would be colored black Along with them is a ship that is just as big as them and it is also cloaked.

On the ship we find an office and in this office is a man he is surrounded by seven people four of them are men and the rest are young girls. The man is sitting quietly with his eyes closed. However he soon opens them as he gets a signal from Diecem he then reads the message when he's finished with message he lets out a little laugh.

"Alright everyone it's time to attack." He said.

"All right I can't wait to get at Kamille and kill him." Said a man with blond hair.

"That is if you get to him first Jerid he could be killed by any of us." Said another man with blond hair looking at the other man with blond hair.

"Oh I will get to him first Yazan." Said Jerid.

"What ever." Said Yazan then turning back to the man that gave them the information he said.

"Well if it's OK with you me and my team will be launching Admiral Scirocco." He said.

"Yes of course as a matter of fact Jerid you should be going as well." Said Scirocco.

"Yes sir." They all said together. They then left the room leaving Scirocco and the three girls all three of them had beautiful blonde hair and purple eyes. After they were gone Scirocco addressed them.

"Now S-clones 1,2,and3 I want you three to report to your Gundams and also prepare to launch." He said to the three of the many clone units that he had created.

"Of course Master Scirocco." Said the three girls together. They then proceeded out of his office and to the launch bays. After they were gone Scirocco called up to the bridge of his ship. On a monitor in front of him appeared three S-Clones. One of them was that the ship's steering wheel while the other two were in little round globes.

"What can I do for you Master?" Said the one with the steering wheel.

"Unit 5 I want you to tell the other units on the other two ships that we are preparing to attack and they should as well. I also want you to prepare the Jupitris 2 ready for battle as well. Got that unit 4 and unit 6?" Said Scirocco

"Yes sir." Said the units together as each of them prepared for battle unit five set their course and contacted the other units on the other ships while unit 4 prepared the ships defense system. Unit six prepared the mobile boll units that Scirocco had built himself.

"Also unit 5 I am leaving you would charge of the fleet considering that I will be joining the fight in The O." said Scirocco as he cut communications to the bridge.

After the communications were cut he left his office and made his way to his private hangar that housed the The O as well as the Gundams of units 1,2 and 3. When he got there he noticed that the three units were preparing to board their Gundams that he himself had built.

The Gundams were black had a shield on the left arm carried a beam rifle in the right hand they carried two beam sabers they also have two beam cannons mounted on their shoulders.

Soon the three units boarded there machines and awaited for his orders. So he boarded own machine The O. Once he boarded it he contacted all of its pilots.

"All right is everyone prepared for combat?" He asked.

"Yeah all of us in the Hambrabi team are ready to go." Said Yazan from his team's hangar.

"The Baund Doc and myself were also ready to go." Said Jerid also from his private hangar.

"We also ready master Scirocco." Said the three units from inside their Gundams.

"The ship is also ready and the other two have reported in that they are also ready." Said unit 5 from her place on the bridge.

"Good then all pilots prepare for combat and prepare to decloaked the ships." Said Scirocco. He then patched himself into an outside visual line to see the first harvester flagship they had sent in being blown up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the battlefield all the forces had taken care of all the cube type fighters and motherships they then all concentrated their firepower on the what they now called a harvester flagship.

Heero used his twin buster rifle at 100 power. He had targeted the front of the ship.

Also targeting the front of the ship with him was Trowa and Dearka. Trowa had all of Heavyarms weapon ports open and was preparing to fire. Dearka had a buster sniper rifle ready and had opened up his missile launchers.

Elsewhere Amuro had temporarily disconnected his shield from his left arm and placed it beside Nu Gundam so he could grab it later. He then used his left arm to grab the bazooka that was between his Gundams shoulder blades he then held the bazooka in his left arm ready to fire. While in his right hand was his trusty beam rifle also ready to fire. He then detached all six Funnels from his Gundam. He then targeted the ships port side.

Joining him targeting the ships port side was Sayla and Kamille who are both using their Mage launchers.

Reccoa and Emma and all the Nemo's and dreads were targeting the starboard side of the ship with their laser weapons.

Behind the ship Vandread Dita had its large energy weapons pointed at the ship.

Above the ship the three enhanced dreads had their laser weapons targeted on the ship.

Below the ship Athrun and Kira and Yzak were also preparing to fire. Athrun and Kira had their HiMATs systems on and were preparing to fire while Yzak prepared Duel prepared to launch a volley of laser and missile fire.

Soon they all got the order to fire from Magno.

Hearing the order to fire everyone opened up with their weapons. All the shots hit at the harvester flagship at the same time had caused it to explode. When the explosion died down the harvester flagship was gone.

Soon everyone was letting out cheers as they all thought they had won the battle. While almost everyone was cheering except for Kira and Amuro and Kamille and Jura and Heero who also felt that something was wrong.

Their suspicions were confirmed when everyone's sensors picked ships decloaking.

After the ships had decloaked everyone was shocked there were two more harvester flagships and one unidentified ship. They all watched as the three ships launched Mobile suits into battle.

Seeing the mobile suits Kamille shouted out.

"Hey those are HiZacks and Marasai's."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with the enemy fleet Scirocco had given the order to attack.

The first to launch were all mass production mobile suits they had. Next came Yazan and his team who was followed by Jerid. After they have launched he prepared himself to leave. But before he left he contacted the three units that were piloting the Gundams.

"You three remember which are supposed to do right?" He asked the units.

"Yes sir we are to engage Heero Yuy." Said the three units together.

Scirocco then cut his communications with them. He then contacted another unit that was elsewhere in the ship.

"Unit 9 are you and the surprise ready?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"Good I'll contact you when I think the time is right for you." He said he then cut his communications with that unit and prepared himself to launch.

"This is The O launching."

He then launched The O into space. After he became the three units and their Gundams.

"This is Stella unit1 and Gaia Gundam unit1 moving out." Said Stella unit1.

"This is Stella unit2 and Gaia Gundam unit2 moving out." Said Stella unit2.

"This is Stella unit3 and Gaia Gundam unit3 moving out." Said Stella unit3.

Soon all three units had launched into space and were heading towards their battle with Heero Yuy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of the chapter.**

**Stay tuned for the next one.**

**Also I would like to think those that like the story and to those that have reviewed or to those that have placed that have placed me on their favorite stories list and story alert.**


	11. notice

Dear Readers,

This is not a chapter but an update to my current lack of computer access. Recently my computer died - forcing a visit to the repair shop in the hopes of saving it. Until more is known, I will not be able to update any of my stories. This may be a lengthy process depending on the cost of the fix. Until then, goodbye for now.

Zero H Gundam

PS I shall be back.


	12. notice 2

Dear readers this is Zero H Gundam telling you that I am back with some good news and bad news.

The good news is that I'm back obviously.

The bad news is that I had to get a new computer meaning I lost all my information on my previous stories all except for two that I had written on paper these two stories I will be continuing while the other two are up for adoption.

As of now Vandread the mobile suit wars is up for adoption contact me if you're interested in continuing.

As well as Naruto fantasy VII is also up for adoption.

The reason why these two are up for adoption is because I lost 2 chapters for the first story and 4 for the last.

But do not fear I shall be continuing the meteors that fell on the cosmic era and Naruto the Gundam container.

I will also be writing a new Vandread ? Gundam crossover so be on the lookout for that.

I'm also putting up my right to Vandread fantasy as I have lost 5 chapters to it. So if you want to continue it contact the original creator and tell them I have given up on it.


	13. notice 3

Notice 3

I'm putting up a vote I want you my readers to decide if I should continue Vandread the mobile suit wars as well as naruto fantasy seven.

I need at least 3 votes for each story.


	14. notice 4

Hello my Fans I here to tell all of you that Naruto Fantasy VII now being done by someone else.

Also I shall continue MY Vandread story.

I find it just too hard to continue all four. So the stories that I shall continue with our...

Vandread the Mobile Suit Wars , Naruto the Gundam container and MY Gundam SEED fic.


	15. Chapter 10 part 2 of 3

**Vandread the mobile wars Ch 9 part 2 of 2**

**Okay folks disclaimer I do not own Vandread or any of the Gundam series.**

**Since I got the votes that I want I have decided to continue this story.**

**Note pairings are going to start changing in some areas and one is going to happen now.**

**Chapter 9**

**A high price and a Christmas surprise. Part 2 of 3. Change from a two-part to a three-part.**

After they have launched from the Jupitris 2 Scirocco give out last minute instructions to his teams.

"Jerid I want you to remain in hiding while our first wave of mobile suits go in." He said.

"Got it." Said Jerid as he went and hide himself behind the second wave of mobile suits which was completely made up of Marasai's.

"Now Yazan I what you and your team to go with the first wave but keep out of sight I want you to surprise them. When they attack the first wave we send at them." Said Scirocco.

"Got it lets go you guys." Replied Yazan as he led his team behind a group of 50 HiZacks.

"Stellar units I want you to cloak your Gundams and wait for an opportunity to strike at Wing Zero."

"We understand" said the three clones as they cloaked their Gundams and went off to find a good spot to attack Heero and Wing Zero.

After he gave out his orders Scirocco joined Jerid and his Doc. After he joined him he watched the first weight wave consisted of HiZacks and the hidden Hambrabi team move to engage the enemy.

Back with the defenders everyone still couldn't believe what they were seeing. Especially Amuro, Kamille, Sayla, Reccoa and Emma. They could not understand how their ruthless enemy the harvest could have mobile suits that once belonged to their dreaded enemy the Titans.

"How could they have them?" Said Kamille as he looked at the advancing HiZacks.

"I don't know but they have them. So we have to take care of them." Said Amuro.

"Wait a second you guys know those mobile suits?" Questioned Hibiki as he heard their conversation inside his Vanguard which had recently split from Dita's Dread they did this shortly after their supposed victory earlier on.

"Yeah we know them they belong to the Titans." Said Emma as she looked at the oncoming enemy.

"Who are the Titans?" said Hibiki.

"The Titans are a….." began Emma and she then told them about how the Titans were an elite group that once worked for the Earth Federation government. And how they had become over time a corrupt organization that cared for nobody but themselves. After that she then told them all about the A.E.U.G and how it was formed to combat them. She then told them about all the battles they had against the Titans and how they managed to finish the Titans at the Battle for the colony laser.

After her explanation everyone understood that these Titans were a group not to be messed with unless you did not mind losing things that were important to you.

"They sound just like OZ." said Duo.

"Who or what is OZ Mr. Pastor?" said Dita using her nickname for him.

"OZ….." tried to say Duo but he was cut off by Heero.

"You can tell her later right now we have to deal with these mobile suits." He said reminding everyone that they were in a battle.

"You're right Dita I'll tell you the story later. Amuro what are your orders?" said Duo addressing their leader for this battle.

"Well first I want a status of everyone's machine Athrun well start with you what is the status of your Gundam and your meteor also gave me the status of the Vanguard squad?" Said Amuro.

"My Gundam is fine it is still operating within its specified parameters. My meteor has four full out attacks left. The Vanguard squadron will have to return to the ship the majority of them are almost out of energy and the ones that aren't will be no match for these mobile suits." Said Athrun.

"Gotcha Kira give me your status next."

"The Freedom is at 100 my meteor has half of its missiles left. The beam weapons are functioning normally." Said Kira.

"Good Heero what is your status?"

"Wing Zero is working at its optimal level." Said Heero

"Good Sayla what is your status?"

"The Zeta Plus has no damage so I'm okay as well."

"That's great Emma and Reccoa what is the status of your machines?"

"This is Emma the MK-II can still fight." Said Emma.

"Reccoa here the ReGz is absolutely fine." Said Reccoa.

"Alright Kamille, Yazk and Dearka give me your status."

"Dearka here Buster is good to go." Said Dearka.

"The same goes for the Duel." Said Yazk.

"Zeta is just fine I can still fight." Said Kamille.

"That is good Duo, Hibiki and Trowa give me status of your machines?"

"Heavyarms is okay weapons are down to 50 but I can still fight." Trowa Said.

"Me and my buddy or just fine." Said Duo

"Same goes for me and my partner." Said Hibiki but he was lying his machine had only half of its power left but not wanting to be taken out of the fight he lied.

"Good. Meia what is the status of yours any others enhanced dreads along with the dread squadron."

"The enhanced dreads are okay. Now as for the dread teams most of them are out of energy and out of missiles there are only 7 left that are still combat ready." Said Meia.

"Thinks Meia. And I all ready know the status of the Nemos." Said Amuro.

After he said that Amuro began to formulate a plan after he had his plan formed he contacted the others.

"All right everyone here's the plan Kira and Athrun you two will focus all your power on the Harvester flagship to our left. Heero, Sayla, Kamille and Trowa you four will attack the Harvester flagship to our right. Duo, Emma, Reccoa you three will head for the third ship. I want you three to run a scan on it. Hibiki I what you and Dita to recombined and stat attacking the incoming HiZacks with long-range weapons fire this will support Yzak , Dearka and Nemo squadrons 1-5 as they attack the incoming mobile suits. Meia I want you to order the dreads that need to have their missiles reload and their energy recharged back to the ship were they will rearm themselves and once they're finished they are to protect the planet. Meia after you order them to be that I what you to go and protect the Nirvana with the last Nemo's and the seven remaining to dreads. Jura you are to go along with Kira and combined with him after he and Athrun take out the ship. Barnette I what you to go Heero and his group and then if necessary combined with Heero. The vanguards are to report the ship and stay out of the fight as they would be more of a detriment to the fight than a help. I myself will handle any group mobile suit's that attack quadrant five. Dose every one understand their orders?"

"Yes." Said every one.

"Good THEN LETS GO AND GET THEM." Said Amuro as he charged at a group of 12 HiZacks and proceeded to slice them apart with his beam saber.

In his first attacks he slashed 5 HiZacks through their midsection. He then used his head mounted Vulcans to destroy five more that were coming at him from above. After he did that he threw his beam saber through the cockpit of one of them and then retrieved the weapon which after he retrieved it he used to slice the last one down the center.

After he did that he charged a group of 8 more.

While Amuro was taking out his enemies the other pilots began to follow the orders given to them.

Heero led the assault on the Harvester flagship that was to their forces right. On their way there they encountered 60 HiZacks but they were dispatched rather quickly by both Trowa and Sayla who split off from the group that was attacking the flagship to take care of these HiZacks.

After they had split off Trowa launched a barrage of missiles at 25 HiZacks. The HiZacks seeing the missiles try to Dodge but it was no use as all the missiles were homing missiles and they had locked on to them so no matter where they try to scatter the missiles kept following them soon they were all destroyed in a kaleidoscope of colorful explosions.

While Trowa was taken out his opponents a group of 30 HiZacks were destroyed in a column of light courtesy of the Mega bazooka launcher of the Zeta plus. Sayla at first was going to use her beam rifle but changed her mind when she saw that 30 HiZacks were trying to sneak up on Trowa realizing that destroying them with her beam rifle would take too long she used her Mega bazooka launcher.

While she was doing that she failed to notice that the last five HiZacks were sneaking up on her until they were destroyed by Kamille who went back to help out.

Kamille was about to the Harvester flagship when he decided that he was going to go back and help his two friends telling Heero what he was going to do he was surprised when Heero told him good luck.

After being told that Kamille went back to help out when he got there he noticed that the two of them have already taken out 55 of the enemy mobile suits. He also noticed that the last five of them were trying to ambush a distracted Sayla scene that he charged forward with his beam saber in hand. With beam saber in hand he charged at the five of the innocent first attack he slashed one of them down there backs right through it rocket pack.

He then launched his wrist mounted grenades at 3 of them. The grenades impacted the three HiZacks destroying them completely. On the last one he used his head mounted Vulcans to destroy its head. After he destroyed the head he used his beam saber yet again and slashed this one through the cockpit destroying the mobile suit.

After he did that he was contacted by Sayla. Who had brought her mobile suit in front of his.

"Thanks for the help Kamille but what are you doing here? I thought you were helping the others?"

"I was wondering that myself?" Said Trowa as he to brought his mobile suit beside Kamille's.

"I was a little worried about you two. Even though I knew you two could handle them without my help I still felt that you could both use a little back up."

"Well thank you for showing up if it wasn't for you I probably would be dead because of those 5 HiZacks." Said Sayla.

"Yes think you now let's go rejoin others." Said Trowa as he directed his mobile suit to head straight for the Harvester flagship where Heero and Barnette were already attacking.

"Yeah let's go." Said Kamille following Trowa.

Sayla didn't say anything but also followed.

After Kamille left the group Heero and Barnette both continued on their path towards the enemy flagship which was surrounded by 200 HiZacks.

The HiZacks that were around the flagship seen the two of them coming to attack moved away from the Harvester flagship and made their way towards the two incoming enemies intent on intercepting them before they reached the flagship.

Heero seeing that told Barnette.

"Barnette I want you to continue towards the flagship while I take care of the incoming enemy mobile suits." He said he then noticed that Trowa and Sayla along with Kamille had finished their opponents and were coming towards them. "Good it looks like Trowa, Sayla and Kamille will be able to join you in your attack."

After he said that he dived in towards the enemy HiZacks.

Watching him head towards the enemy Barnette who had a very bad feeling about this said in a low voice.

"You better come back to Meia and Me Heero because if you die were going to kill you."

And with those words she headed off towards the flagship despite the bad feeling she was getting.

Heero when he got close enough to the enemy he brought out the twin buster rifle. Separating it into its two separate parts he then targeted to large groups of 40 HiZack's he then charged up the weapons. Once they were fully charged Heero fired upon the incoming enemy.

One beam of energy raced out from each weapon heading toward their targeted group when the beams hit their groups there was complete distraction. His first assault destroyed 35 of the enemy mobile suits. After that Heero put away the twin buster rifle and then brought out both of his Gundam's beam sabers.

With those weapons in hand he charged at 5 HiZacks he missed. When he got close enough to them he slashed at them with his beam saber. In its first he slashes he removed a lower half of one HiZack and the head of another. He then backed away from the group he was attacking and opened up his wing Vulcans. Opening fire with them he destroyed the last three in a barrage of fire power. After that he turned to face the rest of the enemy forces only to find that they were being destroyed by missile fire coming from Trowa's Gundam.

Trowa lead Sayla and Kamille to join Heero and Barnette when he saw Heero breaking off to engage a group of 200 HiZack's and Barnette still heading towards the Harvester flagship he decided he would go help Heero while Sayla and Kamille would go and help Barnette.

"Kamille and Sayla I am going to help Heero I want you two to go and help Barnette on her attack on the harvest flagship." Said Trowa as he broke off from them with his mobile suit and started heading towards Heero's position.

"Gotcha." Said Kamille as he transformed Zeta into mobile armor mode and then headed off towards the harvest flagship.

"Alright." Said Sayla as she to transformed her mobile suit into mobile armor mode she then followed Kamille who was on his way towards the harvest flagship.

Wall they were doing that Trowa was approaching Heero's position. As he was approaching Trowa saw Heero takeout a group of HiZack's he also notice that a large group of HiZack's was approaching Heero from behind deciding to land Heero a hand Trowa opened fire with all of Heavyarms weapons.

Dozens of missiles raced out of Heavyarms missile launchers while hundreds upon hundreds of rounds of energy ammunition came out of his hand and chest mounted Gatling guns.

His attacks destroyed a large group of the enemy HiZacks leaving only 30 left. He was about to attack the last of the group when he got contacted by Heero.

"Trowa what are you doing here why are you not attacking the harvest flagship?"

"I decided to help you but don't worry I sent Sayla and Kamille to help out Barnett until we arrive. Now let's finish off the rest of them. " said Trowa as he used his hand carried Gatling guns on a group of 10 HiZacks destroying them in a barrage of bullets.

"……." Said Heero as he had Wing Zero once again bring out the twin buster rifle once the weapon was in hand Hero targeted the last of the HiZack's was they were targeted he unleashed the full power of his mobile suits great weapon.

A beam of energy raced out of the weapon and annihilated the last of the HiZack's. He

After they were annihilated Heero and Trowa prepared themselves to head off towards the flagship when out of nowhere came beam rifle energy shots.

Evading the shots quite easily Heero and Trowa began looking for their new enemy they were surprised when three mobile suits began to uncloak themselves right in front of them.

After the mobile suits were no longer cloaked the two pilots once again were surprised as the three mobile suits in front of them were three identical Gundam's.

Both pilots realize that they will have to take care of these three before they can do anything else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Barnette had left Heero she continued on towards the harvest flagship. She soon arrived at her destination once there she began to attack with her laser weapons in her first assault she managed to damage the part of the Harvester ships upper left section.

After she did that she prepare herself to attack again when out of nowhere two columns of energy hit exactly where she had attacked doing a lot more damage. Turning towards where the shots came from she saw both Zeta Gundams in their mobile armor modes.

She then watched as they transformed into their mobile suit modes and made their way over to her dread which was now out of the harvest flagship line of fire in a stationary position in the rear of the massive ship.

After they had joined up with her she contacted them.

"It is good to see you two and thanks for your help."

"There is no need to thank us we are teammates and teammates help each other." Said Kamille.

"His is right teammates help each other." Said Sayla.

"That is true but still thinks. Now let's go and finish off that flagship." said Barnette as she headed off towards the harvest flagship planning on attacking the same spot that was so badly damaged.

The other two didn't say anything as they followed after her.

Soon the three of them were in range were they attacked easily avoiding the anti-mobile suit artillery as they approached. When they were finally close enough they opened fire with everything they had.

Barnett was the first to open fire. She used her laser weapons as she attacked the exact same spot that she attacked in her first attack. The attack pierced deep into the Harvester flagship superstructure doing considerable damage.

Her attack was followed by a barrage of missiles from Kamille's Zeta Gundam and an energy shot from Sayla's Mage bazooka launcher. Their attacks went even further into the superstructure.

These attacks are so damaging that cracks are starting to form on areas of the harvest flagship. Their attacks also were causing power fluctuations within the ship as their attacks had hit the harvest flagship's engines.

The three of them seeing the cracks superstructure that the last attacks caused realized that if they were to hit that area a few more times they might be able to destroy the flagship or at least take it out of the fight.

It was then that Barnette had an idea. She quickly contacted the other two pilots so she could tell them her idea.

"Kamille and Sayla I have an idea that will allow us to take out this flagship in our next attack."

"Really what is it?" Said Kamille.

"Your Mega launchers are run by a small nuclear reactor correct? And you can make more of them right?"

"Yes it was in the reports on or mobile suits that we gave your ship I'm sure he must've read them? And of course we can make more of them." Said Kamille.

"Yes it was I did read it but I was just confirming to make sure. And it's a good thing you can make more of them."

"Why are you making sure? And why do you care if we can make more?" Said Kamille.

"Because I'm going to have you to set them to overload and launch them at the Harvester flagship right where we have attacked right after I attack it one more time to make sure there is a big opening. They explosions from the both of them should be enough to destroy the ship or at least cripple it." Said Barnette telling them her idea. "So are the two of you going to go along with the plan?"

The other two pilots were about to protest the idea has been far too dangerous. But when they started to think about it they realized it was a pretty good plan they could destroy the ship or cripple the ship either way it would be out of the fight. Giving them the much-needed advantage they needed right now.

"Sure I'll go along with it." said Kamille who sounded very excited.

"I will as well." Said Sayla.

"All right then let's go." Said Barnette as she rocketed off back towards the Harvester flagship.

The other two quickly transformed their mobile suits back into mobile armor mode and followed after.

Soon the three of them are back at the same spot they had attacked. Barnett was the first to fire she opened fire with everything she had with her missiles her laser weapons. Her weapon struck with great force. The first to strike or the lasers which why in the hole they had made earlier. After that came her missiles they blew the whole open even further. After that came the two transformed mobile suits. As they raced towards the hole that was made they set their bazooka launcher's to overload and explode about one minute after they entered the superstructure. When they were close enough they launched them off the top of their mobile armors. The first one to go was Kamille's which was followed closely by Sayla's.

Both weapons made it through the whole right into the superstructure. After they were inside the three of them got out of there like there was no tomorrow.

Inside the harvest flagship the two bazooka launchers had crashed into the engine section ever now resting up against the ground. If one was to look closely you can see a clock ticking away on them. When the clocks reached zero both weapons exploded.

Outside the ship you could see little bubbles forming on the whole of the harvest flagship. Soon those bubbles erupted in two explosions soon bigger explosions erupted through the whole of the ship. And then there was one giant explosion that blinded all that could see it.

When the explosion died down the harvest flagship looked like a stripped out old warship. There was no way that they ship with the partaking in any more harvesting.

Barnette, Kamille and Sayla after they were good distance away turned and saw all the explosions and of course the one that blind them and when that one died down allowing them to see they were all happy that the plan had worked.

"Your plan worked Barnette there's no way that ships going to be a problem anymore." Said Kamille.

"We'll let someone ship down and two more to go." Said Sayla.

"You're right that is definitely one ship down. Now let's go to join Dearka and Yazk I'm sure they could use a little more help on the defense line." Said Barnette as she headed off to join the front-line defense.

"Right with you Barnette." Said Kamille who was still in mobile armor mode.

"Hey wait for me." Said Sayla who was following.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

While those three were tacking their opponent to have the greatest pilots the cosmic Era had ever seen were busy attacking a harvest flagship of their own. Luckily for them there were no mobile suits to defend it. Also with them was Jura who occasionally added her own firepower to their assault.

"Athrun this is one tough ship to take out by ourselves." Said Kira as he launched yet another volley of missiles at the harvest flagship.

"You got that right." Said Athrun as he ran across the port side of the ship with his meteors anti-ship beam saber which caused a huge damage that part of the ship.

"Well considering we all attacked the last one with everyone else it's not surprising." Said Jura as she fired missiles at the same section of the ship as Athrun.

This was followed by buster rifle fire courtesy of Kira's meteor. The attack went right through the hall causing a big gaping hole big enough to allow them to enter if they chose to.

Seeing the large gaping hole Athrun had an idea.

"Kira see that hole you made I think we should enter the ship and try to destroy from within." He said.

Kira looking at the area he wanted to enter thought it was a great idea as this would allow them to do a lot more damage.

"Sure thing Athrun but I'll follow your lead." Said Kira.

"All right then let's go. Jura you stay here." Said Athrun as he guided his meteor into the opening in the ship.

"Got it." Said a relieved Jura who was thankful she would not have to go in.

Following closely behind Athrun was Kira. But before he entered his sensors detected that one of the harvest mother ship was destroyed this information made Kira very happy. After he finished receiving this information he continued into the enemy ship. Once inside he joined up with Athrun once he had joined up with him Kira told him the good news.

"Athrun Heero's team has already destroyed their harvest flagship."

"Really that's great news. With that ship gone our chances of victory have just increased and once we destroyed this ship those chances should increase even more." Said Athrun who sounded very tired and he should they have been fighting now before 4 hours.

"You're right. Now what way do you think we should go?" said Kira as he looked around inside the ship and notice that there were at least two ways they can go.

"Well head to the strongest power source in here that should be the ship's power generator." Said Athrun. As he started to scan for the strongest power source. He quickly found it was to the left of their position.

"Kira I believe I found a power generator it is still left of our position and about 10 minutes away." Said Athrun as he headed off towards the power generator.

Kira didn't say anything as he followed.

Soon both of them were heading towards the power plant easily avoiding the ship's internal defense mechanism.

They soon arrived at the power plant. Once they're both of them realized that if they were to blow this thing up right here right now they would not have the time to escape. But luckily Kira had an idea.

"Athrun if we were to blow this thing right here right now we would never be able to make it out of here right?" said Kira voicing what they both knew.

"You're right we would not have enough time to get out of here."

"But what if we were not in here when the power plant was destroyed?"

"We would be safe but how would we do that?"

"We'll use our anti-ship buster missiles. Will place them around the reactor core set them to go off in about 15 minutes giving us enough time to get out of here and to a safe distance."

"That's a good idea Kira lets do it." Said Athrun as he had the justice disconnected from his meteor.

"I thought that you would like the plan." Said Kira as he had the freedom disconnect from its meteor.

Once both mobile suits were disconnected they made their way to the back of their respective meteor where they opened up a hatch that was carrying 4 large anti-ship missiles. Taking the missiles out of the meteor both mobile suits then made their way over to the power plant where they proceeded to place the missiles on the power plant and considering that the missiles were magnetized they quickly stuck to the metal surface. After they were placed the pilots exited their mobile suits and started to work on the timers. After the timers were set the pilots went back into their mobile suit.

After all eight missiles were set in place in their timers set the two mobile suits went back to their respective meteor and reconnected to them. After they were reconnected the pilots headed straight for the exit.

When they got to where they entered they only had 4 minutes to get out. Leaving out the way they got in both pilots quickly told Jura to get away from the ship once they did that all three quickly sped away from the flagship. They had just reached the safe distance when the ship behind them exploded.

Turning back towards the explosion site that greeted them was of a completely and utterly destroyed ship.

"Well that is two ships down and one more to go." Said Jura as she surveyed the damage.

"Yeah and our chances of winning this fight have just increased." Said Kira.

"Alright I think we should get moving Kira and Jura I want you two to combine. After that I watched it go and team up with Duo's Team. I'll go join the frontline defense team." Said Athrun as he headed off to join the frontline defense.

After he was gone Kira had the freedom detach from its meteor after it was detach Kira guided the freedom to combined with Jura's dread.

Soon both of them are maneuvering themselves into position when they're ready they initiate the combined sequence. Jura's dread and Kira's Gundam vanish in a bright light when the light clears their stands Gundread Jura.

After they had combined the two of them went off to join Duo's team.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

While the harvest flagship were being taken care of Yzak and Dearka were leading the frontline defense admirably the Nemo's under their command were spread out just right to offer the maximum defense possible. And with long-range firepower being provided by Vandread Dita the enemy was being held pretty well. As very few had broken through.

Yzak with slicing apart a group of 6 HiZack's with his beam saber. In his first few attacks he removed the right arm of one and the legs of another. He then backed away from the group he was attacking and launched a barrage of shoulder mounted grenades. The grenade shower destroyed the two already damaged mobile suits and destroyed 2 more.

The last two try attacking him but they were destroyed in a stream of energy buckshot courtesy of the Busters shotgun which was acting as the Duels wing man.

With those six destroyed the two Gundam's turn their attention to a group of 10 HiZacks. It was Dearka this time that to the initiative. Opening up his shoulder mounted missile launchers he launched a large group of missiles at them. The missiles managed to destroy 5 of the enemy mobile suits. This attack was followed by close quarters combat courtesy of the Duel.

The Duel used its beam saber to remove the head of one and the left leg of another one. He then used his head mounted Vulcans to destroy the one that he had removed the head from. He then went back to his beam saber. With this weapon he sliced down the center the other HiZacks. He then backed away to watch both of them explode.

After that Yzak and Dearka saw to very large two large explosions and realize that two of the harvest flagship had been taken out this only left one more. After they realized that they turned their attention back to the fight and to their 20 mobile suit Nemo team.

The Nemo's were doing fairly well they had so far taken out 35 HiZacks. With their beam rifles. They had suffered some losses as 5 of them have been destroyed so far. They then notice that in other group of 90 HiZacks was approaching. But the Nemo's pilots were not scared seeing them coming towards them they went straight off to intercept.

Seeing that they needed help the two Gundam's started to make their way over to them only to be stopped by beam rifle fire coming from behind the large squadron of HiZacks.

Getting closer to the squadron they saw coming out from behind them three blue mobile suits. Their identifications numbers quickly flashed inside their Gundam's. They were fighting against three Hambrabi's the two of them were thankful that their friends from the Universal Century gave them information and data on mobile suits from that dimension.

"Dearka looks like we have a fight on are hands now?" said Yazk as he watched the three mobile suits approach them and realizing they would be a tough challenge especially if the pilots were the ones mentioned in the profiles of the notable pilots that they got on the Universal Century courtesy of their friends.

"You're right but I think we can take them. Even if it is going to be two for one for one of us." Said Dearka.

"I think we can take them to." Said Yzak not realizing that this part of their station had been picked up by the enemy.

"You too little shit's think you can win that is a laugh your nothing but a bunch of amateurs." Said a voice.

Yzak and Dearka at hearing that voice realize that their conversation was intercepted by the enemy. But that did not matter to them the only thing that matters them was the fact that this pilot seemed to think they were nothing but amateurs. This made them mad especially Yzak (who was always prone to anger most the time) this made him so mad that he quickly responded that insult.

"How dare you call us amateurs all have you know that I and my friend are some of the best pilots to come out of the cosmic era. If anyone's the amateurs here it's you and your team. " He said with as much threat is possible in his voice.

"You dare call Yazan an amateur kid I am one of the best. And so is my team." Said Yazan.

"Well why don't you either put up or shut up." Said Yazk as he had the duel charge straight towards Yazan's machine.

"It's your funeral." Said Yazan as had his mobile suit charge straight towards the Duel.

The two of them encountered each other halfway. And once they encountered each other there was a clash of beam sabers as both of them had opted for close quarters combat.

Yzak in his first attempts tried to destroy his enemies head only to have them blocked or evaded. Yzak then prepared to deliver a few more strikes to his enemy only to find itself now on the defensive.

After Yazan avoided the attacks he decided to go on the offense. Taking his beam saber he slashed at the duel horizontally only to have the duel back away just before contact was made. Seeing that Yazan fired his shoulder mounted beam weapons at the duel but the shots were blocked by the duels shield. Yazan seeing that decided to use his beam rifle for a while charging the weapon he fired at the same the duel only to have it once again blocked by its shield.

While Yzak was doing that Dearka was taking the other two Hambrabis.

He was doing fairly well as he kept them at a distance using the busters twin beam weapons as the two Hambrabis were evading the attacks they tried to maneuver in closer so they could use their electric shock weapons. But every time they got closer the busters assault would become more intense.

The pilots of the Hambrabis began to realize that the pilot of the buster did not wish to take them on in close quarters. Which was why the firepower became more intense as they got closer deciding that if there appointed couldn't handle close quarters then they would force him into close quarters where they would have the advantage.

So to this end the two Hambrabis pilots began to come up with a plan that would allow them to force their opponent into close quarters combat.

"Dunkel I want you to draw our enemies attention to you. While his attention is on you all make my way towards him when I'm close enough to him all launch my sea serpent at him and start electric shooting him. This should distract him long enough to allow you to join in the attack with yours." Said Ramsus.

"That's a good idea let's do it." Said Dunkel as he started the distraction.

His distraction was he was firing all three of his beam rifles at the same time. Each shot was meant to keep him off guard. The distraction was working as his opponent failed to notice that Ramsus has snuck up behind until it was too late and it was being electrocuted.

This attack caused Dearka forget about Dunkel just like they had hoped. This allowed Dunkel to get close enough to the buster to launch his own electrical attack.

Now the buster was being electrocuted by both mobile suits. Inside the cockpit of the buster sparks were flying as control panels were reaching their limits.

"Kuso the buster can't take much more of this even with the insulation that it has. I have to break free" Said Dearka as he tried everything he could to get his mobile suit free from the electrical attacks.

"Try all you want kid it will do you know good." Said Dunkel as he had his machine tightly logical hold on the buster as he saw that it was trying to break free.

"He's right you know just except your fate and die." Said Ramsus as he followed his partners lead and tightened his hold on the buster.

"I'll never give." Said Dearka still trying to break free.

"Then DIE." Said Dunkel as he sent the biggest electrical charge at the buster.

But before the attack could reach the Buster the two cables that were holding it were cut by a beam boomerang freeing the Buster.

Dunkel and Ramsus seeing that turned and followed the boomerang back to where it came from. When they got to where it came from it attached itself to the left shoulder of justice who had separated from its meteor.

The two of them were shocked at seeing the justice they also realized in their shock that their fight had now become even. And in a fair fight they had no chance and they knew it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

After he had left Kira and Jura Athrun continued to make his way over to the front-line defense. On his way there he decided that the meteor would no longer be any use to him so he decided to send it back. So stopping his mobile suit he be connected from the meteor he then sent the meteor back to the Nirvana.

After he sent it back Athrun continued towards the front-line defense force. He soon arrived at the front-line defense when he got there he saw that the buster was in deep trouble courtesy of two enemy mobile suits who were using some sort of electrical attack.

He also saw that the buster would not hold out for much longer. So taking out his left shoulder's beam boomerang he launched it at the cables that were holding the buster. The boomerangs make contact with both cables that were wrapped a round the Busters chest cutting through both cables freeing the buster from their grasp. After that it returned to the justice where it returned to its shoulder mounted position.

After that Athrun contacted Dearka.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Inside the buster Dearka had just given up hope when he saw the boomerang from the justice cut him free. He then noticed that his communications line had become active.

"Dearka are you okay." Said Athrun.

"I'm doing fine thanks to you."

"That's good. What you say we show these two where made of." Said Athrun.

Dearka then watched as Athrun brought out his beam saber and charged at one of the enemy mobile suits.

"I'm with you." Said Dearka as he attacked the other enemy suit from long range with his beam shotgun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

After he had contacted him Athrun brought out his beam saber and attacked his closest enemy which was Ramsus. While Dearka attacked the remaining one with his beam shotgun.

Ramsus had just gotten over his surprise when the justice attacked him. He managed to evade the first few saber slashes of the justice. He then tried to return an attack of his own only to find himself being pushed back by the shoulder mounted cannons of the justice. After that Ramsus once again fond himself evading once again beam saber attacks.

While Ramsus was getting a heaping helping of justice served him Dunkel was having a hard time evading the Busters attacks. Every time he invaded a burst of shotgun energy he found himself under siege from a missile barrage. He knew he was at a disadvantage but he couldn't get close enough to try and use the attack they had used before because the pilot was now watching out for that.

And neither one of them could ask for help from Yazan who was too busy engaging the duel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

While those six were going at it you would think that the enemy that they were blocking would be able to get to the planet not so as the enemy bypass that area and made their way to the planet they found themselves under attack courtesy of Vandread Dita who was using its long-range weapons.

"That is right you losers you are not getting to that planet." Said Hibiki as he took out 12 HiZacks

"Mr. Alien incoming." Said Dita as she spotted 40 HiZacks trying to head towards the planet.

"I don't think so." Said Hibiki as he too spotted them and launched an attack with his shoulder mounted cannons. A beam raced out from them and struck the 40 enemy mobile suits obliterating them all.

After that went into a standby position waiting for more enemies as they were waiting two large flashes of light caught their attention. Scanning were the light came from they found out that two of Harvester flagship's had been destroyed. This news made both Dita and Hibiki extremely happy.

"Mr. alien we took out two of their ships already isn't that great." Said an excited Dita.

"It is great it means we no longer have to fight with such uneven odds." Said Hibiki he then noticed 30 more HiZacks trying to get to the planet. "But we should not let our joy over that distract us from what were doing." He said as he fired at them destroying them all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

The defense provided by Vandread Dita was pretty good only few HiZacks got through them but they did not get too far as they were destroyed by the seven dreads and the 6 Nemo's that were around the Nirvana lead by Meia.

After she had received orders Meia quickly gave the orders to the dreads that had to return to the ship to return they quickly followed her orders and returned followed closely behind by the Vanguard squadrons who also had to return to the ship after that she lead her squadron that consisted of Dreads and Nemos to the Nirvana were they took up their defensive positions in front of the ship with Meia in the lead of them.

Once they had achieved their positions they waited for any of the enemy that got past the front-line defense. Their wait was not a long one as they spotted a group of 12 HiZacks that had managed somehow to seek past Vandread Dita.

Seeing that Meia issued orders to her team to attack them before they could get any closer to the planet.

"This is Meia to all forces you are to engage the incoming enemy. I want you to keep them a way from the Nirvana and the planet." She said as she headed off to attack the enemy in her Dread.

"Yes ma'am." Said her team as they followed after her.

Soon they encountered the enemy mobile suits. It was Meia who opened fire first using her ship mounted laser weapons she destroyed 3 HiZacks a single fly by.

As she took out the three HiZacks the dreads in her team took care of 5 HiZacks with their missile launchers. The HiZacks were hit with over 20 missiles which easily destroyed them. The last for HiZacks met their end at the hands of the beam rifles of the Nemos.

After they destroyed the 12 mobile suits they went back to their ops serving of the battle and waited for any more opponents. While they were waiting they saw two large explosions. They quickly scanned were the explosions came from. After their scans came back and found out that the explosions came from the two harvest flagship that Heero and his team along with Athrun and his team went to attack. Apparently their attacks were a success as they had destroyed both of the harvest flagship's. After they had gotten that information every one became extremely happy as this now meant the fight was no longer so up hill.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

While Meia was defending the ship inside the ship the dread pilots were getting their machines repaired refueled and rearmed in their hangar bay. While they were all waiting for the machines to get ready all the pilots were watching the battle outside each one of them eager to go back.

While the dread pilots were eager the Vanguard pilots were quite depressed. The reason why is because they cannot partake in the fight. And this did not set well with as their all swearing up storms in their hangar bay.

"I can't believe we have to set this out." Said a one of the pilots.

"I now just because our Vanguards are not as tough as the mobile suits their fighting does that mean we can't participate." Said another one.

"I know we can help them if only we had some stronger weapons than the ones we carry." Said Serenity.

"Yeah." Said All of the other pilots together at hearing that.

"Do you all really want to help because I have some weapons that might be of some use to you all in the Vanguard squadron?" Said a voice.

The pilots hearing this voice turned towards were it came from and when they reach where it came from they saw Parfait standing in the doorway that led to their hangar.

"Are you saying that you have weapons that could help us?" Said Motoko asking a question that was on everyone's mind after they heard the word weapons.

"Yes I do you see why was studying the justice and freedom I copied some of their weapon schematics specifically there beam rifles and beam sabers. With the schematics I copied I managed to create weapons similar to them for your vanguards. If you want I can give you them but remember they're still in the prototype stage of development." Said Parfait.

After hearing what she had said the Vanguard pilots looked at each other as it having a conversation with their eyes. After a while of looking at each other it was Motoko who spoke for them all.

"We'll take them. How long would it take for you to have them ready for use?"

"10 minutes or so you should be ready to leave when the dreads do." Said the chief engineer.

"All right then get to work." Said Motoko.

"You bet." Said the chief.

After she said that she took something out of her pocket it appeared to be a small remote pressing a button on the remote caused hatches to open on the sides of the Vanguards resting areas (you know the place where Hibiki keeps his) and out of these came a beam rifle which was held by a pair of mechanical arms a shield which was carrying a beam saber inside of it the it was held by mechanical arms. The beam rifle was on the right of the Vanguard while the shield on the left.

Then these mechanical arms placed these objects on the Vanguard. While this was going on there was an announcement over the ship's loudspeaker.

"Attention all crew I have great news we have taken out two of the Harvester flagship." Said Celtic.

At hearing this everyone on board the ship let out a cheer. After the cheer went out everyone went back to work.

It was 10 minutes later after that good news when.

"This is the dread squadron we are rearmed and ready for battle or you're now launching." Said a dread pilot.

This was followed closely by.

"This is the Vanguard squadron also launching." Said Motoko.

After that the dreads launched from their hangers while the vanguards launch from the theirs. Soon both forces were in space once they were they proceeded to the planet where they set up defensive positions and waited for the enemy which they hope wouldn't come.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

While those two teams were defending the planet Duo and his team were attempting a recon of the last harvest flagship. But the mission was not easy as they were approaching the 280 mobile suits that had remained with the ship came out and met them.

Seeing them Duo give out orders to his team.

"Emma and Reccoa I want you two to keep those incoming Marasai's busy while I cloak my mobile suit and continue on towards the ship." He said as he had his mobile suit close its bat like wings over its front. He then made his mobile suit invisible.

"Roger that." Said both girls together as they watched him go invisible.

After that they rushed to meet their opponents. It was Emma who encountered the enemy first. She had faced off against a group of 12 Marasai's.

Emma used her beam rifle on three of them. Firing three separate shots at them each one hit dead center in the chest area going through the chest area and hitting their fuel packs on their backs which caused the mobile suits to explode. After she destroyed those three Emma brought out her beam saber was that was in hand she charged at 6 more. On the first one she cut it through the middle causing it to be separated into two piece which exploded.

On another two she used her head mounted machine gun which went through the armor of the enemy sits very easily turning them into bullet ridden carcasses before they exploded.

Then on the last three she used her bazooka locking onto the last three she opened fire with firing one shell for each mobile. The shells impact the mobile suit's tearing through them like scissors tear through paper the mobile suits then explode.

After she took out those 12 she charged at another group of 50 mobile suits.

While she was taking care of her enemies Reccoa was busy strafing a group of 10 mobile suits in fighter mode. In her first pass on the group she took out 5 of them. After her first strafing run she transformed her fighter into a mobile suit. What she did that she used her Gundam's beam saber. With the saber in hand she charged at them when she was close enough to them she used her saber to slice them apart. On one she removed both arms and then destroyed it with her head mounted machine gun. On two others she rammed her shield into one of them which threw it off balance allowing her to stab her beam saber straight through the reactor on it which caused it to explode on the other she launched her shield mounted rocket which impacted the mobile suit causing it to explode on the last two she used her beam rifle firing two shots from the weapon each shot impacted the cockpit on each mobile suit each drawing the cockpit taking both mobile suits out of action.

After she destroyed the 10 mobiles she noticed that Emma was heading towards a group of 50 mobile suits deciding that she needed help she went off and joined her.

She soon met up with Emma upon meeting up with her Emma stopped her mobile suit and contacted Reccoa.

"Reccoa what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you take on these mobile suits there is no way you can take them by yourself."

"Think you Reccoa." Said Emma.

After she said that both of them continued on their way to meet the enemy mobile suits on their way there their scanners picked up two large explosions coming from different areas the two of them deciding to find out what the explosions were quickly scanned were the explosions came from. When they scanned the areas where they came from they found that their forces had already destroyed two of the harvest mothership's. This information made both of them extremely happy. But before they got to carried away with that emotion they both realized they had far more important things to do like taking care of the enemy mobile suits.

Soon the two of them were in range of the enemy once they were in range they prepared to fire at the enemy but before they could they found themselves under attack from an unknown enemy looking around for the enemy that was attacking them they saw a mobile suit come from behind an asteroid that was in the vicinity.

The mobile suit shocked both of as it came out they couldn't believe that it was here.

"Emma do you see that it is the Baund Doc." Said Reccoa as see continue to look at the enemy suit.

"Yes I do. Do you suppose the pilot is Jerid?" said Emma as she to looked at the mobile suit.

"I doubt it's him……" Tryed to say Reccoa but was cut off by a transmission from the enemy suit.

"It's been a longtime ladies." Said Jerid to the two women proving that it was him.

"Jerid." Said both women.

"Yes." Said Jerid as charged in to attack them.

As charged at them Jerid was glad that Scirocco had told him before those two got there to hide behind an asteroid and wait. Telling him that it would prove to be quite worth it. And he was right it was worth it has right now he would have a chance to kill two of Kamille's precious people.

Emma and Reccoa seeing him coming got into a defensive position. They had just achieved their defensive position when Jerid reached them and attacked.

There is a clash of beam sabers as the three pilots decided to engage in close quarters fighting.

It was Emma that was the first to fight Jerid in this two on one duel. Using her beam saber she struck out at the Doc's left arm intent on taking it off but at the last second before contact was made it was blocked by the Doc's own beam saber which was in its right hand. This resulted in the two mobile suits testing each other strength as each was trying to push the other back. Reccoa seeing this realized this would be the perfect opportunity to strike rushing forward with her own beam saber she attacked the right leg of the Doc but just before her saber was about to make contact with them her mobile suit was kicked in the chest by the left leg throwing her back away from the Doc.

After she was pushed away the beam saber stalemate ended with both mobile suits that were participating in it backing away from each other. After they had backed away the mobile suits got into a prone position that would allow them to attack each other yet again. But before they could Emma and Reccoa found themselves under attack by the 50 mobile suits they had targeted before.

Seeing them Emma and Reccoa realized they were in a bad position as they now had to fight both the mobile suits and Jerid. The 50 mobile suits along with Jerid surrounded them causing the two of them to move their mobile suits back-to-back so they could see all around them. Now that they were back to back they waited for them to attack. They didn't have to wait long as 12 of the Marasai's from their left side came to attack them.

But before they could get close to them the 12 of them were destroyed by laser fire coming from every direction around. Then out of nowhere came a long beam of energy that took care of 5 more enemy mobile suits this time to the right turning towards where the beam came from Emma and Reccoa saw Gundread Jura coming straight towards them with all of its final funnel type weapons deployed.

As they were looking at it they got a communications from the pilots of the Gundread.

"Emma and Reccoa are the two of you okay?" said Kira over the communications.

"Yes I am okay Kira thanks to you and Jura." Said Emma.

"That's good Emma." Said Kira.

"The same goes for me as well Kira." Said Reccoa.

"I'm glad to hear that I would hate to have to explain to your boyfriend that you were hurt." Said Kira in a teasing voice.

"Bart is not my boyfriend he's just a very good friend." Said Reccoa.

"Come on admitted you like him. I mean considering all the time you spent with him when we were down on the planet." Said Jura as she joined the conversation. As she remembered when their ships navigator that the beautiful Reccoa at one of the meetings and how the two of them just seemed to hit it off that day and ever since that day the two of them have been spending a lot of time together.

"It is true we are just friends." Said Reccoa not sounding very convincing.

"Is this really the appropriate time to be doing this we have enemies to defeat." Said Emma.

"You're right. Jura and me will handle this Jerid person while the two of you handle the mass production mobile suits." Said Kira as Jura and him went off to fight with the Doc.

"You got it." Said the two women together as they headed off to fight the mass production units that were still left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

As that was going on Duo who still was invisible made his way over to the enemy ship where he started to scan the ship his scans soon turned up an ID on the ship.

"This thing is the Jupitris." Said Duo as he saw the ID. "I have got to tell the others."

He finished saying he was about to contact his team and all of the others when out of nowhere came a beam rifle shot straight at him. Seeinh it he easily avoided the shot after he had avoided it he started to look around for whoever had shot it. He soon spotted the culprit coming up from behind the Jupitris was a large mobile suit. The mobile suits ID flashed on one of the screens inside Duo's Gundam the ID confirmed the mobile suit as.

"The O." said Duo as he saw the ID. He watched as the mobile suit once again pointed beam rifle apparently at his position.

"There's no way he knows where I am." Said Duo seeing that. But he was wrong because the O shot three energy shots right at him even though he was invisible.

Duo once again easily avoided the shots that were coming towards them but as he was evading them more shots came at him right where he was evading to. Seeing this Duo came to realize that the pilot did know were he was. This was confirmed as the pilot of The O sent out a message.

"You can decloak your self I know that your there." Said the pilot.

At hearing that Duo realize the pilot knew where he was. Realizing that Duo he decloaked his Gundam. After he had done that he opened a communications to the pilot.

"Alright buddy how did you know I was there?"

"That simple my dear boy I can sense where you are." Replied the pilot of the machine.

At hearing this Duo realized he was up against a newtype. Which meant this fight would be a lot harder on him.

"So you're a newtype hey?" Said Duo as he looked for confirmation of what he already knew.

"Yes I am Duo Maxwell."

"How do you know my name when I don't even know yours?" Said Duo with disbelief in his voice.

"Oh I know much about you Duo Maxwell for the pilot of Gundam 02 and the self proclaimed god of death. And as for my name it is Paptimus Scirocco." Said Scirocco.

"So you're the same Paptimus Scirocco that was a member of the Titans?" Said Duo who have recalled the name from some of the stories their friends from the UC told them.

"Yes the very same." Said Scirocco.

"Now that we've established who you are that still doesn't tell me how you knew who are I was and how you knew I called myself the god of death?"

"I have my ways."

"All right but how did you know to stay around the ship how did you know I would be coming?"

"I used my newtype intuition and it told me to stay with my ship." Said Scirocco and it was true he had a strange feeling earlier that he should stay hidden around to ship and wait he also had a feeling that Jerid should also go and hide himself and apparently these intuitions were right.

"Now then Mr. Maxwell now what do you say we get down to business." Said Scirocco as he brought out two of his beam sabers and charged at Deathscythe hell.

Duo seeing that opens up his cloak and takes out his beam weapon igniting the energy blade. Once the blade was ignited he charged forward to meet the O.

The two mobile suits collided with each other halfway. And once they collided there was a fierce fight.

Duo tried to use the length of his weapon to his advantage as he attacked he would extend the weapon out to its full-length hoping to keep the O away from him. With that at its full-length the O did have a hard time trying to get close enough to use its beams sabers. As it could not get close enough just as Duo had hoped.

As Duo with swing it The O had to evade the attacks. And that proved quite easy considering there was a newtype at the controls. As it easily avoided cross downward slashes.

Soon however though Scirocco had enough of this game and used his newtype intuition to get around one of the attacks allowing him to get in close to his opponent. Once he was in close he brought both his beam sabers towards the center of the Gundam in hopes of cutting it in half but just before the sabers made contact he was kicked away by the left leg of the Gundam. This caused him to come somewhat dazed inside the cock pit so he didn't notice that the Gundam had moved in close and was preparing to strike him down. But before the contact of the weapon was made he came out of his daze and managed to block with his two hidden Beam sabers which were now holding the energy blade of his opponents weapon in between them.

Now that he was holding the blade he brought down his two other beams sabers intent on removing the head of the Gundam but before they could connect with his own machines head was impacted by the head of the Gundam in some sort of a head butt which caused him to drop the energy blade and back away.

Following his lead Duo also backed away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

While Duo and Scirocco were fighting it out Heero and Trowa were taking it to their opponents.

Heero was engaging one of the enemy Gundams in a saber fight. Currently he was slashing at one of them. The slashes were all aimed at the left arm of his enemy. But his enemy to their credit had managed to avoid each every attack. That was until Heero fired his chest mounted wing Vulcans at his opponent the Vulcan fire impacted the enemy which distracted it this distraction allowed Heero to use his beam saber to remove the right arm of the enemy mobile suit. After he had removed it he backed away from the enemy. After he had backed away Heero brought out his Gundam's twin buster rifle once he had the weapon in his mobile suiys hand he charged up the weapon as soon as the weapon was fully charged he opened fire with pure

A beam of energy came out of the weapon and headed straight towards the damaged Gundam. The energy beam struck the damaged mobile suit destroying it completely. After it was destroyed Heero put away the weapon and once again brought out his beam saber. Once he had that weapon he charged at another one of the enemy Gundams that were being kept busy by Trowa and Heavyarms.

As Heero was taking care of his opponent Trowa and the other two Gundam's distracted.

Using his Gundam's Gatling guns he fired off round after round of ammunition at the enemy he even occasionally added a few missiles.

This onslaught force the two Gundam's to keep dodging and evading. While they were doing that Trowa came up with an idea to take one of them out.

Trowa stopped his assault on the two gundam. His guns chattered off like they were empty. His plan was to make look like he was out of ammunition hoping to fool them into coming closer.

His plan seemed to work as the two Gundam's came closer to him. When he thought they were close enough he opened fire with his handheld Gatling guns. Hundreds upon hundreds of ammunition pounded at the enemy mobile suits.

This intense fire managed to destroy one of the enemy suits while the other one managed to get away but it was badly damaged due to the onslaught.

Trowa seeing that prepared to finish it off only to have the enemy sliced in half courtesy of the Zero's beam saber.

After it was sliced in half the mobile suit exploded. After it had exploded Trowa made his way over to Heero once he was over by Heero he told Heero that he thought that the both of them should head over to the frontline and often their help.

Heero agreed to the plan and with that both of them headed off to the frontline.

But before they got too far they sought to large flashes of light this caused the two of them to stop worrying few moments. The two of them didn't need to scan were it was coming from as they had already figured it out they knew the two flashes of light came from the two destroyed harvest flagged ships.

Paying those flashes very little interest they continued on their way

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

On the frontline the defense force was doing fairly wel this was due to the arrival of Kamille , Sayla and Barnette who started to attack the enemy mobile suits that the Gundam's couldn't get to what they were in their duel with the Yazan team.

The three of them were making what to kill ratio so far Kamille had shot down 80 enemy mobiles.

Sayla had destroyed 30 mobile suits

As for Barnette she had 35 mobile suits.

And they were still adding to it.

Barnette had just targeted a group of 12 HiZacks just before she was about to fire at them the 12 HiZacks were destroyed by missile fire. Turning towards where the missiles had come from Barnette saw the Heavyarms and the Wing Zero coming towards them.

Soon the two suits arrived in front of her. Once they were in front of her Heero contacted her.

"Barnette how is everything going with the defense line?"

"Everything is going fine. Since the three of us have arrived we've managed to keep the enemy away from both the ship and the planet."

"That's good. Now let's go and finish this." Said Heero.

And with that the three of them went back on the attack.

Heero went off to join Athrun,Dearka,and Yzak in their showdown with the Hambrabi team.

When he got close enough to the fight he could see that their side was doing extremely well. He could even hear the pilots of both machines talking to each other. Heero seeing that they were winning decided to watch for a little while.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

As Heero was watching.

Yzak was teaching Yazan a lesson he would never forget.

He currently had Yazan in a saber lock both of their beam sabers were locked together. But it was easy to tell even in this lock that Yazan's machine was being pushed back by the Duel.

"You're pathetic even Kira offered me a better challenge when he started piloting the Strike and he was a rookie when he started." Said Yzak as he continued to push his opponent back.

"What?!" Snarled out Yazan.

"You heard me I said that Kira was a better opponent that when he was still a rookie pilot hell I can get a better challenge out of a trainee pilot." Said Yzak.

"All right Kid you are so dead." Shouted out Yazan as he lost his temper.

And with that he went into a blind rage attack. Breaking off their lock he backed away a good distance and then transformed into a mobile armor. Once he did that he charged forward at Yzak still in his blind rage intent on ramming him. This move in anger proved to be a fatal mistake as Yzak capitalized on his anger.

Just as Yazan was about to collide with the Duel Yzak moved to his opponents left Just as he had evaded the attack Yzak raised his Gundam's beam saber which was in his machines right hand and brought it down smack dab in the center of his enemies machine slicing straight through it straight through the cockpit killing the pilot and right out the other side. The two pieces of the now separated mobile suit drifted away from him and exploded.

After that Yzak went and joined a waiting Heero who was still watching. Once he had met up with him Yzak joined him in watching the fights.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

While that was going on Dearka was also schooling his opponent in the way the combat.

Dearka was currently launching missiles at his opponent who was easily avoiding them.

"You're a fool if you think you can hit me. I am just too fast for you" Said Dunkel in a cocky voice as he continued to invade missiles.

"You're right you are fast but don't get too cocky." Said Dearka as he continued to fire.

"What do I have to be worried about at the rate you're going to run out of missiles long before I ever get hit."

"You're right there." Said Dearka.

But before Dunkel could reply they saw an explosion near them turning towards where the explosion came from they saw Yazan's machine blowing up.

Seen this shocked Dunkel so much so that it took his mind off of the fight this would prove to be his downfall as Dearka would capitalize on it.

And capitalize he did moving the buster closer to his enemy he assembled the sniper rifle with that assembled he pointed straight at the cockpit of the enemy suit when it was locked on he fired a beam of energy raced out of the weapon straight towards the enemy.

Inside his suit Dunkel had just come out of his shock just in time to see the energy he shot coming straight for him and knowing there was nothing he could do as it was already too close for him to evade.

The shot struck the mobile suits cockpit completely killing the pilot before it went through the other side. After that the mobile suit explodes.

After he had shot down his enemy Dearka joined Heero and Yzak in watching the last fight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

Athrun was really taking it to his enemy since the moment they started fighting. He was in complete control of this fight.

Athrun was using his beam saber which had now been connected to his second beam saber. With the two of them connected he used them to keep his opponent off guard as his opponent would now have to worry about not just one blade but two. So what ever Athrun would slash down on him his opponent would always have to worry about a side slash courtesy of the lower beam saber.

Athrun knew that his opponent was getting tired as every time he attacked him his movements were getting slower.

And then when his opponent was distracted by the death of his two comrades Athrun used it to his advantage.

He detached his backmounted jet pack. After he had the cash the jet pack he said the towards his opponent who easily avoided the machine only to find that it was a trap as his cockpit was run through by Athrun's beam saber.

After he had ran his beam saber through the cockpit after backed away and watched as the mobile suit exploded.

After that he joined up with his allies Heero, Dearka, and Yzak.

After they had joined up the four of them decided to go when joining the assault on the last harvester ship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

While the four of them were off to attack the last harvest flagship the front-line defense got the new help. Apparently Amuro decided that their forces should move forward. So he issued orders to the planetary defense team to join the front-line defense along with the defenders of the Nirvana. He himself would also be joining the front-line defense.

After they had joined the front-line defense they easily pushed back or destroyed the HiZacks that were there. Amuro led the assault against the enemy now that he had joined up with the front-line defense.

With his help the enemy was soon in a full retreat to their last harvest mothership.

Amuro seeing this gave everyone orders to pursue them he also gave orders that they are to take out the last harvest mothership.

Soon the front-line defense units become a pursuit unit pursuing their enemies hopefully to a victory.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

**End of Chapter.**

**Next part is part three of final showdown above the planet and the Christmas special.**

**I would like to thank all of those that have stuck with me through the computer problems. Our office like to thank those that have reviewed as well as those that have placed me on their favorite stories list or alert list.**

**Also I would like to inform everyone to be on the lookout for the mobile suit wars a side story. **

**This is the story of Zechs as he leads the White Base 2 and the adventures it has.**

**I'm also putting up a petition.**

**This is the petition the makers of the Gundam videogames to bring over **_**Another Century's Episode **_**2 for the PlayStation 2 is currently just in Japan.**

**This video game is probably one of the best I've ever seen it has Gundam's from several different universes including Wing Robotech as well the battleship Nidasco and many other giant robots.**

**There are currently three games episodes 1, 2 and 3 I say tell these videogame manufacturers that we want these games over here.**

**If you want images go to youtube a type and another Century you will not be disappointed.**

**Until next time this is Zero H Gundam Ps do not forget to review also note all flames will be ignored.**


	16. Chapter 11 part 3 of 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Vandread or Gundam Wing endless waltz or**** Seed or Destiny or Gundam 0083 or Zeta or mobile suit Gundam Char's counterattack or Gundam double Zeta or any of the other shows that I will be using.**

**Also go and vote at the poll in my profile page. Note all votes do not mean I well do the story.**

**Chapter 11**

**A high price and a no Christmas surprise in this one next one**** part 3 of 3**

Scirocco and Duo were having a fierce fight when they noticed that the forces sent to attack the planet were in retreat.

Seeing that Scirocco wondered why his forces were in a retreat. So turning towards where the battles were he noticed that he was not receiving any signals from Yazan and his team or the Gaia . Seeing their signals no longer there Scirocco now knew why his forces were in retreat.

Yazan and his team along with the Gaia Team were to attack the Gundams they were supposed to keep them busy while their forces overwhelmed the dreads, Vanguard's and Nemo's. But with their defeat the Gundam's were able to add their own strength to the defense lines overwhelming his forces causing them to retreat.

The defeat of the Yazan team greatly surprised Scirocco he thought they would have been able to hold their own against the Gundam's maybe even defeat them. He was even more surprised that the Gaia team failed he thought for sure that there Gundams would be able to handle Heero and the Zero but it looks like he was wrong.

Still something didn't make sense he thought his plan to defeat the Gundam's was flawless to him there was no way the Gundam's should have been able to win so fast with them being so divided on the battlefield he knew some went to attack the harvest flag ships while other stayed behind to defend the front line they were spread far to thin there was no way they could have enough strength to overcome this plan. Then something occurred to him when the harvest flag ships were destroyed the mobile suits that were sent to them when to other places on the battlefield and added their strength to the defenders that were there.

This was why his plan did not work he didn't count on them finding ways to defeat the flagship so soon if at all. He was soon however brought out of this thought by Duo.

"Looks like your forces are in retreat." Said Duo.

"Yes it dose."

"And it also appears that I'll be getting some reinforcements." Said Duo as he saw the advancement of the others.

"Yes."

"Why don't you and your friend just give up will go easy on you. I'm sure that to you don't wanna die." Said Duo as he raised his energy weapon in front of his mobile suit.

At hearing what Duo said Scirocco got angry which was very uncharacteristic of him.

"GIVE UP I WELL NEVER GIVE UP YOU WORM." He shouted out in fury.

After he shouted that out Scirocco charged forward. Intent on destroying his opponent Duo seeing that got his Gundam into a defensive position and waited.

He did not have to wait long as Scirocco was on top of him just after he got into position.

Scirocco after he got there opened up with a barrage of saber attacks this force Duo to dodge but unlike before when Scirocco attacked Duo he was using his newtype powers this time to their full extent. This change caught Duo by surprise as he now found that all of his defensive moves were being anticipated almost instantly.

Now that they were being anticipated Duo knew he had very little time until he was defeated. He had just avoided to downward slashes by the O's second set of beam sabers he was about to counterattack by trying to slice off The O's left arm when his right arm was completely severed at the shoulder courtesy of the O's left beam saber. Then before Duo could even recover the attack Scirocco had launched another attack.

This attack was aimed at Duo's Gundam's legs using two more hidden beam sabers Scirocco had added to the O he removed both legs of the Deathscythe hell. After he removed both legs he then kicked the mobile suit in the chest area with the right leg of the O which sent the Gundam away from him.

Inside his Gundam Duo was knocked unconscious due to that kick to his mobile suit which caused to hit his head on his mobile suits right to control panel. And since he was unconscious he did not notice Scirocco preparing to use all six of his beam sabers to finish him off.

But before the strike could finish him three beam rifle shots came in between the two mobile suits.

Scirocco was shocked by the attack that had stopped him from killing his opponent. But soon his shock wore off once it was more off he turned towards where the shots came and saw Nu-Gundam , Wing Zero , and Heavyarms approaching them along with 2 vanguards.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

As the defenders were pursuing their enemies back to the last flagship Kamille noticed something about the last ship as well as the opponents Emma , Kira , Reccoa , Duo . and Jura were fighting they looked familiar but they were still too far away to get an ID on them.

But soon they were close enough to get an ID and the ID that came back shocked all of the Universal Century pilots. The ID'S of the enemies that their friends were facing were the O and the Baund Doc it also told them that they were facing Scirocco and Jerid. And the reason why they all knew was because of the ship the ship was the Jupitris.

As the large group continues to advance Amuro , Heero, and Trowa notice that Duo was having trouble with his enemy seeing that they decide to go and help him. But before they went off to help Duo Amuro contacted the others to tell them what he wanted them to do.

"All right everyone I have a new plan Meia I want you along with Barnett and the rest of the dreads along with all the Nemo's to attack the Jupitris. You will also be joined by Dearka and Yzak. Athrun you and the vanguards all except for two will continue your assault against the retreating enemy mobile suits Sayla you and Kamille will go and help Emma and her team. Hibiki and Dita the two of you will attack the enemy of flagship from long range. While all of you are doing that Heero and Trowa along with myself will go and help Duo."

After he said that the team split up and went to there to there destinations. After they had split up Amuro led his team to help Duo. But as they approached they saw The O remove one of the arms of the Deathscythe Hell and both legs of the Gundam.

They then saw the O preparing to finish off his opponent. Amuro seeing that aimed his beam rifle in between the two and opened fire with three shots.

His three shots worked as Scirocco was forced to back away from Duo. After Scirocco had backed away the three Gundam pilots along with their two vanguards approached Duo.

As they continued the approach Trowa was trying to contact Duo.

"Duo come in Duo come in." He says as he tried to contact him.

But there was no response. He kept trying contact his friend until he had brought his mobile suit right next to his friends once he was next to it he placed his hand on the chest of his friends mobile suit and then an established a visual link.

Once the link was established Trowa saw that Duo was on conscious he also noticed that there was blood in the cockpit coming from Duo's helmet area Trowa knew what that meant Duo's space on a must of crack when he was knocked unconscious glass must've gone back into his facial area causing it to bleed and since the helmet was cracked the blood came out of the opening.

After he realized that Trowa contacted Amuro and told him what he found.

"Amuro Duo is unconscious and injured I request that I take him back to the Nirvana."

"Sorry but I can not have you do that Trowa you are to viable here on the battlefield but I'll have the two vanguards with us take him back." Said Amuro.

"Alright." Said Trowa.

After Trowa said that Amuro then contacted the two vanguards that were with them.

"All right you two I guess you heard what I said Trowa right?"

"Yes sir." Said one of the pilots

"Good then get to work."

"Hai." Said the same pilot.

After she said that both vanguards made their way over to the badly damaged Gundam once there the two of them shot out two tethering cables one from each Vanguard at the badly damaged Gundam. Once the cables were attached the two vanguards headed back towards the Nirvana with the Gundam.

Once they were gone the three Gundam pilots turned their attention to Scirocco who was eyeing up their mobile suits.

Not wanting to attack just yet Amuro contacted him and tried to find out how he got there.

"Scirocco how did you and these remnants of the Titans ended up here?"

"I really don't know how all I remember is being killed by Kamille and being surrounded by red light then floating in this weird void and then ending up on the Harvester home world where I helped them create mobile suits that would help them with the harvest." Said Scirocco.

"But way are you doing this?"

"That is simple Amuro I am doing this to help purge the universe of unwanted ."

"Scirocco you have gone crazy if you believe in what you just said." Said Amuro.

"Maybe but enough talking let's get to the fighting." Replied Scirocco as he brought his beam sabers in front of his mobile suit and prepared to charge for NU-Gundam.

Seeing that Amuro didn't say anything but brought out his own beam saber and prepared for the charge.

Seeing what was going on Heero also brought out his own beam saber and prepare himself to fight his opponent.

Watching them and seeing what they were doing Trowa realized that this would be a close quarters Battle and realizing that he had no close quarters weapons he would be useless so with that knowledge he prepared to leave the two of them and headed off to join Meia and her team in their assault on the last enemy ship. But before he left he contacted Amuro and told him what he was doing.

"Amuro and Heero I'm leaving as I would be of little use in this battle I going to go and join the assault force that is attacking the enemy ship." He said as he headed off to join Meia.

"Alright good luck Trowa." Said Amuro as he turned and watched his retreating form.

"…." Said Heero as he too turned and watched.

This action and there's proved to be a careless error as Scirocco capitalized on it and charged at Nu-Gundam.

As he charged at Nu-Gundam he got his beam sabers ready to strike. Soon he got close enough to strike and there was still no reaction from Amuro thinking that he had approached still unnoticed so thinking that he brought his beam sabers off over his machines head and then he brought them down on what he thought a supposedly unaware pilot.

The sabers closed in on the mobile suit with frightening speed soon they were about 3 yards away from the mobile suits chest when they were blocked by Nu-Gundams beam saber which had come out of nowhere.

Amuro after he saw Trowa leave got this tingling sensation that told him to look to his left following sensation he turned his head and let the left without turning anything on his mobile suit. What he saw when he turned the left was Scirocco approaching him preparing to attack with reckless abandon.

Amuro seeing that realize that Scirocco thought that he was distracted with the departure of Trowa. Realizing is to be a good opportunity to trick Scirocco Amuro decided he would continue to play the part of being distracted and wait for the opportunity when Scirocco would be easiest to attack.

That opportunity came when Scirocco had raised his beam sabers above his mobile suits had and prepared to bring them down. Realizing this was the perfect opportunity Amuro stopped playing possum.

So taking out his beam saber Amuro blocked the strike just as it was about to hit.

After he had blocked the strike both mobile suits were locked in a duel of power as both tried to overwhelm the other.

"Give it up Amuro your Mobile Suit stands no hope against The O my best creation." Said Scirocco as he began to push back Nu-Gundam .

"I well not give up Scirocco because if I do you and the harvest will harvest Anputhos." Said Amuro as he tried to push back the O but with very little success as the O had a lot more power then it did during the Gryps conflict.

Scirocco seen that his mobile suit had a little more power decided to press his advantage and added two more beam sabers racing them both above his head he prepared to strike off the NU-Gundam's head when both beam sabers were intercepted above his head by a green beam saber.

Looking towards where the green beam saber came from all while keeping his other to beam sabers locked with the NU-Gundam's beam saber.

When he looked towards where he came from he saw the Wing Zero.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Heero who decided to watch the duel between Amuro and Scirocco early on decided it was time to interfere as he saw Amuro being overwhelmed and put in danger.

So not wasting any time Heero headed towards them at maximum speed as he came into range of them he noticed that the O was preparing to use two more beam sabers to attack Amuro seeing that Heero brought out his own beam saber and prepared to intercept them when he was in striking range.

He soon got into striking range and used his beam sabers to block the O's beam sabers.

Now that he had them interlocked with his own Heero began to try and push Scirocco away from Amuro.

Amuro seeing that also began to push.

And between the two of them they've both manage to push Scirocco away. Once they had done that both of them took positions right next to each other facing The O. with their beam sabers pointed straight at the O.

"Do you two actually believe that you both have enough power to take me now?" said Scirocco as he noticed what they were doing.

"Yes I think we can take you." Said Heero as he brought his mobile suit a little further ahead of the NU-Gundam.

"Is that so well then let's find out." Said Scirocco as he charged forward at both of them all four of his beam sabers ready.

Heero and Amuro seeing that also charged forward with their beam sabers also ready.

Soon both side that each other and clashed.

Heero used his beam saber and tried to remove Scirocco's mobile suits head but it was blocked by one of Scirocco's beam sabers.

Amuro following after Heero used his beam sabers to attack The O's left lower leg but it was blocked by the secondary beam saber system of the mobile suit.

After he had blocked the attack Scirocco launched his own attack using all six of his beam sabers he launched a merciless attack.

Heero and Amuro soon were dodging the relentless attacks. Both of them found it rather difficult despite being able to predict them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

While that was happening elsewhere Meia and her team were approaching the Jupitris.

As they approached Meia issued more specific orders to her team.

"Alright everyone I have a plan on how we should attack the ship. Barnette you and the rest of the dread will join me as we run strafing runs at the ship keeping their attention on us. While we're doing that Nemo 22 you'll lead the true assaults with the rest of the Nemo's I want you in your group to attack the ships vital areas. Dearka and Yzak the two of you will then finish it off once it receives enough damage." She said.

After she said that there were a bunch of Rogers from the rest of the team as they followed her orders.

The Dreads led by Meia started there attack. In their first attack wave they use their lasers to strike the upper hole of the ship.

There attacks did moderate damage but most of it seemed to have be blocked by some sort of beam reflective field that scattered the beams.

After they did their first attack they found themselves dodging anti-aircraft fire courtesy of the CWIS.

As they dodged the anti-aircraft fire and came out on the rear of the ship Meia realize that they couldn't attack the top again without serious casualties so realizing this she ordered that on this attack run they're going to do they will attack the underside.

After she said they prepare themselves to launch another attack when beam's of green energy came straight at them from the rear of the ship.

Seeing that the dread squadrons scattered out of the way this fire prevented them from initiating any new attacks as the fire would keep them from getting close again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

While that was happening the Nemo's were approaching the ship on aware of the fact that the ship did not only have antiaircraft fire but also heavy ordnance.

But they soon found that out the hard way as the ship they were approaching opened fire on them. Not expecting this the Nemo's were completely obliterated by green energy fire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

Watching what was happening Dearka and Yzak started to scan the ship. When their scans were complete both of them were shocked by what their scans told them.

Their scans told them that the weapons of the enemy warship was exactly the same weapons that are used on the Archangel except there were more of them enemy ship had 12 Gottfried beam cannons 8 Valents and tons of CWIS.

After they realized this both of them started to wonder how the harvest could have weapons systems that come from their reality.

"Yzak how could the harvest have weapons that come from our reality?" Said Dearka.

"I don't know the only way they could is if someone from our reality ended up here. But I don't see how that's possible?"

"What makes you think it isn't I mean we're here? So could you possibly know that someone else from our world could possibly not be here?"

"I I I… I don't know."

"Exactly."

After Dearka said that both of them started to think about what they have learned more in depth. So far they realized that somehow the harvest had ended up with weapons that have come from their reality. And there could be a number of explanations for this the first one is that some of their technology came in through a portal but then why hadn't ships from earlier in the war had the technology themselves? Or two someone from their reality has been transported here. And if that was the case who would want to help with something so evil like this who won a harvest humanity who would want to kill so many people.

The two of them the more they thought about answer more they thought it was credible but that still left them with who could be so evil. Then something occurred to them there was someone or to someone's just that evil but one was killed in the last war shot down by Kira and the other was killed by the Archangel.

There was no way that either Rau and Azrale were here but then again this be something right up their alley. So both realizing this possibility they would have to tell the others later right now they had a ship to destroy and they were going to do it.

So with that Yzak and Dearka launched their attack.

In their first series of attack Dearka used his beam sniper rifle to destroy one of the ships up for Gottfried beam cannons. The weapons destruction caused some damage to the ship but not a lot.

While he was doing that Yzak had landed on top of the ship and was using his beam saber to destroy the ships CWIS. All while trying to remain out of the Gottfried's line of fire.

With long-range fire cover provided by Vandread Dita who was attacking long-range.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

While those two were doing that elsewhere in the vanguard squadron was quickly dispatching the remaining enemy mobile suits with their leader Athrun.

So far they had managed to cut down the retreating enemy in half leaving only 300 mobile suits left.

"Alright girls I want you to attack the group of mobile suits to our left." Said Athrun as he pointed his beam rifle in the direction of a group of 100 mobile suits.

"Yes sir." Said all the vanguard pilots together.

After they said that they headed off to engage their assigned objective.

After they were gone Athrun turned his attention to the remaining 200 mobile suits which consisted of Marasai. Looking at them Athrun brought out his beam saber and brought his shield forward to defend himself. Once he did that he prepared to charge at the enemy mobile suits when he was contacted by the Nirvana.

"Come in Athrun this is the Nirvana. Do you read us?" Said Ezra.

"Yes I read you loud and clear what do you want?"

"Athrun I've just got word that your meteor that you sent back has been rearmed and fully repaired do you wish us to send it to you?"

"Yes police send it as soon as possible."

"Roger that sending out meteor." Said Ezra.

"I read that." Said Athrun as he headed off to engage the mobile suits figuring he would join up with the meteor when it got there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

Back at the Nirvana Ezra contacted Reg central and told them that it was OK to send out the meteor.

After she after she heard their reply she went back to monitoring communications. As she was monitoring the communications she heard Belvedere say.

"Captain to vanguard the returning with the Deathscythe and it appears to have been badly damaged. They're requesting to be let on board."

At hearing that Ezra looked over at Celtic who became very tense and fear began to come into her eyes at hearing that the Deathscythe I was badly damaged. And she watched as Celtic eyes started to get tears in them when she heard this.

"Captain there also requesting that Paiway meet them down there it appears Duo has been badly hurt." Said the blonde.

"Understood Ezra contact Dr. and tell him to send Paiway down there immediately." Said the captain.

"Yes ma'am." Said Ezra as she set about the task.

While she was doing that a certain bridge girl was thinking Duo and was hoping he would be okay.

As she was thinking about him she found it ironic that a few weeks ago she would never think about a man let alone devote any time thinking about how he was doing. But all that changed when she met with Duo Maxwell the self-proclaimed god of death.

As she was thinking about that she remembered how she and he met.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

**The past**

**It was down on the planet she had gone to do some shopping and was on her way back to the ship she had gotten lost and ended up in a dark alley. In that dark alley was a very violent street gang with 12 male and 2 female members.**

**The gang approached her and were about to attack her when a voice called out.**

"**Hey didn't your mothers ever tell you."**

**So her and the gang members turned towards where the voice was coming from and saw a young man in his early 20s standing at the entrance of the alley where Celtic had come in.**

"**Who are you?" Question one of the male members of the gang.**

**  
"Me I am the god of death." Said the man.**

"**The God of Death well Mr Death if you know what's good for you you'll just walk away." Said another man.**

"**I'm afraid I've never known what's been good for me bud I guess I'm a slow learner."**

"**Then were just going to have to teach you won't we. Come on guys let's get him." Said the leader of the gang.**

**After he said that the 12 male members of the gang charged Duo. Duo seeing this quickly jumped into action. Charging forward to meet the members. When both sides met Duo launched into a series of karate moves.**

**At the end of the battle Duo had killed all 12. After he killed them he turned his attention to the two female members the female members seen what he had bone got a case of the yellow and ran off. After they had ran off Duo made his way over to Celtic who was on the ground with their head facing down helping her to her feet he asked her.**

"**Hey you okay?"**

"**Yes thank you I'm fine." Said Celtic still had her head down.**

"**Good I'm glad those guys didn't hurt such a pretty lady."**

"**How can you tell I'm pretty having not seen my face?"**

"**I can just tell now why don't you show me your face and prove to me that I'm right."**

**Celtic followed his request and looked up at him and when she did her eyes were looking at the beautiful as blue eyes she had ever seen she noticed that there was a hint of strength in them as well as a tad bit of humor.**

**Duo was transfixed on the girl that I looked up at him in all his life he never seen such a beautiful young lady her eyes shone with such brilliance.**

**After awhile though he snapped out of his thoughts on her eyes.**

"**I was wrong you're beyond pretty you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I know this is kind of sudden but which like to come back to my place for some coffee?"**

**Celtic at hearing his request normally would have said no but something inside her told her to say yes. Following that she said she would be glad to.**

**A little while later they ended up back at his room where the two of them enjoyed a cup of coffee while chit chatting.**

**However after a while something happened something that neither of them expect the first started with Duo who had gotten up to freshen their coffee cups with more coffee when he came back with the coffee pot he filled his coffee cup and then hers while he was selling her as his face was extremely close to hers. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem and it wouldn't have been unless Celtic acted on an impulse she had.**

**That impulse was she immediately kissed Duo on his lips. Duo at first was surprised so a prize that he placed the coffee pot on the table they were drinking on. Soon however his surprise faded away and he joined in.**

**Soon one thing led to another and let's just say Duo was a happy man that night.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,**

Back to the present

And in persons that wonderful night Duo and Celtic started having a relationship.

While she was thinking about Duo down in a hangar bay Piaway has just arrived with the medical kit and was now in the process of treating some of Duo's wounds so they could transport him to the sick bay.

After she had treated them enough she instructed to Vanguard pilots to take Duo to the medical day.

The two pilots said yes and took the injured young pilot to the medical bay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

As that was happening back with Athrun he had already destroyed 12 enemy mobile suit's beam saber when his meteor arrived.

After the meteor arrived it set out a signal to tell Athrun that it had indeed arrived. Athrun receiving the transmission headed over and combined with the meteor after they had combined Athrun activated the meteors HiMAT attack system.

Once it was activated he launched a full barrage of lasers and missiles at the remaining enemy. The missiles and lasers tour the remaining enemy to shreds.

While almost all of them there were still 50 left Athrun seeing them locked onto their group and charged up the meteors buster rifle was the buster rifle had reached 50 he opened fire a beam of energy shot out from the meteor and struck the group completely annihilated in a bright flash.

After he did that Athrun turned his attention to his Vanguard team which was just finishing up their enemies after they had finished them Athrun noticed the destruction of the Nemo squadron seen them destroyed Athrun contacted contacted the Vanguard team

"Alright everyone listen up were going to go and attack the enemy ship." He said as he headed off to attack the enemy ship.

"Roger." Said the Vanguard pilots.

After they said that they followed after their leader.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

Elsewhere Jerid was getting the crap beaten out of them by Gundread Jura , Emma , and Reccoa. So far the Doc had lost its right arm courtesy of a beam rifle shot from the Gundam MK 2 and head damage courtesy of the ReGz. And now it was being surrounded by Gundread Jura's Bits.

When Kamille and Sayla arrived they noticed Doc and decided to watch.

They watched as Gundread Jura surrounded Doc with its bits and prepare to launch the final attack.

But before it launched its final attack Kira contacted Jerid.

"Please surrender we do not wish to kill you."

"I'll never surrender." Replied Jerid as he took up a position to attack. But before he could attack he got a encoded transmission from Scirocco.

The transmission told him that it was time to retreat that the battle was lost and it was time to head home but it also said that their surprise would also cover their retreat.

Jerid acknowledged the signal and unprepared a little distraction that would allow him to leave.

"Please reconsider you have nothing left to fight with?" He heard Kira say.

"Sorry but no I have far more important things to do than die here or surrender to you." Said Jerid. " Plus who says I have nothing left to fight with."

After he said that he opened the hatch on his left forearm and launched a blinding grenade that completely obscured him from vision once he was obscured he headed back towards the ship where he would meet Scirocco.

After the light had died away the Nirvana pilots start to look for Jerid not finding him they realize that he must've retreated. This was confirmed when they saw a little dot heading towards the enemy ship upon scanning the it they realize that it was Jerid returning to his ship.

Realizing where he was going they gave pursuit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

Back with Scirocco things are looking pretty bleak as his mobile suit had suffered heavy damage from fighting with Zero and Nu.

His mobile suit had lost its hidden arms and portions of its head were missing. And he lost half of his maneuvering thrusters. He then noticed something.

He noticed that the two Gundam's were now surrounding him and for pairing to finish them off.

Seeing this Scirocco realized that he had to leave or he was finished. Realizing that he began to look for an escape route while he was looking he noticed that Jerid's mobile suit had also suffered damage and was now being surrounded.

Scirocco seeing that realized that he had to get both him and Jerid out of their or otherwise the two of them will sever the same fate as the Yazan team and the Gaia team.

So quickly thinking what to do what he remembered that he had installed blinders that would blind his enemy allowing him to escape the enemy he also remembered that he had put some on Jerid's mobile suit. This would allow them to escape but then he realized that they would give pursuit and there would be nothing to stop them nothing but his surprise how can you forget about his surprise.

He could use his little surprise to keep the pursuit force busy while he and Jerid made their escape along with the ship.

So with his plan in line he contacted his ship first before he would get in contact with Jerid he would contact stellar unit 9.

"Stellar unit 9 I want you to prepare the surprise launch as soon as me and Lt. Jerid get back to the ship" He said over his communicator.

"Understood sir." said Stellar unit 9.

After she said that Scirocco cut his communications with her he contacted Jerid and told them what to do after he did that he prepared his little surprise when it was ready he opened up his chest and launched several fire cracks that burst until light blinding his opponent's.

After he did that he made his way back to the ship while he was doing that he noticed that Jerid had also gotten away.

"Just you guys wait until you come up against my truly ultimate creation Kukukkukukukuku." He said as he started to laugh at the thought of what those little pest would do when they saw his ultimate creation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

Back with Heero and Amuro the two of them had just regained their vision. And once they regained it may notice that Scirocco was gone through them quickly realized that he probably beat a hasty retreat back to his ship.

So they gave pursuit after him they soon arrived just outside of the enemy ships firing range and notice that all the others. They had been apparently chased away from the enemy ship by heavy anti-mobile suit fire

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Said Amuro.

"Lt. Jerid escaped and is heading back to his home base. We followed him here and started to attack the ship but the ship put up heavy antiaircraft fire. " Said Kira inside Gundread Jura.

"Now you know why we're here what about you two?" said Jura from inside Gundread Jura.

"Scirocco also escaped and we believe he is back in his ship." Said Heero.

This theory was proven correct when over everyone's monster appeared Scirocco who was on the bridge of his ship and started to address them.

"You all did quite well but just because you defeated us in a few skirmishes don't think he won the battle. As we have just begun to fight."

"That's big talk coming from someone who had their forces completely decimated." Said Hibiki who was inside his Vanguard now as he had separated from Dita.

"Oh it's not big talk boy I still have an ace up my sleeves."

"And what is that Scirocco." Snarled out Reccoa.

"It's my ultimate creation launch my ultimate creation." Said Scirocco to one of his clone units.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

Outside the ship everyone watched as two large hatches opened on the back of the ship and then out of what appeared to be a hangar bay appeared a large object.

Soon the object was in clear view and everyone was very shocked. Thing was he huge almost the size of the Nirvana. As they looked at it they also noticed several things.

The object was circular with four large cylinder objects on the top of it also attached the sides of the circular object appeared to be too extensions. The circular object was attached to a large square shape this had two legs that appeared to be reverse jointed attached to it.

The group was however brought our other shock by incoming enemy fire that came from the objects for cylinder like attachments.

Seeing the enemy fire coming at them everyone scattered out of the way. As they were scattering everyone thought they had avoided it but that proved to be false as laser fire came from the circular object and destroyed three vanguards and 1 dread.

Seeing that Athrun went into Seed mode and charged up his Buster rifle on his meteor when it was fully charged he opened fire on the object the beam struck the object head on everyone's seeing that gave out a cheer thinking that the deadly looking object was destroyed.

Their cheers however were short-lived as they notice that the object had somehow defended itself with some weird form of light shield. Athrun Seeing that his attack failed tried again only to have a similar resolve his beam was stopped by some sort of shield.

Seeing that Athruns Buster rifle couldn't cut it Heero brought out the Wing Zero's taking aim at the object he charged up the weapon to 130 percent power. When it reached that power level he opened fire a beam of powerful energy came out of the weapon and struck the machines light shield but just like before with Athrun's attack it had no effect.

Everyone seeing that Heero's attack did absolutely nothing were shocked as his weapon was the most powerful they had.

They I'll said one thing together.

"What is this?"

They soon got their answer as they all heard laughter coming from the enemy ship.

"Kukukukukuku this thing is the Destroy my ultimate creation it alone has the firepower needed to destroy the whole lot of you as a matter of fact I'm so confident that it will destroy you all I'm leaving." Said Scirocco as he cut his communications.

After he cut his communications his ship proceeded to leave the battlefield once it was far enough away it made a space jump. And was gone leaving the defenders of the planet with one big problem.

And this big problem was not going to be easy. Once the enemy ship was gone everyone launched a full-scale attack in the hopes that it would destroy the enemy but every time they attacked the Destroy it was blocked by the shield it had.

Heero seeing that there attacks failed contacted Amuro to ask what they should do?

"Amuro are attacks are doing nothing to this thing. You have any idea what we should do?" He said as he dodged laser fire coming from the circular part of the object.

"We attack at all at once maybe it's shield will not be able to withstand such a vicious attack."

"That's a great idea." Dearka as he fired at the object with his beam sniper rifle only to have been blocked.

"Yes it is." Said Kamille as he dodged a shot that was fired at him with the top cylinder weapons.

This was followed by a chorus of people saying it was a great idea. After everyone had said their peace Amuro asked them if they were ready for his plan.

Everyone said yes. Amuro then said to follow his lead and open fire with him.

Amuro after he said that deployed all six of his funnals and aimed them right at the object he then aimed his beam rifle.

The other seeing what he was doing followed suit.

Heero aimed his twin Buster rifle at the object and charged up the weapon and when I was charged he waited for the signal from Amuro.

Yzak followed after him he opened his left shoulder mounted rocket launcher aimed his beam rifle and shoulder mounted beam weapon and prepared for the signal from Amuro.

Dearka came right after Yzak he opened his missile launchers and aimed it at the object along with his beam sniper rifle and waited for the signal.

Gundread Jura was next it had deployed all of its bits and had them surround the object it then aimed its beam weapons at it and waited for the signal.

Athrun and the Justice were next bringing both his Gundam and me are up to 100 power once he did that he then engaged the HiMAT once he did that he then targeted the object and waited for the signal. He then ordered his vanguards to aim their beam rifles at the object and wait for the signal

After him and the vanguards came Sayla , Kamille , Emma and Reccoa came to their beam rifles at the object and waited for the signal.

Trowa went after the group of four opening up all his missile launchers and aiming his Gatling guns at the object and waited for the signal.

Meia and Barnette were after him they ordered all the Dreads to aim their laser weapons and missiles at the object and wait for the signal to attack.

Hibiki can do anything as he had no long-range weapons and Dita had joined the dread squadrons in their preparation to fire meaning he couldn't become a Vandread.

Amuro after making sure everyone was ready opened fire with all six of his Funnals and his beam rifle.

The other seeing this followed suit. It was a huge barrage of firepower that hit the enemy but just like before the shield was there but unlike before this time it buckled and gave out. After gave out about 30 of their shots hit as the majority had destroyed the shield.

The object was struck so hard that it was pushed back a good distance and covered in smoke.

"Did we get it?" Said Hibiki as he looked at the smoke.

"Yes I think we did." Said Emma also looking at the smoke.

Soon there was cheering coming from everyone as they had thought they had destroyed the enemy but this proved to be wrong when the smoke cleared and the object still stood there only slightly singed from the attack suffered.

Inside the object stellar unit 9 started rambling.

"You think that would kill me? You think I would die? I will not die I will avenge my sister against you."

After she said that she pressed several buttons in her cockpit which caused the object transfer at the end of the transformation in front of everyone stood.

"That is a Gundam." Said a socked Kamille as he looked at it and got images of psycho Gundam and two people that piloted them.

"Yeah it is." Said Reccoa and she looked at what could possibly destroy them all.

"No wonder that thing is so hard to fight." Said Trowa as he gazed at it.

"Yeah but now it should be easier to take out considering we had just taken out that things shield." Said Hibiki.

"Don't be so sure. That thing is made out of Gundanium and appears to have another armor system from what my scans are saying." Said Emma as she gazed at the mobile suit and remember the story's Kamille told her about psycho Gundam.

They're talking soon ended however when the monster Gundam before them let loose with three triple cannons in its chest area. Seeing that the group once again scattered but 5 vanguards that weren't fast enough got caught in the blast and were vaporized like they were nothing at all the blast then continued on and hit a large asteroid about the size of three Nirvana's and completely vaporized it. It then detached both its arms and had them had often the battlefield where they then started to attack like giant funnals these attacks destroyed 5 dreads.

Everyone seeing that firepower and the giant funnals realized that this thing was in a whole class by itself and that there is probably nothing in their arsenal that could defeat it.

Everyone thought they were finished until Heero had an idea he capped this s idea away from his wives so they wouldn't try to talk him out of what he was going to do.

"Everyone I want you to get back I have an idea." He said as he rocketed off towards the enemy.

His wives seeing that became worried.

"Heero what are you planning on doing?" said Meia out loud with worry in her voice as she could not speak to him telepathicly him as he had blocked her and Barnette out.

"I'm going to give this thing a taste of my twin buster rifle at point blank range lets see if it can withstand that."

"But if you do that you'll have to be within that things arm reach if it catches you it will crash you. And if it doesn't do that he'll be caught in the explosion and still die." Said an equally worried Barnette.

"I know but it is a chance I am willing to take. Now everyone get back I don't know what anyone else to die with me." Said Heero with a voice that left no room for argument for anyone.

Everyone understood why he was doing this and backed away to the Nirvana which was a good half a mile away. While everyone except Meia and Barnette who were about to give pursuit of their husband.

Heero realizing they were probably going to give pursuit contacted Amuro and Kamille and told them to grab a hold of his wives fighters and take them back to the Nirvana.

The two of them understood and went back to grab the two fighters.

Meia and Barnette were about to head out to after their husband when they were grabbed by Nu and Zeta Gundam and were dragged back to the ship.

As they were being dragged they could see their husband continuing to approach the monster as he was approaching it they were calling out to him trying to stop him.

"HEERO YOU CAN NOT DO THIS." Shrieked out Meia as tears came out of her eyes as she tried to get a visual link with him.

"MEIA IS RIGHT HEERO YOU CAN NOT GO OFF AND DIE." Screamed out Barnett as tears also came out of her eyes she to also try to get a visual.

Back with Heero he continued his approach while ignoring the cries of his wives. As he approached the monster detached its arms and had them circle him while they were circling the opened fire Heero managed to dodge some of them but not all of them several of them had his back area destroying two of his wing's.

Their destruction caused him to slow down a little. This loss of speed allowed his opponent to open fire with its chest mounted cannons Heero seeing that managed to avoid the majority of the shot but some of it still had his mobile suit taking off his machines left arm and leg. Inside the cockpit metal broke free inside a large piece of it lodged itself in Heeros left arm completely severing at. But this did not stop him as he continued on to his destiny. He soon was close enough to the monster. When he was close enough he brought out his buster rifle and charged up the weapon while he was charging it the monster use both its hands and grabbed hold of him and his mobile suit and started to squeeze.

Back with his wives their anguish continued as they watched him go forward and it only got worse as they watched him take damage and continue forward all while still calling out. And when they saw him get grabbed their hearts nearly broke.

Finally he answered them and gave them a visual link but it wasn't just to them it was to everyone in the area. When everyone saw what he looked like in the cockpit they were all shocked they saw his arm floating in the cockpit they also saw that his helmet had busted and that his right oddly was now hanging out of its socket. They also noticed a lot of blood coming out of his mouth. They however were soon brought out of their shock when he started talking.

"I'm sorry you two but this has to be done I can't let this thing destroy anyone and the only way to destroy it is by doing what I'm doing. I just want you two to know that I love you and I always will it was the two of you that made my life worth living these days and if the two of you that gave me the strength to go forward and to do what I have to do."

He said after he said that his wives couldn't say anything but just cry while they were crying Heero addressed Trowa.

"Trowa I know I'm asking a lot of you know what you please watch out for my wives? You're the only one I can ask this because I know you'll do a good job considering he watched me a long time ago."

"……" said Trowa meaning he was trying not to cry.

"Thank you and tell Duo to stay out of trouble as I won't be there anymore or watch him."

Once again the same reaction from his old friend.

After he said that he cut his communication with the group.

The group couldn't say anything but just watch as one of their own was about to make the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of those he cared for.

Back with Heero his weapon had finally reached what could be considered suicide charge it was now at 150 the weapon could take another bit of energy but he kept pushing it soon reach 170 then 190 and then finally 200 when it reached that number the weapon started to glow white hot and started to melt but he kept pushing it as it soon reached 230. But he wasn't done yet said it was at 260 the weapon started to look like a little star.

It was then that he opened fire with being one out but it did look like a normal buster rifle beam it looked like some sort of fire from hell the beam struck the monster and completely vaporized the upper half the beam after vaporized it continued on until it hit the moon which was behind it the beam struck the moon and created a large mushroom cloud.

After the vaporization of the upper half the reactor of the monster went nuclear and exploded Heero knew it was futile but he folded his wing over his mobile suit to protect it. Before the explosion hit him he was thinking "I wish I could find a way to bring more help here considering I won't be here anymore." After that the explosion hit him. The explosion was so bright that it looked like a star was being born.

When the explosion died down there was no trace of Heero Yuy the greatest Gundam pilot to come from after colony.

Back with the group everyone had tears in their eyes they just couldn't believe it that one of their own had just died. His wives especially had our time believing this they were so distraught over their husband's death that they both let out what could be Schreiber as an animal's cry and fainted.

On board the ship Magno had sat up from her chair and saluted the brave young pilot that I'd saved them all. While she was doing that Ezra said something.

"Captain I am picking up two signals from where the explosion is."

Magno at a hearing this order that they scan the signals as well as a visual hoping that it was Heero but realizing it wasn't as there were two.

She still got her visual as the explosion died down the explosion revealed two mobile suits one looked exactly like Zeta and the other looked like a much larger version of Zeta. Seeing them Magno realized that this was a gift from Heero before he died.

"Contact those two I think they'll probably have a lot of questions."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.**

**End of Chapter. Next chapter even extendeds have nightmares and two new protectors for the Nirvana. Is Heero really dead will just have to stay tuned.**

**Sorry this took so long. And remember to read and review and all flames will be ignored and if they're bad enough I might just stop this story.**


	17. Chapter 12

"**I'm sorry this has taken so long but I have been on the run lately from Meia and Barnette as two of them have not been pleased with me over Heero and I………" **

**Stops talking as his bedroom door is broken down turning towards the door he sees Meia and Barnette standing in the door and do they still look angry at me.**

"**What can I do for you two?"**

"**YOU CAN GIVE US BACK ARE HEERO." They snarled and yelled at me as a rush to me and……………**

"**Don't worry Mr. H I'll take over from here. Hi everyone I am Dita and I will be taking over for the author who is currently getting the beating of a life time. Let's hear what going on."**

**With that I turned towards the battle and start typing some of the words being thrown.**

"**NOOOOO NOOOOO MY LEGS DO NOT GO THAT WAY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." A very painful scream from the author.**

"**Where did you get the baseball bat Meia AHHHHHHHHHHHH." More painful screaming.**

"**NO NO NO were did you get those weapons Barnette?'**

"**We got them from Naruto who is also angry at you for not updating your story with him." Said Meia as she throws several needle type weapons that the author.**

"**I think I'll stop typing that because it will raise the rating of this story. Now then I shall do the legal staff."**

"**Disclaimer Zero H Gundam does not own Vandread or any of the Gundam Anime's he is using or the books or the comic or Mega or any of the other shows he is using."**

"**How is that Mr. H?"**

"**HEEEELPPPPPPPPPPP."**

**Chapter 12**.

**Magno's log and Even extended's have nightmares. Part 1 of ?**

We currently find the Nirvana in deep space it had been two weeks since they had left Anouthos it also had been a three-week weeks since the death of Heero at the battle of Anputhos. And the crew of the ship was still in mourning over his death. But they knew they couldn't stop in their mission to get home.

We currently find everyone on the ship going about their daily business.

All except for the captain who is currently in her office writing up a report about the last few weeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

**Magno's log entry 1,**

**It has been three weeks since the death of one of our crew members Heero Yuy.**

**The crew managed to recover the wreckage of the Wing Zero it is now in the vanguard hangar bay in one of the stalls. The recovery of the mobile suit was very hard on everyone.**

**As Heero's death was a great shock to us all as he was such a pillar of strength to the whole crew and seeing his mobile suit in that state just drove the fact home that he was dead.**

**Each of the crew took his death differently and handled it differently.**

**I could remember being in a hangar bay to pay my last respects when Duo came in he had just left the sick bay he had bandages around his head and had his right arm was in a cast and he didn't know that his friend with bead but did no that his Gundam was damaged as he had said.**

"**Hey everyone I heard that Heero's Gundam was damaged I came to see if he was okay?"**

**I remember as Trowa told him the horrible truth.**

"**Duo Heero's dead." I remembered him saying as I watched him place his hands on Duo's shoulders.**

**You're lying Trowa YOU ARE LIEING." I remembered Duo shouting at Trowa I then remembered him running towards where Heero always placed his Gundam I'll while shouting Heero's name.**

**I remember Trowa following after him.**

**And I'll never forget what Duo said after he reached Wing Zero and looked at its badly mangled body which no longer looked like the beautiful Gundam but a rotting corpse that had no more life in it and shouted.**

"**NOOOOOOO KUSO KUSO IT ALL HEERO."**

**I then watched as he slumped to the floor and started to pound it with his good fist while crying and still saying.**

"**Heero."**

**I watched as Trowa placed his hands on his friend shoulder and try to comfort him but I could tell he wanted to cry to. I walked up to him and said to him.**

"**It's okay to cry young man he was your friend. No one would think any less you."**

**After I had said that Trowa also slumped to the ground right behind his friend and started to cry to.**

**I decided to leave them as this was a private moment for them. So I decided to make my way over to the two guests we had our ship the ones that appeared right after the battle. They were currently in a hangar watching all what was happening.**

**I made my way over to them I noticed one was a girl and one was a young boy as I approached I said.**

"**I am terribly sorry that I have not come to see you two but we have just lost a dear and precious comrade."**

**The boy then addressed me.**

"**That's no problem we under stand."**

**Then the girl spoke.**

"**He is right."**

**After that I asked the two what their names were.**

"**Excuse me but may I inquire as to what your names are. And the names of your Gundam's?" I said to them.**

"**Oh my name is Judau Ashta and I pilot the Double Zeta and this person right next to me is……." **

"**Roux Louka and I pilot the Zeta." and we come from the Universal Century."**

**After I heard both their names I told them mine**

"**My name is Magno and I am the captain of the Nirvana."**

**After I said my name I asked them where they came from and they told me they came from the Universal Century. After they told me that they asked me several questions which I tried to answer the best I could.**

**They asked me where they were and how they got why did it look like there was a fight going on just before they got their.**

**I told them that they were no longer in the Universal Century that they were now in the year 5083 and that they got here with what she assumed to be a death wish from their fallen comrade. She also told them that they were at war with an evil force that called them selves the harvest.**

**After I told them that they asked me what the harvest was. I didn't waste any time and explain to them what the harvest was.**

**After I explained to them what the harvest was both of them were very angry. So when they asked me if they could do anything to help I told them that they should join either the planetary Defense or our ship.**

**The two of them told me that they would think about their options.**

**I told them that was all I asked. They also told that they would head down to the planet for a while until they made their decision I told them that was fine.**

**Oh my looks like I've rambled off on a little tangent I was supposed to be talking about how the crew handled Heero's death.**

**While after the little display I saw from Duo and Trowa and my conversation with those two young people I left the hangar bay and made my way towards Meia and Barnette's quarters they had been taken and after they had been brought back on board.**

**While I was heading there I heard a sniffle looking towards where it was coming from I saw Dita. She was standing by a window that over looked space. Seeing her I made my way over to her. As I could hear her saying.**

"**Oh Mr. Zero way did you have to die? It didn't have to be that way." She said as she tried to control the tears that threatened to come out.**

**It was hard for me to watch Dita a girl that had so much life in her and happiness to be so sad but I understood why Heero had become somewhat of a brother to her. Even if she didn't know that.**

"**Dita." I said as I finally reached her.**

**Dita hearing me call to her turned and looked at me but didn't say anything. As I looked at her I could tell even more so she was fighting very hard not to cry.**

"**Dita it is okay to cry over Heero he was very precious to you."**

"**Bu.." she tried to say something but I cut her off.**

"**No it is okay Dita just let it all out." I said as I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.**

**After I did that action Dita completely broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably.**

**I stayed and comforted her until she said she was going to her room. I lifted my hand off her shoulder and let her go. After she was gone I continued on my way towards the quarters of Meia and Barnette and when he was alive Heero.**

**I soon arrived at their quarters and when I got there I proceeded to knock on their door I waited a couple seconds until the door was opened.**

**When it opened I fond it was the Dr. he had come to check on them. Curious as to what their condition was I struck up a conversation with him.**

"**Dr.."**

"**Captain."**

"**How are they doing?"**

"**I had to give each of them a mild sedative to help keep them calm."**

"**Why did you have to give them a sedative?"**

"**As you know both girls fainted after they saw the death of Heero."**

"**Yes but what does that have to do with giving them a sedative?"**

"**I am getting to that. So since they had fainted they were brought to the room by Jura, Kira and Athrun. After they brought them here they placed them on their bed where they woke up and started to thrash about fearing for their safety they called me to come here to administer a light sedative after I submitted it I told them I would watch them as they went to mourn in private. As I will mourn later for my friend."**

"**Since you give them the sedative are they asleep?"**

"**No they're awake but they'll be very docile."**

**After the doctor said that to me he left the room and went back to sick bay I suppose.**

**After he was gone I entered the room and noticed that both girls were laying down on there bed. As I approach the girls I address them.**

"**Hello ."**

"**Hello captian." Said both women to me.**

"**Way are you here?' this time it was just Meia that talked.**

**After she said that I decided to get straight to the point.**

"**I come to ask if you both wanted to talk about what happened?"**

**I watched as both girls looked at each other before Meia responded.**

"**No we would not."**

**I could tell she was lying to me as her eyes said yes same with Barnette so knowing this I pressed on.**

"**Are you both sure?"**

"**Yes we are." This time it was Barnette that talked and she was sounding very agitated.**

"**Are you absolutely positive that you don't wish to talk about this?"**

**After I said that both of them exploded.**

"**Yes were fine now leave us alone." Shouted Meia.**

"**Yes just leave us alone." Shouted out Barnette.**

"**Sorry I can't you two have to talk about this even though it's very hard." I responded not even taken back by their shouting at me.**

"**We………" tried to say both girls together but couldn't as they broke down right then and there.**

"**How could he leave us like that?" Sobbed out Meia.**

"**How could he just do what he did without even thinking about our feelings?" also sobbed Barnette.**

**At the hearing what they said I went up to them and embrace them in a hug all while saying.**

"**That is it let it out let it all out."**

**After a while the girls finished after they finished I told them that in Three days there would be a funeral held for Heero and all those that died to protect the plant.**

**The two of them said they would be there. After that I left their quarters and made my way to mine.**

**On my way there I noticed Athrun , Yzak , Dearka , Kira , and Jura all of them were from what I could tell were talking about all the good times they had with Heero.**

**I didn't bother to stop as I felt I would be out of place. I soon arrived at my quarters where I sat down in my desk's chair and recalled the memories I had with Heero,**

**Most of them were of a tough young man willing to do anything for his friend as he demonstrated in today's fight. He was also extremely loyal. And he was a loving husband and a dear friend not just to me but to all of the crew I knew he would be sorely missed.**

**Three days later we held the funeral on the ship everyone was there that matter my crew was all there along with the defenders of Anputhos the two new arrivals Setsuna and via long-range communication Zechs and Gasco.**

**The funeral was short there were speeches from me , Amuro , Setsuna and Zechs. At the end of the speeches we all made our way to the cafeteria where we had a reception dinner.**

**After the dinner everyone went their own ways. Me and Setsuna went back to my office where I told her that we would be leading in four days I also told her that I wanted if she could spare them two Gundam pilots**

**She said she wished us luck and that she would see what she could do.**

**After that she left my office.**

**During the four days before we left the crew began to get back to normal all except Meia and Barnette who were still somewhat sad but were starting the road of recovery.**

**During that time many things changed one of things that changed was two days after the funeral Duo said he would be staying behind to recuperate as the planet had a better facility to help the recuperate as well as better repair facilities.**

**Duo would not be the only one that would be staying Celtic on that same day said she would also be staying and even though she said it was for better relations I can tell she was staying for Duo. Which is just fine as I'm happy that she's found someone she can love and cherish. We won't be replacing her as Ezra will take over her duties along with the other two girls on the bridge.**

**Those two would also have company as Bart also said on the same day he would also be staying behind so he could claim command of a warship called Thunder Wolf a ship in the I believe they called it the Radish class. The reason why he was chosen to command it is because of me during an exchange of information I had said that Bart has always acted with the utmost dignity during any situation.(note I know what you're thinking at this time in the story he doesn't but in this crossover he's been toughened up by Heero and Zechs) and would make a great commander for a ship. Setsuna listened and gave him command.**

**Even though he says it is to take command I know the real reason he wants to stay even though he wants the command a ship he is really staying because of a certain girl he is in love with Reccoa. And I'm happy for him as he always needed somebody to tell them what to do hahaha.**

**Now you would think that would leave us with out a helmsman and an in operable ship but apparently not as Bart has found a way to have a woman be the helmsman.**

**I let Bart choose who would replace them he in one day chose a young engineer girl by the name Natsuma Hall she has beautiful red eyes and red hair.**

**One day after that our two new pilots were transferred on board I thought for sure we would get both new arrivals but apparently I was wrong as our new pilots were to my and every one else surprised was Kamille and Emma.**

**When I asked why they were joining the crew and not staying on the plant? And what did Setsuna say when they said they were joining the Nirvana?**

**They said that they felt they were where they would be needed most. And as for Setsuna they said that when they told her that they felt that they had to be here. They said she out up some resistance but that quickly faded when the other pilots that had gone with them to tell her that this had to be down.**

**They also told me that when they told her that the two new arrivals would be joining their defense and the fact that Duo is staying she give in and gave them her blessing and then wished them luck.**

**Two days after that we said our goodbyes to our friends and left their star system and continued on our journey towards home.**

**What this journey holds I don't know. But what I do know is my crew will meet whatever is out there with courage and strength and tons of heart.**

**End of Magno's log 1**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,**

While the Nirvana was traveling space elsewhere in the Malans federation we find a harvester ship carrying three GAT Gundam's The Raider the Forbidden and Calamity. Along with the ship are 20 seed type mothership and hundreds upon hundreds of cube type fighters.

The ships were currently on their way to engage a large fleet of Malans warships. But this fleet they were going for was different from the other ones as it had managed to destroy not only several fleets of seed type mothership but also a harvester flagship.

Inside the flagship we find the three pilots of these Gundam's talking to their leader Azrael who was in a large conference room he was currently addressing them about their upcoming fight.

"All right you three listen up our next battle is against what if our forces have dubbed the nightmare fleet."

"Why do they call this fleet the nightmare fleet?" Said a board Orga.

"Because any fleet that's gone up against them has been destroyed completely and utterly it's like a nightmare every time we go up against as just like in a nightmare you can't fight it and win. So that's why we are going we are going to destroy the nightmare fleet. Now get to your machines will be arriving at where the fleet is in two hours." Said Azrael peer

After he said that the three extended's left the conference room and made their way to their mobile suits once they reached them they boarded them and prepared for their order to launch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

Elsewhere the Malans 9th fleet or a.k.a. the nightmare fleet which consisted of 3 carriers 2 battleships 4 cruisers 2 battle cruisers 10 attack ships 5 assault ships 20 destroyers and one ship that looked out of place among the very advanced looking warships is a ship that did not look so advanced this ship had white body with red and blue highlights it also had 4 cannons and 2 sub-cannons and a variety of missile launchers.

Inside the ship on the bridge in the Captian's chair we find a man in his 40s he had black hair and black eyes he was wearing a light kiki uniform that had black shoulders. He is currently going over some will reports but was really not paying attention to them as he was thinking about his family that he left back at Malans he however was brought out of his thoughts when alarms go off all around him. Snapping out of his thoughts he asks what was going on.

"What's going on what's with all the alarms?"

"Captain Bright a fleet of enemy harvesters has entered our sector and they are approaching the Argama and the rest of the fleet." Said the radar operator to the captain of the ship Captain Bright Noa.

"What are you sure Eledore!?" Said the captain as he looked at the radar operator.

"Yes sir the patterns I'm getting match what we have on the harvest. They should also be with in range of our mobile suit team in 10 minutes." Replied Eledore.

After Eledore said that Bright started to give out orders.

"All right Natashu want you to order all our mobile suits to prepare launch on my orders. Let's see if the upgrades that old doctor did worked?" He said the last part under his breath

"Yes sir." Said a black haired woman.

"Gunnery control Michel I want you to prepare to fire our main weapons antiaircraft officer Kiki prepare to repel enemy aircraft."

"Yes sir." Said both the gunnery officer and the anti-aircraft control officer.

After that everything got quiet on the bridge as they waited for the action to start while they were waiting the door to the bridge opened and in came an old man that had a robotic right arm that had a three-pronged hand his legs were also in braces. His eyes were hidden behind what looked to be glasses or goggles of some sort.

As he walked in Captain Bright addressed him.

"Hello Dr. J. I take it you're here to watch the mobile suits you upgraded inaction?"

"Yes I have I am curious to see how their pilots will do." Replied the doctor.

After the doctor said that he took a seat right next to the captain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

While that was happening down in the ships mobile suit bay the mobile suit we find a man that is in his late 20s early 30s he has dirty blonde hair and dark eyes he was wearing a blue spacesuit he was also the commander and he was addressing all of his pilots before they got into their machines the pilots consisted of two women one had dark red hair the other had blonde hair and four men excluding their male commander one had what looked like a electronic arm and leg next was a large man with dark hair the next man looked like he was starting to go a little bald and the last man had almost silver blonde hair and they all stood at attention as they were being talked to.

"All right every one we are about to go out and engage the enemy. Some of your mobile suits have just been recently adapted to space combat by Dr. J. and customized by him while others had just been customized. And I for one am quite thankful because before if the enemy came we only had my mobile suit and Gato's. But now we have a full force of mobile suits to meet our enemies with. With that being said I want each of you to take a certain position out there."

"Yes sir." Said all of the pilots together.

"All right now I want Sanders and Shiro to join Gato and me as the force that will attack the enemy. Now Karen , Aina , and Norris you will defend the fleet and I'll leave the choice of attachments to you."

"Yes sir Mr. Treize." Said all the pilots.

After thay said that they along with Treize made there way to their mobile suit. Were they put on their spacesuits.

Shiro after he put on his spacesuit got into his RX-79G Ez-8 Gundam that had been upgraded by Dr. J. for space combat. It now had two more extra backmounted thrusters that were mounted right above the originals these on like the original could move themselves any direction his mobile suit also had many smaller maneuvering thrusters.

After he was situated in his Gundam he had his Gundam equipped with a beam rifle which was carried in his right hand a shield that was carried on his left forearm and a bazooka that was carried on his back. Once he did that he waited for the orders to launch.

Following him was one of his comrades of the old 8th ms Terry Sanders he had just put on his spacesuit and was getting in his formerly only ground capable combat Gundam which also been upgraded in a similar way to Shiro's by Dr. J. ready. After he got in he picked the weapon he would use. He finally chose a machine gun with a beam rifle carried over his shoulder and a shield for his left forearm after he did that he waited for his orders to launch.

Following after him was the last member of the old 8th ms team Karen Joshua she was also in her spacesuit and was currently in her Gundam which had also been upgraded for space combat by Dr. J. she was currently having her Gundam equipped with a backmounted weapon it would be mounted right where they used a place the large carrier cases. But it was not a carrier that was placed there it was a backmounted weapon system that it also been invented by Dr. J. while one of many backmounted weapons systems invented by Dr. J..

The one that she was using was buster pack. It came with two buster cannons which were carried with their gun barrels facing up when not in use but could be brought over the shoulders one for each shoulder when they were fired they kind of look like the old buster rifle the Zero used. It was half as strong as the buster used by zero but it had little to no recoil which was good considering it would allow her to fire the cannons with out having to stop to fire them.

After it was equipped to the Gundam she then chose her weapon for her right hand. The weapon she chose was a large heavy cannon that fired large energy shells. After that she had her shield equipped to her left forearm. Once that was done she waited for orders to launch.

After her came Shiro's wife Aina who was also in her spacesuit she was using her Wing Gundam Mk2 it was an upgraded version of the original Wing Gundam of course it was built by Dr. J. in his attempts to improve upon his original.

The new version had 6 homing missile launchers mounted on the wing's and it also had and in shield Gatling gun capable of firing energy rounds. The old buster rifle no longer had the three shot limited now had been raised to 6. It also had 4 beam sabers two carried in its shield while the other two were mounted on the shoulders.

It's head carried 4 40 mm Vulcans and had 2 50 mm cannons mounted on its chest. He could still transform into bird mode but it was now twice as fast as before.

Next in her Gundam was the very large and bulky GPO2A which was piloted by Anavel Gato who was already in his mobile suit the GPO2A after getting his spacesuit on. The mobile suit had been upgraded by Dr. J. the upgrades it received were not as massive as the others.

The Gundam still looked the same but it no longer could fire a nuclear weapon as the atomic bazooka was now a buster bazooka as Dr. J. had changed out all the parts that would allow it to use the atomic warheads and changed it so the bazooka can now be used as a buster weapon.

After he was situated he waited for the orders to launch.

Next to his mobile suit was one of the last two mobile suits it was piloted by Norris it was his Gouf custom which had been upgraded for space by Dr. J.. Norris was already in his mobile waiting for the orders to launch.

After him came the mobile suit that was used by Treize who was already inside the Tallgeese Zeo the Tallgeese Zeo was the final form of the Tallgeese it was the final true form of the Tallgesse not the Tallgeese III that the six original creators left behind along with the designs for the II but it was never built considering that it would be deemed too expensive.

That is until Dr. J. constructed out of the remains of Tallgeese II. The Tallgeese Zeo was made out of Gundaneim. It looked like the original Tallgeese in body but it's head had the V shape that was coming on the heads of Gundam's.

Its weapon system was some what different from the first three. It still had the head mounted 30 mm Vulcans that the Tallgeese III had but it was doubled as their were two on each side of the head. It also had a Mag launcher just like the Talgeese III on its right shoulder and on its left it had a shield just like the one Tallgeese III had except there was no heat rod it now had two built-in cannons so whatever he held the shield forward he could fire the weapons the weapons were some what like the old cannons on Tallgeese I and II. The paint job was just like that of the Tallgeese II.

Soon they were already and waiting for their orders to launch from Captain Bright.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

Back with the enemy ship that was carrying the mobile suits it had finally entered the range to launch its mobile suits.

On the bridge of the ship we find Azral about to issue orders to launch.

"Alright you guys I want you to destroy al the enemy ships leave no one alive."

"Sure not a problem." Said Orga inside the calamity.

"This'll be easy." Said Clotho inside the raider.

After that Azral gave the orders to launch.

Outside in space the ships mobile suit hatches opened. Once they were fully opened the three Gundam's launched into space and then headed straight towards the enemy fleet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

Back in the Argama's mobile suit hangar the order went out to launch.

After they received the order their mobile suits made their way to the catapult the first one to launch was.

"This is Shiro and Gundam RX-79G Ez-8 taking off." Said Shiro as he launched.

After him came Gato and the GPO2A.

".This is Gato and the GPO2A." he said as he followed after Shiro.

Next came Sanders and Karen.

"This is Terry Sanders and RX-79G takeing off."

"And Karen and RX-79G also taking off."

After them came Aina and Norris.

"This Aina and Wing Mk2 moving out."

"And Norris and Gouf custom taking off."

After them came Treize and the Tallgeese Zeo.

"This is Treize and Tallgeese Zeo going out."

And with that he launched into space.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

Elsewhere far away from the battlefield we find the Dominion and several Mulonus ships. They are currently on their way to wear an unidentified ship has been reported.

The ship from what the report said was blue and had been spotted using Mobile suits so thinking this might be a hostile force the Dominion was sent to check it out along with several other ships.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

Meanwhile back at the Harvester home world a large group of harvest ships was preparing to go after the Nirvana leading this assault was Char and his second-in-command Rau.

The command ship they were using was the juggernaut a Libra class battleship. Along with the ship were several hundred seed type mothership and several hundred mobile suit squadrons. Along with several completed Haman clones who would be piloting a new generation of mobile armors.

As the large fleet left the planet the dictator of the Harvester world laughed from inside his office where he watched. After they were out of sight he clicked on several buttons on his laptop and brought up an image this image was of a naked woman in a large test tube the woman had black hair and in her eyes were open you would see the deepest blue eyes you've seen.

"Even though I wanted Heero alive so I could test your abilities out against him but in retrospect his death gives us a much better advantaged."

After he said that he took the image off the screen and brought up another one. And this one was of a powerful looking Red Gundam that looked completely evil.

"And once this is completed I'll set you loose on all my enemy's HAHAHAHAHA."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

**End of chapter.**

**Next one friends from the past and a nightmares battle.**

**Sorry this took so long to update but recently one of my dogs had to be put down so I am very sad right now so don't expect me to update for a while.**

**So see you all when I get over being sad.**

**Also here is a list of mobile suits in the story so far.**

**The ones that are stationed on the Nirvana.**

**1. Justice Gundam pilot Athrun Zala status active. **

**2. Freedom Gundam pilot Kira Yameto status active.**

**3. Buster Gundam pilot Dearka Elsman status active.**

**4. Gundam Duel pilot Yzak Jule status active. **

**5. Gundam Heavyarms pilot Trowa Barton status active.**

**6. Zeta Gundam pilot Kamille Bidan status active.**

**7. MK-II Gundam pilot Emma Sheen status active.**

**8. The damaged Wing Zero Gundam pilot Heero Yuy pilot status Dead mobile suit on inactive duty due to damage.**

**Now the ones stationed at Anputhos.**

**1. Nu-Gundam pilot Amuro Ray status active.**

**2. Zeta Gundam pilot Roux Louka status active.**

**3. Zeta plus Gundam pilot Sayla Ray status active.**

**4. Re-Gz Gundam pilot Reccoa Londe status active.**

**5. ZZ Gundam pilot Judau Ashta status active.**

**6. Deathscythe Hell Custom Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell status inactive due to injury and damage to Gundam.**

**And 100 Nemo's that are ready for action with 200 more in construction.**


	18. a hiatus

On a hiatus until further notice

**On a hiatus until further notice.**

**Reason why is my grandmother is passing away and from what the doctor said it will happen in a few days.**

**So until everything is settled and the funeral and everything else is done. I won't be back for about three weeks or so I think.**


End file.
